Neon Genesis Evangelion: Lazos de Acero
by Ryousan
Summary: La historia inicia despues e la pelea contra el Eva 03, Shinji planea abandonar NERV, pero una inesperada llegada cambiara su descision e inclusive la vision que el tiene de la vida. Al mismo tiempo una nueva amenaza se prepara para su asalto al Geo-front
1. Llegadas

**Caiptulo 1: Llegadas.**

**Cuartel General de NERV, varios después de la pelea contra el Decimotercer Ángel…**

-¡El circuito de Sincronización de la Unidad 01 ha sido cortado!-anuncio Maya con preocupación mientras el ambiente de la sala de control se cargaba de una gran tensión.

-Y la señal de expulsión?-pregunto Fuyutsuki manteniendo la calma.

-Bloqueada desde el interior del Entry-Plug. No recibe la señal- afirmo la operadora.

-Shinji-kun, habrías muerto si no interveníamos- dijo Hyuuga intentando disuadir al trastornado piloto del Eva 01.

-No me importa-respondió Shinji secamente

-Es la verdad!-

-No me pongan mas nervioso…-afirmo Shinji sin deponer su actitud. Despues de todo era injustificable, su padre había intentado asesinar a Touji y por poco lo había conseguido, había intentado usarlo a El para destruir a Su amigo- Aun me quedan 185 segundos de movilidad, mas que suficientes para destruir la mitad de las instalaciones

-Por el estado en que se encuentra, es capaz de hacerlo-afirmo Aoba preocupado.

-¡Shinji-kun escúchame!! ¡Si el comandante Ikari no hubiera tomado esa decisión probablemente ahora todos estaríamos muertos!- grito Maya poniéndose de pie, con la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón al joven.

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA!!!-grito Shinji en el interior del Plug, sus manos le temblaban de ira. Como podían estar de su lado? Porque siempre había una justificación a las cosas que hacia su padre?

-Padre…tu intentase asesinar a Touji…y querías hacerlo con mis manos!!!- grito mientras golpeaba los controles del Evangelion-Padre, estas allí verdad? DI ALGO, CONTESTAME!!!

Gendo observo unos segundos a la pantalla donde se mostraba al Eva y a su hijo. Haciendo oído sordo a los reclamos de su Shinji…

-Suban la presión del LCL al máximo…-ordeno con frialdad angustiando al personal que acababa de oírlo.- No tenemos tiempo que perder con un mocoso pendenciero como este…

-Aun tengo una conexión directa-- -sin embargo Shinji fue incapaz de reaccionar antes de que la presión dentro del Plug lo noquease y rápidamente comenzase a perder el control sobre su cuerpo.

"Maldicion…maldición….MALDICION!!" fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer inconsciente.

**Matsushiro, pocas horas después…**

-Asegúrense de que las muestras sean llevadas con seguridad de regreso a la base…-ordeno Ritsuko al personal de Nerv que se hallaba trabajando en el lugar dodne había tenido lugar el combate. Las casas y edificios seguían cubiertas por el fluido corporal de la Unidad 03, era como si una lluvia de sangre hubiera caído desde el cielo…

Misato se acerco por detrás con una expresión severa en su rostro.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ritsuko mirando el brazo enyesado de la capitana

-Estaré bien mientras pueda hacer mi trabajo…-luego contemplo las machas rojas que había por todas partes-…no puedo tomarme un descanso en una situación de emergencia como esta…

-Como esta Shinji?- pregunto Misato sabiendo que la respuesta no seria de su agrado.

-Fue forzado a salir luego de que se cortara con laser la escotilla de emergencia.

-Esto es malo…quizás…quizás esta vez no lo supere- afirmo Misato cabizbaja.

-Lamento disentir, pero creo que hay algo que hara cambiar la actitud de Shinji…-

-¿Sabes algo que yo no, Ritsuko?

-El Consejo ha insistido en desechar la Unidad 03 a pesar de los serios daños que ha sufrido…y a pesar de mi oposición. Insisten en que la Unidad debe ser restaurada hasta que quede en estado funcional…

-¿Funcional? ¿Incluso después de lo que ocurrió?

-Afirmar a estas alturas que en algún momento la Unidad 03 volver a estar operativa es ingenuo y hasta diría iluso, pero…el Comandante Ikari también ha aceptado…

-Pero Suzuhara…el ya no podrá…

-Hemos encontrado a un nuevo piloto…- dijo Ritsuko sombríamente, luego volteo hacia Misato-…creo que tu lo conoces…

-¿Yo?-repitió intrigada, fue cuando el recuerdo de una persona cruzo su mente-…no estarás hablando de…-

-Por las razones que tu ya conoces esto no puede darse a saber-

-Pero, Shinji-kun, el-- -

-Llegado el momento se le informara al respecto, si es que continua aquí hasta entonces…hasta ese momento tiene prohibido mencionar absolutamente nada, Capitana Katsuragi.- Misato sintió un retorcijón en el estomago mientras esquivaba la mirada de Ritsuko.

-Que cruel eres…Ritsuko…-

En el interior de un tren.

La sección de pasajeros venia absolutamente vacía a excepción de una única persona que estaba tarareando una canción mientras miraba con cariño una fotografía. Un hombre trajeado y con lentes negros ingreso en el vagón.

-Llegaremos a Neo-Tokio 3 en como quince minutos-informo pero la otra persona aprecia distraída y no le prestó atención, continuaba mirando la fotografía mientras tarareaba- Se puede saber porque estas tan feliz…?

Luego la muchacha volteo hacia el hombre con sus ojos celestes brillando.

-Es que voy a reencontrarme con alguien- dijo ella mientras sonreía.

El hombre se retiro mirando raro a la chica, pero esto no parecía molestarle a ella en absoluto.

"…Shinji…"

**Bloque de Celdas, Cuartel general de NERV, poco tiempo después…**

Shinji se hallaba sentado en la oscuridad de su celda, pensando y reafirmando su decisión "Quiero irme" Ya no podía soportar la idea de que su padre lo utilizase a su antojo, era lo que siempre hacia…usarlo, usarlo para sus propios y egoístas propósitos, ya lo había hecho en el pasado, lo había vuelto a hacer ahora…quien el aseguraba que no lo volvería a hacer en el futuro?

Era por eso que no podía quedarse.

En un momento las rejas se abrieron, inundando alc Elda con una luz blanquecina y la sombra de un guardia se proyecto sobre Shinji.

-Sal, Ikari Shinji. El Comandante desea verte…

Siguió al guardia hacia la oficina de su padre. Con cada paso su determinación se fortalecía, el ya no lo usaría nunca mas…sin importar lo que le dijese. Sin importar lo que nadie dijese. A nadie le importaba Shinji Ikari, a nadie le importaba lo que el quería. Asi que a partir de ese momento a él tampoco le importaría.

Al llegar a la oficina del comandante el simplemente bajo al cabeza, poco y nada le importaba lo que su padre le iba a decir. Gendo cruzo las manos y lo miro penetrantemente a través de sus lentes oscuros.

-Desobediencia, uso arbitrario de un Eva, intimidación tosca. Son todos crímenes. Tienes algo que decir?-

Era el momento de la verdad, era hora de oponerse a su padre. Era lo que había estado deseando desde que vio a Touji al ser sacado del Entry Plug de la Unidad 03.

-Si. Ya no quiero volver a pilotear el Eva y tampoco quiero permanecer aquí-

-Entonces, vete- dijo Gendo fríamente

-Perfecto, regresare con mi maestro- dijo Shinji dándose vuelta.

-¿Estas escapando otra vez?-dijo Gendo- Eres decepcionante, nunca más nos volveremos a ver…

-Correcto, eso es lo que quiero-

Luego se fue.

Gendo tomo entonces el teléfono de su despacho.

-Soy yo. Borren todo acerca del Tercer Niño. Rei piloteara el Eva 01 y se usara el Dummy Plug como respaldo

**Dos días después.**

Con llamada de Kensuke aun dándole vueltas por la cabeza, Shinji se reunió con Misato cerca al auto de las Naciones Unidas que le llevaria a la estación.

-Asuka debe estar tan enojada conmigo que no vino a despedirse- admitió Shinji.

-Si, nisiquiera envió saludos- dijo Misato.

-Me alegro. Hubiera sido extraño que lo hiciese-

-Si continúas con esa actitud, a partir de ahora todo te resultara más complicado-

-Quizás esa sea tu filosofía Misato, pero no es la mía…-

-Se que lo sabes, pero a partir de ahora deberás rendir cuenta de tus actos.

-Si. Lo se. Pero…-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Misato intrigada

-Respóndeme una cosa: ¿Por Touji fue elegido como el Cuarto Niño?

-En realidad, todos tus compañeros de clase fueron escogidos como posibles candidatos para convertirse en el Cuarto. Me entere de eso hace poco, es parte de un plan

La respuesta conmociono a Shinji haciendo aun mas turbulenta su borrasca interior.

-¿Todos…todos mis compañeros de clase…?

-Lo que ocurrió con Suzuhara es irreparable, sin importar lo que hagamos. Pero, Shinji, yo había depositado en ti mis esperanzas, mis propósitos y mis sueños. Se que ha sido una gran cargo. Pero nosotros…la gente de NERV hemos tenido que confiarte nuestro futuro. No deberías olvidar eso…

-Es bastante egoísta, no te parece?

-Lo se… pero de todas formas guardare tu habitación y tu código de acceso al cuartel.-

-No pierdas el tiempo. Deshazte de todo. No volveré a pilotear el Eva…

Luego se subió al automóvil y se alejo en medio de una nube de polvo. Misato miro impasible como el vehículo se alejaba y Shinji con el…

"Esta hablando con total seguridad, jamás lo había visto tan determinado…"

Tras un breve viaje Shinji arribo a la estación, finalmente se alejaría de aquella pesadilla: del Eva, de los Ángeles y…de su padre. Sobretodo de su padre. Se sentía impaciente y no podía esperar a que el tren llegase.

Pronto uno de los aparatos se aproximo y fue aminorando su marcha mientras se acercaba a la estación hasta que se detuvo. Sin embargo Shinji noto que ese no era el tren que debía sacarlo de Neo-Tokio 3. ..

Fue cuando las puertas de uno de los vagones se abrieron de par en par. Una figura femenina descendió de ella, era una chica de cómo su edad, usaba una corta falda estilo esconces y una camisa sin mangas.

-Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta…-dijo la chica mientras retiraba sus lentes de sol enseñando el hermoso color celeste de sus ojos. Shinji reconoció esos ojos de inmediato, reconoció su voz, su cabello y hasta su forma de caminar. Fue como si un grueso bagaje de recuerdos sepultados en un oscuro lugar de su memoria se hubiese desenterrado solo…

-¿…Ma-Mana…?- pregunto el mientras soltaba sus valijas, sumido en la más total perplejidad. La muchacha volteo hacia y su mirada se lleno de la misma sorpresa que la de el.- ¿Ki-Kirishima Mana…?

-Shinji…-dijo ella mientras sus ojos se humedecían y una temblorosa sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios-…SHINJI!!!

Sin previo aviso Mana se lanzo a los brazos de Shinji. Ambos quedaron tendidos en el piso. Shinji sintió algo frio recorriendo su rostro. Miro mejor y vio que Mana estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- pregunto Shinji intrigado.

-Porque-….porque estoy muy feliz de verte- dijo ella haciendo aun más estrecho el abrazo en el que se habían fundido.

"Está llorando…porque está feliz de verme" pensó Shinji mientras recorría su cuerpo una extraña sensación, se sentía tibio y agradable…como la luz de un amanecer. Fue como si por un segundo, nada: ni Touji, ni su padre, ni el Eva, ni los Angeles pasasen por su mente.

En efecto, volvieron a su mente recuerdos que el se había empeñado en olvidar…Mana, Kirishima Mana.

Pocas cosas le evocaban memorias tan felices y a la vez tan tristes. Recordó cuando ella lego a su clase, recordó cuando sentó a su lado, recordó cuando le dijo kawaii…su primera cita en la Lago Ashi, si…nada era más feliz o más doloroso que ese recuerdo en particular.

Unos después ambos se hallaban en el interior de una modesta cafetería.

-Pensaba que Kaji-san había dicho que debías desaparecer para poder seguir a salvo-dijo Shinji sombríamente.

-Las cosas han cambiado-afirmo Mana mientras endulzaba su te-¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en el tejado de la escuela…?-Shinji afirmo con la cabeza- Te dije que ten envidiaba, porque a pesar de que soy una superviviente, yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudar…bueno, eso es lo que ha cambiado…-

-Kirishima-san…-dijo Shinji clavando una severa mirada en la muchacha que no pudo evitar sentirse inhibida ante eso-…¿Por qué regresaste?

Mana esquivo la mirada de Shinji, su incomodidad era notoria y se veía claramente en su rostro.

-Supongo que son muchas las cosas que han cambiado desde que me fui- admitió ella con una sonrisa triste- Shinji…Tu no estás feliz de verme ¿no es así?

Un doloroso nudo se armo en la garganta del joven.

-No!! No es eso!! Es solo que…muchísimas cosas han pasado- luego un tenso silencio se apodero de la escena.

-He regresado porque he sido designada como piloto de un Evangelion- el corazón de Shinji de un brinco al oír esto- El Ejercito acepto realizar un indulto y dejar de buscarme como una criminal mientras permanezca bajo la jurisdicción de NERV…

-¿Cómo piloto de un Eva…?-

-Ahora puedo defender…como tu lo haces Shinji, ya no estoy celosa de ti…- dijo Mana sonriendo pícaramente.

Shinji clavo la mirada en el piso.

-Yo…yo no quiero volver a subirme en el Eva- al oír esto Mana lo miro llena de preocupación- Mi padre solo me usa como una herramienta, a el no le interesa Shinji Ikari, a el solamente le interesa el Tercer Niño, el Piloto del Evangelion Unidad 01. ¡A todo el mundo solo le importo por eso!! Solo valgo algo mientras pueda subirme en el Eva y pelear, sino no valgo nada!! A NADIE LE IMPORTA LO QUE YO SIENTA O LO QUE YO QUIERA!!!- grito Shinji alterándose

-¡A MI SI!!!- dijo Mana tomando la mano del joven- A mi si me importa Shinji Ikari…

Sentir la calidez de la mano de Mana sobre la suya, era algo que despejo toda la rabia que sentía en ese instante. Sin embargo cuando tomo el valor de mirar a la muchacha a los ojos recordó a Touji, recordó la suerte que el había sufrido como piloto.

-Ser piloto es peligroso. Suzuhara…Touji perdió un brazo y una pierna cuando se subió al Eva, yo no quiero-- -

-Tu crees que yo no sabía de eso cuando acepte?-dijo Mana interrumpiendo a Shinji y dedicándole una mirada plagada de cariño- Yo ya había sido piloto, lo olvidas? Se que hay riesgos e implicaciones. Sobretodo como piloto de un Evangelion, es una carga muy grande y dura la que ponen sobre ustedes: tener que arriesgar sus vidas en batallas y tener que soportar todos esos experimentos.

-¿Eso no te asusta?- Mana cerró los ojos y bajo la mirada.

-Al principio creo que la idea me aterraba, pero luego pensé…si hago esto ya no tendré que vivir ocultándome, si hago esto podre seguir viviendo como Mana Kirishima y podre regresar a Neo-Tokio 3…y si puedo regresar allí…entonces podre estar cerca de Ikari Shinji…

Shinji la miro confundida mientras ella sonreía dulcemente.

-Hay cosas por las que vale la pena ser valiente-

Una sola frase fue suficiente para que toda la determinación de Shinji acerca de la decisión que había tomado se tambalease.

Más tarde al ocaso Shinji se hallaba caminando junto con Mana a largo de la calle. Entre los jóvenes tenía lugar un incomodo que solo era roto por el canto de las cigarras, al caer noche ambas alcanzaron el departamento de Misato.

-Inteligencia me indico que viviría con la Capitana Katsuragi a partir de ahora- dijo Mana mirando a un documento.

-Yo ya no soy parte de NERV, así que creo que es mejor que simplemente me vaya- al oír esto Mana quedo cabizbaja- Te deseo suerte, Kirishima-san…

Luego comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Ya estaba bastante lejano cuando un grito rompió el silencio de la noche.

-SHINJI!!!!-grito Mana- No te vayas-

"No dejes que los sentimientos de alguien a quien le importas se pierdan" recordó la conversación que tuvo con Kaji antes de invitar a Mana a salir, en ese momento estaba asustado de que ella lo hubiese cambiado por otro. Pero ,sin embargo, tuvo el valor de no alejarse de ella. Si…no se había alejado de ella, por mas que le produjese dolor, el no había escapado…

Sabia lo doloroso que había sido para Mana ser un piloto y sin embargo, ella no escapo, no huyo…y todo había sido por el, sentía que si la dejaba en ese instante, entonces estaría siendo igual de egoísta que su padre…

**En el interior del departamento de Misato, pocos minutos después…**

Misato se hallaba ingiriendo su decima lata de cerveza, estaba recostada sobre la mesa mientras Pen-Pen la miraba…

-Si Shinji-kun, estaría aquí, podría darte algo para comer…-luego miro el reloj-…al parecer Asuka tampoco planea venir, me parece que otra vez solo somos tu y yo- dijo Misato sonriendo tristemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pingüino. En ese instante sonó el timbre.

"Si tan solo te hubieras quedado, Shinji-kun…" pensó Misato sabiendo quien se hallaría al otro lado de la puerta. La abrió con lentitud y casi sin ganas, sin embargo no fue una persona la que aguardaban en el otro lado, eran dos…

-Ya regresamos…-dijeron Mana y Shinji con timidez.

Una desbordante alegría que puso a Misato al borde las lagrimas impregno a la mujer.

-Bienvenidos- se limito a decir in capaz de expresar lo que sentía.

Al poco rato los tres estaban reunidos en torno a la mesa que estaba hasta al tope de comida chatarra.

-Hubiera preparado algo cuando me dijeron que venias, pero este brazo no me pone las cosas fáciles…- dijo Misato mientras se llenaba la boca de papas fritas.

-No hay problema, Katsuragi-san- dijo Mana mientras abría una lata de refresco. Luego Misato volteo hacia Shinji parecía seguir bastante cohibido

-Me alegra que Kirishima-chan te haya hecho recapacitar…- al oír esto Shinji se sonrojo.

-Estoy-estoy aquí por mis propios motivos- afirmo Shinji algo molesto.

-Como sea…mañana iniciaremos los transmites para ponerte de nuevo en tu puesto-

En ese instante sonó el teléfono.

-Espérenme un segundo…-dijo Misato poniéndose de pie y agarrando el teléfono-…Aquí, Katsuragi- dijo ella sonriente, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando escucho lo que la otra persona aviso desde el otro lado- ¿Cuando ocurrió? Comprendo…Si, esta bien…- luego corto.- Shinji-kun…

-¿Misato-san…?-

-…Suzuhara…el…- Shinji sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

-¿El que…?

-Acaba de fallecer-

Continuara.


	2. Sacrificios

**Capitulo 2: Sacrificios**

**Instalaciones de Mantenimiento, Geo-Front, al día siguiente…**

-Denme un informe, completo- ordeno Ritsuko a Maya que se hallaba supervisando las labores de restauración del Evangelion Unidad 03.

-Hasta el momento solo se ha podido rescatar el 35% de los componentes biológicos de la Unidad 03, sin embargo el núcleo continua intacto y los técnicos son optimistas en cuanto a la restauración de las extremidades.

-¿Del 35%? Es mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, has hecho un buen trabajo Maya…-dijo Ritsuko mientras bebía una taza de café.- Pero deberías haberme iniciado antes de iniciar las operaciones de salvataje-

-En realidad, no fui yo quien inicio los procedimientos, fue la Doctora Bennington-

-¿La Doctora Bennington?- repitió Ritsuko intrigada.

-Ehh…¿no le avisaron? Junto con la nueva piloto llego un personal de Estados Unidos. Y bueno-

- No hace falta la introducción ¿porque no me deja presentarme, Mrs. Ibuki? –dijo una voz fémina a la vez que alguien ingresaba en la sala de control.

Ritsuko volteo con desconfianza y vio una chica de unos veintitantos años usando el delantal científico de NERV, era de cabello castaño claro con dos ojos verdes, estaba masticando chicle haciendo bastante ruido dándole un aspecto poco serio e infantil.

-Soy la doctora Gabriella Bennington-dijo ofreciendo una mano a Ritsuko que ella estrecho con desconfianza- Es un honor conocer finalmente a la gran Ritsuko Akagi…

-Lamento si sueno descortés, Bennington-san pero yo no fui informada acerca de esta transferencia.-dijo Ritsuko con bastante frialdad llenando de tensión el ambiente.

-Eh? Vaya! Que embarazoso. Supongo que era de esperarse, nuestra transferencia se llevo a cabo precipitadamente, pero mis hermanos y yo lamentamos cualquier inconveniente que hayamos provocado.

-Sus hermanos?- repitió RItsuko intrigada.

-Si-dijo ella sin desdibujar de su rostro aquella sonrisa despreocupada- Hemos participado activamente del desarrollo de las Unidades 03 y 04, bueno al menos hasta que la Segunda Sede desapareció junto con la Unidad 04, desde entonces no hemos tenido mas que labores administrativas y de mantenimiento, es bueno regresar a los trabajos de verdad…-dijo mientras observaba los maltrechos restos del Evangelion.

-Porque inicio los procedimientos de restauración sin mi consentimiento: quizás usted no lo sepa pero yo soy la científica en jefe de este proyecto…-

-I am so sorry-dijo la muchacha rascándose la nuca nerviosamente y todavía sin dejar de sonreír- Es solo que creí necesario iniciar el procedimiento lo antes posible antes que las partes empezasen a sufrir necrosis, por otro lado exceptuando, la cabeza de la Unidad, creo que podremos realizar una restauración completa en menos de 7 días si continuamos a este ritmo…

-Siete días…?- dijo Ritsuko sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-No olvide que ayude a diseñar esta Unidad conozco un par de detalles con respecto a su anatomía, por lo demás reemplazar la cabeza también sera sencillo, estamos haciendo que nuestra rama de Estados unidos nos provea de los materiales necesarios. Diría que con su colaboración, podremos tener a este Evangelion listo para el servicio antes del próximo lunes…

Fue Maya la que noto la hosquedad que Ritsuko sentía hacia la recién llegada.

-Entonces voy a tener que pedirle que me informe acerca de esos…"detalles".

**Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Neo-Tokio 3**

-Horaki-san…¿Por qué tienen que enterrar a Touji?-pregunto una niña firmemente agarrada de la mano de Hikari. La delegada no respondió mientras sollozaba en silencio, incapaz de evitar que un par de gruesas lágrimas cruzasen su rostro. Luego contemplo la escena…

Un reducido cortejo fúnebre transportaba el féretro donde descasaba el cuerpo de Touji. Misato, Shinji, Mana, Asuka y Rei observaban al ceremonia un poco más apartados del resto, estaban todos vestidos de negros, cosa que resaltaba en el desolado cementerio que se hallaba en las afueras de la ciudad-fortaleza.

Shinji miro a Kensuke, que tenia vista clavada en el suelo y parecia ser incapaz de mirar hacia el ataúd de su amigo…miro a la delegada que acompañaba a la hermana menor de Touji.

"Que clase de personas con el padre y el abuelo de Touji? Como es posible que hayan faltado a su funeral, como es posible que hayan dejado sola a esa niña?" pensó Misato mientras miraba la escena con una prensión que le estrujaba el pecho.

En ese instante, un grupo de hombres comenzaron a bajar el féretro hacia el fondo de la tumba. La hermana menor de Touji se altero visiblemente.

-Que no lo hagan!!-suplico la pequeña mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Aoi…-dijo Hikari abrazándola estrechamente.

-¡SEÑORITA HORAKI, NO DEJEN QUE ENTIERREN A TOUJI!!!- el llanto de la niña rasgo el aire como un cuchillo y prácticamente todos los presentes bajaron la cabeza. Mana miro a Shinji, llena de consternación, eran visibles los surcos que el llanto había provocada en su rostro, estaba mordiéndose al labia, al extremo de sangrar y tenia cerrados tan firmemente los puños que se estaba haciendo daño…

-TOUJI!!!!!- grito su hermana menor antes de que terminasen de sepultar el ataúd.

Poco después de que termino el entierro Hikai se estaba retirando junto a la pequeña cuando esta miro a Shinji y se acerco corriendo hacia el. El jovens e sorprendió y quedo pasmado cuando la niña clavo su mirada en el.

-PORQUE NO HICISTE NADA!?-grito la niña cerrando sus ojos- TU TAMBIÉN ERES PILOTO!!!PORQUE NO SALVASTE A TOUJI!?!?-

-Aoi-chan!-Hikari se apresuro a contenerla.-Estoy segura de que Shinji-kun hizo todo lo que pudo…-dijo Horaki mirando en dirección a Shinji. El hubiera preferido que también le gritase, porque lo que acababa de decir la delegada no era verdad…el simplemente se negó a pelear…se rehusó a pelear…

Mas tarde aquel día…

Shinji continuaba arrodillado frente a la tumba de Touji, el cementerios e había vaciado, pero por alguna razón el sentía que aun no podía irse…

"¿! PORQUE NO HICISTE NADA!? TU TAMBIÉN ERES PILOTO!!!PORQUE NO SALVASTE A TOUJI!?!?"- esas palabras se clavaron como un puñal en el corazón del muchacho y no podía sacárselas de su cabeza, sentía que debía gritar de decir a todo pulmón: Fue culpa de mi padre. Pero…¿Cuánto de verdad había en eso?

"Mi padre activo el Dummy Plug, si no lo hubiera hecho Touji seguiría con vida…" pensó al principio "Pero…el lo hizo porque yo no quería pelear… " un amargo sentimiento comenzó a adueñarse de la mente del joven. "¿Y si la culpa es mía?" penso mientras la visión de Touji siendo retirado del Entry Plug invadía su mente "¿Y si Touji esta muerto por mi culpa?". Se llevo las a la cabeza horrorizado ante lo que estaba imaginando…

-…Shinji-kun…- dijo una voz detrás suyo, Shinji se apresuro a secarse las lagrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos y volteo. Era Mana - ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la joven mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Shinji guardo silencio un largo instante.

-¿Cómo hiciste para superar lo de Musashi…?- pregunto Shinji sin dejar de mirar la tumba de Touji

Mana quedo impactada ante al interrogante y clavo la mirada en su regazo.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?-

-Solo-…Solamente necesito saberlo…-

Mana miro al cielo mientras Shinji se ponía en posición fetal.

-No estoy segura de si lo supere. Pero…entiendo como te sientes…

Shinji se sobresalto.

-¿Lo entiendes…?-dijo Shinji sombríamente- Que estupidez…

Mana guardo silencio, preocupada ante la reacción de Shinji.

-¿Cómo podrías entenderlo?-dijo el- ¿Cómo podrías entender como me siento, Kirishima-san?-

-Pues…explícamelo…-dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Yo creí que mi padre…había tenido la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a Touji, pero…eso sucedió porque yo no hice nada. Si yo…si yo hubiera peleado, si yo hubiera decidido pelear. Entonces…entonces esto no habría ocurrido!! Touji, seguiría con vida!!!-luego hizo una pausa- ¿No lo ves? Touji esta muerto porque yo no quise hacer nada!!! Porque no quería asumir la responsabilidad de herir a la persona que piloteaba el Eva…preferí no hacer nada, preferí huir, preferí escapar…Ahora me doy cuenta de que prefería echarle la culpa a mi padre porque era mas sencillo que asumir que era mi culpa…!!DE ASUMIR QUE SOY UN COBARDE, UN BUENO PARA NAD-

-Haciendo una promesa- dijo Mana interrumpiendo a Shinji.

-¿…Una Promesa…?-

-Musashi murió por protegerme, el podría haber decidido salvarse…y sin embargo prefirió salvarme a mi. Eso me hace en cierta forma responsable de su muerte. Cuando desperté en el hospital y me dijeron que el no lo había conseguido, me sentí terrible…No tengo idea cuanto tiempo me la pase llorando. Hasta que me di cuenta de que yo seguía con vida, de que el se había sacrificado para asegurarse de que fuese así…entonces, me pregunte si la vida de Musashi tenia algún valor si yo me quedaba recostada llorando por el.

-¿Si su vida tenia algún valor?-

-Por decirlo de alguna forma…cuando alguien pierde su vida por nuestra causa, eso nos deja algún tipo de responsabilidad. Yo le hice una promesa a Musashi, que trataría de vivir lo mas feliz y plenamente que me fuera posible. De darle un sentido a mi vida…para darle un sentido a su sacrificio…

-Darle un sentido…a mi vida…-Shinji sonrió- Eres lista, Mana…

La joven oculta una risita con su mano.

-¿Qué?-

-Me llamaste, Mana.- dijo ella sonriendo cálidamente haciendo que Shinji se sonrojase- No me habías llamado Mana desde que nos reencontramos…

Ignoraban que a la distancia, Asuka los estaba observando.

"Porque de entre todas las personas…tenia que ser esa chica" pensó llena de rabia y apretando los puños.

En ese momento una camioneta negra se detuvo. Un hombre con el uniforme de NERV y una vistosa boina roja bajo del vehiculo. Tendría alrededor de Treinta años, usaba una barba poco poblada que se fundía con un bigote, tenia unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos y reflejaban la luz del crepúsculo. Asuka vio como ese hombre avanzaba hacia Shinji y Mana.

"Quizás viene para ponerla de nuevo en prisión" pensó maliciosamente Asuka.

Mana y Shinji interrumpieron su conversación cuando una sombra se proyecto sobre ellos.

-¿Kirishima Mana?-dijo el hombre, La joven asintió con la cabeza y para Shinji se hizo perceptible su incomodidad- Me temo que tienes que venir conmigo…

Al oir esto el corazón de Mana empezó a latirle dolorosamente rápido, Shinji miro desesperado hacia el uniformado que seguía contemplando a la joven a través del cristal negro de sus anteojos.

-Ella es parte de NERV de ahora- dijo una voz detrás del hombre Shinji y Mana vieron a Misato.- Ya no hay motivos para seguir acosándola.

-Misato-san!-dijeron Shinji y Mana con alegría.

De repente el hombre comenzó a reírse animadamente, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste.

-Jejejeje…deberían haber visto sus caras-dijo mirando a Mana y a Shinji que le miraron con extrañez- I was just joking…-luego se saco los lentes revelando un par de ojos azules- Teniente Michael Bennington, rama americana de NERV. Es todo un gusto- dijo el hombre ofreciéndole una mano a Misato que la acepto bastante confundida.

-Es un placer supongo…-dijo Misato sin salir de su perplejidad-…usted debe ser parte del personal fue transfirieron hace poco.

-Eso es correcto, venimos a supervisar todas las operaciones que a partir de ahora vayan a realizarse con la Unidad 03.

-¿Supervisar?-repitió Misato un tanto molesta.

-Eso es correcto. Si bien NERV es una entidad de carácter internacional, la Unidad 03 sigue siendo propiedad del Ejercito de los Estados Unidos y tras el…"desafortunado" incidente que tuvo lugar hace unos días el gobierno ha insistido en que tomemos un rol más activo en cuanto a lo que las operaciones de NERV se refiere. Es mas…-luego le ofreció una carpeta llena de documentos a Misato-…a partir de ahora seré algo así como su "co-Jefe de Operaciones", Mrs. Katsuragi.

-Eh!?-dijo Misato ojeando las paginas nerviosa- ¿!Quien aprobó esto!?

-Me temo que fue el Comandante Ikari- dijo el teniente sonriendo de forma ingenua

-¿Mi…padre?- dijo Shinji en voz baja mientras Michael volteaba hacia el.

-So…You must be, Shinji Ikari. El famoso Tercer Niño...-luego miro a Mana- Y ya había escuchado algo de ti, Kirishima Mana. Estuviste involucrada en lo del Proyecto TRIDENT. ¿No es así?

-Si...Si- respondió ella.

-También estaban los rumores no confirmados de que hubo alguna especie de relación sentimental entre los dos…-dijo con una sonrisa picara y arrogante en su rostro, al oír esto Shinji y Mana se pusieron colorados- A mi no me sorprende, that"s some cute girl, pal. Considérate afortunado…

-Be- Bennington-san!!! ESO ES SUMAMENTE INAPROPIADO!!!-protesto Misato adelantándose.

-Inapropiado? Solo trataba de romper el hielo, bueno si quiere podemos hablar de Ryouji Kaji…-

Esta vez fue Misato la que se puso colorada.

-Quien se cree que es!?-dijo Misato molesta- Por si no lo sabe acabamos de enterrar a alguien!!

Al oir esto la sonrisa del americano se desvaneció.

-Este…Lo siento, no había sido informado al respecto…-Misato suspiro

-De todas formas ya no importa, nos vamos, Shinji-kun, Kirishima-chan-

-Wa- WAIT!!-dijo el americano antes de que se alejaran- Me gustaría compensarlo…

-Compensarlo?-dijo Misato con desconfianza. Michael se adelanto.

-Reúnanse conmigo en esta dirección- luego le entrego un pedazo de servilleta con manchas de kétchup que Misato tomo con asco- Sorry, I was hungry. Además planeaba dárselo a la siguiente mujer atractiva que conociese, pero me temo que tendré que dársela a usted…

No vino venir el puñetazo y a los pocos segundos se hallaba tendido en el piso.

-Nos vamos!!- ordeno Misato a Mana y a Shinji que la siguieron sin rechistar. Michael se incorporo acomodándose la mandíbula mientras veía como el auto azul se alejaba.

-¿Are all japanese women this violent…?-

**Mas tarde en la Oficina de Ritsuko.**

-Puedes creértelo? De un día para el otro viene este-…este Yankee descerebrado y de repente sucede que lo acaban de poner al mismo nivel que yo!? ¡!!ES INDIGNANTE!!!- se quejo Misato mientras Ritsuko le prestaba una escasa atención pues seguía trabajando en su computadora.-¿!Estas escuchándome, Ritsuko!?

-Me quede en Yankee descerebrado-dijo al doctora sin voltear hacia Misato-

-¿!En que diablos pensaba el Comandante al transferirlos aquí!?-

-Sea la razón que sea ese no es nuestro asunto y aunque no nos guste tenemos que aceptarlo.

-Como puedes decirlo tan tranquilamente!?- dijo Misato molesta mientras abría una lata de cerveza.

-Porque es el Comandante Ikari quien lo ordena-

-Si…y tu harás lo que sea para complacerlo- afirmo Misato de malhumor.

-Es mi deber. Además, no voy a decir que nos viene mal, aunque odie admitirlo la ayuda de esa científica americana nos esta facilitando las cosas con la Unidad 03.

-¿Otra americana?-dijo Misato con curiosidad.

-Asi es, se trata de cuatro hermanos, tienen muy buenos referentes con respecto a su trabajo en Estados Unidos.

-Genial…ahora les estamos cediendo poder a los yankees-

-Creo que te estas tomando esto demasiado en serio, solo se quedaran hasta que probemos que somos capaces de manejar a la Unidad 03-

Misato cayo mientras bebía un trago de cerveza.

-Hablando de eso, que hay con la chica Kirishima?-pregunto Ritsuko, Misato cambio su malhumor.

-Desearía que hubiese llegado en un mejor momento, aunque no lo diga me parece que solo esta haciendo esto por Shinji…y Shinji no se encuentra muy bien.-

- Asi que la muerte de Suzuhara le afecto bastante-

-No lo digas como si fuera alguna anomalía de computadora!-se quejo Misato- Suzuhara-kun era de los pocos amigos que el tenia…me gustaría que hubiese alguna forma de distraerlo…

-¿Aun tienes miedo de que planee irse?- Misato guardo silencio durante un instante.

-Lo que me da miedo es que el empiece a no querer acercarse a otras personas-

**En el departamento de Misato.**

-Donde lo habré dejado…?- se pregunto Shinji mientras buscaba algo en su cuerpo dejando un gran desorden tras de si.

-Shinji-kun ¿puedo pasar?-

-Este, espérame un seg- luego se resbalo con una revista cayendo sonoramente, Mana ingreso preocupada al cuarto de Shinji.

-¿Estas bien, Shinji-kun?

-Esteee…si…-dijo Shinji mientras se incorporaba adolorido.

-¿ Se te perdió algo?-pregunto Mana mientras Shinji proseguía con su búsqueda.

-No, se que lo guarde…es solo que no recuerdo donde…-dijo Shinji- AQUÍ ESTA!!-exclamo el joven mientras recogía un objeto del fondo de un cajón lleno de ropa. Se trataba de…

-Ese es el pendiente que yo te regale?-dijo Mana algo conmovida al ver el colgante de cristal rojo

-Si…lo guarde ahí el día en que tu te fuiste…- al oír esto Mana se entristeció-…me hacia recordarte, cuando te recordaba algo comenzaba a dolerme y…-

-Porque no te deshiciste de el?-

Shinji guardo silencio.

-Toda mi vida, me aleje de las cosas que me hacían daño, siempre me pareció algo natural, algo lógico…pero contigo hay algo que es distinto: me duele y me gusta. Había algo que impedía escapar, alejarme…. Por eso no podía deshacerme de este medallón, sentía que si lo hacia…iba a perder algo para siempre. Mana…

La joven miro a los ojos de Shinji.

-…me alegra que estés aquí- la joven sonrió y el le devolvió el gesto-

Era la primera que Shinji sonreía desde hacia varios días

"Que hermosos ojos que tiene Mana…" pensó Shinji mirando el rostro de la joven que le dedicaba una amable sonrisa. Sin percibirlo su rostro se fue acercando más y mas hacia el de ella, ella tampoco se dio cuenta en que momento se había puesto tan cerca de de Shinji. El podía sentir la respiración de Mana, ahora no podía escapar de sus ojos, eran como una trampa celeste…

Un graznido los despertó del trance. Pen-Pen agito sus alas jovialmente al ver a Mana.

-Pen-Pen Kawaii!!-dijo ella abrazando al pingüino- Es un gusto volverte a ver…

En ese instante alguien ingreso en el departamento.

-*Ejem*-tosió ese alguien para llamar la atención, se trataba de Asuka que tenia cara de pocos amigos- Veo que no se los puede dejar solos ni un segundo…-

-Este…konnichiwa, Asuka-san- dijo Mana tímidamente.

Al poco rato, las dos se hallaban reunidas en torno a la mesa mientras Shinji se esforzaba por preparar algo para cenar. Asuka no dejaba de mirar maliciosamente a Mana que por su parte se hallaba muy entretenida con Pen-Pen.

-Y dime Kirishima-san, que se siente regresar? Y no solo eso, has regresado como piloto del Evangelion Unidad 03…

-Supongo que me siento un poco nerviosa…-dijo Mana sin abandonar la timidez y la actitud defensiva que adoptaba siempre que Asuka se presentaba ante ella.

-Pues deberías estarlo: ser piloto de Evangelion no es ningún juego.-dijo ella como disfrutando la intranquilidad de Mana- Comparado con esto, ser piloto de aquel robot de tu y tus amiguitos es solo un juego de chiquillos…

-Asuka, déjala tranquila- dijo Shinji que se quemo la mano por no prestar atención

-…ahora tendrás que someterte a toda clase de pruebas y experimentos. Muchos de los cuales son muy proclives a los…"accidentes"…-

-Asuka, detente!!- insistió Shinji.

-…además por si no lo sabías la Unidad 03 fue poseída por un ángel, enloqueció cuando Suzuhara trato de pilotearla, y hablando de los ángeles…

-ASUKA!!!-

-…tendrás que pelear a muerte contra ellos: seres alienígenas que nos atacan por alguna razón, a los cuales las armas más poderosas no hacen ningún daño. Cada uno capaz de sembrar estelas de destrucción y muerte a su paso en cuestión de segundos. Y si dejamos que triunfen…- a esta altura Mana ya estaba más que perturbada.

-ASUKA, YA BASTA!!!-grito Shinji.

-…tendrá lugar el Tercer Impacto y será el fin de todo…-dijo siniestramente mientras se divertía con el miedo que acababa de infundir en Mana.

-Yo- yo me voy…-dijo Mana retirándose a su habitación bruscamente. Shinji miro duramente hacia Asuka…

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que haya asustado a tu noviecita?- dijo la pelirroja regodeándose en su triunfo-

-¿Cual es tu problema?-dijo Shinji severamente.

-Mi problema es esa chica!! Se cree que puede meterse a NERV como si nada? Esperando que olvidemos que era una espía? Y para el colmo creerse igual a nosotros solo porque es una- una piloto de repuesto!?-

-Mana no hizo nada para que la trates de ese modo. Estas comportándote injustamente con ella…- dijo Shinji alzando la voz.

-Ahora vienes a hacerte el caballero en brillante armadura? O acaso olvidaste que hasta ayer ibas a salir huyendo como una chiquilla asustada? En realidad son el uno para el otro: dos ratas cobardes…-

-Asuka…a veces siento que te odio…- dijo Shinji, Asuka dibujo una expresión molesta en su rostro, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cuarto dando un portazo.

Shinji se quedo solo con la comida lista, se sentó en a la mesa jugando con el arroz que se había apresurado en preparar, incapaz de probar bocado. E ese instante Misato arribo. Inmediatamente dedujo lo que acababa de ocurrir por la expresión que Shinji tenia en el rostro.

-Bueno…sabia que esto iba a ocurrir en algún momento…-suspiro Misato abriendo otra lata de cerveza-

-Asuka puede ser muy cruel algunas veces…- dijo Shinji sin mirar a Misato.

-Es comprensible, Asuka no es de las que se acostumbran rápido a los cambios…pero me temo que tampoco podemos correr a Kirishima-chan, así que tendrán que aprender a soportarse -

Shinji no respondió.

-¿Y que hay de ti, Shinji-kun?-

-Eh?-

-No te alegra que Kirishima-chan este aquí?- pregunto Misato sentándose en frente de Shinji.

-Si, esto muy contento de volver a verla…pero…-

-Pero…?

-Me asusta un poco.-

-Que es lo te asusta?-

-Que-…que Mana…que Mana termine como Touji…- Misato dibujo una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro al ver la angustia de Shinji.

-En efecto, ella significa mucho para ti…no por nada era tu novia- se burlo Misato.

-Misato-san!!-replico Shinji poniéndose colorado.

-Esta bien, esta bien…pero déjame decirte una cosa, Shinji-kun: si sigues pensando así te vas a volver loco. –Shinji alzo su mirada- ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte, Shinji-kun?-

La pregunta dejo meditabundo al muchacha. En efecto no sabia muy bien el porqué se había quedado…

-Supongo que…la verdad no estoy muy seguro de ello…- dijo clavando su mirada en el suelo

-Shin-chan-dijo Misato llamando la atención del perturbado joven-No pienses en mas fatalidades…trata de sentirte feliz.

Más tarde esa noche…

"Darle un sentido a mi vida…para que la muerte de Touji no sea en vano…darle un sentido a mi vida…como hago eso?" pensó Shinji dando vueltas intranquilamente en su cama con al vista clavada en el techo. "Tratar de sentirme feliz…feliz porque? "luego recordó "Mana-chan esta aquí…Mana-chan regreso…si estoy feliz de que ella esta aquí"

**En una capilla ubicada en el interior del Geo-front.**

-¿Estas seguro de que esto fue buena idea?-pregunto la sombra de una mujer a las sombras de un hombre.

-Si lo fue o no, eso lo sabremos al final…pero no nos quedaba mucho tiempo. Era ahora o nunca…-respondió la sombra del hombre.

-La humanidad pago en demasía por su arrogancia, pero la arrogancia, como cualquier otro error humano, es fácil de volver a cometer…-

-Je…si no te conociera diría que hasta estas de acuerdo con los viejos.-

-Eso nunca- respondió la sombra de la mujer.

-Dejemos que Ikari y los fósiles del Comité continúen pensando que todo sigue de acuerdo a lo que ellos planean-

-Dejar esto en manos de unos mocosos de 14 años…es ridículo en mas de un aspecto…-

-Desde siempre el futuro de la humanidad ha residido en la juventud, ha sido asi en cada gran crisis…y lo será en esta también- luego ambos miraron a la sombra que proyectaban los ventanales de la capilla, parecía una cruz

Hubo un largo silencio

-¿Cuándo?-

-…Pronto…-

**Al día siguiente…**

-OYE! ¿!cuanto tiempo mas planeas tardarte!?-dijo Shinji golpeando desesperadamente la puerta del baño.

-Solo un minuto mas…- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado.

"Ya no me aguanto mas…" pensó Shinji mientras le temblaban las piernas.

A los pocos segundos la persona que estaba usando la ducha emergió del baño en medio de una nube de vapor.

-Asuka ¿!Porqué eres así!?-dijo Shinji de malhumor, sin embargo cuando el vapor se despejo…

-Konnichiwa, Shinji-kun!- dijo Mana con su usual buen humor, esto sorprendió a Shinji, parecía que lo de anoche no hubiese ocurrido. En ese instante se dio cuenta de la situación y…de que Mana estaba envuelta únicamente en una toalla rosada.

-Per- perdón!!!-dijo Shinji mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado. Mana se rio. Al poco rato ambos estaban reunidos en torno a la mesa desayunando.

-Disculpa a Asuka por lo de anoche, puede ser un verdadero fastidio a veces…-

-No hay problema- dijo Mana mientras tomaba un sorbo de te.- Es comprensible que a Asuka-san no le haga gracia que yo este viviendo aquí…es solo que, la verdad es que no me gustaría causarles problemas a ti y a Misato-san…-

-Misato-san dijo que teníamos que aprender a soportarnos. Al principio Asuka también era así conmigo, pero terminamos por poder convivir…-

En ese instante Asuka abrió violentamente la puerta, ya estaba vestida para la escuela aunque por alguna razón tenia su cabello bastante desalineado.

-Tan temprano y ya tienen que comenzar a hablar mal de otras personas!?- se quejo Asuka.

-No- No estábamos hablando mal de ti, Asuka- respondió Shinji nervioso dando inicio a otra discusión.

Sin embargo Mana miro al reloj…

-Este…chicos…-

-¿!Que!?- dijeron Shinji y Asuka.

-Bueno…se nos esta haciendo tarde-

Shinji y Asuka contemplaron con horror el aparato y agarraron rápidamente sus mochilas.

-MISATO-SAN, NOS VAMOS!!!!-grito Shinji mientras el trió abandonaba el departamento al trote.

Los jóvenes corrieron todo el trecho desde el departamento de Misato hasta la escuela, ignorantes de que una camioneta del ejército los observaba…

-Bueno, se que muchos de ustedes continúan adoloridos por lo ocurrido con Suzuhara Touji…- dijo el Profesor Nebukawa a la clase-…en señal de respeto guardaremos un minuto de silencio- Shinji volteo entonces hacia Hikari y hacia Kensuke, continuaban igual de tristes que el día del funeral, en especial la delegada, su mirada se perdía y parecía que sus ojos no miraban hacia ningún lugar…

-Bueno…pasando a otro tema, quizás algunos de ustedes recordaran a Kirishima Mana- dijo el viejo profesor señalando a la joven que saludo tímidamente con su mano- Ella seguirá con nosotros a partir de ahora, trátenla con amabilidad-

Durante el intervalo Shinji subió al tejado de la escuela, allí se encontró con Kensuke. Que se hallaba observando el paisaje…

-Shinji-dijo Kensuke cuando el muchacho se aproximo a el- ¿Que tal anda todo?- dijo Kensuke intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-Ehhh…supongo que bien…-

-Es bueno que hayas decidido quedarte, ya era suficiente que hayamos perdido a Touji, hubiera sido el colmo perderte a ti también- Shinji esquivo su mirada.

-Aun no estoy muy seguro de si voy a quedarme- dijo Shinji.

-Pues ni modo que te vayas ahora, tu novia regreso-dijo Kensuke.

Shinji se sonrojo.

-En verdad te envidio-afirmo Kensuke mirando al cielo- Eres piloto del Evangelion y tienes alrededor tuyo a un montón de personas que se preocupan por ti, sin mencionar que tienes a Kirishima…- la nota de melancolía que Kensuke tenía en su voz era notoria y consterno profundamente a Shinji-…ahora que Touji no esta, supongo que me quedare cada vez mas solo-

-Eso no es verdad!! Porque-…porque tu y yo…Tu y yo…somos amigos…- mascullo Shinji indecisamente.

-¿Amigos?-repitió Kensuke como pensándolo.

-Claro, tu y yo somos amigos. ¿Verdad?- Kensuke volteo hacia Shinji y sonrió.

-Por supuesto, tu y yo somos amigos-

Por su parte Asuka y Hikari se hallaban en el interior del aula. Asuka comía desganadamente el almuerzo que había comprado mientras observaba a su amiga jugar con la comida casi sin probar bocado.

-¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguir así?-pregunto Asuka molesta.

-No se de que estás hablando…-dijo Hikari sin dejar de mirar al piso.

-YA BASTA!!-grito Asuka- No soporto que todo el mundo ande gimiendo por el idiota de Suzuhara. Esta muerto, y qué? Cuando alguien se muere se convierte en porquería, y la porquería no merece el luto de nadie!

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso en un momento como este?-dijo Hikari sin cambiar su estado de animo, al ver esto Asuka se enfado aun mas.

- Porque simplemente no lo superan y ya!? Porque no haces como el idiota de Shinji que consiguió algo para llenar el hueco!?

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN EGOISTA!!!-grito Hikari y Asuka retrocedió inhibida- A ti no te importa nada, no te importa lo que siento yo, no te importa lo que siente Shinji y nisiquiera te interesa en verdad lo que el sienta por esa chica. A ti lo único que te importa eres tu!!! TU, luego tu y al último también tu!! Solo te interesa que te alaguen!! Eso es para lo único que necesitas a las personas!!- luego se retiro llorando dejando sola a su amiga.

Asuka camino por los vacios corredores de al escuela, su enojo había sido reemplazado por una enorme incomodidad.

"¿Porque a todos les parece tan importante?" pensó Asuka "Al idiota de Shinji, al idiota de Kensuke, a esa idiota de Kirishima que nisiquiera lo conocía bien y también a Hikari…"

Luego asomo a una ventana. Lo primero que vio fue a Mana sentada en la escalinata de las escuela almorzando sola.

"Mírenla, ahí sentada tan tranquila como si no nos hubiese traicionado en aquella ocasión…¿Quién se cree? ¿Quién demonios se cree? Realmente la od-" sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando un vehículo se estaciono frente a la escuela.

Un pequeño grupo de muchachos uniformados descendió de la camioneta que tenia el emblema de las Fuerzas de Auto-Defensa de Japón. Luego rodearon a Mana que solo se percato de su presencia cuando le taparon el sol.

-Hola, Kirishima…¿nos recuerdas?- pregunto maliciosamente un muchacho que acerco su rostro a Mana.

-At…Atsushi-san- dijo ella poniéndose de pie con una expresión asustada en su rostro.-¿Q-que haces aquí?

- Ohhh…¿Que sucede Kirishima? ¿No te alegras de ver a tus viejos camaradas?- dijo el muchacho de manera hostil.- Por supuesto que no te alegra, maldita desgraciada- luego le dio un empujón haciéndola tropezar y caer violentamente al suelo- Primero que nada intentas escapar, hiciste que mataran a Keita y a Musashi y resulta que ahora tu puedes continuar feliz con tu vida como piloto de los infelices de NERV!?- Shinji y Kensuke divisaron cuando el muchacho alzo a Mana agarrándola por su uniforme- Te golpearía hasta que dejaras de moverte, maldita traidora…

La rabia que el uniformado tenía en su rostro era palpable, Mana esquivo su mirada, no era tanto como temor…sino más bien como culpa o remordimiento.

-Yo no quería que nada de eso sucediera…-dijo ella. El muchacho se mordió el labio con furia y sin previo aviso propino un contundente puñetazo en el rostro de Mana a la que luego aventó contra el piso.

Al ver esto Shinji y Kensuke comenzaron a bajar corriendo hacía la entrada. Asuka quedo pasmada al ver lo que ocurría.

-Muchachos-dijo Atsushi haciendo crujir sus nudillos-¿Porque no le recordamos a Mana-chan lo que se hace con los traidores?

El pequeño grupo de uniformados se acerco entonces a Mana.

-OYE, DESGRACIADO!!!- luego y sin previo aviso Atsuhi recibió un golpe en pleno rostro y otra persona lo tumbo contra el piso.

"Shinji-kun…" pensó Mana levantando la vista.

Shinji se preparo para asestar otro golpe al uniformado, sin embargo el atajo su brazo y mediante una maniobra golpeo el rostro de Shinji contra el suelo mientras sujetaba el brazo del muchacho contra la espalda de Shinji.

-Así que este es tu noviecito, Kirishima…-dijo Atsushi mientras torcía el brazo de Shinji-…¿y por esta rata fue que nos traicionaste a todos?

-ATSUSHI, DEJALO YA!!!!-suplico la muchacha mientras los demás le bloqueaban el paso.

-Si ustedes son la última esperanza de la humanidad, estamos todos acabados-dijo Atsushi- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Esto es todo lo que los pilotos de Evangelion pueden hacer?- dijo mientras ponía Shinji frente suyo sujetándolo firmemente por la tráquea. Atsushi jalo su brazo listo para asestarle un golpe directo a la cara de Shinji…

-Ni en tus sueños, dummkopf…- dijo una voz femenina, de repente alguien tomo el brazo de Atsushi y lo quebró sobre su rodilla. El joven libero a Shinji mientras caia sobre sus rodillas aullando por el dolor. Shinji levanto la vista para descubrir quien era su salvador…no era anda mas ni nada menos que Asuka.

Los dos muchachos que retenían a Mana se acercaron agresivamente hacia la pelirroja, que sonrió complacida ante el desafío. Primero esquivo el golpe de uno de ellos y dio un fuerte puñetazo en el vientre de su atacante que cayo sobre sus rodillas para luego propinar un codazo en la cervical de su adversario dejándolo inconsciente. Luego esquivo el golpe del otro y respondió dando un rodillazo en el estomago del agresor, luego lo agarro por el cabello y aventó con fuerza su rostro contra el piso de cemento. Atsushi miro a Asuka lleno de rabia mientras sus compañeros se retorcían por el dolor.

-¿Was ist los, soldado? ¿Esto es todo lo que pueden hacer?-dijo Asuka sonriendo combativamente, luego Atsushi y sus compañeros se retiran corriendo al vehículo en el que habían llegado.

La pelirroja luego volteo hacia Shinji y Mana. La muchacha estaba levantando la cabeza de Shinji, quien estaba sangrando abundantemente por la nariz y con una contusión en la frente. Por su parte Mana tenia el labio partido y los codos raspados…

-Realmente no se los puede dejar ni dos segundos solos…-dijo Asuka suspirando.-…¿Se encuentran bien?-

-Si-dijeron ambos mirándola.

-Shinji idiota, esto es lo que sacas por jugar al héroe- dijo Asuka mientras ayudaba a Mana a incorporar a Shinji- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Ese golpe se ve feo…

-Si, estoy bien Asuka- dijo pero no bien las jóvenes lo soltaron, cayó desvanecido.

Lo siguiente que vio fue que se hallaba en alguna especie de enfermería, ese techo si lo conocía bien…era el techo del Hospital de NERV.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras, Shinji-kun…- escucho una voz al lado suyo. Cuando volteo se vio a Mana sentada al lado suyo.

-¿Desde cuando estas aquí?-pregunto el sentándose, aun adolorido por los golpes en su cabeza.

-Eso no importa, quería estar aquí cuando despertaras- afirmo Mana sonriente.

-Mana…¿Quiénes eran esas personas?-pregunto Shinji y al hacerlo la sonrisa de Mana se desvaneció.

-Ellos eran mis compañeros…míos, de Keita y de Musashi. Atsushi es el hermano mayor de Musashi, el siempre criticaba que yo le llenaba con cosas sobre escapar, el no acepto que su hermano hubiese desertado y creo que me culpo por eso. Atsushi es todo un soldado, no soporta a los traidores…y eso es lo que soy…

-No puede odiarte por haber querido ser libre. Eso no es justo- dijo Shinji mientras Mana le sonreía con tristeza.

-Shinji-kun…¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto intrigado.

-Ayudarme- Shinji quedo impactado por la pregunta.

-Bueno, pues…porque cuando vi a ese sujeto golpeándote, sentí que no podía quedarme mirando-

-Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí…pero…yo no quiero que resultes herido por mi culpa, Shinji. Quizás lo mejor sea que nos mantengamos alejados…-

Un amargo dolor empezó a brotar en el pecho de Shinji.

-Ya es suficiente con los problemas que te he causado con Asuka-san, no quiero que…sufras por mi culpa-

-YA BASTA!!!-grito Shinji- No me digas esas cosas!! Yo me quede…yo me quede…yo me quede para protegerte!!!- dijo Shinji mientras estrujaba las sabanas de su cama- Yo no quiero que te alejes…porque si lo haces va a ser lo mismo que en la ocasión anterior, no podre hacer nada!!! La ultima no hice nada y deje que alguien que era importante para mi saliese herido!!! Quiero poder protegerte!!!

Mana se sentido impactada y miro a Shinji.

-¿Y porque quieres protegerme?- Shinji sentía que el corazón iba a reventarle en cualquier momento.

-Porque eres alguien importante para mi…- Mana guardo un largo silencio con los ojos bien abiertos. Fue cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-Kirishima-san, Misato nos espera para llevarnos al departamento- dijo Asuka con seriedad.- ¿Kirishima-san?-

-Si-si!!-respondió Mana con nerviosismo- ¿Nos vemos mañana?- dijo mirando a Shinji.

-Si, nos veremos mañana-dijo Shinji sonriendo levemente. Luego Mana y Asuka abandonaron el cuarto del joven y comenzaron caminar por los vacios corredores de la base subterrnaea.

-Asuka-san…-dijo Mana con timidez.

-Que?-

-Gracias por lo que hizo- Asuka esquivo la mirada de Mana mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-Ni que lo hubiera hecho por ustedes, ese idiota insulto a los pilotos de Evangelion. Se lo tenia merecido…- afirmo Asuka con falsa arrogancia.

-Como usted diga, Asuka-san.-

_Continuara…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bueno acá les dejo otro cap, si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia no duden en preguntarme ya sean en la parte de los reviews o por MP. Hasta luego


	3. Sentimientos

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos**

-A mi no me interesan sus patéticas excusas, si un incidente como este vuelve a repetirse lo veré en la corte marcial!!- grito Misato hablando a través de un teléfono antes de colgar con violencia.

-Hey, Katsuragi- dijo Kaji apareciéndose en el portal de la oficina de Misato mientras le sonría- ¿No es acaso muy temprano para empezar a bravuconear con los demás?

-Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de este tipo de cosas, si dejamos que haraganes como tu se hagan cargo no es posible esperar buenos resultados…-dijo Misato llena de fastidio antes de dejarse caer sobre una silla.

-Ritsuko me conto que estas teniendo una semana complicada- dijo Kaji acercándose- Quien iba a imaginarse que esa chica Mana terminaría siendo seleccionada como la Sexta. Debió ser un tanto inesperado…-

-Kirishima-chan no es ningún problema, es mas, creo que ella es un cambio para bien…Shinji se ve mas animado y Asuka esta empezando a comportarse mejor con ellos dos. Aun asi creo que queda un buen trecho hasta lograr conseguir una convivencia pacifica-

-Tu fantasía de la gran familia feliz está funcionando?-dijo Kaji en tono burlón.

-CALLATE!!!-dijo Misato de malhumor- Lo que si tengo mis dudas con respecto a ese personal que transfirieron desde Estados Unidos…

-JA!! Te refieres a Michael y sus hermanos?-

-Que!? Y ahora de donde los conoces?- pregunto Misato poniéndose de pie.

-Tranquila, tranquila…trabaje con ellos durante un par de años. No se que te preocupa, son gente de lo mas competente-

-Sin mencionar que ese tipo es un…es un-

-Así y todo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad-dijo Kaji calmando a Misato que lo miro extrañada- Cuando los conozcas creo que te darás cuenta de que son…buenas personas…-

-¿Buenas personas?- luego saco el sucio papel que Michael le había entregado.

**Mientras tanto…**

-¿Dime cual es tu secreto?-dijo Mana mientras almorzaba con Shinji en patio del colegio- Esto es delicioso…

-No lo se…simplemente me sale bien…-dijo Shinji tímidamente mientras comía nerviosamente.

-HOLA, SHINJI!!-exclamo Kensuke mientras aparecía por detrás del joven.- Que cosa lo de ayer…¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo señalando al vendaje que Shinji tenia en la frente.

-Este…si…-respondió el. Ver a Kensuke mas animado era algo que le hacia sentir mejor.

-Y es un gusto tenerte de vuelta, Kirishima.-

-Estoy feliz de estar aquí, Aida-kun- dijo Mana sonriéndole.

-Aquí entre lo dos Kirishima, tendrías que haber visto a Shinji cuando tu no estabas…-dijo Kensuke con una sonrisa cómplice-…después del incidente del robot, nos tuvo a Touji y a mi buscándote toda la noche!- al oir esto Mana se sorprendió.

-¿Es...es verdad eso…Shinji-kun?- dijo Mana mirando a Shinji que no respondió.

-Que!? No me digas que no se lo habías contado… -dijo Kensuke mientras Shinji se sonrojaba.

-Kensuke, eso es vergonzoso…-

-¿Vergonzoso? Vamos, no esta mal que reconozcas la gran devoción que sientes por Kirishima-

-KEN-KENSUKE!!!-exclamo Shinji mientras se sonrojaba aun mas.

Por su parte Asuka observaba como Kensuke continuaba molestando a Shinji y a Mana, todavía no le hacía ninguna gracia. Principalmente porque desde que Mana había llegado ahora almorzaba sola. En ese instante Hikari ingreso al curso…

-Este…Guten Morgen, Hikari-dijo Asuka a su amiga que la miro con la misma mirada entristecida que venia teniendo desde la muerte de Touji.

-Hola- se limito a responder.

-¿Cómo has estado?- dijo la pelirroja sentándose al lado de Hikari que abrió su almuerzo, repitiendo el mismo proceso de jugar con el en vez de comerlo.

-Bien- respondió la delegada con gran frialdad

Hubo un largo silencio que pareció incomodar a Asuka, no soportaba ver a Hikari, no soportaba su frialdad ni su indiferencia…pero tampoco soportaba que no le hablase…

-Hikari…-dijo bajando su mirada-…yo lo siento, lamento haberte hablado así ayer…-

Hikari alzo su mirada y miro a Asuka.

-No-

-No…¿no que?-repitió Asuka sonriendo nerviosamente- Vamos, ya me disculpe¿No podemos regresar a la normalidad de una buena vez?

-No- repitió Hikari.

-Pe-pe-pe-pero ¿!Porque no!?- exclamo Asuka alterándose.

-Tu no lo sientes en verdad, es mas nisiquiera sientes la necesidad de disculparte. Solo lo haces porque te sientes sola. A pesar de todo sigues actuando egoístamente- Asuka esquivo la mirada de Hikari- ¿Tanto te cuesta preocuparte por los demás?

Asuka quiso responder a la pregunta pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta incapaces de salir. La delegada se puso de pie tomando su almuerzo y camino hacia la entrada del aula.

-Cuando en verdad quieras disculparte, yo estaré dispuesta a perdonarte. Pero hasta entonces…-luego se fue.

Asuka volvió a quedarse sola.

Mas tarde ese dia, Asuka se hallaba parada frente a la escuela cuando de repente el auto se Misato se detuvo derrapando en frente suyo.

-Hola-dijo amigablemente Misato sacándose sus lentes de sol.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Asuka mirando raro a Misato.

-Salí temprano del trabajo y se me ocurrió que podría venir a buscarlos a los tres.

-¿Otra vez jugando a ser la mama, Misato?-dijo Asuka con ironía mientras se subía.

-¿Ahora que ocurrió?-pregunto Misato a Asuka.- Pensaba que estabas superando lo de Mana…

-¿Quién podría aguantarse a esa tonta infantil e irritante?-dijo Asuka cruzando los brazos de malhumor- Pero de todas formas…-dijo cambiando rápidamente su estado de animo-…no es justo…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Misato con algo de preocupación.

-Hikari esta enojada conmigo por no estar triste por lo de Suzuhara y ya no me habla. El idiota de Shinji esta demasiado ocupado lamentándose también por eso y el resto del tiempo se lo pasa coqueteando con esa chica. Y no hablaría con Kirishima o con la Primera aunque fuesen las últimas personas en la Tierra. Eso me deja-…me hace sentir-…

-…Sola?-remato Misato. Al oir esto Asuka empezó a sentirse incomoda

-Es injusto que me dejen sola por no sentirme como ellos!! NO ES JUSTO!!! Se supone que Hikari era mi amiga y me deja sola por decirle que lo supere…No es justo!! NO ES-

-Asuka-dijo Misato llamando su atención- Creo que estas infravalorando los sentimientos de los demás…-

-¿Y que se supone que significa eso?-

-Significa que algunas veces tienes que poner las necesidades de los demás delante de las tuyas, Asuka.

-¿Y porque debería hacer eso? ¿Para terminar como el idiota de Shinji o como tu…?

-Supongo que porque si no lo haces terminaras sola- dijo Misato ignorando el comentario que Asuka acababa de hacer- Por mucho que te empeñes en ocultarlo se que te importa Shinji…inclusive me arriesgaría a afirmar que te importa Mana.

-ESO- ESO ES UNA IDIOTEZ!!!- exclamo Asuka

-¿Entonces porque los ayudaste ayer?-

-Se lo dije a Kirishima y te lo digo a ti: lo hice porque ese idiota estaba insultando a los pilotos de Eva, incluyéndome a mi, no lo hice porque me importaran ninguno de ellos: el idiota de Shinji, Kirishima, la Primera…Suzuhara.

-Pudiste no hacerlo…¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que te preocupas por los demás?-

-Preocuparse por los demás es para gente débil!! Si soy débil, no puedo ser la mejor…y si no soy la mejor…-

Misato miro a Asuka, era palpable el dolor que la joven sentía…

-Sabes…creo que vamos a exigirle nuestra compensación a ese americano…-dijo Misato tratando de cambiar de tema, en ese instante aparecieron Mana y Shinji, Misato no pudo evitar sentirse contenta al ver los rostros sonrientes de los dos jóvenes pero de inmediato volteo a Asuka que pareció ofuscarse ni bien sus compañeros hicieron acto de presencia…

-Misato-san-dijo Shinji al ver el automóvil-¿Ocurrió algo?

-No, es solo para vayamos todos juntos a exigirle nuestra compensación a ese cerdo americano…-

-¿En serio planea hacerlo, Misato-san?-pregunto Shinji mientras el y Mana abordaban el vehículo.

-Es una cuestión de honor!!-afirmo Misato elevando su puño- Ese sujeto estaba molestándolos a ti y a Kirishima-chan solo para luego faltarme el respeto a mi…-luego arranco a toda velocidad.

-Misato-san es siempre asi, siempre todo lo toma personal-intento explicarle Shinji a Mana.

-ESO NO ES VERDAD!!!-replico Misato molesta.

-No es que sea algo malo, Shinji. Misato-san es apasionada en lo que hace, eso es algo bueno- dijo Mana y al oír esto Misato sonrió triunfante.

-Lo ven? Eso es ser alguien comprensivo, ustedes podrían aprender mucho de Mana- Asuka se molesto por el comentario

-Ten cuidado Shinji, tu posición como el favorito de Misato esta en peligro- afirmo Asuka con sarcasmo

-Ya les dije que no tengo favoritos! ¿Estas celosa Asuka?- dijo Misato revolviéndole el cabello a la joven

-No, no hagas eso no me gusta!!- se quejo Asuka intentando apartar a Misato.

-MISATO-SAN!!! CUIDADO MIRE LA CARRETERA!!!-advirtió Shinji cuando diviso un camión que venia en sentido contrario.

-¿Qué?-dijo Misato confundida justo antes de escuchar la bocina del camión, recupero la atención justo a tiempo para evitar la colisión. Asuka quedo petrificada del miedo. Shinji sintió que algo le estrujaba fuerte la mano, después Noto que Mana la sujetaba firmemente mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Este…Mana-dijo Shinji sonrojado- ¿Me devuelves mi mano?

-Ehh?-dijo Mana luego se percato- SI-SI!! Claro…lo-lo siento- dijo nerviosa mientras también se ruborizaba.

Asuka gruño expresando su inconformidad y luego clavo la mirada en la ventana que tenia al lado. Tras conducir varios minutos arribaron a una pequeña casa ubicada en las afueras de Tokio-3.

-Espérenme en el aquí- dijo Misato mientras descendía del vehículo

"Este lugar ha visto tiempos mejores" al ver el destartalado frente de la casa, había manchas de humedad y la pintura estaba cayéndose. Luego toco el timbre, al obtener respuesta en principio volvió a tocarlo con insistencia.

-Wait a second!!- dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta y a los pocos instantes una mujer joven la abrió, estaba cubierta únicamente por una toalla y aun tenía el cuerpo húmedo, justo como si la acabasen de interrumpir mientras se bañaba

-Este-…perdón si interrumpí algo-dijo Misato mirando raro a la muchacha.

-Para nada, solo estaba dándome una ducha-dijo ella con una sonrisa amigable- Porque si yo no salgo a abrir la puerta nadie más lo hará- grito llena de fastidio a alguien dentro de la casa.

-Bueno…aquí es donde vive el…Teniente Michael Bennington?

-Ah…¿Es amiga de Michael? I"m his sister :Gabriella, un gusto conocerla- dijo ofreciéndole la mano que Misato estrecho indecisamente- Rayos hace frio ¿porque no pasa, me cambio y luego la llevo con Michael?

-Este…mejor regreso en otro momento- dijo Misato intentando dar media vuelta.

-Pero que esta diciendo!? Pase, no sea tímida- dijo ella prácticamente metiéndola adentro- Deme un segundo y ya regreso, OYE, URIEL SAL A SALUDAR!!!- dijo Gabriella mientras dejaba a Misato en una pequeña sala de estar

-De tal palo tal astilla-afirmo Misato molesta mientras se sentaba en un viejo sofa- Al parecer nadie en esta familia tiene sentido del pudor o de la decencia…

-Eso no es algo muy cortes-dijo una voz sombría, Misato se sobresalto y miraron a un sillón ubicado en una oscura de la sala, había un muchacho de unos veinte años, tenía cabello oscuro y ojos color amarillo ambarino. Estaba leyendo un libro: El Sabueso de los Baskerville de Arthur Conan Doyle.

-Este buenos días…-dijo Misato algo inhibida, el muchacho alzo ligeramente sus ojos por encima del libro para encontrar su mirada con de Misato pero no respondió y volvió a sumergirse en su lectura.

A los pocos segundos Gabriella reapareció con vestida con una musculosa celeste y unos shorts vaqueros muy similares a los de Misato.

-Ah!-dijo ella percatándose de la presencia del otro muchacho- Este engendro anti-social es mi otro hermano Uriel Bennington- dijo ella sonriendo y parándose al lado del muchacho- Este…esta es la parte en la que dices "hola"-

-¿Y eso porque?-respondió el muchacho secamente.

-Porque tenemos invitados y es una norma básica de cortesía…-susurro Gabriella para que Misato no la oyese.

-Es la invitada de Michael, no la mía…-volvió a responder sombríamente y sin dejar de leer.

Gabriella suspiro largamente.

-Discúlpelo tiene algunos…"problemas"-dijo la su hermana mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosa.- Bueno mejor la llevo con Michael antes de q-

En ese instante alguien irrumpió en la pequeña sala.

_"You hold me down,_

_and you crucified my name_

_You make me insane._

_It"s broken now_

_Don"t ever come my way._

_DON"T EVEN THINK I"M PLAYING!!_

_CUZ I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!_

_YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!!!_

_I LOVE TO HATE YOU!!!!_

_YOU ARE ALL THE SAME TO ME!!!"_

Un muchacho salió cantando desafinadamente a todo pulmón en un micrófono imaginario con la música a todo volumen en sus audífonos. Todos los presentes lo miraron raro, inclusive Uriel que se distrajo unos segundos de su lectura.

-Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Freak Show!!!- Anuncio Uriel con gran sarcasmo antes de volver a su libro.

-Que pesadilla…-dijo Gabriella mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente. Luego se acerco y retiro los audífonos de los oídos del otro muchacho, era de cabello marrón, estaba bastante bronceado y con ojos de color gris.

-OYE!!!-replico al joven que no debía tener más de diecisiete o dieciocho años.

-Y este otro engendro hiperactivo es nuestro hermano menor, Raphael- anuncio la joven con cara de cansancio, el muchacho volteo hacia las visitas y levanto su pulgar.

-GOOOOOD EVENING!!!!-exclamo con energía.

"¿En que rayos estaba pensando?" pensó Misato ante el extraño espectáculo.

-Bueno antes de que suceda algo mas, Michael esta fuera…- luego se escucharon unos disparos.

-Esperen aquí…-dijo Misato seriamente mientras salía al patio trasero por una ventana para investigar los disparos, una vez que estuvo afuera saco su pistola y se aproximo sigilosamente hacia de donde provenían los ruidos, al asomarse vio a un hombre parado frente a lo que parecía ser un improvisado campo de tiro.

-Bennington-san?-dijo Misato relajándose y guardando su arma, sin embargo cuando dio un paso mas el hombro hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano y lanzo un cuchillo de combate que se clavo en la pared justo en frente del rostro de Misato.

-No pises mis begonias…-Misato miro perpleja a sus pies, estaba parada en lo que parecia ser un pequeño jardín, luego Michael se volteo reconociendo a Misato-…Oh Crap…-dijo al verla caer lentamente sobre sus rodillas debido al shock de la experiencia, el se aproximo al trote- I"m terribly sorry, my mistake.- dijo Michael mientras ayudaba a Misato a incorporarse.

Momentos después…

-Voy a demandarlo por eso!-dijo Misato furiosa mientras Gabriella le servía una taza de café.

-Fue un accidente, ya se lo dije!!-

-Un accidente es derramar refresco sobre la ropa de alguien: usted me lanzo un cuchillo!!!-

-Pensaba que era uno de estos descerebrados-dijo señalando a sus hermanos- No entienden nunca lo que les digo y echaron a perder mis violetas no bien las plante!!-

-The marine and his flowers…-dijo Uriel con sarcasmo.

-SHUT UP!!-dijo molesto Michael.- Escúcheme, Mrs. Katsuragi, estoy dispuesto a compensarlo, en serio!-

-La única compensación que quiero de usted es la que me dará en la corte!!-dijo Misato poniéndose de pie.

-Por favor tranquilícese, ya se que empecé con el pie izquierdo pero en verdad quiero hacer las cosas bien!!-firmo Michael haciendo que Misato se parase en seco, luego se volteo hacia el.

-Muy bien tiene dos minutos, después de eso me iré y realizare la denuncia por intento de homicidio…-dijo Misato con una mirada sombría en sus ojos.

Michael trago saliva.

-Este…buenooo…se trata de…-

-Un minuto…-aviso Misato mirando a su reloj.

-OK,OK!!! Lo que planeaba era-

-…treinta segundos…-

- Don"t do that!!-se quejo Michael.

-…quince segundos…-

-Bueno lo que planeaba era-

-Nos vemos en la corte, Benninton-san-

-Ha sido una temporada difícil, no?-exclamo Michael antes de que Misato abandonase la vivienda- Me refiero para usted y esos chicos…-

-Es bueno que finalmente haya decidido ponerse al dia- dijo Misato sin mirarlo.

-Me imagino que debe ser duro para ellos: tener que someterse a todos esos exámenes, pruebas y experimentos. Tener la obligación de resistir los ataques de un enemigo tan temible como los ángeles y…perder compañeros en el proceso.

-NO HABLE COMO SI LO ENTENDIERA!!-exclamo Misato dándose vuelta y soltando el picaporte de la puerta.- Ya estoy harta de escuchar que hablen de ellos de esa manera: ellos son personas, PERSONAS!! No alguna herramienta que sirve a sus propósitos…

-En eso estoy de acuerdo…-dijo Michael haciendo que Misato lo mirase confundida.-…los jóvenes son jóvenes, sin importar cuantas responsabilidades les carguemos encima…

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?- pregunto Misato con curiosidad.

-Simplemente a que les demos a esos jóvenes la oportunidad de actuar como lo que son…y eso lo haremos con un…-luego saco un folleto turístico-… viaje de weekend a Oki- Okina- se notaba que no dominaba muy bien el japonés.

-¿Okinawa?- remato Misato.

- Yeah!!- dijo Michael alzando su pulgar y al oir esto su hermana le aplico un coscorrón en su coronilla.

-WAIT A MINUTE!!!- exclamo ella- Esa era tu brillante idea para dar una buena impresión!?-

-Tu ya me conoces, sabias que seria algo así…-dijo Michael mientras se acariciaba el lugar del golpe.

-Damn it, Michael!! Se supone que estamos de servicio no de vacaciones!!-dijo Gabriella cruzando sus brazos muy molesta

-Tengo entendido, que ese lugar tiene una muy linda playa…-afirmo Michael al oír esto su hermana cambio su expresión.

-NO- NO ES JUSTO!!! Tu sabes que desde hace años que te estoy pidiendo viajar a algún lugar con playa!!

-Bueno este es el momento-

-Pe-pero- replico Gabriella.

-Pero no podemos irnos así como así y llevarnos a los pilotos como si nada. ¿Qué pasaría si ocurre una emergencia?

-Tengo amigos dentro de la Fuerza Aérea, si alguna emergencia tiene lugar podríamos estar en Tokio 3 en menos de 10 minutos. ¿Qué opina?-

Misato hizo silencio un segundo.

-Tendría que consultar con ellos primero…-dijo Misato pensativa.

-Perfecto, entonces salimos el viernes!!-

-A-A-AUN NO HE ACEPTADO!!!-replico Misato.

-¿Puedo ir yo? Come on, bro!!-dijo Raphael con entusiasmo.

-Of course, es un viaje de amigos y familia. Inclusive llevaremos a Uriel…-dijo Michael mirando a su hermano de manera burlona.

Gabriella y Misato quedaron mirando al dúo mientras conversaban animadamente sobre el viaje.

-Idiotas…-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**Mas tarde aquel día…**

-Bueno…esto es lo que ocurre: al parecer al estrafalario americano que se llamar "Teniente" se le ha ocurrido invitarnos a un fin de semana en la playa…-anuncio Misato mientras cenaban.

-Un fin de semana…?-continuo Shinji.

-…en la playa!?-remato Asuka con entusiasmo- Aceptaste, verdad!?

-Este…ehhhh…aun no le dije que si…-

-¿!Y Porque no!?-protesto Asuka.

-Porque no puedo aceptar nada que venga de alguien como el…-dijo Misato.

-Es el orgullo de Katsuragi-san el que esta hablando-dijo Mana con simpatía mientras Misato desviaba su mirada.

-Vamos, Misato, ya fue suficiente que nos perdiésemos el viaje escolar!!-dijo Asuka simulando rogar.-Vamos Shinji idiota, Kirishima, DIGAN ALGO!!

-¿Y que quieres que diga?-dijo Shinji de malhumor.

-Realmente no se puede contar contigo, no tienes iniciativa en absolutamente nada!!-dijo Asuka mirando feo a Shinji.

-E-e-eso no es verdad!!-protesto Shinji.

-Claro que si!! Por ejemplo: si esa chica no se te hubiera insinuado de manera tan vulgar, jamás te habrías atrevido a invitarla a una cita!!-dijo mientras señalaba a Mana.

-Asuka…-intento frenarla Misato.

-¿!Que!? Es la verdad!! El idiota de Shinji jamás podría conseguirse una cita honestamente, Kirishima solo lo acepto porque quería sacarle información sobre los Eva!!-

-Eso no es verdad!!- exclamo Mana.

-ASUKA!!!- exclamo Misato para detener a Asuka al ver la expresión que Shinji tenia en su rostro.

-Me voy!-dijo Asuka mientras se ponía de pie y al hacerlo golpeo por accidente la mesa y derramo una jarra de jugo sobre Mana. Luego se encerró en su cuarto.

-No le hagas caso…-dijo Misato intentando levantar el ánimo de Shinji que había quedado decaído.

-Me voy- dijo Shinji secamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Shinji-kun, esper- dijo Mana intentando detenerlo luego Shinji también se encerró en su cuarto.

Mana quedo con una mirada entristecida en sus ojos al ver a Shinji retirarse, Misato no pudo evitar sentirse consternada ante esto y noto la mancha anaranjada que había quedado en toda la ropa de la joven.

-Mana-chan…-dijo Misato amigablemente-…Ve a cambiarte. Nos vamos de compras!!-

-EHHHH!?-exclamo Asuka asomando su cabeza por la puerta- TU NUNCA ME LLEVAS A MI DE COMPRAS!!!

-Es porque Mana no es la que tiene un armario a punto de estallar lleno de ropa que no usa!!-dijo Misato molesta- Además quiero que te quedes y medites sobre lo que acabas de hacer…

Asuka les saco la lengua y volvió a encerrarse.

-No-no hace falta, Misato-san…-dijo Mana de manera dubitativa.

-Vamos!! No creas que soy ciega, hasta dónde yo he visto solo tienes esa camisa, esa falda y el uniforme del colegio.

Mana no respondió.

-Vamos no vas a conseguir seducir a Shinji-kun sin un buen vestuario-

-MISATO-SAN!!!-exclamo Mana sonrojándose

-¿Entonces qué dices?- remato Misato con una expresión intrépida en su rostro.

**Momentos despues en un centro comercial…**

-Dime Mana-chan ¿que opinas de estas?- dijo Misato animadamente mientras le exhibía a la joven un conjunto de prendas bastante sugerentes.

-Esteeee…-dijo Mana pensándolo.

-Vamos, chica!! Tienes que hacer alarde de tu femineidad. Si yo hubiera tenido tu figura cuando tenia catorce hubiera sido lo primero que hubiera hecho- al oír esto la joven se sonrojo.

Unos momentos después las dos se hallaban en al mesa de una cafetería, con unas cuantas bolsas de ropa.

-Misato-san…puedo hacerle una pregunta?-dijo tímidamente Mana.

-Claro, adelante-dijo Misato de manera amable.

-¿Usted piensa lo mismo que Asuka-san…? Que solo me acerque a Shinji-kun por interés…

Misato dio un sorbo de una lata de cerveza y miro a Mana.

-¿Lo hiciste?-

Mana clavo su mirada en su regazo.

-A mi me gusta Shinji-kun, eso no fue mentira en ningún momento- dijo ella seriamente- Pero…no se si el creerá eso…

Misato oculto una risita.

-No comprendo porque los jóvenes de hoy son tan cerrados con respecto a sus sentimientos-Mana la miro sin comprender- Shinji se quedo por ti, única y exclusivamente por ti. Tu no tienes idea de lo mucho que se había determinado a irse, lo había decidido con una resolución que jamás había visto en el y sin embargo se quedo…Si no significa algo, no se que cosa lo hará…

Mana guardo silencio mientras meditaba lo que acababa de oír.

-Eres una persona muy importante para Shinji-kun. No descuides sus sentimientos, Mana-chan.-

Mana sonrio.

-Gracias, Misato-san- dijo ella recuperando su actitud jovial y alegre.

-Bueno es hora de ponernos en marcha, aun faltan comprar unas cosas y nos queda poco tiempo…-

Tras inspeccionarlas góndolas de productos durante varios minutos, Misato y Mana alcanzaron una sección del negocio que capto la totalidad de la atención de la joven: una sección de vestidos.

Mana se acerco con entusiasmo e inspecciono los percheros mientras Misato la miraba con cariño.

-¿Te gustan los vestidos, no es así…?-

-Ehhh…si-dijo ella con simpatía- Siempre me han gustado desde que era niña, pero mi familia es muy pobre y nunca pude tener muchos. De hecho el único que tuve fue el que use con la cita con Shinji y bueno…me temo que fue confiscado por el ejercito…-

Misato inspecciono su billetera: se le había acabado el dinero. Se rasco la nuca nerviosa, no sabía como iba a decirle a Mana que ya no podían comprar nada mas…

-HI THERE!!!-dijo la voz de una mujer, Misato se volteo y vio a Gabriella con varias bolsas de ropa colgando de su brazo.

-Bennington-san ¿Qué hace por aquí?-dijo Misato.

-Pues lo mismo que ustedes…llenando el guardarropa-dijo sonriendo infantilmente.

A los pocos segundos Mana se acerco a Misato sosteniendo un lindo vestido amarillo blanquecino de hombros descubiertos.

-¿Qué le parece, Misato-san, no es precioso?- dijo Mana sonriendo con ganas.

-Si, si que lo es…-dijo Misato-…este Mana-chan…-Gabriella se percato de lo que iba a responder Misato juzgando al expresión de su rostro.

-¿Estas tratando de verte linda para un muchacho no?- remato la americana impidiendo que Misato concluyese la frase.- Creo que no podemos privar a una joven tan linda de su ilusión, no es asi, Mrs Katsuragi?

Misato la miro sin comprender, pero cuando la otra muchacha le guiño se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba.

-Si por supuesto!!- afirmo Misato espabilándose.

-Asi que para cooperar contigo, yo pagare el vestido!!-dijo alzando su puño. Mana y Misato la miraron sorprendidas, pero rápidamente el entusiasmo de la primera y la sorpresa de la segunda superaron aquella emoción.

Después de hacer las ultimas compras las tres salieron del comercio.

-Bueno, la doctora Akagi seguramente iba notificarles de esto, pero ya que están...-luego Gabriella le entrego a Misato un expediente- Mañana tendrá el primer experimento de activación de la Unidad 03, así que vamos a necesitar al piloto-

-¿De activación?-pregunto Misato con una mirada severa en sus ojos mientras revisaba el archivo- Recuperación del 51%...en menos de dos días?-dijo Misato sin creérselo.

-Hemos estado moviendo influencias-dijo Gabriella- Sin mencionar que ahora mismo me dirijo al laboratorio para supervisar las tareas de restauración. Ok, necesito ponerme en marcha me espera una larga noche…See ya.- luego se alejo caminando.

Mas tarde esa noche.

"Ser piloto de Eva" pensaba Mana mientras daba vueltas en su cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño "Fue para eso que regrese aquí…"

_"…ahora tendrás que someterte a toda clase de pruebas y experimentos. Muchos de los cuales son muy proclives a los…"accidentes". Además por si no lo sabías la Unidad 03 fue poseída por un ángel, enloqueció cuando Suzuhara trato de pilotearla, y hablando de los ángeles: tendrás que pelear a muerte contra ellos: seres alienígenas que nos atacan por alguna razón, a los cuales las armas más poderosas no hacen ningún daño. Cada uno capaz de sembrar estelas de destrucción y muerte a su paso en cuestión de segundos. Y si dejamos que triunfen tendrá lugar el Tercer Impacto y será el fin de todo" recordó con miedo lo que Asuka le había dicho. Se aferro estrechamente a su almohada._

-…tengo miedo…-

**Oficina del Comandante, Geo-Front, mientras tanto…**

-Ya veo, comprendo- dijo Gendo mientras contestaba una llamada.

-¿Mas imprevistos?-dijo Fuyutsuki acercándose al comandante.

-La Unidad 03, Kirishima, ESOS cuatro…nada de eso estaba previsto-

-Es normal que el Comité quiera realizar las cosas a su manera, podrán tantos escollos en nuestro camino como sea posible. Es como jugar a las cartas contra un jugador que esconde ases en su manga-

-Que el Consejo juegue haciendo trampa si asi lo desea, después de todo…dudo que esos "ases" quieran seguir en su manga por mucho tiempo.

-¿Tu teoría de la "tercera facción"?-dijo Fuyutsuki sonriendo

-Siempre hubo una tercera facción…-dijo Gendo mientras miraba a las fotografías de los Ángeles que habían aparecido hasta ahora-…es solo que ahora tiene verdaderas oportunidades de ganar. Por eso no importa: ni SEELE, ni la "Tercera Facción" podrán detenernos ahora. Después de todo…nosotros tenemos un "comodín"- dijo mientras miraba una fotografía del Eva 01.

Continuara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aqui les dejo tro cap, espero que este resultando de su agrado, recuerden que estoy abierto a dudas y sugerencias. Por favor dejen reviews y hasta la proxima


	4. Antes de la Tormenta

**Capitulo 4: Antes de la Tormenta.**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Jamás pensé…que fuera así de grande-dijo Mana mientras observaba perpleja el fértil paisaje del Geo-Front mientras el monorraíl descendencia pausadamente.- Un autentico, Geo-Front!!

Exclamo la joven mientras Shinji la miraba con tranquilidad, asi se había sentido la primera vez que vislumbro el Geo-Front. Sin embargo por la mente del Tercero se revolvían mucho más inquietantes que le impedían compartir el entusiasmo de Mana.

"Hoy será el primer de activación de la Unidad 03…" luego recordó el combate contra el Evangelion poseído e inevitablemente esos pensamientos lo llevaron de regreso hacia Touji. No pudo evitar que su cabeza se llenase de funestas premoniciones sobre lo que podía ocurrir, Mana no parecía no preocuparse por esto…pero el si que lo estaba…

-No hacia falta que faltases al colegio por mi, Shinji-kun. Eres muy gentil- dijo Mana con cariño mientras ella y Shinji recorrían el pasillo del Segundo nivel en dirección hacia los vestidores.

-No quería que estuvieras sola y además este lugar es bastante grande y es fácil perderse…- dijo el ruborizándose ante el cumplido de la muchacha. Desde que la conoció, Mana despertaba algo raro en el, un cálido bienestar que no había sentido con nadie mas…sentía que quizás sus razones para estar allí no fueran del todo honestas, que quizás simplemente estaba allí…porque quería estar junto a Mana.

De estas reflexiones lo despertaron unos pasos al final del pasillo. Shinji miro hacia adelante y vio a su padre acompañado por Rei. Shinji apretó los puños y bajo la mirada cuando cruzaron antes de que finalmente Gendo y Rei se alejasen en dirección opuesta. En ese momento Mana percibió el malestar de Shinji…

-Ese que no era tu padre, Shinji-kun?-

-Si…-dijo el de manera sombría.

-Ya no le hablas desde lo que sucedió con Suzuhara, no es así?-

-En realidad yo nunca tuve trato con el- dijo Shinji secamente- Nisiquiera se si lo odio. Porque no lo conozco. No tengo idea de que clase de persona es…dejémoslo así-

Luego finalmente alcanzaron el vestidor de mujeres.

-Ahora voy a cambiarme-dijo Mana mientras se metía tras los bastidores.

-Este voy a estar afuera…-dijo Shinji tímidamente.

-A mi no me molesta-dijo ella con simpatía mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. Shinji volvió a ruborizarse ante esto, Mana podía ser tímida pero con las personas de confianza no era demasiado pudorosa…

-Este…prometo no espiar…-dijo el mientras se sentaba en una banca mirando hacia la entrada, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba Shinji tenia que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no espiar a Mana. Sin embargo la curiosidad comenzó a vencerlo y sin notarlo se asomo primero un poco, luego un poco mas…aun así no conseguía ver nada, finalmente cuando intento asomarse por los bastidores termino cayéndose de la banca haciendo bastante escándalo al impactarse con los casilleros.

-SHINJI-KUN Estas bien?-dijo Mana.

-Si estoy- intento decir pero fue incapaz de concluir la frase porque cuando alzo la vista vio que la muchacha estaba semidesnuda y Shinji quedo de piedra al contemplarla.

-Estee…Shinji-kun-dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho antes de soltar una risita- Esto es vergonzoso…

-EHHH!!! SI-SI!!-dijo el despertando del trance y mirando en otra dirección inmediatamente- Dis-disculpame…

Luego Mana regreso tras bastidores. A los pocos segundos Mana emergió del vestidor usando un Plug Suit de color azul oscuro.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto ella algo ruborizada. A Shinji se le armo un nudo en la garganta antes de contestar, después de todo el traje se ceñía al cuerpo del piloto, y en ese instante estaba haciendo lo posible para no pensar en el cuerpo de Mana…

-T-Te-Te ves muy bien, Mana…- se limito a decir

Al poco rato en la Sala de Observación.

-Sorprendente-dijo Ritsuko contemplando un monitoreo del Eva 03, Gabriella estaba parada a su lado sonriendo muy satisfecha- Recuperación al 57% nunca me imagine que lograríamos un porcentaje así en tan poco tiempo…

-Reparar las extremidades fue cosa fácil, el verdadero problema siguen siendo los sistemas nerviosos internos, hay realmente muy poco que podemos hacer para restaurarlos, solo podemos esperar que el Eva los "regenere" por su cuenta.- afirmo la joven mientras miraba la cabeza del Evangelion, había sido magistralmente restaurada pero ahora tenia una cicatriz en forma de raya sobre su ausente ojo derecho.- Sin mencionar que la pobrecilla ha quedado tuerta- dijo ella con gracia rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno creo que quizás la he subestimado Bennington-san-dijo Ritsuko sonriendo ligeramente hacia la americana que le levanto el pulgar con alegría- Opino que estamos en condiciones de iniciar la prueba…

Pocos minutos después, Mana se hallaba en el interior del Entry Plug.

-Good, very good. Estas lista?-pregunto Gabriella a través del sistema de comunicaciones.

-Este…si- dijo Mana con nervios, fue cuando en ese instante un liquido comenzó a llenar el interior del Plug, Mana al principio se desespero y trato de contener la respiración-

- Easy girl, respira con normalidad: recibirás oxigeno directamente una vez que tus pulmones se hayan llenado de LCL-le aconsejo la americana sonriendo ante lo cómico de la situación, Mana finalmente libero el aire y una mueca de nauseas se dibujo en su rostro.- Como te encuentras…?

-Un poco mareada- dijo ella.

-Excelente- dijo Ritsuko mientras monitoreaba los signos vitales de Mana.- Iniciemos. Inserten el Plug…- luego el mecanismo inserto el Entry Plug en la columna del Evangelion.- Kirishima-san trata de relajarte y piensa con tranquilidad…

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Gabriella a la muchacha.

-Se siente…se siente extraño- dijo Mana. Una extraña sensación recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, era como si el interior del Plug estuviese completa aislado del mundo, había una quietud absoluta dentro de el.

"…ahora tendrás que someterte a toda clase de pruebas y experimentos. Muchos de los cuales son muy proclives a los…accidentes…"

Recordó ella mientras la incomodidad que venia aquejándola desde el anterior se fortalecía.

-Mana, estamos teniendo una lecturas irregulares en tus ondas cerebrales, trata de calmarte…es un experimento simple y muy seguro- dijo Gabriella.

-¿Por qué hace eso…?- pregunto Ritsuko a Gabriella tras un largo instante de silencio mientras continuaba computando los datos que recibían del experimento.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ponerse a su nivel…le agradan estos chicos no es asi, doctora Bennington?

-Me gustan los niños en general-dijo Gabriella sin darle mayor importancia- Mas que nada porque planeo ser madre algún día…

Ritsuko hizo una pausa en su labor.

-¿Madre?- pregunto la doctora sin mirar a la joven americana.

-Si, ya sabe…darle vida a un pequeño ser humano…No se, es algo que me gusta imaginar. ¿Que hay de usted, Doctora Akagi?- Ritsuko callo un momento.

-Los valores de sincronización son como mucho regulares- dijo Ritsuko evadiendo la pregunta.

-Un índice de error del 18%-dijo Gabriella observando el monitor- No podemos culparla, es su primera vez…

-Aun así quiero que repitamos el procedimiento un par de veces para comprobar que la información es fiable…- luego Gabriella tomo el comunicador.

-Mana, vamos a tener que tenerte ahí por un rato.-

-Bien-dijo Mana respirando hondo- Va ser mucho tiempo…?-

-Me temo que no hay forma de saberlo-dijo la americana sonriendo comprensivamente- Pero descuida tu y Shinji podrán ir a hacer sus "cosas" no bien acabemos…

Mana se ruborizo y junto con esto, el porcentaje de sincronización comenzó a bajar estrepitosamente.

-No la moleste, Bennington-san-dijo Ritsuko seriamente.

-Oops…Sorry-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa infantil.

"Doctora o no doctora, esta muchacha sigue siendo una niña…" pensó Ritsuko mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

Mientras tanto, Shinji se hallaba caminando cabizbajamente por los corredores de la base subterránea. Tomo asiento un solitario banco y se recostó en la pared.

"Claro que si!! Por ejemplo: si esa chica no se te hubiera insinuado de manera tan vulgar, jamás te habrías atrevido a invitarla a una cita!!...El idiota de Shinji jamás podría conseguirse una cita honestamente, Kirishima solo lo acepto porque quería sacarle información sobre los Eva!!" las palabras de Asuka seguían taladrando sus oídos como si aun estuviese gritando en frente de el.

"Eso no es verdad. Asuka esta equivocada. Mana regreso aquí por mi…pero…¿Qué tal si solo regreso porque no quería pasarse la vida escondida?...Quizas, quizás solo volvió porque no quería vivir oculta de sus padres…Tal vez inclusive se ria a mis espaldas de lo ingenuo que fui"

Shinji recordó entonces el evento que casi había provocado que Mana y el tuvieran que separarse para siempre. Recordó estar persiguiendo el robot del amigo de Mana, recordó que a pesar de todo…ella se aferro a ese muchacho, a Musashi, inclusive si eso significaba perecer bajo el fuego de la Mina N2.

Mana abrazando Musashi, esa imagen era el lado amargo que la muchacha le provocaba en su corazón. Era lo que le hacia dudar si en verdad estaba feliz de que Mana hubiese regresado

Fue cuando sintió la presencia de alguien mas. Volteo hacia su izquierda y vio a Rei sentada en el mismo banco que el leyendo tranquilamente.

-Ayanami…no te escuche- dijo Shinji sonriendo nerviosamente- Me alegra que estés bien has estado faltando mucho a clases- no obtuvo respuesta inmediatamente.

-Es innecesario que Ikari-kun se preocupe por mi…- dijo Rei con frialdad tras un momento de silencio. Shinji se sintió incomodo ante la respuesta.

-Bueno es que…hace mucho que no te veía, sentí la necesidad de preguntártelo-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Bueno pues…porque…pues porque…supongo que eres alguien…alguien que significa algo para mi- Rei detuvo su lectura y volteo a Shinji con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

-¿Significa algo…?-

-Claro, cuando alguien tiene importancia en tu vida te preocupas por el y buscas que se sienta feliz- la palabra "feliz" hizo que la mente del joven se transportase automáticamente hacia los ojos celeste de Mana, hacia su sonrisa…hacia su cuerpo.

-Me entere que Kirishima-san regreso- dijo Rei.

-Si…ella esta de vuelta.- sentía que si no hablaba de Mana su cabeza el iba a explotar - Ayanami…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo sabes cuando alguien…esta verdaderamente feliz por algo?-

Rei pareció confundirse ante la pregunta. Luego cerro su libro.

-No lo se…-se limito a decir la joven con serenidad.-…nunca me he sentido verdaderamente feliz por nada…-

Shinji miro sorprendido a Rei que se puso de pie disponiéndose a retirarse.

-Ayanami…-quería decirle algo, pero no sabía, simplemente no encontraba las palabras.

-Hasta luego, Ikari-kun-

Shinji miro como Rei se alejaba.

"Ayanami…estaba triste?"

**Unos momentos después en el exterior del Geo-Front.**

"Quizás Kaji-san sepas que tengo que hacer a partir de ahora…" pensó Shinji mientras caminaba por las afueras de la base subterránea. Se dirigió al huerto de sandias que Kaji tenia allí, sin embargo cuando llego no era Kaji el que estaba regando las plantas como solía hacerlo.

-Bennington-san…?-pregunto el muchacho con curiosidad captando la atención del hombre

-Eh? Hey there, que te por estos lugares Ikari Shinji?- pregunto sonriente el americano mientras proseguía en el regado de las sandias.

- Estaba-…estaba buscando a Kaji-san-respondio Shinji nerviosamente.

-Kaji tenía unas tareas que hacer y me temo que tuvo que irse de la ciudad por unos días, le prometí que cuidara de su huerto hasta que regresase. A mi también me gustan las plantas…-

-Ya veo- afirmo Shinji con un suspiro.

Michael noto el estado decaído del muchacho.

-¿Problemas del corazón?- pregunto amabilidad mientras dejaba la regadera en el piso.

Shinji no respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo haces para saber si los sentimientos de alguien son sinceros…?-pregunto Shinji sentando en un banca.

-…es una pregunta difícil.-dijo Michael tomando asiento a su lado- Porque te la haces?- Shinji clavo su mirada en el piso.- Es por esa chica, no? Kirishima Mana…cual es el problema?-

-E-Ella…ella me gusta- admitió Shinji- Y una vez hace tiempo…ella me dijo que yo le gustaba.-

-Y cuál es el problema?-

-Que no se si algo de eso es verdad. Mana me mintió una vez…prefirió ayudar a ese chico Musashi.¿ Como se que esta vez no hará lo mismo…?

-¿Te da miedo sentir dolor?-pregunto Michael haciendo que Shinji se sorprendiese.

-Una vez Kaji-san me pregunto si había encontrado algo que me diese placer. Ahora que lo pienso: hay muchas cosas que me causan dolor, pero…cuando pienso en las cosas que han dado placer…son demasiado pocas.

-Y esa chica esta entre esas cosas?- Shinji empezó a sentirse incomodo y comenzó a mirar sus manos.

-No quiero ser lastimado…-se limito a decir.

Michael levanto la vista mirando al cielo falso del Geo-front

-Sabes una cosa? Si siempre te relacionas con las personas asumiendo la peor de ellas, solo puedes esperar ser muy infeliz en esta vida. Porque al hacerlo te quedaras solo…-

-Pero si estoy solo…nadie podrá volver a lastimarme jamás.-

-¿Pero entonces…quien impedirá que te lastimes a ti mismo?- Shinji sorprendido al americano que parecía disfrutar de la incertidumbre que provocaba en el muchacho- Ikari, en este mundo la vida es un abanico de posibilidades, ninguna de ellas te asegura el dolor o el placer. Es por eso que a los seres humanos se les ha otorgado un regalo preciosísimo…

-¿Un regalo?-

-Así es: la capacidad de tener fe. De creer sin ver, de poder estar convencido de algo sin poder probarlo.- Shinji guardo silencio un instante.- Esa chica, Kirishima Mana, parece una buena persona…-

-LO-LO ES!!-afirmo Shinji nerviosamente.

-Y que es lo que te hace creer eso? Porque te gusta?

-Ese día…en el Lago Ashi. Ese día…ese día Mana se veía feliz. Fue la primera vez que…alguien se veía feliz de estar junto a mí.-

Michael miro a Shinji comprensivamente, el joven se veía al borde de las lagrimas.

-En la Biblia, se dice que Dios condeno a los judíos a vagar muchos años en el desierto pero, sin embargo, el cuido de ellos. Hubo una ocasión en la que una gran hambruna tuvo lugar entre los exiliados así que Dios hizo caer "mana" directo del cielo. Era pan con sabor dulce, aun más dulce que la miel. Podríamos decir entonces que "Mana" no es otra cosa que un…"Regalo de Dios"

-Un regalo…de Dios- repitió Shinji meditando sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Las oportunidades de ser feliz siempre lo son.-dijo Michael dándole un golpe amigable en el hombro- Tienes suficiente valor para tomarla, Shinji…?-

La cabeza del muchacho giraba y trabajaba a toda marcha, recordaba el día de su cita, cuando supo que Mana estaba con vida, cuando ella por primera vez le había dicho kawai. Se había sentido bien…era algo placentero.

-No se por donde empezar- dijo Shinji.

-Sencillo- dijo Michael con una expresión picara en su rostro- Invítala a salir…

-Invitarla a salir? Pero…-

- Come on. Ya lo hiciste una vez, que hay de distinto ahora?-

-Es que- es que…

-Vamos si te animas te ayudare y le pediré ayuda a Miss Katsuragi.

Un poco después afuera del vestuario de chicas.

-Shinji-kun?-llamo Mana esperando respuesta- Shinji-kun…?-sin embargo respondió.

Tras vestirse busco en los bastidores pero no había señal del muchacho y bajo la mirada.

"Supongo que era injusto pedirle que me esperara tanto…" pensó con tristeza mientras abandonaba los vestidores cabizbaja. Sin embargo apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta Shinji se encontraba allí estaba mirando al suelo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños

-Shinji-kun ¿Qué ocurre, te encuentras bien?-dijo ella con algo de preocupación.

-Mana…-

-Si…?-

-Quieres…quieres…qui-quieres…

Mana lo miro confundida.

"Puedes decirlo idiota, puedes hacerlo" dijo Shinji mientras clavaba sus uñas en las palmas d sus manos.

-Si quiero que, Shinji-kun?-

"Dilo de una vez…"

-…quieres que te acompañe hacia la salida?-dijo el sin poder decir lo que quería

-Este…claro, por supuesto-dijo Mana con una sonrisa confundida.

"Idiota" pensó el muchacho mientras caminaba detrás de Mana. Fue cuando finalmente alcanzaron el ascensor al cual llamaron.

-Fuiste muy dulce al acompañarme, Shinji-kun- afirmo Mana.- Gracias-

Cuando el aparato llego ambos se subieron en silencio y un pesado silencio se adueño de la escena, ambos jóvenes parecían incapaces de mirarse a los ojos.

"Vamos, puedes hacerlo, quieres hacerlo, vamos hazlo…no seas cobarde, no huyas, no debes-"

-Shinji-kun…-lo interrumpió Mana de sus violentos pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-respondió el con nervios.

-Me estaba preguntando…este-…hoy tenemos la tarde libre y escuche que hay una buena película en el cine. Así que me imaginaba si existía la mas mínima posibilidad de- de que…-

-Mana…- la interrumpió con un tono neutro en voz haciendo que la muchacha cortase su frase con desilusión.

-Si, Shinji?-

-Quieres salir conmigo?-

Mana sonrio ampliamente.

-CLARO QUE SI!! SHINJI-KUN!!!-dijo ella con su usual energía.

Por su parte Rei se hallaba caminando en los fríos corredores del cuartel.

"Nunca me he sentido feliz por nada…" pensaba la primera elegida mientras caminaba por los corredores.

-Good Day!!-dijo una voz jovial detrás de ella, Rei se volteo y miro con neutralidad a la joven que tenia detrás suyo. Gabriella sonrió con ganas al ver a Rei.- Ansiaba este día, conocer al fin a la Primera Elegida…

-Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Rei

-La Doctora Bennington, estoy ayudando a la Doctora Akagi en los asunto del Eva 03.-

-Es un gusto conocerla, Bennington-san. Ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme- dijo Rei mientras continuaba su camino.

-Oye…-dijo Gabriella mientras Rei volteaba hacia a la americana.

-Que?-

-Quieres que lleve?- dijo enseñándole las llaves de un auto. Rei la miro confundida.

-Porque haría eso?-

-No puedo dejar que una niña de trece años ande sola por la calle, además quiero hacerlo- afirmo Gabriella sin desdibujar aquella entusiasta sonrisa de su rostro.

Al poco rato en el apartamento de Rei.

-Este sitio ha visto tiempos mejores no es así?- afirmo la americana al ver el estado siniestro y miserable del departamento de Rei.

-Gracias, por traerme, Bennington-san –dijo ei intentando despedirse, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Gabriella se lo impidió con el pie.

-Porque no me invitas a pasar…?-

Rei la miro sin comprender. No comprendía, porque esa persona extraña mostraba interés en ella y menos aun porque le importaba lo que le pudiese suceder, había algo familiar en la mirada de esa mujer, algo conocido, algo que la hacia sentir en confianza. Entre estas tribulaciones Rei finalmente abrió la puerta…

Gabriella preparo un te para ambas mientras se sentaban en torno a la única mesa que había en el departamento.

-Sabes, deberías tratar de decorar este lugar…-

-Y eso porque?-

-Bueno…pues porque no recibirás muchas visitas si no te muestras un poco mas colorida…-

-Y porque querría recibir visitas?-

-Porque viviendo como vives, no eres feliz…

Rei sintió una extraña sensación que surgió desde su vientre y se elevo hasta su cabeza, sin querer dejo caer la taza de te. Rei miro fijo a los ojos de Gabriella que seguía sonriéndole, no burlonamente, sino con comprensión, con amabilidad.

-Y porque le importaría si soy feliz o no…?-

-Porque tú y nosotros…somos lo mismo. Si hay esperanza para ti hay esperanza para nosotros.

-Esperanza…?-

-Así es: esperanza, la posibilidad de ser feliz. Es tu derecho. Piénsalo…-luego se puso de pie mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Porque me esta diciendo todo esto?- pregunto Rei.

-Porque eres mucho más valiosa de lo que nadie te dice- luego abrió la puerta- AH!!! SEME OLVIDABA!!! Mi hermano Michael esta planeando una excursión a la playa con todos los pilotos, no es que yo esté de acuerdo ni nada de eso, pero me dijo que te invitara. Well, was nice to see ya, goodbye!!- luego se fue.

**Mas tarde en la residencia Bennington…**

-Very well. Diseñemos nuestro plan de ataque…-afirmo Michael abriendo un lata de cerveza mientras el, Rapahel y Shinji, visiblemente inhibido, se reunían en torno a un mapa de Neo-Tokyo 3.- Esta rutina jamás falla: cine, cena romántica y luego caminar mientras conversan.

-Pero tienes que llevarla a ver una buena película, sino todo puede arruinarse entrada!-afirmo Raphael.- Además no importa si viene vestida para Halloween tu dile que esta hermosa!!

-En cuanto a la cena…RECUERDA!! NO IMPORTA SI VIENE VESTIDA COMO EL MISMISIMO DEMONIO TU DILE QUE ESTA HERMOSA!!...en cuanto a la cena tiene que llevarla a un sitio decente, elegante, tan decente y elegante como se pueda esperar…

-Pero..Bennington-san yo tengo dinero…-

-Ya te dije que Mrs Katsuragi y y te facilitaremos las cosas, tu solo preocúpate por divertirte!

**En el departamento de Misato.**

-Recuerda, si ves que el esta nervioso dile algo para que se calme!-dijo Misato mientras veía a Mana buscar algo que ponerse entre todas las cosas que se había comprado. Asuka estaba echada sobre la mesa mirándolas con indiferencia…

-Y-y que tal si algo que lo incomode o si lo espanto…!?-penso Mana mientras continuaba buscando.

-Tranquilízate Mana-chan, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, tu solo asegúrate de ponerte hermosa, hoy tienes una cita…!!-

-Así que dinos, Kirishima, que clase de información planeas sacarle al idiota de Shinji esta vez?- dijo Asuka sonriéndole burlonamente.

-Asuka!- la reprendió Misato.

-Asuka-san…-dijo Mana deteniendo su búsqueda un momento-…a mi…me gusta mucho Shinji-kun…por eso es que quiero salir con el.

Al oír esto Asuka apretó los puños.

-ERES MUY FACIL!!! Apuesto que le dirías Si al primer imbécil que te invitase a salir!!- dijo Asuka agresivamente.

-No le hagas caso, Mana-chan!-dijo Misato tratando de aliviar la tensión- Asuka solo esta celosa…

-CELOSA!? QUIEN PODRIA ESTAR CELOSA DE UNA CHICA FACIL Y DEL IDIOTA QUE SALE CON ELLA!?- dijo ella poniéndose de pie alterada y se marcho a su habitación sacándole la lengua a ambas.

Finalmente Mana encontró lo que estaba buscando, el vestido amarillo que Gabriela le había pagado. Lo miro con cariño.

-Que tal me veo…?- pregunto Mana después de colocarse el vestido. Misato la miro de reojo.

-Mmmmm…te falta algo- dijo Misato- A ver daté la vuelta…- Mana obedeció y miro al espejo. Luego Misato coloco alrededor del cuello de la joven el rosario que ella siempre solía usar.

-Pe-pe-pero esto es…-

-Considela un préstamo de honor. Piérdelo y me las pagaras…-dijo Misato.

Mientras tanto Shinji y dos de los Bennington también seleccionaban una vestimenta apropiada para la ocasión.

-Damnation…-suspiro Michael-…sabes cuándo te dije que la invitaras a salir, no me refería a que fuese de inmediato!!

-Es que- intento decir Shinji.

-HERE IT IS!!!-afirmo Rapahel con una enorme sonrisa mientras aparecía con una chaqueta marrón.

-Yo-yo no soy de usar ese tipo de ropa…-

-Es por eso que hasta ahora no has tenido éxito con las mujeres, my friend!-dijo Raphael poniéndosela. Shinji se miro al espejo, se sentía bastante estúpido porque la chaqueta le quedaba un poco grande.

-Bueno creo que ya esta medianamente aceptable…-dijo Michael observando al muchacho.

-YEAH!! Lucky bastard…that girl is smoking hot…-dijo el otro muchacho rascándose la nariz con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-No le hagas caso-dijo Michael propinando un coscorrón en la cabeza de su hermano- Solo dice se tipo de cosas porque nunca he tenido una relación seria en su vida…

-HEY!!!!-

-Bueno suficiente nonsense, LET"S ROCK AND ROL!!!- dijo mientras se dirigían a la camioneta.

-OYE URIEL!!-grito Rapahel a su hermano que seguía sentando en un oscuro rincón leyendo, esta vez "El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde"- Nos vas a desearle suerte a Shinji…!?

-Ehhh? Yeah, yeah…good luck…and all that.-dijo desganadamente sin dejar de leer.

Mientras conducían en dirección al apartamento de Misato Shinji se sentía aun mas nervioso, muchísimo mas nervioso que la primera vez que había invitado a salir a Mana. "Esto muy precipitado…en que estaba pensando? Que tal si todo sale mal por no haberlo planeado? Que tal si después ya no quiere hablarme?" comenzó a cerrar y a abrir su mano como se pone nervioso.

Finalmente llegaron el edificio donde Misato y los demás vivían para luego dirigirse al departamento.

-Otra cosa importante: por nada del mundo intentes tomar su mano si ella no te lo permite!!- le aconsejo Raphael.

-Ni mucho menos besarla…-al oír esto Shinji se sonrojo, el ya había tomado la mano de Mana, pero…aun no la había besado.

Luego llegaron al departamento de Misato.

-OK!! Es la hora de la verdad…- dijo Michael mientras la puerta de la vivienda se abria lentamente.

Los nervios de Shinji llegaron a su punto álgido y comenzó a sudar frio mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ta-tan!-dijo Misato presentando a Mana, Shinji abrió los ojos. El pensó que jamás había visto nada igual…

Mana estaba hermosa, usando un vestido amarillo con una fina blusa semitransparente encima que realzaban los ya de por si atractiva figura de la joven, se veía frágil, delicada, absolutamente preciosa.

Shinji sintió que era la primera vez que le gustaba tanto algo, no era como las ocasiones donde veía a Asuka o a Rei: era diferente, se sentía diferente, no era simplemente que la encontrase atractiva, realmente le gustaba…

-Este…Hola, Shinji-kun…-dijo Mana tímidamente al pasmado joven.

-Ho-hola…Mana- dijo Shinji sonrojado.

-Jeje, Shin-chan esta avergonzado!- se burlo Misato.

Por su parte Michael tuvo que propinar un golpe en la nuca de su hermano menor, al cual se le caía la baba al ver a Mana. Pero nada de esto aprecio inmutar a los jóvenes, parecía que se perdían en los ojos de la persona que tenían al frente.

-Este…nos vamos…?-pregunto Shinji.

-Claro…-dijo Mana saliendo del departamento.

Luego ambos se tomaron de la mano y se marcharon.

-Este..MANA-CHAN!! No olvides la dirección que te di!!- dijo Misato mientras se alejaban pero no hubo respuesta. La mujer y los tres americanos quedaron perplejos mirando que ambos jóvenes se alejaban.

-Veinte dólares a que la besa…-dijo Rapahel sacando un billete.

-AL MICHAEL-MOVIL!!!- exclamaron ambos mientras Misato veía como se iban corriendo a la camioneta de Michael.

Misato vio como se alejaban conduciendo a gran velocidad…

-Malditos americanos…-dijo ella, fue cuando un trueno rompió la quietud de la noche-…parece que va a llover.

Por su parte Shinji y Mana caminaban por una calle céntrica de la ciudad.

-Que hacemos primero…?-pregunto Mana.

-Bueno…tu dijiste que hay una buna película en el cine, porque no vamos allí primero?- sugirió Shinji

-Eso estaría bien…-dijo Mana sonriendo mientras le brillaban los ojos, Shinji no podía evitar sentirse contento cuando veía ver a Mana a sonreír.

Cuando se dirigieron al cine, Shinji no prestó demasiada atención a la película pero si se puso a pensar en lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…Todos sus nervios habían desaparecido se sentía cómodo, a salvo, no sentía la necesidad de huir ni de refugiarse. Era como estar transportado a un mundo más feliz: donde no estaban Touyi, ni los Eva, ni los ángeles, ni su padre…

Solo eran Mana y el. Divirtiéndose como dos chicos normales.

Cuando termino la película ambos se marcharon del cine hacia una concurrida avenida llena de negocios.

-…me encanto la parte cuando el tipo irrumpe en la boda y se lleva a la chica-dijo Mana con respecto a la película, Shinji se sintió levemente avergonzado puesto que no podía hablar dado que no había prestado atención.

-Si eso fue genial…-dijo Shinji tímidamente-…ahora que hacemos?-

-Mmmm…-pensó la joven-…Misato-san me dio esta dirección. Dijo que teníamos que ir allí, así que vamos…

Dijo ella agarrándolo del brazo para llevarlo al trote. Normalmente el se hubiera sentido muy inhibido ante tal situación, pero con ella se sentía en confianza y la siguió así…al trote. Pronto llegaron un lujoso restaurante.

-Tiene que haber una equivocación…-dijo Mana mientras se paraban en la entrada-…no hay forma de que podamos pagar esto…

-Disculpen-dijo un camarero- Ustedes son Ikari Shinji y Kirishima Mana de la Organización NERV?- ambos asintieron perplejos.- Tenemos una reservación pagada para ustedes…-

Shinji y Mana se miraron sonrientes antes de ingresar al restaurante.

"Gracias Misato-san, Bennington-san" pensó Shinji. La mesa que les habían reservado tenia una hermosa vista de la ciudad, que se veía brillante y vital en aquella noche.

-Has estado muy callado-dijo Mana mientras ella y Shinji cenaban- Ocurre algo, Shinji-kun?-

-Ehhh…nada…es solo que…bueno…estuve pensando que…-

-Que cosa?-dijo ella con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-…es algo muy estúpido…no quiero que hablemos de eso ahora…-ç

-Vamos, dímelo, quiero saberlo…- Shinji dio un largo suspiro.

-Recuerdas…cuando…cuando Musashi te abrazo, justo antes de que cayese la Mina N2- la sonrisa de Mana se desvaneció al oír esto.

-Si, si lo recuerdo-dijo ella con tristeza.

-Quizás suene muy ridículo ahora, pero a pesar de todo, en ese momento no me sentía asustado, furioso, ni nada…me sentía celoso…-

Mana miro sorprendida a Shinji.

-...celoso…celoso de Musashi?- dijo ella incrédula.

-Cuando te vi abrazándolo…me sentí terrible, fue como si me estuvieras gritando a la cara…que lo habías preferido a él antes que a mí.-

-Pero…porque no me dijiste nada después? Cuando me encontraste, cuando nos reentramos…-

-Porque tenia miedo- dijo el cabizbajo.-Tenia miedo de que me dijeras que…en verdad lo preferías a el antes que a mi…Y yo no iba poder soportarlo…porque yo- algo luchaba violentamente por brotar del pecho de Shinji.

-Shinji…-pregunto consternada al ver a Shinji-…Shinji-kun?

-Daisuki Dayo, Mana.. (Me gustas mucho)

Al poco rato ambos salieron del restaurante, estaban tomados de la mano y ambos sonreían en silencio.

-Me divertí mucho hoy…- dijo Mana.

-Yo también…me sorprendió un poco el verte asi…-admitió Shinji.

-Quería verme hermosa para ti…-el joven se sonrojo al oír la frase.

-Yo-yo también quería verme bien para ti…pero esta chaqueta me queda un poco grande- dijo Shinji y Mana soltó una risita.

Sin previo aviso, una lluvia torrencial cayo sobre los jóvenes Mana miro al cielo mientras se reía. Ella y Shinji se apresuraron a ponerse bajo el resguardo de un techo mientras se sonreían complicemente.

-Estoy toda empapada…-Shinji miro entonces a Mana, el vestido se le había quedado ceñido a su cuerpo y las gotas de agua que se escurrían por rostro parecían hacer brillar sus ojos turquesa.

-Tu mano…-dijo Shinji al notar que en ningún momento había soltado la mano de Mana-…Sigue siendo suave…- Mana clavo sus ojos en los de Shinji

-Daisuki Yo, Shinji…(Me gustas mucho)-

Comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, ahora Shinji estaba decidido…quería besarla. Y Mana quería besarlo a el…

Una gigantesca explosión violácea tuvo lugar en la calle del frente. Shinji cubrió a Mana con su cuerpo para protegerla y solo cuando paso la onda de impacto pudieron ver lo que acaba de suceder, toda la cuadra de en frente acababa de ser atomizada y sobre ella se elevaba una enorme cruz de azul purpura que se perdía en el cielo nocturno. Las sirenas de alerta empezaron a sonar pocos segundos después…Shinji y Mana se pararon en medio de la calle justo cuando un relámpago ilumino el contorno de una enorme figura que levitaba por encima de la ciudad. Una esfera roja brillaba en el pecho de aquella gigantesca criatura…

-Un Ángel…

Continuara…


	5. Angelus

Lamento la super tardanza, estuve ocupados cone sas cosas de la via y no me quedo mucho tiempo para nada. Sin embargo voy a tratar de actualizar el fic ams seguido, este cap es ams corto porque el otro va ser mas largo. Asi que disfruten y dejenme sus reviews

**Capitulo 5: Angelus**

**Sala de Operaciones Interior del Geo-Front.**

-Demonios!! QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO!?-rugió Misato al arribar a la de operaciones mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

-Ya hemos confirmando el patrón: Azul!! Tenemos un Ángel justo encima de nosotros!!-aviso Maya antes de otro impacto de los rayos del Ángel sacudiesen el suelo.

Neo-Tokio 3 quedo a oscuras y las únicas luces que iluminaron la tenebrosa negrura de aquella noche tormentosa fueron los incendios y las explosiones provocadas por los ataques del Angel, era visión bizarra como aquella enormes cruces de luz violácea se elevaban hacia el cielo superando varias veces la altura de los edificios que desaparecían con cada disparo.

-ESE ULTIMO ATAQUE DESTRUYO LA MAYORIA DEL BLINDAJE PROTECTOR!!-aviso Aoba.

-Increíble…penetro 24 de las 25 capas de blindaje especial con un solo ataque- dijo Hyuuga asustado.

-Donde están los pilotos!?- se apresuro a preguntar Misato.

-Asuka y Rei están siendo transportadas hacia aquí, pero aun no tenemos idea de donde están Shinji y Mana- dijo Maya.

-Demonios…justo tenían que tener una cita en un momento como este…-dijo Misato mientras se mordía el labio

Mientras tanto…

Shinji empujo a Mana justo cuando un edificio empezó a derrumbarse para protegerla de los escombros que se desprendían después del ultimo disparo del ángel.

-Mana, te encuentras bien!?-pregunto Shinji con preocupación.

-Si, estoy bien…-luego Shinji la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Desde estaban podía apreciarse el inmenso boquete que el ángel había provocado en el centro de la ciudad mientras se levitaba lentamente para comenzar a descender por él.

-Que hacemos, Shinji?-pregunto Mana angustiada. El joven no supo que responder, ahora no estaban ni Asuka, Misato o su padre para dirigirlo, se sentía confundido y desorientado y esto hizo que su impulso de huir fuese fortaleciéndose segundo a segundo. Fue cuando una camioneta se detuvo a pocos metros de los jóvenes…

-HEY!!!-grito Michael-LA CITA TERMINO VENGAN AQUÍ AHORA!!!- sin meditarlo un segundo los jóvenes corrieron hacia la camioneta, el americano cero con violencia la puerta y comenzó a conducir a toda velocidad por una ciudad desierta y oscura. Raphael también estaba allí intentando hablar por un teléfono celular…

-Damn it…come on, Gabriella, answer , God damn it…

-Bennington-san como supo q-?- intento preguntar Shinji.

-Es una larga y muy estúpida historia ahora ahorren saliva, vamos a necesitar todas sus energías el enemigo casi ha irrumpido en la base!!

**Mientras tanto en el interior del Geo-Front…**

Un ultimo disparo del ángel termino de perforar el blindaje abriendo una inmensa brecha en el techo de la instalación subterránea. Inclusive el interior del Geo-Front pareció volverse más oscuro cuando la tormenta que rugía sobre ellos penetro a través de la brecha abierta por el ángel.

El Ángel descendió silenciosamente por ella e inmediatamente fue iluminado por los reflectores de los sistemas de defensa dispuesto en el interior del Geo-Front, segundos antes que una masiva cantidad de misiles y proyectiles de artillería castigaran al Ángel sin producirle ningún daño….

-Demonios el desgraciado ya entro…-dijo Misato con rabia-…y los Evas!?

-Asuka ya se encuentra en el interior de la Unidad 02 pero la Unidad 00 continua seriamente averiada tas el ultimo combate-informo Maya.

-Rei piloteara la Unidad 01- dijo Gendo con una voz fría como el hielo- Tendremos el dummy-plug como respaldo.

-Pero comandante…Shinji puede- protesto tímidamente Misato

-No voy a depender de que un adolescente en celo se le ocurra venir, ya he dado mis ordenes Capitana Katsuragi…

-Entendido, Señor. Ya escucharon. Asuka prepárate para el lanzamiento!!-aviso Misato.

En el interior de su Eva la pelirroja suspiro enojada.

"Esa chica Kirishima sabía que esa zorra solo traería problemas…"

Fue en ese instante que el techo de las catapultas de lanzamiento estallo debido a un disparo del rayo de partículas del Ángel una gran cantidad De escombros prácticamente encerraron al Eva 02.

-Asuka!! ASUKA ESTAS BIEN!?-llamo Misato a través el comunicador

Asuka que recibido un fuerte sacudón levanto la cabeza llena de ira.

-SCHAISSE!!! QUE FUE LO QUE OCURRIO!?-rugio la muchacha.

-El ultimo impacto penetro hacia la parte superior de las catapultas…-aviso Maya perpleja-…sabia exactamente donde disparar…

-DENME UN INFORME DE DAÑOS!!!- pidió Misato.

-Catapultas de la 1 a la 8 destruidas solo nos quedan dos en estado funcional!!

-Y el Eva 02!?-

-Estamos haciendo lo posible por deshacernos de los escombros!!-aviso un miembro del personal de mantenimiento mientras varios equipos de trataban de remover las pilas de metal y cemente que se habían desplomado sobre el Evangelion

-Rayos…-dijo Misato golpeando una mesa.- Lleven a la Unidad 01 a la catapulta No. 9.

Mientras Rei era insertada al interior del Eva 01.

-Comenzando secuencia de activación!!- dijo Maya pero ni bien la secuencia inicio las pantallas del Entry Plug y de la sala de control se llenaron de avisos de error. Rei sintió como el LCL se volvió de un sabor terrible y casi no le permitía respirar.

-El Eva 01 esta….rechazando al piloto?-se pregunto Ritsuko.

-Coloquen a la Unidad 00 en la catapulta 10…

-Pero la Unidad 00 continua demasiado averiada como para-

-Lo hare- dijo Rei a través del comunicador interrumpiendo a Misato mientras todos los miembros del personal la miraban sorprendidos.

"Si muero puedo ser reemplazada" pensó la muchacha.

-Reintenten la secuencia de activación con el Dummy Plug. No hay tiempo que perder…

"Maldita sea, Shinji…donde estas?" se pregunto Misato mientras veía como el ángel erradicaba con facilidad a las fuerzas y sistemas de defensa desplegados en el exterior del Geo-Front.

En l acceso a un Refugio de Emergencia.

-Tu te quedas aquí-dijo Michael mientras ella y Raphael descendían de la camioneta.

-Pe-pero ya también soy piloto!! Tengo que-

-Tu Evangelion continua demasiado dañado como para poder usarlo en un combate real. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es permanecer a salvo…

-Pe-pero yo quiero ayudar!!-

-Por el momento, la mejor forma en que nos puedes ayudar es viviendo para luchar otro día…

Mana miraba conmovido a Mana era palpable la frustración y la potencia que sentía, se veían en sus ojos…en esos momentos se puso a pensar que de hecho Mana era muy diferente a el, era una muchacha muy valiente…pero no era el valor temerario que solía demostrar Asuka pretendiendo que anda le asustaba, era el valor que surge cuando algo precioso esta en juego.

-Raphael, que sabes de Uriel y de Gabriella?-pregunto Michael.

-Uriel esta en el Refugio No 1 pero no se anda de Gabriella, según Uriel salió a la tarde para hacer unas cosas pero no regreso!-dijo preocupado su hermano menor.

-Ok…sigue tratando de ponerte en contacto con ella-ordeno Michael- Cuando logremos controlar esta crisis comenzaremos a buscarla. –luego miro seriamente a Mana y a su hermano- Stay strong and I will see you in the other side…

Ambos asintieron. Luego Michael volvió a encender su camioneta.

-SHINJI, ESPERA!!!-dijo Mana antes de que partieran- prométeme…promete que vas a regresar…?

Shinji sintió que el pecho se le llenaba.

-Mana…-dijo el sintiéndose algo tocado.

-Por favor, prométemelo…-

Shinji miro al suelo varios segundos, desde hacia mucho tiempo que no se planteaba la posibilidad de que era posible que no regresase, pero era también la primera vez que sentía que tenia una razón para regresar. Una razón para sobrevivir, una razón para luchar: no era por lo que su padre y los demás deseaban…era por algo que el deseaba, por algo que el sentía…

"Tengo que proteger a Mana…"

-Mana…-dijo Shinji mirándola con una determinación muy inusual en el-…te prometo que regresare cuando haya acabado con esto…

Ella sonrió. Luego se alejaron en la camioneta.

La camioneta condujo velozmente a través del interior del Geo-Front que se hallaba sumido en la oscuridad solo los disparos de la artillería defensiva proporcionaban algo de luz al impactarse con el cuerpo redondeado y fofo del Ángel quien respondió mediante potentes descargas provenientes de sus ojos, las cuales provocaban fuertes temblores en el interior de la estructura.

Finalmente una nueva aparición irrumpió en la escena del combate, Shinji reconoció espantado al gigante azul que acaba de aparecer.

-Ayanami…pero nisiquiera tiene un arma…-dijo Shinji antes de darse cuenta de que el EVA 00 sostenía algo firmemente en el único brazo que le quedaba.

-UNA MINA N2!!!- advirtió Ritsuko al ver al Evangelion en la pantalla.

-Rei!!!- dijo Gendo preocupado.

Rei embistió contra el Ángel que finalmente interpuso su campo AT entre el y el Evangelion.

-Campo At al máximo…-susurro ella mientras conseguía hacer traspasar la bomba a través del Campo AT del Ángel segundos después una luz más brillante que el sol ilumino el interior del Geo-Front.

-SHINJI, SUJETATE!!!-advirtió Michael mientras el vehículo recibía de llena la onda de impacto.

La explosión devasto la mejor parte del interior del Geo-Front e hizo que los cimientos del eje central se estremeciesen hasta sus niveles más profundos. Cuando la luz empezoa disiparse todos los presentes sintieron alivio al ver que el Eva 00 continuaba allí…y un pánico inmenso al descubrir que el Ángel seguía delante de el…

Sin previo aviso el ángel extendió dos brazos que aprecian hechos de alguna clase de papel. Como unas alargadas y flexibles laminas de acero afilado. Con su brazo izquierdo corto el brazo que le quedaba al Eva 00. Rei grito del dolor provocado cuando el Ángel mutilo al Evangelion, solo para notar que el ángel estaba levantando su otro brazo hacia ella…

-REI!!! CORTEN LAS CONEXIONES NEURALES AHORA MISMO!!!!-ordeno Misato con rapidez. Rei solo tuvo un segundo para ver el brazo del Ángel dirigiéndose hacia ella. Segundos después la cabeza del Evangelion salió volando por los aires…

-Ayanami…-dijo Shinji horrorizado. Apenas había conseguido arrastrarse fuera del vehículo, que había volcado consecuencia de la explosión, se quedo mirando uno segundos el Eva decapitado que sangraba profusamente por las cortaduras que el Ángel le había infligido.

Michael también consiguió salir del vehículo a duras penas y tuvo que espabilara Shinji que continuaba contemplando el siniestro panorama que tenia en frente.

-COME ON!!-dijo dándole un sacudón-SHAKE IT UP!!-luego le propino una ligera bofetada para que volviese en si- Si quieres ayudar a tu amiga, démonos prisa…

Por otra parte Mana se hallaba acurrucada en un rincón dentro del refugio.

"Shinji…" pensaba ella con preocupación.

-Hey, Are you OK?- pregunto Raphael acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

-Eh? Bennington-san…-dijo ella apenas reaccionando.

-Tranquilízate, esos desgraciados no han podido con nosotros hasta ahora y no vana conseguirlo tampoco en esta ocasión.

-En serio lo cree?-dijo ella sintiéndose un poco reconfortada.

-Of course. Si Mike y mi hermaan trabajan contra ellos entonces ya están acabados! No hay motivos para perder la cabeza- en ese instante un violento impacto sacudió el refugio. Un gran objeto había aplastado parte de la instalación y había destruido su techo.

Cuando el polvo del derrumbe se asentó un poco Mana quedo helada al ver que era lo que se había estrellado en el refugio: era la cabeza del Eva 00.

-Tenemos que ir al otro refugio, de prisa!!-dijo Raphael tonándola por el brazo, sin embargo la joven sujeto con fuerza la muñeca del joven mientras corrían para llamar su atención-

-Bennington-san…-dijo ella calmadamente pero llena de firmeza en su voz-…necesito que me ayude en algo…

Una cruz de energía se elevo por encima de la pirámide de NERV.

-Ese ultimo disparo destruyo lo que quedaba del blindaje protector!! ELl Eje Central ha quedado expuesto!!-aviso un operario.

Ritsuko inserto el Dummy Plug en el interior de la Unidad 01 aunque el resultado fue el mismo que con Rei.

-Primero a Rei y ahora también al Dummy…todos rechazados…-dijo Ritsuko angustiada.

-Pareciera que…-dijo Futusuki

-Si, esta rechazándome a mi…-dijo Gendo con tranquilidad-…repitan los pasos del 01 al 90. Inténtelo una vez más repitan los pasos del 01 al 90. Háganlo.

-PADRE!!- se escucho por uno de los comunicadores todos los presentes vieron a través de las pantallas a un Shinji y a un Michael bastante golpeados y sucios pero en pie en uno de los corredores de la base.

-SHINJI-KUN!! DONDE RAYOS TE HABIAS METIDO!?-grito Misato tratando de ocultar la alegría que le producía verlo allí.

-Después habría tiempo para explicaciones señorita, Misato!!- en ese instante un temblor se sintió por toda la base.

-EL OBJETIVO ESTA DESCENDIO POR EL EJE CENTRAL!!-advirtió Hyuga.

-Bennington-san lleve a Shinji a los hangares. De prisa!! TODO EL MUNDO, EVACUEN ESTA SALA: EL ENEMIGO VIENE HACIA AQUI!!!

Interminables instantes transcurrieron mientras violentos sacudones hacían estremecer la instalación subterránea, Shinji y Michael se apresuraban a alcanzar los hangares de los Eva mientras la energía de la base comenzaba a fallar.

Cuando la base quedo completamente sumida en las tinieblas una de las paredes del cuarto de control colapso y atreves de ella una inmensa cara, parecida a una bizarra mascara de hueso emergió mirando directamente a los que no habían podido huir.

Los operarios y Misato miraron unos eternos segundos el rostro del Ángel cuyos empezaron a resplandecer y el rumor del pánico se extendió anticipando el ataque del monstruo. Justo cuando el brillo se identifico un segundo gigante quebró la muralla de concreto y propino un potente golpe en el rostro de la bestia.

Eran la unidad 01 y Shinji.

-SI, SHINJI!!! DALE DURO A ESE DESGRACIADO!!!-aclamo Misato con alegría por el inesperado rescate.

El Evangelion embistió a su oponente hasta finalmente llegar a las catapultas de los Evangelion donde los técnicas de rescate se ocultaron tras los escombros para no verse atrapados en medio de la brutal pelea. El Evangelion jalo su brazo hacia atrás listo para otro golpe pero el Ángel esta vez tuvo su respuesta y literalmente arranco el brazo del androide con un disparo de sus ojos , el muchacho rugió adolorido, casi podía sentir cada una de las fibras que le acaban de ser cercenadas por el ardiente proyectil.

El brazo cortado se estrello contra una de las paredes pintándolas con un liquido carmesí que hasta olía como sangre, Michael quedo empapado mientras encendía un cigarrillo a la vez que contemplaba la brutal lucha de colosos.

Shinji levanto su mirada nuevamente, no tenia tiempo para pensar en el dolor, por primera vez le importaban las consecuencias de su fracaso, por primera sentía que había algo en juego mas alla de su vida.

"Mana.." pensó antes de rugir iniciando una nueva ofensiva, sujetando al ángel por su huesudo rostro estrellándolo contra una de las ultimas catapultas funcionales.

-MISATO-SAN!!!!-grito y la comandante supo inmediatamente que hacer.

-ACTIVEN la Catapulta No. 9!!! AHORA!!-ordeno con rapidez la mujer.

Rápidamente el mecanismo disparo tanto al Eva como al Ángel que se hallaban fundidos en su fuerte abrazo mientras Shinji estrellaba el rostro de su oponente contra la pared, que pesar de la fricción producida por la velocidad, no sufrió el más mínimo daño. El Evangelion pronto emergió al exterior del Geo-Front, al aterrizar Shinji sintió una terrible angustia, se ele acababa el tiempo y el Angel no caía…

Comenzó a golpear desesperadamente el rostro del enemigo, el puño del Eva subia y bajaba sin parar, atacando con una rabia similar a la de su piloto…

"MUERE. MUERE MALDITA SEA!!!" pensó Shinji, el combate lo había hecho entrar en frenesí, agarro con su único brazo la mascara de hueso que componía el rostro del ángel e intento separarla de su cuerpo.

"Hasta morirás…ahora se acabara…" pensó Shinji mientras dibujaba una feroz sonrisa en su rostro.

De pronto dejo de sentir el rostro del Ángel en su mano, de hecho dejo sentir el resto de su cuerpo, un sonido electrónico le lleno de pavor. Se había acabado la energía…

"No…" pensó a medida que el temor se apoderaba de el.

Rápidamente el Ángel envolvió la cabeza del evangelion en uno de sus brazos y lo arrojo con fuerza en contra de una colina. El resto de los operarios, Misato y Ritsuko llegaron justo en el exacto momento en que el Angel reventó una de las placas pectorales del Eva.

-Shinji-kun!!-exclamo Misato angustiada.

-MUEVETE!!!! MUEVETE!!! MUEVETE!!! MUEVETE!!!!-suplicaba Shinji mientras jalaba frenéticamente los controles del Evangelion.

Seguidamente el Angel comenzó a golpear con sus brazos filosos como el viente y mas duros que el acero algo que Misato reconoció y le pareció familiar, algo que hallaba comprimido en el pecho del Eva.

-Eso es…-dijo al ver el núcleo del Eva.

Pronto el interior del Plug así como el resto del Eva empezaron a agrietarse por el poder de los impactos.

-MUEVETE!!! MUEVETE!!! POR FAVOR!!!!- continuo suplicando Shinji esperando que alguna clase de milagro ocurriese- POR FAVOR!!! Si no lo haces…todos morirán…Mana morirá…Y YO NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE!!! PORAVOR, POR FAVOR, MUEVETE!!!!!

Lo que sintió a continuación fue difícil de explicar, incluso para Shinji, era como el latido que surgía del Evangelion y llenaba su pecho, podía ver algo parecido a una llama azul…emitía un calor que le resultaba muy familiar…algo que lo hacia sentir a salvo…

"Madre…?"

A los pocos segundos los ojos del Eva se encendieron con una luz sobrenatural, como la de un terrible gigante que se despierta tras una siesta milenaria atrapo el brazo del Angel y jalo de el para traer a su enemigo ante si. Ambos gigantes tuvieron sus rostros pegaods el uno al lado del otro, el angel pareció respirar agitadamente antes de que el Eva le arrancase su brazo y lo alejase mediante una poderosa patada.

-Eva 01. Activado…-aviso Maya sobrecogida por lo que acababa de presenciar…

El Eva libero los anclajes de su rostro revelando sus propios dientes, llevo los restos del brazo del Ángel al muñón en que se había convertido su brazo izquierdo, la herida absorbió los restos y un nuevo brazo de color marrón se materializo.

-Brazo izquierdo regenerado…estos…esto es increíble, la tasa de sincronización casi es del 400%!!-aviso Maya.

-Finalmente ha despertado…-dijo Ritsuko en voz baja.

El Evangelion rugió, como lo hace una bestia hambrienta para intimidar a su presa. El otro brazo del ángel rasgo el aire dirigiéndose hacia el Eva. Este alzo su mano y con un gesto de su brazo utilizo su propio Campo AT para despedazar al Ángel que cayo destrozado al suelo. El Eva miro con malicia al gigante caído y avanzo en cuatro patas, como un animal hacia el Ángel, el enemigo agonizante intento defenderse con un disparo de sus ojos, pero el Eva le segó utilizando sus manos. La mirada del Evangelion se hizo más afilada y su quijada temblaba, mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro hacia los restos del Ángel.

Estaba empezando a clarear, la tormenta se había detenido…un silencio profundo se adueño de la escena.

-Ritsuko-senpai…-llamo Maya temblorosa.

-Que sucede…?-pregunto la doctora Akagi.

-Hay-hay…-dijo ella sin poder dejar de temblar.

-Que cosa…?-preguntaron Misato y Ritsuko con una preocupación creciente.

-…un Segundo Campo AT…-dijo ella.

Ritsuko y Misato quedaron petrificadas.

-El Eva 02?-pregunto Misato, Maya negó con al cabeza, aun se sacudía de temor.

-Just-justo arriba…-

Todos miraron hacia la abertura que Angel había abierto al irrumpir en el Geo-Front: algo se había metido por ella, era algo inmenso y estaba pegado al techo como un reptil, La oscuridad del paisaje solo dejaba ver un punto rojo en su alargada cabeza…

El Eva 01 alzo su vista hacia la aparición y a los pocos segundos fue arrastrado brutalmente por un disparo celeste que finalmente formo una cruz que ilumino el interior del Geo-Front.

Michael miraba la escena desde la huerta de Kaji, termino de fumar su cigarrillo y lo arrojo a un costado…

_"…His Will be done…"_

Continuara…

A todos mis estimados lectores: Gracias por ser pacientes y comprensivos y por seguir la historia(si es que la siguen TT_TT) espero que este cap sea de su agrado


	6. Tierra eres

**Capitulo 6: Tierra eres…**

Mientras tanto…

-Mrs. Kirishima, esta segura sobre esto?-pregunto Raphael mientras el y Mana se arrastraban por unos oscuros conductos de ventilación. Mana no contesto aprecia irremediablemente concentrada en encontrar entre los laberinticos conductos.

"Esperame por favor…" pensó para si Mana.

**Exterior del Geo-Front.**

-Que rayos es esa cosa!?-exclamo Misato en dirección a Ritsuko, que se hallaba junto a Maya intentando computar los datos de la criatura que acababa de aparecer .

"Patron de sangre: desconocido. Que diablos esta sucediendo aquí…?" pensó Ritsuko confundida, fue cuando la criatura se desprendió del techo y cayo hacia al Geo-Front, la débil luz del amanecer ilumino a la criatura revelando su apariencia: era de un color verde mohoso, con un aspecto similar al de un lagarto que caminaba en dos piernas, su cabeza recordaba a la de un caimán, en lugar de ojos había una única esfera roja, su núcleo S2. Parecía estar fuertemente blindado, recordando en gran medida a los anclajes de los Evangelion. Sus largos brazos caían hasta al piso y cada una de sus manos tenia afiladas garras.

De repente unos extraños cables surgieron de su espalda, cada estaba acabado en lo que parecía un espolón, y los acerco delicadamente a los restos del ángel que acaba de morir. Apenas la punta ennegrecida del apéndice toco los restos del ángel, estos se disolvieron, como consumidos por un fuego invisible hasta que lo único que quedo fue un nubarrón de polvo que se elevo hacia arriba.

-Disolvió el cuerpo del ángel...?-pregunto Ritsuko sorprendida

Un par de brillantes ojos empezaron brillar en la parte del Geo-Front que seguía sin ser iluminada por la luz del día, de las tinieblas se asomo un rostro con dientes irregulares. El Eva 01 parecía una bestia furiosa y agraviada que rugió con violencia hacia el monstruo recién aparecido. El Eva alzo su brazo y repito el ataque que había conseguido derrotar al ángel, sin embargo el corte no toco al ángel sino que reboto ante lo que aprecia una brillante pared de luz doble…una especie de blindaje compuesto.

-Las lecturas no mienten: tiene dos campos AT-informo Maya a Misato y a Ritsuko.

-Un Doble Campo AT!? Demonios! Llamen a ingeniería! Digan que necesitamos lo antes posible al EVA 02!!

El combate reinicio cuando varias docenas de cable surgieron de la espalda de la criatura y se precipitaron en dirección hacia el Eva 01, el Evangelion manifestó su campo AT logrando cortar en aire los cables que cayeron al piso para convertirse instantes después en polvo. El Eva se incorporo y cargo con velocidad hacia el monstruo. Nuevamente alzo su mano y lanzo su ataque AT hacia su enemigo, esta el ataque logro traspasar el doble campo AT y produjo daños en su cuerpo. Es como si unas garras enormes hubiesen rasgado una armadura de metal y el brazo izquierdo de la criatura cayo seccionado al piso dando lugar a un profuso sangrado de un fluido azul que roció a Misato y a los demás. Maya lanzo alarido al ver que el brazo cortado de la criatura iba caerles encima.

-MUEVANSE TODOS!!!!-exclamo Misato justo a tiempo para que todos evitasen ser aplastados

El Eva 01 logro traspasar el Campo AT como si rompiese a través de un fino vidrio y embistió a la criatura agarrado su cabeza con su brazo recién regenerado. Sin embargo, un cable surgió rápidamente de la espalda del monstruo y consiguió incrustarse en el brazo del Eva, rápidamente este empezó a convertirse en polvo que cayo inofensivamente al piso, liberando la cabeza de la criatura. Esta volteo hacia el Eva con determinación y disparo un rayo de luz celeste en el vientre del Evangelion, abriendo un hueco este y arrastrando al androide cientos de metros hacia atrás.

Misato miraba la escena con creciente angustia mientras estrujaba sus puños con rabia ante la impotencia no poder hacer anda salvo mirar.

-La Unidad Primera ha sufrido daños masivos en la zona del torso, el índice de sincronización esta empezando a descender!. No podemos seguir monitoreando la condición del piloto!-informo Maya con angustia, mientras aquel ser caminaba hacia el Eva.

-MALDITA SEA!!! DONDE ESTA ASUKA!?-grito Misa sucumbiendo a la desesperación.

Los miembros del personal de ingeniería había colocado varias cargas explosivas en torno a los escombros que enjaulaban al Eva 02.

-Estas terminando de retirar las ruinas!! Denos 10 minutos mas, oficial Katsuragi!- dijo el líder del personal a través de un intercomunicador.

-DEJENME AYUDAR!!!-se escucho una tercera voz a través del sistema de comunicación.

Misato la reconoció de inmediato, pero fue cuando Maya puso en la pantalla el origen de la transmisión que termino de convencerse. Era Mana, estaba agitada y con ropa sucia y polvorienta parada en el hangar de los Evas junto al cansado Raphael Bennington.

-Mana que diablos estas haciendo ahí!? DEBERIAS ESTAR EN UN REFUGIO!!

-ME DA IGUAL!! QUIERO AYUDAR!!! POR FAVOR!!

-Mana, el Eva 03 sigue demasiado- intento explicar Maya.

-YA LES DIJE QUE ME DA IGUAL!! POR FAVOR, TIENEN QUE DEJARME INTENTARLO!!-

-Ya te hemos dicho que no es posible, Mana- afirmo Ritsuko terminante

-Déjenla- decreto una voz grave y siniestra.

-Co-Comandante Ikari…?-pregunto Ritsuko incrédula.

-Estoy autorizando el uso de la Unidad Tercera.

-Pero, señor, la unidad Tercera sigue con daños críticos en sus sistemas externos e internos. La tasa de regeneración sigue siendo insuficiente y no sabemos qué efectos podría tener en la sincronización si-

-Les estoy dando una orden-concluyo terminante Gendo hablando con su habitual y fría serenidad- Si Kirishima quiere correr el riesgo por mi perfecto, si fracasa de todas formas no importara…Suban a la chica al Evangelion-

Hubo unos instantes de silencio por parte del personal de NERV. Misato miro unos segundos a Mana por la pantalla del computador. Fue como si esa joven la estuviese viendo directo a los ojos…

-Por favor…-dijo Mana y Misato dio un largo suspiro.

-Maldita sea!! Preparen a ese montón de chatarra! Mana prepárate para subir!- Mana sonrió con confianza y empezó a moverse- Mana!! Si mueres, juro que jamás te lo voy a perdonar…-dijo Misato con seriedad a la chica que levanto el pulgar hacia la cámara de vigilancia y siguió su rumbo.

Mientras tanto.

Gendo termina de colgar su teléfono y miraba tranquilamente al coloso que continuaba caminando en dirección hacia el Eva 01.

-Estas seguro de lo que haces?- pregunto Fuyutsuki.

-Ante acontecimientos inesperados, solo nos queda improvisar…Los Ángeles no nos detuvieron, estas…cosas…tampoco lo harán…

Por su parte el Ángel se hallaba encima del Eva 01, el Evangelion rugió desafiantemente a pesar de hallarse tendido en el suelo pero la criatura lo silencio agarrando firmemente su cabeza con su mano. El Eva comenzó a golpear repetidamente la cabeza de su enemigo con el único brazo que le quedaba, pero poco y nada de daño le producían los golpes. Finalmente la criatura abrió su boca de par en par y atajo el brazo del Eva mordiéndolo a la altura de la muñeca.

Después comenzó a jalarlo con su boca, el sonido de musculo desgarrándose, tendones rompiéndose y huesos quebrándose lleno el aire. Hasta que finalmente la criatura separo el brazo del resto del cuerpo de su victima, lo cual genero otro profuso sangrado que elevo en el aire y al ser iluminado por los rayos del sol pareció iluminar todo el Geo-Front con una luz carmesí.

El Monstruo sostuvo con sus cables el miembro cercenado y lo acerco al muñón que ahora ocupaba el lugar de su otro brazo y al hacerlo el brazo reapareció totalmente regenerado. La mano del nuevo brazo se cerro en un puño, cuyos tendones crujían imbuidos de una nueva fuerza para luego dejarse caer sobre la cabeza Evangelion con una fuerza descomunal. El cráneo del Eva hizo un sonido terrible al romperse.

-Eva 01…en silencio…-aviso Maya.

-SHINJI!!!-grito Misato desesperada al ver como la mano ensangrentada del monstruo se elevaba. La criatura se limpio el fluido corporal del Eva con una larga lengua y acto seguido emitió un agudo chillido que penetro profundo en los oídos de todos los presentes. Era algo fuera de lo normal, calaba hasta los huesos…y taparse los oídos no servía de nada.

-Te encuentras en posición…?-pregunto fríamente Gendo a Mana por medio de su terminal.

-Si-dijo ella sin poder ocultar parte del temor que había empezado a florecer en su interior.

Sin previo aviso el interior empezó a llenarse de LCL. Mana no se acostumbraba a la desagradable sensación que le producía el liquido. Sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, ya fuera por los nervios o por el LCL, asi que se cubrió la boca.

"Shinji…" pensó ella y una fugaz retrospectiva de todo lo que habían vivido recorrió su mente.

-Kirishima- pregunto Gendo despertándola- No nos decepciones. Lanzamiento.

El vértigo del veloz ascenso en la catapulta agito aun mas sus entrañas. Pero fuese lo que fuese lo que le esperase en la superficie, debía tratar de detenerlo…

Una gran cantidad de cables surgió de repente de la espalda de la criatura y se prepararon para asestar el golpe de gracia al maltrecho Evangelion.

-MALDITO BASTARDO!!!!-rugió Misato mientras sacaba su pistola y disparaba varias veces contra la criatura, pero no era nada, era como si una cucaracha buscase derribar un muro de hierro. Tan rápidos como el chasquido de un látigo, los aguijones de aquel ser se precipitaron a velocidad de vértigo hacia su indefensa presa. -SHINJI-KUN!!!!!-

Fue cuando de repente una inmensa compuerta en el suelo se abrió de par en par y a los pocos segundos emergió hacia el combate un nuevo gigante.

-El Eva 03- dijo Misato preocupada.

-Mana!!-llamo Ritsuko por el comunicador- Escúchame bien! El Evangelion se mueve de acuerdo a tus pensamientos consientes!! Para moverte debes concentrarte en ello.

-Comprendo!-respondió la joven acuciada por la presión- Concentrarme…concentrarme…-fue cuando el monstruo perdió el interés en su victima derrotada y fijo su atención en la nueva aparición, Mana sintió un punzón de pánico y una sensación gélida recorrió toda su piel mientras aquella criatura le enfocaba con esa esfera roja…

-MANA!! CONCENTRATE!!-llamo su atención Ritsuko evitando que cayese en el panico.

-SI!!!-respondió ella espabilándose- Concentrarme...concentrarme…concentrarme…

El Eva dio un torpe paso hacia el frente.

-La sincronización se halla al limite de los niveles aceptables. El porcentaje de error es del 79%.

-Esto es absurdo…El Eva sigue demasiado dañado y el piloto carece de entrenamiento.

Misato miro la escena con creciente preocupación, el destino de Shinji era lo que le afligía pero tampoco iba a poder soportar ver que a Mana le ocurriese lo mismo.

El Evangelion intento dar un segundo paso pero al hacerlo tropezó y provoco que cayese estrepitosamente al piso. La criatura entonces redirigió sus cables y los acerco hacia el Eva.

- MANA!! TIENES QUE PONERTE DE PIE AHORA MISMO!!!-

-Maldición…-dijo Mana pero al levantar la vista su frustración fue reemplazado por un paralizador terror al ver como los cables envolvían los brazos del Eva y lo alzaban del suelo como si tratase de un grotesco muñeco de trapo.

Los tentáculos empezaron a envolver cada vez con mas fuerza los brazos del Evangelion, Mana podía sentir como sus propios brazos sentía el dolor de los daños infligidos a su Eva. El monstruo no se detuvo hasta que finalmente el crujido de los huesos rompiéndose rasgo el aire, la muchacha lanzo un alarido.

-MANA!!!-exclamo Misato- ABORTEN AHORA!!! ENVIAN LA SEÑAL DE EXPULSION!!!

-El Eva no estaba recibiendo la señal!!- alerto Maya.

Acto seguido la criatura envolvió el cuello del Eva con sus cables y lo elevo en el aire. Mana sentía como el lazo le apretaba el cuello y la sofocaba.

-Shinji…-mascullo mientras la asfixiaban.

De repente varios proyectiles comenzaron a impactar sobre la coraza verde la criatura.

-Como siempre la Elite tiene que venir a salvar a la chusma…-dijo una arrogante voz femenina por la frecuencia de comunicación.

-ASUKA!!-dijo Misato con alegría.-Ya era de que llegaras!!

En la distancia se perfilaba la silueta carmesí del Eva 02 rodeado de varios pares de armas pesados con sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

-Jejeje…Misato, estabas loca si creías que iba a dejarles a ineptos como a Shinji idiota o la Primera, toda la diversión!-luego puso su atención a la criatura que a su vez se volteo hacia ella- No se que sea esta cosa…pero no me importa si es un robot, un ángel o solo asqueroso monstruo! Lo hare Mil-Pedazos.-dijo antes de abrir fuego nuevamente con los dobles que el Eva sostenía.

Los proyectiles se impactaron como una autentica lluvia de metralla en contra de la criatura pero esta permaneció imperturbable simplemente encarándose hacia el Eva con una expresión neutral en su cabeza reptiliana. Al acabarse la munición de los rifles, Asuka los lanzo a un costado y lazo dos lanzacohetes.

-Schiasse…-maldijo la muchacha rechinando los dientes.-...Der hund ist sehr stark.

Los misiles de las armas no tuvieron mayor efecto que los de los fusiles anteriormente usados, simplemente estallaban sobre la armadura corporal del monstruo que seguía sin sufrir el mas mínimo daño.

-CAE!! CAE, CAE, CAE, CAE!!! CAEEEE!!!!-grito la joven enardecida al ver que el objetivo seguía en pie y sin inmutarse ante la denso bombardeo que había proyectado sobre el.

Finalmente un funesto cliqueo aviso que las armas se habían quedado sin munición. Fue en ese instante que la criatura algo parecido a una lasciva sonrisa y segundos después un torrente de cables se precipito hacia el Evangelion…

-ASUKA MUEVETE!!!-ordeno Misato con rapidez, la joven logro reaccionar para evitar el masivo ataque y hacer que su Eva se lanzase hacia un costado.- Asuka, esos aguijones desintegran objetos sólidos! Si te tocan eres historia!.

-Podría haber usado esa información desde el principio!-dijo la muchacha llena de fastidio. Luego miro con rabia a la criatura que continuaba sonriéndole, inclusive parecía hacerlo burlescamente.

Las maniobras Evasivas del Eva 02 terminaron dejando expuesto el cable umbilical el cual la criatura diviso ávidamente, lo tomo una de sus manos y ante el horror de todos los espectadores lo partió en dos con un solo mordisco.

-BAS-BASTARDO!!!!-exclamo la pelirroja llena de rabia, sin embargo, en un instante de descuido un cable logro amarrar una de las piernas del Evangelion que comenzó a ser arrastrado ante la criatura.

-ASUKA!!! TIENES QUE SOLTARTE!!! ASUKA!!!!-dijo Misato a través del comunicador sin recibir ninguna respuesta salvo estática. Desesperada, la oficial cambio de frecuencia- MANA!!!, PONTE DE PIE!!! TIENE QUE AYUDAR A ASUKA!!!

Todo se venia abajo

Mana escucho el pedido de Misato, se hallaba al borde del colapso debido a los golpes recibidos y el hecho de que sus dos brazos estaban rotos, el dolor era insoportable. Sentía que iba a perder el sentido en cualquier momento…

-MANA!! ME RECIBES!? MANA!!!

"Maldita sea…" pensó la muchacha "…al final…no pude salvar a nadie…Musashi…Keita…Shinji…Perdónenme…" luego sus ojos fueron sumiéndose lentamente en la oscuridad.

"Vamos, la pelea aun no acabado!!" escucho una segunda voz. La oyo tan claro como si le hubieran hablado directamente en el oído. Mana abrió bien los ojos y miro el interior del plug.

-Quien-…Quien anda ahí?-pregunto la muchacha.

"Pensaba que la novia de Shinji tenia un poco mas de metal dentro suyo…¿En serio vas a rendirte ahora?"

-…Suzuhara?

"Vamos a darle una paliza a ese esperpento"

Un rugido de cólera rasgo el aire.

Desde su posición privilegiada en su oficina, Gendo fue el primero en ver al Eva 03 incorporándose, las quijadas del Evangelion se abrieron de par en par dejando salir un ensordecedor. Y el ojo ausento de la Unidad se ilumino con un resplandor rojo…

-Esto es increíble!!-anuncio Maya- Eva 03 sincronización al 94%!

El Evangelion extendió sus brazos y el crujido de los huesos creciendo y recomponiéndose lleno la escena a la vez que la criatura abandonaba a su víctima para centrar su atención en el nuevo oponente.

-Brazos completamente regenerados!!!—dijo Maya.

-Esta fuera de control-dijo Ritsuko mientras el Eva cargaba hacia la criatura. Fue recibido por una jungla de cables desintegradores que nisiquiera se molesto en esquivar, los aguijones de los mismos parecían quebrarse ni bien tocaban el blindaje corporal del Evangelion.

Tras atravesar la maraña de aguijones, el Eva 03 extendió su brazos hacia el cuello de la criatura y con una fuerza descomunal la golpeo contra el suelo para luego tomar su cola con ambos brazos y lanzarlo con fuerza contra una pequeña montaña.

El Eva volvió a arremeter contra la criatura que aprovecho para frenar su avance con su Campo AT, el Evangelion libero un rugido furioso y comenzó a golpear salvajemente la barrera con sus puños, esta empezó a resquebrajarse como si estuviera hecha de vidrio y los pocos segundos se quebró disolviéndose en diminutos fragmentos de luz que parecían diminutas estrellas.

El Evangelion tomo con ambas el cuello de la criatura y comenzó a asfixiarla con rabia, sin embargo su contrincante no se dio por vencido y envolvió con rapidez el cuelo de su rival con una docena de sus cables cuya triturante fuerza amenazaban con quebrar el cuello del Eva.

-El índice de sincronización esta bajando!!-dijo Maya.

-No podemos monitorear las constantes vitales del piloto!!-advirtió Hyuga con preocupación

-Si siguen así van a morir los dos!!-dijo Ritsuko.

En ese instante la figura de un coloso carme si irrumpió en la pelea y sosteniendo en lo alto un puñal progresivo se ayudo con el cuerpo del Eva 03 para propinar un salto que le ayudo a descender hundiendo su filo en el Núcleo de la criatura.

-CAE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!!-exclamo Asuka frenetica al notar que le quedaban unos 45 segundos de autonomía.

El puñal se hundió con dificultad, era como intentar apuñalar una roca, pero lentamente el cuchillo se hundía.

-Vamos Asuka!!!-imploro Misato.

Un destello de pura luz ilumino el interior del devastado Geo-Front

Cuando se desvaneció no había rastro de la criatura y por el agujero de donde se filtraba la luz del sol, resplandeció unos segundos un bello arco iris, que perfilaba de los dos gigantes que se habían quedado quietos. El ambiente se lleno de una paz impenetrable…

-Tenemos confirmación: las pilotos de las Unidades 03 y 02 se encuentran a salvo- aviso el líder de una escuadra de Ingenieros mientras ayudaban a salir a Mana y a Asuka de sus Evas- La piloto del Eva 00 se encuentra viva pero ha sufrido varias lesiones de gravedad.

-Y el piloto del Eva 01…?

**Unas horas después, en el pasillo del hospital…**

-JA!!!-sonrió Asuka triunfantemente a pesar de tener vendajes en varias partes del cuerpo- No se que harían sin mi! Como te quedo el ojo Kirishima!?- se burlo la pelirroja pero no obtuvo respuesta de Mana que seguía abrigada con una brazada sin haber tomado un solo sorbo de una taza de café que había dejado enfriarse en su mano.

Su mirada permanecía estática en el suelo y sus oídos permanecían sordos a las burlas de Asuka o a cualquier sonido que proviniese del exterior.

En ese momento apareció Michael Bennington, con una expresión amable en su rostro.

-Ya puedes venir, Mana…-dijo con cortesía, el rostro de la muchacha se ilumino durante un momento para la sorpresa de Asuka que la vio alejarse con rostro ilusionado, lo cual volvió a sumir a la pelirroja en el malhumor.

Mana ingreso en una Sala de Monitoreo donde Misato y Ritsuko trataban de restablecer el contacto con el Entry Plug del Eva 01.

-Que hace ella aquí?-pregunto secamente la doctora al ver ingresar a Michael con joven.

-Yo solo quería ver q- intento explicar la muchacha.

-No tiene autorización para- interrumpió la científica

-Pues yo se la estoy dando, Dra. Akagi- Ritsuko pareció molestarse más por la actitud e Misato que por la presencia de Mana.

-Sepa que esto no se quedara impune, Mayor Katsuragi- amenaza fríamente la científica.

-Asi? Pues me gustaría saber que rostro pondrá el comandante cuando se entere de que esta entorpeciendo la recuperación del Eva 01 y de su piloto- dijo Misato intento disimular lo preocupada que estaba. Tan solo ver los daños que el Eva 01 le llenaba de una profunda angustia sobre cual era el destino que sufrido Shinji…

-Hemos logrado restablecer contacto con el Entry Plug- aviso Hyuga- Pasándolo a la pantalla principal…

Todos contuvieron la respiración. Luego nadie pudo ocultar su sorpresa o su horror: El Entry Plug esta vacio…

-Q-que es esto? Donde esta!? Done esta Shinji!?-pregunto Misato desesperada, esperando que alguien de alrededor le diese una respuesta.

Mana solo se quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos el interior vacio de la cabina del piloto. Tenia la boca entreabierta, como si intentase liberar un grito que había quedado atrapado en su pecho. Hubo un fugaz pantallazo de los momentos de la cita que habían tenido el día anterior...como si lo viera a toda velocidad por un proyector de películas. Terminando en el momento en que Shinji se perdió de vista, habiéndole prometido regresar…

El grito rompió su jaula y finalmente escapo por la boca de la joven.

Una figura, abrigada en la capa de la oscuridad de un Geo-Front devastada y en ruinas se apoyo en una pared…

"Remember that you are Dust, and to Dust you shall return…"

_Continuara…_


	7. Remake

Aca les dejo la conti (despues de una eternidad^^). Disculpen la masiva tardanza es que confluyeron muchas cosas (tendra que ver con que recien me compraron la notebook?) Pero bueno tratare demantener actualizado el fic de ahora en mas. Si se me olvida por mas de un mes avisenme por MP

**Capitulo 7: Remake.**

**2001, a 2 km de Islambad, Pakistan. Pocos meses después del Segundo Impacto…**

"Es curiosa la forma en que las personas se unen para sobrellevar las catástrofes…"

En medio de una polvorienta carretera una larga columna de vehículos blindados avanza en falange, mientras la artillería de misiles castiga la capital pakistaní. Un pequeño convoy de jeeps se adelante al avance principal, sus tripulantes escuchan música a todo volumen mientras revisan su equipo.

-Alright, you know the drill-dijo un Michael Bennington mucho mas joven- Our mission is to scout and do some Basic recon before the tanks can move in and finish the job. Questions…?

-Yeah, why do we always get the nasty jobs?-dijo un joven soldado de unos ventitantos

-I meant serious questions, Ethan-corrigio Michael. I don't like this neither, but unless a full schematic of the Pakistani defence I suggest you to save the comment…Hurrah marines?-

-Crystal, sir- termino admiento

-Sam, what do see?- pregunto el oficial a una soldado que controlaba la torreta del vehiculo.

-They deployed a smoke screen-dijo observando a través de unos binoculares una densa cortina de humo que cubría la entrada a unos suburbios.

-Covering their withdraw. Probabily they evac the whole city, the Indians have been busy hammering them down…-afirmo Ethan observando.-

-Sam, switch to thermal and tell me what you see…-ordeno el official, la soldado se coloco unos googles de vision termica.

-Seems clean, we should send the "All Clear"?- pregunto Sam.

-We are not taking any chances-afirmo Michael- No until we can say it for sure

El convoy se aventuro recorriendo una larga avenida en un abandonado distrito residencial, con sus edificios devastados y calles llenas de cráteres como resulta de el continuo bombardeo de la artillería hindú.

-I dont like this, sir…-afirmo Ethan. Al ver lo callado y oscuro del ambiente ciertamente la atmosfera era siniestra y solo los faros de los vehículos penetraban la penumbra.

-خدا کی شان کے لئے!—grito una voz encima de los edificios, pocos segundos después un cohete hizo reventar uno de los vehículos del convoy.

-مر امریکی!-un francotirador pakistaní logro asestar un disparo en el cuello de Sam.

-FUCK!-grito Ethan mientras metía a su compañera en el interior del vehiculo- SAMMY! SAMMY CAN YOU HEAR ME!

-JENKINS LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF DODGE!-ordeno Michael al conductor del jeep, desgraciadamente una densa andanada de de fuego de proyectiles le abatió antes de lograr poner el vehiculo en marcha.

De entre el humo de los cráteres surgió un escuadrón de ataque pakistaní, que cargaron disparando sus armas contra los americanos mientras los artilleros de los edificios destruían los vehículos con sus cohetes.

-GET OUT! MOVE! MOVE!- ordeno Michael a Ethan y a una francotiradora que había estado callada todo el trayecto.- SUCRE, JOHNSON , FIRE AT WILL, NOW!

Michael, Ethan y la muchacha salieron del vehiculo mientras lo usaban para cubrirse mientras disparaban sus armas.

-COME ON, MOTHERFUCKERS!-grito Ethan mientras abría fuego con su ametralladora ligera.

-SUCRE, CLEAN THOSE ROOF TOPS!.- ordeno Michael mientras el disparaba su rifle.

La francotiradora obedeció, abatiendo hábilmente a los soldados pakistaníes armados con lanzacohetes.

Mientras tanto, a bordo del USS Bunker Hill…

Un general se hallaba contemplando un informe de situación mientras el personal de apoyo iba de aquí para allá revisando los datos.

-All Communications with the Recon Groups in Islamabad are cut off, the forces stationed in Lahore report that they have made contact with Pakistani Armoured divisions and are sustaining heavy casualties-Besides we have reports from-…-comunico a el general una oficial administrativa antes de que el general hiciese un gesto para que se detuviese.

El general pareció meditar algo durante un instante y luego alzo su mirada, fría y calculadora.

-Communicate the High Command and the President that from now on we are on Defcon 1.-luego miro al mapa de operaciones dodne estaban marcadas las principales ciudades del pais. Gas"em. Use chemical weapons…

Distritos colindantes con la Avenida Kashmir, afueras de Islamabad…

-Come on, hold on Sammy…-

Michael y el resto de su equipo habían logrado repeler a los atacantes, pero Sam continuaba desangrándose por una terrible herida en el cuello. Ethan y los demás continuaban aplicando parches médicos para detener la hemorragia.

-Dont give up now, Sammy…-dijo la francotiradora casi al borde llanto.-...Its over. You are going back home.

Sam intentaba hablar pero en lugar de palabras salían bocanadas de sangre.

-S-Sir, Lieutenant…-mascullo Sam aferrandose a la mano de Michael.

-Whats up, Samantha…?-dijo Michael con serenidad, reconfortándola.

-Si-Sir…I dont-I dont wanna die…-mascullo la joven.

-Wha-What the hell are you talking about?-dijo Ethan alterado- You not going to die, Sam! Just…Just hang on, help its on its way! Tomorrow you will be in a plane back home!

-Home…? Ya no tengo hogar, nin-ninguno de nosotros lo tiene…Todo esta en ruinas…Aqui…En casa…En todo lados….

Nadie supo que decir.

-I dont want to die, Sir-lloro ella- I don want to die…I dont want to die…I dont want to die…I dont want …I don't want…to…-su voz se fue apagando hasta que finalmente se desvanecio.

-Sam? Sammy!-intento hacerla reaccionar Ethan- GODAMN IT, SAMANTHA-luego comenzó a hacer compresiones en su pecho en un intento por revivirla, Sucre y Michael veían apesumbrados los intentos de su compañero por salvar a su compañera.

Trascurrieron así varios minutos de intento infructuoso.

-Ethan…-se acerco Michael deteniéndolo.

-Fuck…-susurro Ethan cerrando su puño con rabia-…Fuck, fuck,fuck,fuck!FUCK!-grito mientras pateaba la puerta del jeep,

Michael se arrodillo reverencialmente para tomar las placas de identificación de Sam, cerrándole los ojos con delicadeza.

-Tatiana…-llamo el oficial, la francotiradora se seco las lagrimas y se acerco a el.-...Agarra las placas de Jenkins. Tenemos que movernos.-dijo el oficial mientras miraba el siniestro el panorama de vehículos reventados y cadáveres desperdigados por las angostas calles.

En ese instante el trío noto movimiento entre los restos de unos pakistaníes muertos.

Ethan reacciono instintivamente y corrió hacia el montón de cadáveres apuntando con su arma, Michael y Tatiana le siguieron.

Una joven pakistani, de alrededor de unos 15 años, se arrastraba para agarrar un arma pero Ethan la detuvo pisando fuertemente su mano.

-Whats up fucking whore!-exclamo Ethan con rabia mientras pateaba el rostro de la joven para luego agacharse y comenzar a propinarle salvajes puñetazos.

-Ethan, stop- ordeno Michael de manera terminante.

La mirada de la joven capto la atención del oficial, sus ojos expresaban nada…y en su rostro no había un gesto, una expresión: nisiquiera el dolor o el miedo. Las hematomas de los golpes y la suciedad eran lo único que otorgaba una nota de expresividad a su semblante.

Por lo demás estaba llena de la tranquilidad de la muerte, bien podría haber sido un maniquí…pero la sangre no daba lugar a equívocos.

-Think you re so tough, bitch!-dijo Ethan mientras colocaba un proyectil en la pierna de la joven.

El resultado: una pequeña mueca de dolor que se desdibujo en unos segundos para regresar a la inexpresividad total.

-Quizas no seas tan dura cuando te saque los maldi-dijo el joven mientras acercaba su cuchillo a los ojos de la joven.

-Ethan, it's a damn order: STOP IT.

Ethan dirigió una ultima mueca de desprecio antes de soltar a la joven.

En ese instante la radio de su vehiculo empezó a emitr un comunicado.

"All units, fall back to randevouz point. The air force is beginning carpet bombing with Sabin Gas bombs…"

-What the hell?-repitió Ethan incrédulo cuando un caza-bombardero voló a baja altura dejando caer una bomba que estallo en el aire liberando lo que parecía una densa niebla de color gris blanquecino.

-Están usando el maldito gas! RAPIDO, pónganse las mascaras!-ordeno Michael a sus subordinados mientras el se colocaba su mascara de gas.- Busquemos un lugar donde refugiarnos hasta el gas se disipe…

Sin embargo mientras empezaban a redesplegarse dentro de una casa de dos pisos, Michael dirigió una mirada hacia la joven pakistani. Ahora las letales nubes de gas se hallaban cerca. Ella seguía sin moverse, indiferente al peligro que corría.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo del americano y sin pensarlo corrió hacia la joven y se apresuro a c9olocarle su mascara de repuesto. La joven no colaboro, pero tampoco se resistió.

-Que esta haciendo, señor?-pregunto Ethan indignado al ver como Michael traia a la muchacha al interior del edificio.

-No lo se…-dijo el teniente mientras dejaba a la muchacha sobre un arruinado sillon.

Momentos más tarde todo el distrito estaba cubierto por una densa y enorme nube de gas químico, no se podía ver mucho mas adelante y de tanto en tanto las aves caían al suelo, dando unos agónicos espasmos ante de morir.

Michael se dejo caer en una silla mientras Sucre se quedaba mirando por una de las ventanas. Ethan por su parte se apoyo en el pórtico de la casa dirigiendo una mirada acusadora a su oficial.

-Estar tan calmado es malo, señor-dijo Ethan de forma altanera.

-También lo es perder la cabeza…- dijo Michael con la misma serenidad.

-Como diablos lo hace…?-pregunto el soldado

-Que cosa?- pregunto Michael sin darle mayor importancia.

Ethan tomo asiento delante de su superior y lo miro a través de su mascara.

-Sammy y Jenkins, estuvieron con nosotros desde el principio: Kabul, Lahore, Punjab. Pasamos más tiempos con ellos que con nuestras familias…Acaban de morir.

-Si lo se, yo también estuve ahí- dijo otra vez Michael con serenidad.

-Como diablos hace eso? Como hace para que la muerte de compañeros que estuvieron con usted desde siempre le importen menos que la vida de-De esa cosa!-grito mirando en dirección a la joven pakistaní.

-Y supongo que dejarla morir en medio de una tormenta de gas toxico devolverá la vida a Sammy, a Jenkins y a todos los demás…

-Otra vez con sus malditas evasivas. Acaso no le importa porque se cree todo el rollo mágico de "el cielo" y todo eso? Como sabemos que toda esa bazofia existe siquiera?

-Esa pregunta es para Dios o para mi…?-pregunto burlonamente el americano.

-Acaso ve algún barbudo todopoderoso en esta maldita choza?-

-Que quieras que diga o, mas bien, que quieres que haga? Quieres que me golpee el pecho como un lunático mientras grito maldiciones a los cuatro vientos…?

-Pues seria un inicio!- grito Ethan arrojando la silla en la estaba sentado por una ventana.

Michael y Sucre lo miraron de manera seria.

-Que quieres que haga, Ethan? Ellos están muertos, nosotros no. La vida sigue, el mundo no se detiene. Si me preguntas si me importa, pues te responderé que si, pero si te concentras solo en lo que pierdes harás más fácil que te quiten más…Si hacemos que nos maten les habremos fallado a Sammy y a los demás.

Ethan suspiro.

-No siempre podemos recuperar todo lo que perdemos…-dijo mientras miraba en dirección a la joven cautiva-…pero siempre podemos proteger aquello que nos queda

* * *

**Neo-Tokio 3. 2015. Residencia Bennington, una semana después del ataque del 14to Angel…**

-Yo puedo entender porque este retrasado necesita volver a la escuela…-dijo Uriel Bennington con algo de enfado mirando a su hermano Raphael-…Lo que no entiendo es porque yo tengo que ir con el!

-Creo que ya habíamos discutido esto cuando dejamos Seattle, Uriel.-dijo Gabriella, estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con vendajes y tenia un brazo roto enyesado.

-No pensé que lo decías en serio!- se quejo el muchacho.

-De te quejas, bro?-dijo animadamente Rapahel- Tendrás todo lo que quieres! Seguramente serás el más inteligente de tu clase, podrás torturar a algún freak indefenso, todo eso y además de…Hot Japanese Girls…

-Screw you…-termino Uriel colocándose una gorra negra sobre la cabeza con el motivo de un cráneo cosido en la frente.

-Uriel, esto no es una negociación, no sabemos cuanto tiempo mas vamos a estar aquí. Deben retomar los estudios. Ya me contaste varias veces cuanto interesa ir a la Universidad porque demonios no terminas el ultimo curso y se acabo…?-

Uriel dio bramido de disconformidad pero no respondió.

-Podrían al menos haber terminado las reparaciones antes de empezar de nuevo las clases…

* * *

**Mientras tanto…**

-Cuanto tiempo ha estado así…?-pregunto Misato a Kaji mientras observaba a Mana salir del colegio.

-Prácticamente desde el combate, ha hecho lo mismo todos los días, sale del colegio, se va directo hacia el laboratorio…y no se va hasta que la echan.

Misato sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Tendríamos que haber podido evitar esto- suspiro con tristeza.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no…la realidad es que fue como tuvo que ser, no sirve de nada verlo de otra forma…

-Quiero…quiero ayudarla-

-Me temo que aunque intentemos animarla lo único que hará que en verdad se sienta mejor es que Shinji regrese y como ya sabes eso es-

-El lo hará- interrumpió Misato- El va a regresar…

Mana repitió la misma rutina que había venido perpetrando desde el combate contra la criatura, salía de la escuela con una muda de ropa en su mochila y se iba directo hacia los Cuarteles de NERV.

Caminaba monótonamente por entre los obreros, ingenieros y técnicos que trabajaban esforzadamente por reconstruir la devastada instalación. Cuando finalmente alcanzaba el gran portón blindado que llevaba hacia los laboratorios donde Ritsuko y los demás, intentaban encontrar la forma de recuperar a Shinji.

Simplemente se quedaba horas y horas mirando hacia la puerta metálica, ignorando a la gente que pasaba. Como si el resto del mundo desapareciese para ella en ese instante. Los días simplemente transcurrían y la presencia decaída y triste de la muchacha empezó a ser notado por las personas que frecuentaban ese pasillo.

En uno de esos días se hallaba vigilándola, intento buscar dentro suyo algunas palabras de consuelo. Algo que le ayudase…

-Otra vez espiando, Mrs. Katsuragi…?-dijo Michael sobresaltando a Misato..

-Be-Bennington-san!-exclamo Misato molesta- Pero q-que esta haciendo aquí…?-

-Me? Fui a buscar un café…-dijo mostrándole la taza-…Yo no le pregunto que esta haciendo aquí, es bastante obvio…-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Mana mientras daba un sorbo a su café.-Good coffe is like music to the soul…

-Acaso no puede tomarse nada en serio…?-pregunto Misato molesta.

-Puedo tomarme las cosas en serio, pero no me hare la vida miserable por ello, terminas así de otra forma-dijo señalando a Mana mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.- La vida continua, de vuelta a la misión, de vuelta al trabajo, el próximo Ángel podría caer en los siguientes cinco minutos y si no estamos listos no tendremos que preocuparnos en elaborar las listas de bajas…

No vino venir la bofetada que de paso le hizo derramar todo el café en el suelo.

-Lista de bajas! Shinji no esta muerto!-le dijo Misato con una mirada fiera en su rostro.

Michael se limito a sonreír.

-Puede que no o…puede que si. Aceptar eso es simplemente parte del trabajo…mientras rápido lo acepte, mejor. Have a nice day, Miss Katsuragi.-dijo el americano mientras se alejaba caminando

Mas tarde…

Ritsuko y Misato se hallaban frente a una inmensa pantalla mirando el interior del Entry Plug dentro del cual flotaba el Plug Suit de Shinji.

-Ahora tienen alguna idea de lo que sucedió…?-pregunto Misato.

-Es el resultado del 400% de Sincronización, el piloto se ha disuelto- informo Ritsuko

-Eso quiere que Shinji-kun esta…

-No. Su alma continua en el interior del Entry Plug…Es su cuerpo el que ha sido disuelto. El Plug Suit es una visualización que Shinji tiene de si mismo…

-Nuestro análisis confirma que ,efectivamente, la composición del LCL ha cambiado ligeramente, se asemeja a las aguas marinas de la Tierra hace millones de años…-informo Maya.

-Como lo rescatamos?-pregunto Misato.

-Primero tendremos que reconstruir el cuerpo de Shinji y luego colocar su alma dentro de el-

Misato dio un suspiro resignado…

-Que hay del Eva 01?-

-No detectan ninguna clase emisiones de tipo energética, orgánica o química. Sin embargo los daños que ha recibido son extrañadamente graves: todo el cráneo ha sido fracturado y tiene laceraciones masivas en toda la zona del torso. Eso sumado a que le falta uno de sus brazos.-informo Hyuga.

-Será una pesadilla repararlo…aunque sin Shinji no nos sirve de nada.-

-Los presupuestos para reparaciones de los Evangelions ya han sido aprobados-

-Eso fue rápido-dijo Misato con algo de sospecha

-El Consejo de Seguridad hizo énfasis en estar preparadas para otro posible ataque.

-Otro posible ataque? Te refieres por parte de…De lo que ataco a la Unidad Primera?-Ritsuko no respondió- Ya saben algo al respecto?-

-Todavía todo es bastante preliminar y aun sino lo fuera…dudo que me permitirían discutirlo con usted, Mayor Katsuragi- finalmente respondió la científica en tono sombrío.

-Comprendo…-

Por su parte Michael Bennington se hallaba esperando un ascensor. Cuando este finalmente llego y las compuertas se abrieron el americano dibujo una expresión de cierto desconcierto y sorpresa al descubrir quien se hallaba en su interior.

Rei Ayanami y Michael Bennington iniciaron su ascenso hacia la superficie.

Paso un largo rato en el que ninguno de los dos se dijeron ninguna palabra. Sin embargo, el americano no dejaba de mirar ,con cierta suspicacia, la mirada de la joven. Esos ojos que poco y nada decían le turbaban bastante. Lo incomodaban bastante. Lo enfurecían bastante…

-Y…que tal esta todo…?-pregunto el americano tratando de apartar sus propias sensaciones de su mente. -No te parece que…es muy pronto para que sigas con tus experimentos…es decir, sufriste heridas graves…-remato el americano al no obtener una respuesta

Rei se había recuperado parcialmente de las heridas que el ángel le había inflingido, pero estas no parecían molestarle en absoluto.

-Lo hare si es que el comandante Ikari me lo ordena-dijo Rei con el mismo tono frío y neutral que usaba casi siempre.

Michael tuvo dificultades en esconder su sorpresa.

-Es…es interesante ver esa clase de lealtad en alguien de tu edad. Pero, seguramente el comandante Ikari entenderá lo que es mejor para ti…

-Si me lo ordenan, yo obedezco. Es así de simple.-

Esto empezó a despertar cierta hosquedad en el americano…

-Pero tienes catorce años de edad, no tienes porque obedecer ciegamente todo lo que te ordenan! Es decir, no te tirarias de un puente si te lo ordenasen verdad…?-

Rei no respondió y Michael intuyo al respuesta.

El ascensor finalmente se detuvo y al abrirse la puertas Rei salio en silencio.

-Esta es mi parada. Sayonara, Bennington-san- luego antes de que las puertas se cerraran nuevamente Michael alcanzo a ver a Gendo Ikari reuniéndose con Rei.

* * *

**Unas días después, Residencia Bennington…**

-Muy bien…que tal su primera semana de clases?-pregunto Michael mientras jugaba a las cartas con Uriel

-Honestly? Es un asco- respondió el muchacho- Our moronic brother esta feliz, creo que lo asignaron a la misma sala donde estudian tus freaks…

-"Mis freaks"…?-pregunto Michael confundido.

-Ya sabes…los weirdos que pilotean los Evangelions…-

-Los has visto?-

-A casi todos…jamás vi a al tal Shinji por el cual llora la chica Kirishima…

-Aja…es que esta…"incapacitado"…Y dime que opinas de ellos?-pregunto Michael con interés.

Uriel dejo las cartas a un lado por un momento.

-La primera impresión que me dan todos es que poseen graves problemas personales: La chica Souryuu es agresiva y soberbia con los demás porque acarrea un serio complejo de problemas psicológicos producto, posiblemente, de un pasado conflictivo. Tienen impulsos de auto-superación aunque es poco probable que los motivos sean realmente superarse .La chica Kirishima esta deprimida por la ausencia de Ikari, lo cual me indica que es una ausencia mas permanente de la que tu me das a entender. También sufre de Culpa del Superviviente y el hecho de que este tan deprimida por la ausencia de una sola persona demuestra que hay muy poco de su presente que realmente le importe.

-Y todo eso lo averiguaste solamente viéndolos durante una semana…?-

-Ni que fuera un análisis en profundidad. Además leí los expedientes de Gaby- dijo señalando un montón de documentos apilados en el piso.

-Sabes que eso es material clasificado!-

-Pues entonces deberían guardarlos mejor no…?-dijo el joven con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Michael iba a responderle algo pero se contuvo.

-Bueno…que sabes de…Rei Ayanami….?-

-Ayanami? La chica de hielo de ojos rojos?-se burlo Uriel.

-Bueno...cual es tu "primera impresión"?

-Todas son suposiciones muy extravagantes pero ,por lo que veo, son todas igual de probables. Las dos mas coherentes? Abuso Grave o que la encerraron en un armario desde que nació…

-Abuso Grave o encerrada en un closet?-repitió Michael.

-No demuestra emociones y mantiene la interacción siempre al mínimo. Si fuera simplemente debido a que es tímida tendría alguna clase de expresión creativa, algún vicio, algún pasatiempo. Trataría de llamar la atención de alguna forma. Pero no lo hace, es como si no supiese como interactuar con otras personas. Lo cual me lleva a concluir que bien ha sufrido una experiencia lo suficiente traumática como para no desear más contacto con las personas…o, mucho menos probable, en verdad no sabe como hacerlo…

-Muchas personas tímidas no tienen idea de cómo relacionarse con los demás-

-No es lo mismo no poder hablar con la chica que te gusta a no poder hablar con nadie. Normalmente las personas que tienen poca capacidad de sociabilizacion canalizan su energía de otras formas: Saben dibujar, le gustan los videojuegos, leen mucho, escriben, fuman, etc. Ella parece no tener desarrollada ninguna otra actividad que no sea las que, por rutina, debe realizar…

-Quizás haga cosas en su casa…-

-Gaby estuvo en su casa, es un basurero: no hay adornos, radio, televisión, libros, las paredes no tienen color.- Michael parecía desconcertarse hasta el punto de la preocupación- Ella vive una existencia tan miserable sin quejarse por ello. No me sorprende que a Gaby le caiga bien, ella adora los niños desamparados…

Michael clavo su mirada en la mesa mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Ahora es mi turno: Porque te interesa?-pregunto Uriel.

-Un Deja Vu…-dijo Michael mientras fumaba-…necesito tu ayuda-Uriel sonrío.

-Creo que pedirme ayuda era…cual fue el termino que usaste? Oh yeah! "Moralmente irresponsable"

-Y lo mantengo, pero no creo que ni todo un ejercito de psiquiatras podrían ayudarme esto…Me parece que vamos a tener que enderezar a esa chica…

Uriel pareció sentir curiosidad por la propuesta de Michael.

-Sigue hablando-

-Gendo Ikari parece tener un especial interés en ella. No me agrada…-

-Si lo que quieres es acabar con un pedófilo, deberías pedir ayuda a la policía, no a mi-

-No esa clase de interés, you moron!-replico Michael rápidamente.- Mi punto es que no me fío de el…

-Es por lo de la chica Ayanami o es por algo mas…?-

-No crees que es sospechoso que le den el control exclusivo de los cuatro Evas a la Rama Japonesa de Nerv? O que solo se hayan sufrido ataques de Ángeles en esta parte del mundo? A Ikari se la ha dado mucho poder y cada cosa que hace ha contado con la aprobación del consejo. Eso ya es suficiente para que no me crea todo lo que se dice allí abajo.

-Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Rei Ayanami en todo eso…-

-Sea lo que sea, Ikari trama algo. Y yo SE que esa chica tiene que ver con ese plan…

-No crees que es posible que lo este ayudando por su propia voluntad?-

-Tiene la apariencia de haber decidido algo en su vida?-dijo Michael molesto.

Uriel callo.

-Supongamos que obtienes lo que quieres. Aun asi, existe la posibilidad de que la chica siga ayudando a Ikari. Que ocurrirá entonces…?-

-Pues no lo se…-

-Si no lo sabes que sentido tiene hacerlo?-

-Cuando le lavas suficiente el cerebro a una persona, deja de ser persona…Se transforma en una especie de…herramienta andante: no decide, ejecuta. Esa clase de personas son las peligrosas que hay. Si Gendo Ikari quiere tener una cosa así, yo no quiero que sea una de las que manejan las armas mas mortíferas de la humanidad. Es por eso que debo mantener esto fuera de Nerv, esto jamás debe llegar a Nerv.

Uriel alzo sus cartas.

-Sabes que yo manejare esto a mi modo, verdad?-

-Yes…-dijo su hermano mayor bajando al cabeza.

-También que es `posible que ya no es posible arreglarla...?

-Yes…-

-Quiero $200 cuando empiece a ver resultados o cuando decida que es momento de desistir. OK?-

-OK-luego sellaron el trato con apretón de manos, luego Uriel se retiro a su dormitorio- Cuando empiezas…?

-Mañana. Voy a necesitar descansar bien…-

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Misato ingreso en el Centro de Operaciones, esperando encontrar a Ritsuko y que esta le informase acerca de si se habían hecho progresos en el rescate de Shinji sin embargo al abrirse las puertas.

-Ahh, Misato-san!-saludo Gabriella con su brazo sano- Long time, no see!

-Gabriella-san-saludo Misato sorprendida de ver a la muchacha trabajando en su estado-

-Please, call me Gaby-dijo de manera cordial la científica

-Bueno…Gaby. No tenia unas semanas mas de reposo…?-

- En realidad si, pero no quería quedarme en casa, esta muy sola desde que mis hermanos regresaron a la escuela.

-Pues lamento eso…-

-Ni que fuera tan terrible, además tenemos que esforzarnos para rescatar a Ikari-kun, no es así?-

-Ya han hecho algún progreso? Ritsuko me dijo que- Momento, donde esta Ritsuko?-

-La doctora Akagi tuvo que acudir a una reunión con el Comandante, dijo que era algo muy importante. Me dejo a cargo hasta que la reunión concluyese…Y eso me recuerda.-dijo Gabriella sacando su celular- Hey Raph, how are you doing…?

La muchacha se aparto para tener su conversación en privado y luego regreso con una expresión aliviada en su rostro.

-Lo siento, es que me preocupa un poco que esos dos anden sueltos por la calle…

-No me sorprende, con el hermano que tienen…En fin, todo en orden?-

-Raph me dijo que si, pero Uriel se fue por su cuenta. Eso es…poco conveniente…-

-Y eso porque?-pregunto Misato sintiendo curiosidad.

-Bueno…sucede que mi hermano es…Tiene un pequeño…-Misato la miro sin entender, Gaby suspiro sin saber realmente lo que iba a decir- Mi hermano es un…tipo con un problema muy especial…

-Muy bien…de que clase de problemas estamos hablando…?-

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en la escuela…**

Ya a la hora de la salida la escuela se hallaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de los pocos alumnos que habían sido asignados para limpiar los salones y aun estos ya se hallaban terminando sus deberes y se retiraban a sus hogares.

Rei Ayanami era uno de ellos. Tras terminar de pasar un trapo por las baldosas del suelo, recogió sus escasas pertenencias y se retiro del salón.

Al salir al patio y caminar un rato por el creyó escuchar pasos que la seguían, miro hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie. Sin embargo, al volver a mirar hacia el frente…

-I wanna try something -fue lo único que dijo un muchacho de ojos ambarinos antes de golpear la cabeza de Rei con un bate de baseball.

Luego todo se puso oscuro.

Cuando regreso en si lo primero que noto Rei fue la luz del ocaso filtrándose por unas amplias ventanas de cristal, la cabeza le daba vueltas, aquejada por el dolor producto del golpe. Una inspección más detallada le revelo que seguía en uno de los salones de la escuela. Intento ponerse de pie, pero descubrió que la habían esposado a una silla y le habían amarrado los pies.

-Un minuto mas y me hubiera marchado. Tardaste en despertarte Rei Ayanami…-dijo una voz seria en una esquina del salón, haciendo girar el bate de baseball.- Una cosa interesante que aprendí en al correccional: siempre golpea objetos contundentes, en la parte de la cabeza donde hay cabello. Inmoviliza al oponente y oculta los hematomas…Es especialmente efectivo con las mujeres.-

-Quien eres?-dijo Rei.

-Quien soy? Por el momento no interesa-se limito a decir el muchacho mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-Déjame ir- se limito a decir la joven.

-Me temo que eso no es posible-

-Que quieres?-

-Yo? Lo que quiero es que me paguen los $200 que me darán cuando haya hecho lo que vino a hacer.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Llamaste la atención de alguien lo suficientemente estupido como para pedirme ayuda, esa es toda tu implicación-

-Entonces porque me retienes?-

-Porque eres la cosa por la que me pidieron ayuda- Rei no se sorprendió por la afirmación, sin embargo, esta aprecio captar su atención.-Y de todas formas porque quieres irte?-

-Tengo cosas que hacer -

-Oh yes! Algo de eso había escuchado, descuida hoy nadie te necesita- se limito a decir el captor.

-Como sabes eso?-

-Tengo todo tu itinerario-dijo mostrándole un papel. Además vengo a esta escuela, tus actividades no son variadas como crees.

Rei seguía sin inmutarse, lo cual pareció complacer al otro joven

-De hecho eso de que nadie te necesita es un poco mas amplio: no hay nadie esperándote en tu apartamento, no tienes amigos que te llamen, no te necesitan para realizar actividades en NERV. Absolutamente nadie sabe que estas aquí-

-Que es lo que quieres?-

-Ya te lo he dicho. La pregunta correcta seria: que es lo que me pidieron que haga? Y esa es una pregunta más interesante.-

Rei lo miro fríamente y su interlocutor acepto la mirada con una sonrisa desafiante

-Lo dejaremos así.-dijo el joven- La persona que me pidió ayuda esta disconforme con el hecho de que eres muy complaciente con las ordenes de tu superior. Es por eso que debo preguntar: porque lo eres?-

-Porque si- se limito a decir Rei, el otro muchacho se río y se puso de pie.

-Veras…-dijo mientras hacia girar el bate en su mano-…los marionetas y las muñecas tienen una ventaja de diseño sobre los seres humanos: son creados con un propósito que ha sido previamente asignado por su creador. Pero estas no han decido nada de esto, es por eso que son cosas con forma humana y no personas…

El joven miro a los ojos de Rei que el devolvía la mirada sin mayor reacción.

-Los humanos son miserables porque creen que sus vidas no tienen propósito o al menos no lo conocen. Es por eso que es mucho mas sencillo ser una muñeca que una persona. Y yo creo que tu eres muñeca…-dijo apuntándole con el bate.

-No soy una muñeca-se limito a decir Rei.

-Y porque no? Haces solamente lo que te dicen que hagas, tu vida no tiene mayor sentido que el que alguien más le ha asignado. Y para el colmo…quien te asegura que siquiera eres necesaria?-

-El comandante Ikari me necesita- dijo Rei

-Y porque? Alguna vez te lo ha dicho? Es posible que lo haya demostrado pero…A ver, te lo explicare asi: si se cae una moneda, me agachare para recogerla. Pero no perderé una mano para recuperarla.

Rei lo miro sin entender.

-Todo el mundo protege sus inversiones. El comodante Ikari solo protege la que les es mas rentable a largo plazo. Es posible que se queme las manos sacándote un experimento fallido pero no sacrificaría nada por ti.

-Y como sabes eso?-

-No lo se. Me guío por los hechos: un hombre que abandono a su hijo cuando este todavía era un niño, eso dice bastante de el. Si fue capaz de abandonar a su propio hijo que te hace pensar que eres imprescindible para el…?-

Rei no contesto.

-Es mas, hasta tu misma pareces saberlo. De todos los pilotos eres la que menor consideración por su propia seguridad tiene. Te arriesgas sin medir las consecuencias, aun cuando consideras ser necesaria para otras personas, lo cual revela que: o bien tu rol es tan insignificante que realmente no importa o…que eres perfectamente reemplazable.

Rei ario bien los ojos al oír su propio pensamiento salir de la boca de alguien mas.

-El comandante Ikari…-

-Sigues pensando que te necesita? Ahora voy a probarte que no: Porque te necesita?-

-Porque soy la única que puede ayudarlo…-

-Si eres la única que puede ayudarlo, porque eres reemplazable?-

-Porque si yo muero, es necesario que alguien lo ayude…

-Entonces si eres reemplazable, porque eres necesaria?-

Rei estuvo a punto de contestar cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta. Intento rebuscar entre sus pensamientos y memorias algo que contestase la pregunta pero no aparecía nada

-Yo…Yo se…que soy necesaria…-

-Te necesitan porque te necesitan?- se burlo el otro muchacho- Eso ,Rei Ayanami, se llama Lógica Circular. Se usa cuando las personas necesitan justificar algo de lo que no tienen idea. O simplemente algo que no tiene justificación, como tu existencia…

Ahora Uriel Bennington había notado un cambio en los ojos de Rei. Por primera vez, la Primera Elegida se sentía confundida…

-Pero…Ikari-kun…

-Ya no esta. En este momento no existe. En este preciso momento no hay nadie que este dispuesto a sacrificar nada por ti. Esta sola.-

Las palabras del joven hicieron eco en el interior de Rei como si alguien hubiese arrojado una roca en un poco muy profundo.

-Tu sabes que podrías haber mentido para que te dejase ir, verdad? Actuado algo, fingir que te enfermabas o algo así. Nisiquiera puedes mentir para salvar el pellejo. Tu no eres una persona. No tendré idea de lo que eres. Pero se que no eres una persona…

Uriel camino hacia un bolso que había apoyado en la mesa del profesor y comenzó a armar algo.

-Y ahora ,Rei Ayanami…-dijo dándose vuelta-…Voy a matarte.

Al principio Rei no sintió miedo ante esta afirmación, sino más bien como una gran sorpresa y miro con los ojos bien abiertos la pistola que el americano sostenía.

-Porque harías eso?-

-Y porque no? Tengo los medios para hacerlo y tengo los medios para que no me atrapen. El porque puede deberse a un sin fin de razones, ninguna de las cuales afecta mi capacidad para hacerlo.- afirmo el americano mientras caminaba hacia Rei.

Rei empezó a sentir los estertores de un conflicto fundamental por primera vez. Por alguna razón alguien apuntándole con una pistola se sentía muy distinto a enfrentarse con los Ángeles, simplemente no era lo mismo.

-No me digas que acaso quieres vivir…-se burlo Uriel colocando el cañón del arma en la frente de la joven.

-Lo que haces no tiene sentido-

-Es necesario que lo tenga para que lo haga? La arbitrariedad es la esencia de lo humano. Lo que nos hace humanos es la capacidad de poder decidir el hacerlo o no. Una "cosa" cuyo único imperativo son las ordenes de alguien mas, al punto de que sofoca su interés propio, jamás podrá entenderlo…

-Si muero…no podré ayudar al comandante Ikari, ni tampoco a Ikari-kun…

-Creo que es evidente que ninguno de los dos necesita tu ayuda. Eres "reemplazable" lo olvidas? Nadie va extrañarte, simplemente te reemplazaran y te olvidaran.

Una nueva sensación empezó a colmar el pecho y la cabeza de Rei, algo que ella jamás había experimentado. Se parecía al dolor, pero no era dolor lo que sentía.

"Miedo…?" se pregunto a si misma la joven "…Tengo miedo?"

-Todos morimos: ya sea la guadaña del tiempo, la espada o la enfermedad. Todo tiene un final. En tu caso cualquier final es lo mismo que otro. Porque tu vida esta vacía y no vale anda por si misma ni por todas las demás vidas que se entrelazan con ella. Porque debería dejarte vivir…?-

El miedo de Rei se fue asentando cada vez mas, a ella no le gustaba esa sensación era sofocante y dolorosa, le desesperaba, le angustiaba a un grado sumo. Pero entre todo lo que experimentaba en ese momento ,aunque no lograba definir muy bien porque, un pensamiento se impuso entre todo lo demás…

-No quiero morir…-dijo mientras dos lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos.

-Tu no puedes controlar eso. Nadie puede hacerlo. No podemos decidir el momento en que vamos a morir. Lo que si podes hacer es no propiciarlo. Tu lo has estado propiciando toda tu vida…-

-No quiero morir!- lloro ella.

-Todos moriremos algún día…-

-Pero Yo…yo no quiero morir ahora- se limito a decir Rei entre sollozos.

Uriel bajo el arma y libero a Rei de las ataduras. La joven lo miro sin entender.

-Bienvenida a la Condición Humana, Rei Ayanami- luego recogió sus y se marcho sin decir otra palabra.

Rei acerco sus manos a la cara, le resulto extraña la visión de sus propias lagrimas. Era la primera vez que lloraba…

"His Will be done"

Continuara…


	8. Algo que importe

Hola tras otra eternidad vengo a entregar otro capitulo de fanfic(si es quea lguien lo sigue aun XD) bueno para aquellos que se moelstan por el M x S, me aprecio correcto aclarar que en mi humilde opinion Evangelion jamas fue uan serie de parejas y trate de armar este fic siguiendo esa misma filosofia. Esperoq ue lo disfruetn y hasta pronto

(Por favor les ruego que me recurden continaurlo via MP mas o menos cada tres semanas, por con la Uni y algunas otras cosillas me quedo colgado)

**Capitulo 8: Algo que importe...**

**Escuela Secundaria de Neo-Tokio 3.**

_"Odio esto…"_ pensó Asuka mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pupitre, indiferente al aburrido monologo que el Profesor se había empeñado en explicar. Venir a la escuela se había convertido en algo especialmente odioso desdel ultimo ataque.

El aula había quedado mucho mas vacía, pero eso no era lo que molestaba a la joven, no era algo que le importase de todas formas. Sino era la situación en la que ella se había visto reducida: A pesar de que Hikari había empezado a superar la muerte de Touji ella seguía manteniendo su distancia, preferentemente esquivándola.

Mana continuaba con la misma deprimente rutina: levantarse, ir a la escuela y al salir de ella para dirigirse a los laboratorios de NERV. Algún que otro experimento u entrenamiento interrumpía su monótona peregrinación, la Segunda Elegida se divertía ahora comparándola con Rei. Intentando determinar cual de las dos parecía más miserable.

Aunque por su lado, Asuka noto un comportamiento bastante errático por parte de Rei en el transcurso de los últimos días, ya no se pasaba largos ratos ojeando libretas y libros, y daba la impresión de que se detenía a pensar. Y quizás no solo a pensar, sino a reflexionar sobre algo realmente importante .Como si algo le preocupase.

Por momentos le distraía pensar que le había sucedido algo lo suficientemente malo como para realmente preocuparla.

Sin embargo la guinda del pastel había llegado hace como una semana. Habría podido sobrevivir a la creciente indiferencia de Hikari o de Rei, o la obsesiva necesidad de rescatar a Shinji de Misato o Mana. Pero no al estudiante nuevo.

Ese muchacho nuevo, con una actitud calida y siempre sonriente, que había logrado atraer la simpatía de lo que quedaba del Salón 4-A.

-Bennington-san, haría el favor de leer la siguiente pagina. Por favor…?-pidió el profesor Nebukawa al joven.

Raphael, quien de hecho estaba muy distraído se espabilo de repente.

-Y-Yes of course!-dijo agarrando el libro al revés, sin tener una idea que pagina le habían pedido leer.

Asuka sintió un arranque de ira al ver como Hikari le soplaba el número de la pagina.

-Este lo siento profesor, pero aun no aprendí a leer en japonés-dijo el americano con una sonrisa tonta .

Esto logro desatar una carcajada en el resto del alumnado, quizás inclusive logro hacer sonreír a Mana, y logrando arrancarle una sonrisa al profesor.

-Ya veo. Horaki-san. Podría ayudar a Bennington-san a ponerse al día-pidió amablemente el viejo profesor.

-P-Por supuesto- dijo tímidamente la delegada sonrojándose.

Ahora si. Era como si todo el universo se hubiese empeñado en contradecirla. Le causaba una sensación cáustica ver a Hikari sonreír como una idiota frente al chico nuevo. No lo había notado pero había sujetado tan fuerte el lápiz, que lo había roto.

-Soryu se encuentra bien?-pregunto el profesor , Asuka no tardo en notar que la mitad de la clase la estaba mirando.

No quería responder. Tuvo que hacer uso de lo que quedaba de su autocontrol para poder evitar gritar groserías. La Campana sonó en ese momento.

"Estupida Hikari. Estupido Chico. Estupido Profesor!" pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Todas las cosas que tenia alrededor le fastidiaba en grado sumo: Mana, Hikari, el Nuevo, Rei…

Finalmente logro salir al exterior y estaba a punto de salir a la calle cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención. Y no fue a la única que le llamo la atención.

Rei se quedo mirando fijamente a un muchacho sentado a la sombra. Muchos sabían que era otro estudiante nuevo, aunque nadie lo había tratado mucho: su rasgo distintivo era la gorra de baseball con el dibujo de un cráneo en ella.

Mayor aun fue la sorpresa colectiva cuando Rei comenzó a caminar hacia el. Esto inmediatamente detuvo el transito de los alumnos del 4-A.

Uriel Bennignton alzo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Rei que lo miraban fijamente.

-Estas equivocado-dijo Rei.

-No saludas. Interesante.-respondió el americano sin darle mayor atención.- Esta bien…estoy equivocado, tienes algo que lo demuestre?-

-No interesa. Estas equivocado. No tengo que demostrarte nada- dijo Rei dándose media vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

-You must be really fucked up…Traducido a tu excesivamente complicado idioma significa que debes estar realmente estropeada. Hace menos de Veinticuatro horas estabas llorando por tu vida. Déjame adivinar: fuiste a hacerle mas "favores" al pederasta que tienes por Comandante y eso te dio un renovado sentido de utilidad…

Rei dejo caer su portafolio y se volteo hacia el americano, que tenia una expresión de desden en su rostro.

-Ahhh si…Ira: una de mis reacciones favoritas- dijo Uriel burlonamente.

Quizás fuese el hecho de que nadie hubiese visto a Rei enojada, o demostrando cualquier otra emoción, pero fue que conmociono profundamente al resto de sus compañeros.

Rei se adelanto aceleradamente e intento bofetearlo, pero el joven se quito del camino y corrió su mochila de manera que Rei se tropezase con ella. La muchacha cayo al suelo, cosa que preocupo a muchos de sus compañeros que, sin embargo, no intervinieron.

-Come on, Freak…-dijo Uriel desafiando a Rei con unos gestos de sus manos- Bring it on.

Rei no entendía muy bien que era lo que la estaba llevando a actuar de esa manera, fue como un impulso, que se apoderaba de su mente y de su cuerpo, pero sentía la imperante necesidad de hacer que el joven se callase. Que no dijese una palabra más.

-Tu no sabes anda sobre mi-remato Rei mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

-Ah si? Y dime, Rei Ayanami: Que es lo que tu sabes sobre ti?- Rei se mordió el labio de enojo.- Si, lo que suponía…

Rei volvió a adelantarse para golpear al muchacho pero este volvió a esquivarla.

-Las personas tienen muchas maneras de lidiar con la miseria de su existencia: Fases de Ira, Angustia, Pérdida, Racionalización. Esto es solo un claro síntoma de que no puedes procesar tus problemas y de ahí tu reacción errática e incoherente…

-Cállate- dijo Rei con una creciente rabia en su interior.

-Porque debería hacerlo? Si he dicho algo que es mentira entonces pruébamelo. Sino…pretendes acallar la realidad en tu cabeza golpeando la mía? No puedes nisiquiera tener una respuesta emocional coherente. En el mejor de los casos eres…Pseudo-Humana, Rei Ayanami.

-CALLATE!-

Rei por fin logro asestar un golpe en el rostro de Uriel. El joven empezó a sangrar por la nariz pero aun así sonreía, dio un ultimo vistazo hacia la creciente multitud que contemplaba el inusual espectáculo y por ultimo miro una vez hacia Rei.

-Thanks, eso me autoriza a hacer esto- dijo el americano con frialdad.

Sin mas preámbulo tomo el bate de Baseball que había ocultado detrás de la banqueta, un rápido giro del instrumento y el joven asesto un brutal golpe en pleno rostro de la primera Elegida, que cayo al suelo gimiendo de dolor mientras sangraba profusamente de la nariz y se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

La mayoría de los alumnos vieron con horror como Rei se desplomaba en el suelo, Mana y Hikari ahogaron un grito y se cubrieron la boca mientras que los demás se adelantaban para ayudar a la joven.

Uriel dirijo una ultima mirada cargada de condescendencia hacia Rei que seguía mirándolo, humillada y adolorida.

-And this is how it begins-

-What the hell is your problem!- grito Raphael empujándolo para alejarlo de Rei mientras Mana y Hikari ayudaban a incorporarse.

Pronto el americano tuvo una pequeña turba delante de el, escupiéndole insultos y amenazas, el no se hacia mucho problema: su dominio del japonés no era magistral. El se limito a recoger sus pertenencias y abandonar el patio de manera silenciosa.

El y Rei cruzaron las miradas una vez, antes de que Uriel cruzase el portón que llevaba hacia la calle, mas dejando claro que el duelo personal entre ambos aun estaba lejos de terminar.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del Geo-Front…

-Mi hermano es un sociopata- contó Gabriella a Misato mientras compartían un café.

-Un sociopata?- repitió su interlocutora.

- O sea persona con trastorno de personalidad antisocial, es decir prefiere no seguir las normas preestablecidas para alcanzar un determinado fin. En el caso de Uriel se manifiesta en forma de una excesiva necesidad por ejercer control y manipulación sobre otras personas…

-Sabes? Conozco a varias otras personas que encajan dentro de ese perfil que es lo que hace especial a tu hermano?-dijo Misato dándole otro sorbo a su café, Gabriella bajo al cabeza.

-Bueno, el era un niño cuando el trastorno empezó a manifestarse. Al principio jamás fue la gran cosa, solía confundir a sus compañeros para que el dieran dinero, cosas o le contaran secretos…Michael solía compararlo con Tom Sawyer, ya sabe, haciendo que los otros niños pintaran la cerca por el.

-Pero…?- intuyo Misato

-…pero un día Papa recibió un llamado de emergencia de la Escuela: Uriel había apuñalado con unas tijeras a un estudiante de Secundaria. Murió de camino al hospital. Mientras se realizaba el proceso judicial pertinente, se descubrió que el estudiante al que Uriel había asesinado había-…había estado violando a su hermana de 6 años.

-Y…que fue lo que sucedió?-

-El Juez hizo un acuerdo, un Año en una Correccional de Menores. Aun se sentían las secuelas del Segundo Impacto así que lo que menso se quería eran menores de edad encerrados. El jamás nos hablo acerca de lo que sucedió, solo mencionaba que había sacado provecho de la biblioteca de la Correccional. Eso fue lo mas extraño, cuando salio parecía satisfecho.

-Yo creo que también me sentiría aliviada si saliese de prisión…

-No, no Katsuragi-san…no era alivio, era mas bien…Como…Rayos, no se bien como describirlo…Era algo así como una extraña satisfacción…como si sintiese orgulloso de haber estado allí. Fue extraño porque la prisión no parecía haberle cambiado, fue como si volviese a casa después de un dia de escuela-

-Bennington-san!- dijo Maya irrumpiendo en la sala.

-Que ocurre…?-pregunto Gabriella.

-Creo que será mejor que venga conmigo.

**Mientras tanto..**

Ayanami-san…?- pregunto una voz mientras Rei volvía en si. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos para darse cuenta de que estaba en el interior de una habitación que no era la suya. Estaba usando un camisón que le quedaba grande

Tampoco reconoció inmediatamente la voz pero conformo su vista se despejaba reconoció el rostro de Mana.

-Kirishima…-mascullo Rei intentando sentarse en la cama, noto que tenia puesto un camisón que le andaba grande.

-No se esfuerce tanto, Ayanami-san…-mientras ayudaba a Rei a sentarse-

-Porque me trajeron aquí?- pregunto Rei desconcertada, dado que estaba acostumbrada a despertar en la enfermería de NERV tras sufrir lesiones.

-Pues…Bueno, la enfermera de la escuela dijo que no se había fracturado ni nada, te pusieron un sedante para el dolor, pero dijo que había que controlarte durante las próximas horas. Bueno, llamamos a Misato-san y se ofreció a cuidarte, como vives sola en tu departamento pensó que era mas recomendable traerte aquí. Se fue con Kaji-san a buscar algunas medicinas, nos dejo a Asuka-san y a mi cargo…-dijo Mana con una sonrisa avergonzada.

En ese instante un torbellino de imágenes un pensamiento comenzaron a revolverse en el interior de la cabeza, intentando crear algún sentido para la situación en la que se hallaba. Le costaba bastante definir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante-Ocurre algo, Ayanami-san?-pregunto Mana sacando a Rei de su introspección.

-Claro que le ocurre algo, es un bicho raro, pensaba que eso ya era mas que obvio-se burlo una segunda voz, Rei alzo la vista para ver a Asuka parada en el umbral de la habitación.

-Asuka-san- protesto Mana pero a Rei parecía importarle poco y nada lo que la Segunda Elegida decía.

Ella se toco ligeramente el rostro solo para sentir la hinchazón y algunos vendajes. Rei se dirigió al baño y se observo en el espejo, casi sintió sorpresa al ver su propio rostro lleno de hematomas negruzcos, una vendita celeste sobre el puente de su nariz y los algodones deteniéndole el sangrado por los orificios nasales.

No fue la primera ni mucho menos la única ocasión en la había estado lastimada. Pero se sentía distinto: las minúsculas molestias que aquejaban su carne magullada se sentían diferentes, el dolor de los huesos de su cráneo era distinto , hasta el sabor de la sangre que le había surgido de los labios no era igual. No era igual que las otras ocasiones.

En torno al torbellino de sensaciones se termino imponiendo durante unos segundos la imagen de aquel muchacho blandiendo el bate de baseball. Era el recuerdo que coronaba todo el dolor, un dolor que definitivamente era distinto.

-Si necesita algo, estaremos en el comedor- aviso Mana antes de retirarse.

Al salir del cuarto se encontró de frente con Asuka, que tenia una mirada llena de hostilidad.

-Asi que, ya pasaste al Plan B…-afirmo Asuka pavoneándose alrededor de Mana

-Eh?- contesto la otra muchacha sin entender.

-No te pongas la Santa conmigo, dumbkopf. Yo ya entendi tu juego. Ya que perdiste tufuente principal de información ahora te trataras de hacerte amiga de la primera para poder conseguir información. No es así?- afirmo la pelirroja con aire soberbio

-Eso-Eso no es verdad!-se apresuro a responder la otra joven.

-Jejeje puede que tus tretas puedan engañar a Misato y a todos los demás. Pero yo puedo ver lo que tu eres en verdad: una chica patética, miserable y embustera.- Mana miro hacia otro lugar.

-Porque me dice esto?-respondió la dolida joven- Yo jamás le he hecho nada-

-Hace falta? Lo único que has hecho desde que has llegado ha sido pegarte al idiota de Shinji como una asquerosa ramera, pero al menos al ya tiene su merecido. No hubiera llorado si tu le rompías el corazón a Shinji, pero esto es más adecuado…-dijo Asuka retirándose

-Como puede decir eso?-dijo Mana sintiendo uan creciente hostilidad en interior.

-El muy idiota creyó mas de lo que era. . Tiene lo que se merece, porque se quede atrapado donde este y que jamás regrese!

-No digas eso!-

-Y porque no? No pudiste ayudarlo, crees que yendo a dar lastima en el laboratorio todos los dias, haras que ese tarado regrese? No me sorprende el era igual a ti: cuando desapareciste se la paso dando lastima para encontrarte. No te molesta fallarle a todos?

Asuka recibió una bofetada sin previo aviso que hizo que se tropezara. La violencia de la caída alerto a Rei que observo discretamente entreabriendo la puerta del dormitorio

-NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE SHINJI!-rugió Mana en dirección a Asuka.

La otra joven se incorporo con la quemazón de la ira hirviéndole en todo su ser.

-Asi que te preocupa el idiota de Shinji, eh? También me vas a decir que te preocupa la Primera? Realmente no me sorprende, eres tan patética como ellos, solo unos imbeciles como ellos podrían aceptarte…-al oír esto Rei abrio bien los ojos.

-Shinji no es patético, no es un imbecil ni un idiota! Ni nada de lo que dices! El es una gran persona: la diferencia es que el piensa en los demás!-respondió Mana- Ni el, ni Ayanami-san son anda de lo que dices. TU eres la que es imbecil y patética-

Asuka cerro los puños mirando con odio a Mana.

-No me sorprende que no tengas amigos-remato la joven y eso fue todo lo que el orgullo de la pelirroja pudo aguantar.

Propino un golpe a Mana y se arrojo sobre ella, jalándole el cabello. La otra joven respondió también tirando con violencia del largo cabello de Asuka y arañándole el rostro.

Rei por su miraba confundida la trifulca, oculta en el cuarto de Misato, incapaz de entender que era lo que había llevado a sus dos compañeras a agredirse con tal violencia. Recordó que la Segunda había mencionado su nombre antes de atacar a Kirishima. ¿Tendría ella algo que ver?

De repente la puerta del departamento se abrió.

-MANA!ASUKA!-grito Misato al tiempo que ella y Kaji se apuraban a separar ambas jóvenes.

Segundos después Kaji y Misato tenían a Mana y a Asuka sentadas una en frente de otra. Asuka tenia el rostro lleno de rasguños y su expresión llena de desprecio aun no se había desvanecido en su rostro. Por su parte, Mana tenia un ojo morado y tenia un labio partido, seguía apuñalando a Asuka con la mirada.

-Muy bien…quien quiere explicarme que fue lo que sucedió?-

-Quiero que se vaya-exigió bruscamente la pelirroja- No la soporto, solo verla y escucharla me dan ganas de vomitar-

Mana no respondió. Ambas chicas intercambiaban miradas, como si esperasen que una atacase a la otra sin previo aviso.

-Asuka…- intento decir Misato

-Ya me escuchaste. Quiero que se vaya. Que desparezca de mi vista, ella y la Primera. Quiero que se larguen!-

-Rei no se ira a ningún lado hasta que se haya recuperado del todo. Y en cuanto a Man-

-DE ESO SE TRATA TODO NO!-rugio Asuka – SOLO FAVORECES A LOS IDIOTAS QUE SE PREOCUPAN POR EL IDIOTA DE SHINJI! PRIMERO EL IDIOTA DE SUZUHARA Y AHORA EL IDIOTA DE SHINJI!-

-Asuka! Eso no es as-

-CALLATE!-grito Asuka poniéndose de pie golpeando la mesa- Ya estoy harta! Estoy harta de ti, del idiota de Shinji, de Hikari, de Suzuhara, de esta zorra, de la Primera! ESTOY HARTA DE TODO!

Asuka salio corriendo hacia la puerta y salio del departamento.

-Yo me encargo-dijo Kaji saliendo tras ella.

Sin que ella lo notase, Mana también se había escullido hacia su cuarto.

-Mana?-llamo Misato abriendo la puerta de la joven, solo para encontrarla guardando sus escasas pertenencias . Que estas haciendo?

-Me voy- dijo secamente- Ya no tiene sentido que este aquí…

-Mana, si es por lo que dijo Asuka entonces-

-No tiene anda que ver con lo que dijo Asuka-san…Es por mi…-dijo Mana volteándose hacia Misato, quien la miro sin comprender- Si yo hubiera podido manejar el Eva…

-Mana, por favor no te hagas esto- dijo Misato acercándose a Mana.

-…Shinji estaría aquí- remato Mana, Misato la abrazo para recortarla antes de ella quebrase en llanto contra su pecho.

Rei que había contemplando todo lo acontecido desde su cuarto no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño en fondo de su ser al oír el llanto de Mana "Esa chica…llora por Ikari-Kun…llora porque es importante para ella"

Minutos después, Misato sirvió un te a Mana, la joven miro la taza mirando su reflejo en el liquido.

-Cuando me fui de mi casa…no me sentí mal-dijo Mana- Mi padre cerro la puerta gritándome, mi madre se quedo llorando en la cocina y mi hermana me insulto hasta que no pude escucharla. Me dijeron que no regresase jamás. Al principio no me importo: es mas fui mas feliz que nunca cuando conocí a Musashi y a Keita…

Misato miro la sonrisa triste de la joven, como si fuese una endeble mascara de todo el dolor que yacía en su interior

-…. Cuando conocí a Shinji creí que las cosas podrían mejorar, aun cuando no fui honesta con el…fue dulce conmigo. Pero como de costumbre eche las cosas a perder: Ahora ni Keita…Ni Musashi existen. Tuve una segunda oportunidad con Shinji y aun asi…lo volví a arruinar-

-Nada de lo que le paso a tus amigos o de lo que paso a Shinji fue tu culpa- dijo Misato compasivamente.

-Entonces porque tengo este dolor?-dijo Mana agarrandose el pecho- Porque me siento tan m? Tan…Tan inútil.

-Se llama impotencia. Es lo que sientes cuando…-la mujer se apoyo en la mesa, no estaba muy segura de lo que ib a decir-…cuando algo terrible le sucedió a alguien que era importante para ti, y tu no pudiste hacer nada al respecto…-Mana callo un instante

-Y que tengo que hacer…para dejar de sentirme así?-

-Lo soportas-dijo Misato sonriendo melancólicamente- Hasta que puedas hacer algo al respecto. Bueno será mejor que vaya a buscar a Asuka y al inútil de Kaji…Cuida a Rei, de acuerdo?-

-Misato-san!-llamo Mana antes de que la mujer abandonase el apartamento. Se acerco a ella y le devolvió la cruz que solía usar- Gracias, por todo…

**Mientras tanto, en una solitaria calle…**

-Asuka para!-pidió Kaji calle mientras seguía a Asuka, quien caminaba fuera de si acelerando el paso pero sin dirección.

-Déjame-dijo Asuka cuando Kaji intento a acercarse a ella.

-Asuka, por favor escucha- dijo Kaji mientras intentaba tomar a la joven por el brazo.

-NO ME TOQUES!-grito Asuka- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME DE NUEVO!- Kaji libero a la joven y retrocedió unos pasos, la mirada de la pelirroja era como si estuviese a punto de estallar de ira.- Crees que soy estupida, verdad? Crees voy a permitirte tocarme con las mismas sucias manos con las que tocaste a ebria de Misato! - Kaji bajo la mirada- Así que porque no vas con ella, eh!

-Es mas complicado de lo que crees-dijo Kaji con seriedad-

-No me trates como una idiota! VETE! VETE A REVOLCARTE CON ELLA! DEJENME SOLA!- luego se alejo corriendo. En ese momento Kaji saco un celular.

Al mismo tiempo, en una de las celdas de NERV

La puerta de una oscura habitación se abrió permitiendo el paso de la luz a su ennegrecido interior, Uriel Bennington sonrío ampliamente al ver a su hermano alli.

-You are late-dijo Uriel poniéndose de pie.

-De todos los dementes, enfermos e idiotas patológicos que haya visto; tu eres el-

-El mejor? El mas ingenioso? No hace falta que me adules; Gaby me dio un discurso de 20 minutos acerca de los demente y enfermo que estoy-

-Que demonios estabas pensando, asshole!-dijo Michael sujetando al joven por el cuello de su vestimenta- TENES SUERTE DE QUE NO TE HAYAN HECHO DESAPARECER!- Uriel aparto a su hermano violentamente.

-Solo hice lo que me pediste, dipshit- afirmo el joven.

-LO QUE YO TE PEDI! GOLEPASTE A LA CHICA CON UN MALDITO BATE DE BESEBALL! –grito Michael.

-Dos veces-afirmo Uriel con una sonrisa- La primera vez Si que se siento bien-

Michael se adelanto y golpeo a su hermano en el rostro.

-Si así es como me agradeces los favores, voy a empezar a mandarte de paseo cada vez que me pidas ayuda- dijo Uriel robándose la mejilla.

-Tienes exactamente dos minutos para explicarte antes de que-

-Antes de que? Vas a mandarme a prisión, Mickey?-dijo el joven con sus ojos ambarinos brillando maliciosamente, Michael parecía dispuesto a darle una paliza.

-Que demonios pretendías?-

-First of all, sácame de aquí-dijo Uriel enseñándole sus esposas.

Al poco rato ambos americanos se hallaban ascendiendo por las es largas escaleras mecánicas que conducían a la superficie.

-Vaya que los japs son agresivos, si le pones un dedo encima a esos freaks-

-Ahora quieres contarme porque aquella idiotez?-lo interrumpió o Michael con una creciente impaciencia.

-Ok. Pero tienes que prometerme que no me arrojaras por las escaleras-dijo Uriel suspirando, Michael lo miro sospechosamente pero termino asintiendo.- Hace unos días capture a la chica, la amarre y-

-Que hiciste que!-

-Déjame terminar, maldita sea!-se apresuro a decir el joven ante de probablemente se agredido nuevamente- Y bueno tuve una charla muy interesante con ella…

-Interesante como?-

-Normalmente cuando retienes a una persona en contra de su voluntad, la persona inventara alguna ficción para que sea liberada. Fue lo primero que me llamo la atención, no parecía particularmente asustada por la situación, ni porque un extraño armado la retuviese.

La ira de Michael pareció desvanecerse durante un segundo. Es mas ahora parecia interesado en lo que el joven tenia que decir.

-Adoctrinacion? Lavado de cerebro?- sugirió Michael

-No su estilo de vida es muy plano, para eso: tendría que seguir un determinado patrón de comportamiento. Lo que si tiene es una total subordinación a las ordenes de su Comandante; no es un ningún tipo de lealtad, es un leit motiv: las acciones que ella emprende por ella misma solo están orientadas para llenar ese tiempo en la que no pude cumplir con los imperativos de su superior. Es algo casi mecánico-

-Y averiguaste todo eso solo hablando con ella?-

-Lo deduje por sus respuestas: el hecho de que yo la haya capturado era molestia porque no podría cumplir, ademas cuando tome tu Pistola y la amenace con dispararle-

-WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!- dijo Michael renovando su ira. Tomaste mi arma! LA AMENZASTE CON DISPARARLE! QUE DEMONIOS ESTA MAL CONTIGO!-dijo Michael alzandolo por sus ropas ahorcándolo ligeramente.

-Miedo a la Muerte!.-dijo en voz alta el joven- al oir esto Michael lo soltó.- Tenia que averiguar si podía sentir miedo a la muerte…

-Y porque demonios es eso importante?-

-Piénsalo: el miedo es una emoción primaria, un impulso de autopreservación programado en nuestra psique para poder protegernos. Según lo que tenia entendido es que el instinto de autopreservación de la chica Ayanami es bastante precario no es así? Como te dije sus acciones se subordinan a las ordenes que recibe de su maestro: ser útil es su única razón de existir. Haría cualquier cosa por obedecer y ser util. Pero…

-Pero…?-pregunto Michael

-Pero para nuestra buena suerte, resulta que enterrado bajo ese retorcido laberinto todavía queda algo rescatable: conseguí que llorase, que pidiese por su vida.-dijo Uriel lleno de satisfacción.

-De verdad estas enfermo, bro…-dijo Michael pasando la mano por su rostro.

-OYE ES ALGO BUENO!-se apresuro a protestar el joven- Significa que en alguna parte de esa retorcida cabeza, la chica valora en algo su existencia, significa que valora algo mas además de su "propósito asignado". Una de las cosas que menciono fue al chico Ikari…

-A Shinji…?-dijo Michael pensando.

-Bastardo con suerte, tiene a dos chicas llorando por el-se burlo Uriel estirándose- Haciendo un resumen de cuentas: la chica es rescatable pero llevara tiempo, habría que trabajar mucho…las pocas emociones que tiene continúan subordinadas a sus ordenes. Creo que ese campo tu puedes hacer un mejor trabajo que yo…

-De acuerdo…y porque rayos le rompiste el rostro hoy a la mañana?-

-Quería ayudar-se limito a decir, Michael lo miro con reprobación y sin entender- Ella tenia que sentirlo…

-Que cosa?-

Uriel encendió un cigarrillo.

-La compasión ajena…-dijo sonriendo. En ese momento el celular de Michael sonó.

-Yes…I see…Dont worry we will handle it-dijo Michael.- Parece que hoy no tendremos un día tranquilo…

-Al Michael-móvil…?-pregunto Uriel con cara de desgano.

-Al Michael-móvil!

**Mientras tanto**

Asuka habia aminorado su marcha solo para encontrarse con que se hallaba sola en una sombría avenida, cuyo deficiente alumbrado había provocado que buena parte de la calle se hallase en la mas total oscuridad, que únicamente era rota por el ocasional pasar de algun vehiculo.

_"No los necesito"_ se dijo a si mismo sentando en la vereda_."Quien necesita al estupido de Shinji? Quien necesita a la estupida Hikari? Quien necesita a la estupida Misato? Quien necesita al estupido de Kaji?" sus pensamientos les quemaban como brasas que se agitaban violentamente dentro de su cráneo "Los odio…Los odio a todos. Y A KIRISHIMA Y A LA PRIMERA AUN MAS!"_

-Los Odio…-dijo clavándose las uñas en las manos- LOS ODIO A TOD- se interrumpió cuando vio que un vehiculo se aproximaba a toda velocidad. No iba a poder quitarse de su camino, justo cuando los ya tenia los faroles del transporte encima un brazo la jalo hacia atrás, provocando que se cayese en el proceso.

Asuka gemía para ella misma, se había torcido el pie al caer, cuando abrió los ojos vio a ese muchacho de ojos grises, el mismo alumno con el que Hikari ahora se la pasaba hablando…

-You have to be careful-dijo Rapahel Bennington dijo extendiéndole una mano. Asuka miro la mano y la rechazo con desprecio.

-No necesito tu ayuda- dijo la chica mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, su pie lesionado provoco que se cayese nuevamente.

-Pues a mi me parece que si-dijo el americano sin dejar de sonreír arrodillándose al lado de Asuka.

-No necesito tu- ES-ESPERA! Que estas haciendo!

-Te estoy cargando…-dijo Raphael mientras subía a la muchacha en su espalda-…A no ser que por supuesto prefieras quedarte aquí- Asuka se puso roja de rabia por no contesto.- Tu vives con la Mayor Katsuragi no es así…?- ellaasintió de malhumor.

Durante el recorrido ninguno de los dos se dijo una palabra y el silencio solo era por algún bufido de frustración por parte de la joven a quien socrria.

-Se puede saber de que te quejas tanto?-pregunto el joven.

-No es tu asunto- respondió Asuka.

-Well…eres tan adorable como Horaki me había dicho-se burlo el americano aumentando el enojo de la pelirroja.

-Si no te gusta pues bájame ahora!-

-Oye solo estaba brom-

-QUE ME BAJES, GRANDISIMO DUMBKOPF!-

Sin previo aviso Raphael dejo caer a Asuka, la joven se lastimo los codos al caer, mientras su pie empezaba a dolerle aun mas. El americano cruzo los brazos y miro hacia ella con seriedad.

-No tienes que ser cretina todo el tiempo, sobretodo con la gente que intenta ayudarte- afirmo el joven.

-Porque no se lo decís a alguien que le interese, como a tu amiguita Hikari?

-Porque en este preciso instante eres la persona más egoísta y miserable que jamás haya visto- afirmo el joven, recordándole a Asuka las palabras de Mana.- Me cuesta creer que ella haya sido tu amiga…

-Ella y yo estábamos bien, hasta que murió el idiota de Suzuhara! Si ella prefiere pasarse la vida lamentándose por eso, por mi perfecto. No la necesito!

-Y supongo que tu jamás has perdido a alguien que era importante para ti, no es así?-al oír esto Asuka sintió como le hubiesen clavado una estaca de hielo justo en el corazón.

-Y tu que demonios sabes!-grito Asuka tratando de incorporarse-

-Se que un buen amigo es el que te apoya cuando estas lastimado y a ti no parece preocuparte nadie que no seas tu- a Asuka se le hizo un nudo en la lengua, tenia ganas proferir toda clase de obscenidades hacia el joven, pero las palabras se perdían en su boca.

-Lo que haga Hikari es asunto suyo…A mi no me interesa- dijo Asuka intentando ponerse de pie, lo consiguió con dificultad pero ni bien intento dar un paso Raphael la hizo tropezar.

Esta vez Asuka se dio de lleno contra el suelo.

-Compórtate como una cretina, y te trataran como tal-dijo el americano mientras comenzaba a mascar chicle. La joven se sobo la nariz adolorida, justo antes de descubrir que el joven estaba ofreciéndole la mano nuevamente.

Momentos después de Raphael estaba cargando nuevamente a Asuka.

-Porque debería intentar comprender a Hikari? Todo esto es su culpa- dijo Asuka de repente

-Pues porque aunque trates de ocultarlo ella te importa. Lo se porque es visible que te lastimo el hecho de que se haya alejado de ti-

-Ella fue la que se alejo! Porque soy yo la que debe ser la que debe disculparse!-

-Porque fuiste tu la que actúo como una zorra egoísta-dijo Raphael con una sonrisa burlona- No eres la única que tiene sentimientos, sabes…?- Asuka no respondió. El pensamiento de que quizás el americano tuviese razón le repugnaba tanto o mas que el hecho de que tuviese que cargarla

-Y como se supone que haga eso?-

-Pues ni idea, Im sorry…-dijo Rapahel sin perder la simpatía-…Pero si en verdad quieres que vuelvan a ser amigas algo se te ocurrirá. Mira parece Queen comité de bienvenida! Que bien porque estas epsada… – aviso el joven al ver a Misato y a Kaji esperándole en al entrada de los departamentos.

-Asuka!- dijo Misato acercándose a los dos adolescentes para después de bajarla con cuidado de al espalda de Raphael- Que fue lo que sucedió?

-Se torció el pie, nada que una bolsa con hielo no pueda arreglar- afirmo sonriente el americano.

-Si que la encontraron rápido-dijo Kaji- Tu hermano te mando a buscarla?

-Ehhh? Nah, I didnt get the memo…Salí a caminar un momento y me la encontré en al calle-

-Pues como sea, Arigato, Bennington-san…?

-My pleasure, por cierto como esta la chica Ayanami…?-pregunto Raphael.

-Estará bien-dijo Kaji mientras cargaba Asuka- Como esta tu hermano…?

-Mike fue a buscarlo, Gaby le dará otro discurso cuando regrese…tenia miedo de que le aplicasen la ley marcial o algo así. Anyway, yo también tengo que irme. See ya- luego se alejo caminando.

**Momentos después, en el departamento…**

Misato había reunido a Asuka, a Mana y a Rei.

-Muy bien! Se que todos hemos estado bajo mucha presión y lo que le ha sucedido a Shinji y a Touji nos ha afectado a todos. Pero no puedo permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir, si pasa, de nuevo tendrán que irse: y con eso me refiero a ustedes Mana, Asuka- ambas esquivaron la mirada de misado- Además Rei se quedara con nosotros hasta que se recupere, y esa es mi ultima palabra, comprendido?

-Si-dijeron las tres. En ese momento el teléfono sonó- Residencia Katsuragi…Si…Estare ahí enseguida-luego se volteo hacia las chicas- Tengo que regresar al cuartel. Traten de que la casa quede en pie hasta que vuelva…

Luego abandono el departamento.

Asuka dirigió una ultima mirada llena de desprecio hacia Mana y Rei para luego retirarse a su cuarto. Mana encendió la televisión, mirándola sin interés y cambiando de canal constantemente mientras Rei ojeaba una libreta de estudio.

-Tu…-dijo repente Rei, llamando la atención de Mana- Tu te preocupas por Ikari-kun fue asi que conseguiste que el Eva se moviese. E Ikari-kun también se preocupa por ti, el arriesgo su vida para salvarte.- Mana se volteo hacia Rei.

-Tu intentaste detener al Ángel tu sola fuiste muy valiente- dijo Mana.

-Valiente…?-repitió Rei.

-Si. Shinji me contó un par de cosas: como aquella ocasión en la que lo protegiste contra el Sexto Ángel, también me contó que esa fue la única ocasión que te vio sonreír- Rei se ruborizo ligeramente.

-Yo…No se muy bien como reaccionar en esas situaciones…-

-Shinji-kun también se preocupa por ti, Ayanami-san- al oír esto Rei alzo la vista hacia Mana-

-Ikari-kun ya no esta-dijo Rei.

-Lo se…pero no eso no quiere decir que este sola, Ayanami-san.-

-Eh?-Rei estaba sintiendo una extraña sensación en la que se entremezclaban el entusiasmo y la confusión.

-Quiero decir…que aun nos tiene a Misato-san, al Comandante, tambien a la gente de NERV. Todos ellos cuentan con usted. Y bueno, también yo…- un incomodo silencio se produjo-…usted tiene familia, Ayanami-san?-

Rei sintió un retortijón en el estomago y esquivo la mirada de Mana.

-Comprendo- dijo Mana apesumbrada.

-Me iré a descansar-dijo Rei sin mirar a Mana- Buenas noches.

Rei dio vueltas en su colchón sin poder conciliar el sueño, apenas cerraba los ojos un ciclón de imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones le anegaban todo su ser. Jamás se había sentido tan inquieta, era como estar sumergido en una bañera de agua caliente.

Distinguía momentos que le producían dolorosos lapsus en los no podía mantener sus ojos cerrados. Recordaba Uriel y la violencia y desprecio ejercido hacia ella e inmediatamente se aparecía el momento en que Shinji había abierto el Entry Plug para rescatarla, recordó su sonrisa y recordó que ella le sonrío.

Angustia y alegria se alternaban en el alma, en un alma que hasta el momento jamás se había visto asolada por aquellas emociones. Era doloroso y al mismo tiempo deseaba que no acabase. Rei trato de centrarse en las imágenes de Shinji, que por algunos instantes lograron desplazar a las de Gendo y a Uriel…

-Por favor, regresa Ikari-Kun…

Continuara…


	9. Spearhead

Bueno en este cap presento un punto de quiebre en la historia y aunque parezca bastante desconectado con el resto de la historia es en reliadad bastante importante

**Capitulo 9: Spearhead**

**Oficina del Comandante ikari, al dia siguiente.**

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo- afirmo Misato en medio de una acalorada discusión.

-Esto no es ninguna perdida de tiempo, es un PROBLEMA REAL. Uno que compromete la seguridad de todo el complejo y de todo el personal!

-Mayor Katsuragi, deje hablar al Capitán.-ordeno gélidamente Gendo desde su escritorio- Cual es exactamente el "problema"?

-He estado haciendo un par revisiones a nuestro presupuesto de defensa: en la actualidad nuestro capacidad anti-persona es de un 5% y nuestro presupuesto para formación ya adquisición de equipo es igual de precario. El personal de seguridad no tiene formación, nuestro material es básico, rudimentario y ,en algunos casos, se encuentra en mal estado.

-Y su punto es…?-dijo Misato sin ocultar su hostilidad

-Mi punto es que una Fuerza mínimamente organizada fácilmente podría irrumpir en estas instalaciones, asesinar a todo el personal y apropiarse de los Evas y de cualquier otro equipo que deseen.

-El presupuesto de seguridad se redujo porque la prioridad de NERV es detener a los Ángeles-afirmo Misato- No podemos andar derrochando tiempo y recursos en prepararnos para una situación improbable!

-Pero no imposible-se apresuro a corregir Michael- El objetivo de NERV es asegurar la supervivencia de la humanidad, eso quiere decir que debemos estar totalmente preparados para cualquier contingencia.

Misato parecía no aprobar la perspectiva del Capitán, pero por otra parte Gendo parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que el americano había expuesto.

-Suponiendo que les asignásemos los recursos que usted solicita, Capitán, aun así no disponemos del personal para-

-Ya me he ocupado de eso. Aun tengo unos contactos dentro del USMC (United States Marine Corp), solo necesito que me de la luz verde y apruebe el presupuesto: yo me encargare del resto.

Unos momentos después Michael y Misato abandonaron la oficina

-Cual es su problema?-pregunto Michael a una encolerizada Misato.

-Mi problema es usted! Quien demonios se cree que es! Acaso piensas que puedes sobre pasar MI AUTORIDAD y que para el colmo te felicite por ello!-

-Estoy haciendo lo que creo es mejor para todos-

-Lo mejor para todos seria que gastemos en ese dinero para reparar las instalaciones y los Evas! Quizás así podríamos, recuperar a Shinji!

-No tiene sentido gastar tiempo y recursos en una operación de Salvataje que se basa en datos recolectados hace años!- Misato se paro en seco.

-Que estas intentando decir…?-

-Que la vida de un solo soldado no vale perder esta guerra- Misato se aproximo lista para propinar una nueva bofetada al Michael, pero esta vez el americano atajo el golpe, sujetando firmemente su muñeca.- Y ahora es momento de que dejemos algo claro, no voy a impedir que su constipación emocional comprometa esta operación: si es necesario yo mismo me asegurare de que la releven de su cargo.

-Bajo que excusa?-dijo Misato liberándose.

-Incompetencia-afirmo Michael con una mirada seria en sus ojos- Es momento de que acepte la realidad y continuemos con nuestra tarea-

-Aceptar que? Que Shinji esta muerto y que jamás volverá?

-Seria un buen inicio…-

-Pues quizás no quiero aceptarlo! –

-Entonces es la peor oficial que he conocido!-afirmo Michael haciendo que Misato quedase pálida.

-Y con que derecho vienes a decirme eso, yo he estado metida en este juego desde q-

-Ese el problema, ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO!- Misato quedo de hielo ante la afirmación del oficial- Esto es la guerra. Cosas terribles le pasan a personas que no se lo merecen: Es trágico pero totalmente irrelevante! Todo el mundo en esta maldita instalación continua persiguiendo sus malditas agendas secretas, mientras ahí afuera, sigue al acecho un enemigo que tiene el poder para aniquilarnos a todos!

Misato callo, incapaz de articular una respuesta que pudiese refutar las palabras de Michael.

-Es por eso…que si no esta dispuesta a hacer su trabajo, le ruego que por lo menos me deje a hacer el mío-

Luego se marcho dejando a una meditabunda Misato con ideas sueltas dando tumbos mientras veía como su interlocutor tomaba un elevador.

Momentos más tarde, en la Cafetería del Geo-Front…

-Bon apetit…-dijo Michael mientras se disponía a propinar una gran dentellada a su hamburguesa doble con queso. La súbita aparición de Misato evito que le diese el mordisco a su grasoso manjar.

-No parece muy saludable-afirmo la mujer mientras se sentaba frente al americano.

-Ya no estoy en la Marina, supongo que puedo descuidarme un poco- dijo mientras bebía su refresco.

-Estuve leyendo tu expediente…-dijo Misato con una humildad que sorprendió a Michael.

-Podría haberme preguntado-

-Varias condecoraciones al valor, un Corazón Púrpura por haber rescatado a toda su unidad de una emboscada en Kandahar, una recomendación para Almirante. Parece que le iba bastante bien…-

-Eso es…relativo –afirmo Michael sombríamente, cosa que llamo la atención de Misato.

-Porque lo dejo?-

-Los tiempos cambian, debemos cambiar con ellos, eso fue todo-

-Pues a mi me parece que no…-dijo clavando sus ojos en los del americano que deposito su almuerzo en su plato-…Usted recibió todas esas condecoraciones porque decidió no abandonar a sus hombres….Como es posible que no le interese la suerte de Shinji: Es su compañero y aunque no lo fuese, solo es un niño-

-En ese expediente nombra toda las bajas que sufrimos para "salvar a mis hombres"?- dijo Michael- De todas formas no importa, es solo una evasiva….Y no fue la razón por la que lo deje-

-Entonces…?-

-Digamos que…se me abrieron los ojos-

-Eso suena como una historia-afirmo Misato burlonamente

-Si pero es aburrida y nada interesante-

-Pues…tengo que hacer tiempo hasta que haya que retirar a las chicas. No iré a ningún lado- Michael miro su almuerzo durante un largo instante.

-Quizás algún día.-se limito a decir Michael

-Y porque no hoy?-

-Porque lamentablemente me agarro en el preciso instante en que logre poner mis bellas manos sobre una hamburguesa doble con queso y tocino. Soy de la opinión en que nadie debería romper la comunión sagrada entre un hombre y su almuerzo…-afirmo el americano.

-Es la evasiva mas tonta que jamás nadie me haya lanzado-

-Eso es porque jamás me ha visto ebrio-dijo dándole una gran dentellada a su comida- Como sea…Los primeros envíos del nuevo material llegaron hoy, espero que tenga suficiente tiempo para allanar expedientes…-

Misato recordó que era su responsabilidad realizar la parte administrativa de la operación.

-Hoy va a ser un día bastante aburrido-afirmo suspirando la mujer- Como sea Mana y Asuka ya deben estar por salir de la escuela-

-Yo voy hacia allí, tengo que ir a una entrevista con Profesor de mi hermano, al parecer sus notas son un tanto…irregulares. Porque no vamos juntos?-

-Usted sabe que hace menos de cinco minutos estábamos dispuestos a sacarnos los ojos, verdad Bennington-san?-

-Si la vida te da limones…-dijo Michael dándole y largo trago a su refresco-…Haz limonada y luego usa las ganancias de la limonada para comprar una escopeta. Luego observa si la vida cometerá el mismo error dos veces…

**Café "Truman" ,Seattle, Estados Unidos. Al mismo tiempo…**

Un hombre vestido con un largo sobretodo y unas grandes gafas circulares se sentó en una mesa cercana a la ventana posterior del austero negocio, el ambiente se llenaba del olor comida cocinándose, café recién hecho y música country que provenía de una vieja radio.

-Podría haber reservado un mejor lugar-afirmo el recién llegado mientras se sacaba su abrigo a un hombre de cabello canoso y semblante severo que en ese momento se hallaba cortando sus panqueques.

-No lo se…pensé que seria bueno un lugar con, ya sabe, el "toque hogareño". Además no encontraras mejores precios en ningún café de la Costa Oeste- el hombre de gafas sonrío resignado mientras tomaba asiento

-Que tal esta todo?-

-El Artemis(1) y su escolta atraviesan el Cabo de Hornos mientras hablamos, el Anahita(1) permanece bien oculto en el Estrecho de Bering. Solicitaron algunos repuestos, avisaron que los nuevos lo están haciendo bien y ,junto con eso, un extraño y colosal pedido de mantequilla de maní. Y, además, escuche que los chicos de la Célula "Ost" realizaran su movida hoy-

-Pues si que se organizaron rápido, es bueno saber que ya tenemos que ser la niñera de nadie. Sin embargo, sabes que considero que su "movida" is just sheer stupidity-

-Tendrá sus beneficios si consiguen realizar un tercio de lo que ellos se proponen, obligaremos a las Naciones Unidas a dar algunas respuestas, a hacer algunas declaraciones-

-Y con que consecuencias? Mostrarnos tan públicamente nos volverá un blanco, sabes que los Ancianos y su Organización Títere tienen topos en todas partes.

-Calculated Risk. Tu y yo sabemos que la Operación "Inheritor" solo es el preludio a nuestro verdadero objetivo. Pero si tiene éxito, entonces habremos logrado una victoria mucho mayor que la que pudieras haber obtenido cuando todo esto empezó. Es solo cuestión de saber aprovechar nuestras oportunidades, Almirante…

Su interlocutor dibujo una sonrisa seca en su rostro, mientras la mesara traía el café del hombre de anteojos.

-A Tost…Por el final de este caos -

Ambos brindaron con sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros.

**En algún lugar de Japon, mediodía..**

-FIR-MES!-ordeno un sub-oficial mientras un superior de más rango ingresaba a un oscuro deposito dentro del cual un numero de uniformados realizaba todo tipo de preparaciones tácticas.

El oficial se paro en frente de un mapa de Neo-Tokio 3 y saco apuntador láser.

-Ladies and Gentlemen, asumo que ya fueron informados antes de ser trasladados aquí. Si alguna de las instrucciones que les fueron otorgadas no fue lo suficientemente clara en el informe les ruego que por favor lo reporten de inmediato: nuestro margen de error es nulo y el tiempo apremia…

La mayoría de los presentes no abrió la boca, en su mayoría se trataba de curtidos operativos, totalmente ataviados con toda su parafernalia y equipamientos. Un cargado ambiente de nerviosismo se respiraba en el aire y en la mirada de los presentes parecía transmitir que no pensaban, no querían, esperar ni un momento mas

-Muy bien, si no hay preguntas. Repasemos el operativo. El Equipo "Seleukos",liderado por el Capitán Leitlev, atacara la sede central, recuerden que todo el complejo es una fortaleza, ni bien se disparen las alarmas toda la instalación comenzara a cerrarse herméticamente y solo podrán abrirlo desde dentro. Una vez que los de Arriba usen el EMP quedaran aislados: entren rápido, hagan el trabajo y salgan como alma que lleva el demonio…

-Ponyal , tovarishch komandir-afirmo el líder del numeroso grupo de operativos.

-Segundo Objetivo: El Equipo "Nikator" liderado por el Sub-Teniente Strasberg se encargara de dos tareas fundamentales: la captura o de ,no ser posible, eliminación de los Sujetos 02 y 05. La eliminación del Sujeto 01 es un objetivo de oportunidad, así que abran bien los ojos. En segundo lugar su objetivo es el total silenciamiento de la Instalación 707, haciendo especial énfasis en la división 2-A

-Reglas de Enfrentamiento?-pregunto el líder de equipo.

-Todo el personal de la Instalación es descartable pero deben priorizar a los sujetos mencionados en su primer objetivo. Como decidan realizar su segundo objetivo queda completamente a su discreción, Sub-Teniente-

-Excelente-dijo ávidamente el joven- Pero que sucederá si no encontramos al Sujeto 01?

-El Sargento Ramírez ha estado realizando un estudio minucioso de sus rutinas y patrones. En caso de que ustedes fallen, el no lo hará-

-Descuide, nosotros tampoco -dijo el joven oficial sacándole el seguro a su rifle de asalto.

-Recuerden todos, su punto de extracción designado es el complejo de departamentos situado en las afueras de la ciudad. Se procederá a la extracción una vez que todas las escuadras reporten que sus objetivos han sido realizados o que les es imposible cumplirlos. En caso de ser capturados, están OBLIGADOS a hacer uso de las cargas explosivas situadas detrás de sus globos oculares. Preguntas…?

Nuevamente aquel eléctrico silencio se hizo soberano.

-Las operaciones comienzan en 30 minutos. Pueden retirarse…

**Mientras tanto, Oficina del Comandante…**

-Este es el informe preeliminar que me pidió. Pero como le dije mucha de la información aun es objeto de especulación y hemos tenido que hacer muchas conjeturas…-afirmo Ritsuko mientras proyectaba unas diapositivas

-Infórmanos-ordeno Gendo mientras el y Futusuki observaban las imágenes de la criatura que había atacado al Eva 01.

-Lo que sabemos a ciencia cierta es que trata de una entidad orgánica, dotada de un órgano S2 y con capacidad de proyectar campos AT. Posee un increíble metabolismo celular, lo cual le permitía generar nuevas extremidades y regenerar las que perdía. Pero eso es solo la punta del iceberg, las fluctuaciones de energía emanadas del órgano S2 eran ligeramente distintas de las registradas en cada uno de los combate contra Ángeles: mientras que los campos AT de los Angeles siguen un patrón uniforme de frecuencia única, los esta criatura siguen un patrón de "Onda" de Frecuencias múltiples. Aun esta bajo análisis, pero suponemos que este fenómeno seria responsable de ese efecto del "Doble Campo AT"

-O sea que debemos a considerar esta nueva amenaza como un ángel o una…"variante" de los ángeles?-pregunto Fuyutsuki

-Preferiría usar el termino "sub-especie". MAGIE ha cotejado las muestras de fluidos dejados por la criatura tras la batalla con los restos de todos los ángeles a los que hemos enfrentado hasta la fecha. Ya se les había informado con anterioridad que los ángeles poseen una increíble similitud a nivel genético con los humanos-dijo mientras proyectaba las diapositivas de los patrones genéticos de los ángeles y de los humanos. –Bueno…ahora miren esto-

Al proyectar una terca diapositiva Ritsuko introdujo un nuevo patrón genético a su esquema.

-Notan las estructuras y predisposición similares?-dijo señalando Ritsuko.

-Tienen similitudes con la estructura genética de humanos y ángeles-

-Así es…La composición química de sus fluidos difiere radicalmente de la sangre Humana, y hay ciertos elementos en su composición genética que aun no hemos logrado identificar, un caso bastante similar al de los ángeles. Pero el numero de cromosomas y la organización de los mismos es indudablemente análogo al de los humanos…

-Entonces…que es lo que estamos viendo, Doctura Akagi?-

-No podría decirlo con exactitud…podría tratarse de una "mutación" o quizás simplemente es un Ángel con características aun mas Únicas con respecto a los que hemos encontrado. Lo que me perturba pensar es…si hay MAS como este-

-Es obvio que representan una amenaza.-Ritsuko no tardo en notar que Gendo parecía demostrar realmente poco interés y estaba dejando que Fuyutsuki manejase todo el dialogo.- Lo importante doctora es si ya dispones de medidas defensivas contra esta nueva amenaza

- Sus capacidades ofensivas y defensivas son destacables…-luego presento una grafica de los aguijones de la criatura-…Aun ignoramos el motivo, pero hemos sido capaces de determinar que los aguijones de la criatura eran capaces de provocar disgregación a nivel molecular, reduciendo lo que sea que toque a sus partículas mas fundamentales. Considerando que un enemigo de estas mismas características se presente la próxima vez me temo que nuestras posibilidades son mas bien precarias…

-Entonces que recomienda?-pregunto Fuyutsuki.

-Tratar de tener a todos los Evas operativos, encontrar una forma de lidiar con su Doble Campo AT…y confiar en que podamos derribarlo-

Gendo se puso de pie y miro por la ventana de su despacho, viendo el interior del geo-Front y las cicatrices que aun exhibía desde el ultimo combate.

-Y el Eva 01?-pregunto el comodante con una voz sepulcral.

-Aun estamos trabajando en la operación de rescate para salvar al piloto creemos q-

-No prosigan.-interrumpió Gendo- Si no obtienen resultado en un termino de 24 Horas abran el Entry Plug- Ritsuko no oculto su sorpresa ante la orden de Gendo

-Pero si abrimos el Entry-Plug entonces Shinji-kun…el…

-Nuestra prioridad es asegurar que el Eva se encuentre operativo en caso de otro ataque, nada más importa-

Momentos después Ritsuko abandono la oficina de Gendo. No había terminado de alejarse unos pasos cuando las luces de la instalación comenzaron a titilar antes de apagarse por completo

-Y ahora que…?- las luces de emergencia se activaron pero permanecieron encendidas unos segundos antes de extinguirse también.- También el sistema de emergencia?

**Mientras tanto…**

-Y luego le digo: Hey mate, if you are going to do my girlfriend at least wait Im out of the house-bromeo un muchacho en el interior de un atestado autobús cuyas ventanas estaban segadas y los parabrisas polarizados. Su tripulación era un aguerrido equipo de comandos que en ese momento hacían revisiones finales a su equipo y armamento.

-Es que jamás te callas?-le pregunto el líder de equipo- Y a todo esto porque trajiste al maldito perro?-

El mucho acaricio cariñosamente a un saludable ejemplar de Pastor Alemán.

-Kronos es un perro de ataque, pensé que seria una buena adición para el equipo-

-Para que queremos un perro? TENEMOS ARMAS-

-Oye no lo descartes tan rápido. Te aseguro que antes de que acabe el dia te demostrara lo útil que puede ser, no es asi cachorro?

-Y yo te aseguro de que antes de que acabe el día acabaras lamentando un perro muerto…-su interlocutor se hizo el desentendido mientras se colocaba una mascara de gas-…Malditos Británicos…

**Al mismo tiempo…**

LA campana de salida anuncio el final de las clases para los estudiantes de la Escuela Municipal de Neo-Tokio 3.

-Fue una suerte que la luz se fuera durante las clases de informática…-dijo Asuka para sus adentros.

-Pero no es extraño?-dijo Mana mientras recogía sus cosas- Supuestamente, la ciudad tiene generadores auxiliares en caso de que la energía principal se corte-

-No lo se, aunque ahora que lo mencionas…-dijo Asuka- Y de todas formas que hago escuchándote a ti!-

-Es necesario ponernos a discutir ahora? Quizás deberíamos esperar a Misato-san para-

-Pues si tu y la Estudiante modelo quieren quedare pues bien, yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer-dijo Asuka mientras abandona el salón con aire prepotente a su alrededor.

-Asuka-san! Espere!-dijo Mana siguiéndola- Aunque sea no deberíamos buscar a Ayanami-san- Asuka la interrumpió señalando a Rei quien hace había abandonado el edificio y se hallaba caminando por la calle.

Mana se resigno y termino por seguir a Asuka.

-Quieres dejar de seguirme?-dijo la pelirroja de manera pedante

-Vamos en las misma dirección-respondió Mana de malhumor.

-Eso no significa que tengamos que volver juntas-

-Misato-san dijo q-

-Misato dice esto, Misato dice aquello…Es que jamas haces anda por tu cuenta? -

En ese instante un destartalado autobús, cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas planchas de metal remachadas a los marcos paso a toda velocidad junto a ellas, frenando ruidosamente justo en frente de la Escuela.

Los alumnos, al igual que Asuka y Mana, se quedaron atónitos ante tan súbita aparición, instantes en que el vehiculo quedo completamente inmóvil delante de la escuela. Segundos después, las planchas de acero que cubrían las ventanas del vehiculo cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido seco y del flanco del autobús surgieron una serie de mirillas láser.

Lo siguiente que las dos pilotos, y lo ultimo que oyeron varios de sus compañeros, fue el rugido de múltiples armas abriendo fuego simultáneamente, el frenesí no duro mas de unos cinco segundos pero fue mas que suficiente para aniquilar a cada joven que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse alli…

Inmediatamente la puerta del vehiculo salio disparada y los operativos descendieron del vehiculo formando un perímetro en torno a este.

-Hagan un barrido y no dejen títere con cabeza-ordeno el Sub-Teniente- Encuentren rápido a esas dos zorras: Williams, Enders ustedes tomen las plantas superiores, Sheffield y yo despejaremos la planta baja. Que Kaffa y Andorini se encarguen de los predios deportivos. Taylor monta una posición de tiro!

-A la orden!-respondieron los componentes de la escuadra.

-Empiecen a moverse señoritas, no tenemos todo el día!-dijo el aguerrido oficial mientras los operativos se desplegaban velozmente en distintas direcciones.

Asuka Y Mana se hallaban ocultas tras una esquina, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder, sin ser capaces de visualizar nada de lo que ocurrió después de que empezaron los disparos...

**Mientras tanto, interior del GeoFront…**

-Cuales son las probabilidades de que el sistema de energía falle de este modo…?-pregunto un ingeniero que sostenía una linterna iluminando un complejo entramado de cables y circuitos mientras uno de sus compañeros realizaba una revisión del mismo.

-Pues si te refieres a cuales son las probabilidades de que fallen simultáneamente todos los sistemas de energía, incluidos los auxiliares: pues…te diría que demasiado pocas- una serie de ecos resonaron por los vacíos pasillos del Cuartel, totalmente sumergidos en la oscuridad a causa del apagón.

-Esto no me gusta nada, Keiji…-dijo el ingeniero, visiblemente nervioso.

-Estamos a cientos de metros debajo del suelo, no deberías revolucionarte tanto por unos cuantos ruidos-

-No es eso! Es decir…Hay-hay algo que no esta bien!-

-Por supuesto que hay algo que no esta bien, toda la instalación se quedo sin energía recuerdas! Deja de lloriquear y vea buscar esa terminal portátil, realizaremos un chequeo local para ver si podemos encontrar el problema-

Indecisamente su compañero se adentro en los pasillos.

-Ah se me olvidaba podrías ir a la Sala de Control y buscar un-cuando Keiji se asomo fuera del conducto de mantenimiento lo primeo que vio una figura sosteniendo una pistola en su rostro.

No tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico, nisiquiera de sentir miedo pues una milésima después tenia un proyectil atravesando su cráneo.

Un reducido grupo de unos cinco comandos se agrupo en torno a la solitaria luz del abatido técnico.

-Esto esta siendo demasiado sencillo- afirmo el líder del equipo.

-Preferirías que fuese demasiado difícil, camarada Leitlev?-se burlo una voz femenina

-Ahórrate el comentario Ling, cuanto nos falta para llegar a dichosa Sala de Control?-

-Deberíamos estar a un par de clicks de- en ese instante el otro ingeniero regreso, quedando pasmado ante la visión de las figuras fuertemente armadas reunidas cerca del cadáver sanguinolento de su compañero. Naturalmente, su primera reacción fue echar a correr…

-Se escapa!-inmediatamente otro de los miembros del equipo desenfundo rápidamente un Khukri(2) y lanzo el afilado instrumento hacia la espalda del ingeniero, tras dar varias vueltas en el aire se incrusto con horripilante facilidad en su objetivo y le derribo.

El comando se acerco a pasos pesados, mientras el desesperado hombre hacia todo lo posible por alejarse de el, arrastrándose por su vida. Sin mas preámbulos arranco el cuchillo de la espalda de su victima quien dio un terrible alarido.

-POR DIOS,POR FAVOR NO!-

-Shut up- dijo fríamente el operativo antes de propinar sucesivos golpes con su acero. El resto del equipo se limito a mirarlo con aire desdeñoso, el cual el recién noto tras haber propinado una decena de golpes al, ahora, sanguinolento cuerpo de su victima…

-What…?- dijo como si ignorase el hecho de que se había ensuciado con bastante sangre.

- Singh, eres un maldito psicópata: alguna vez te lo dijeron?-suspiro Leitlev antes de dar la orden para proseguir.

Mientras tanto en la Sala de Control…

-*Sigh* Damnation…Se suponía que debíamos estar haciendo los ajustes finales para la operación de Salvamento y ahora ocurre esto-afirmo Gabriella mientras se refrescaba con un abanico.

-No hubiéramos podido empezar aunque hubiese energía, Misato insistió en estar aquí y también fue a buscar a la chica Kirishima, piensa que eso la animara…-dijo Ritsuko mientras realizaba unos cálculos en una libreta ayudada con una pequeña lámpara a baterías

-Me sorprendió que pudiésemos preparar tan rápido la operación de rescate, en verdad es asombrosa Mrs. Akagi-

-Ni para tanto, mucha de la información que usamos la obtuvimos de un incidente similar que ocurrió hace años-

-Se refiere c cuando empezó el desarrollo de los Evas? Ocurrió algo parecido?-Ritsuko asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de trabajar- Y…como resulto en esa ocasión?-

-Fue un rotundo fracaso…-Gabriella trago saliva nerviosamente.

-Es una suerte que tengamos mas tiempo y equipo esta vez…-

-Desafortunadamente nuestro margen de error también es nulo. Si no lo conseguimos la primera vez…El comandante ha ordenado que abramos el Entry Plug- dijo la científica clavando su mirada en el escritorio.

-Que?-exclamo la americana sin ocultar su indignación- Pero-Pero si lo hacemos entonces el piloto-

-Ya se lo he dicho, Bennington-san. Pero las preocupaciones del Comandante son logicas…ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, sino no tenemos a los cuatro Evas en estado operativo y un enemigo igual al anterior nos ataca, entonces será el fin- Gabriella callo mirando fijamente su regazo.

-El Comandante es muy cruel…-

Ritsuko iba a responder cuando de repente Maya se aparecio su lado.

-Senpai, tenemos un problema…-dijo ella sosteniendo un comunicador.

-Que ocurrió esta vez?-dijo la científica suspirando con frustración.

-Uno de los Equipos de Ingeniería no responde-

-No hay energía en todo el complejo, es probable que los sistemas de comunicación también se hayan apagado?-pregunto Gabriella.

-No, el sistema de comunicación es autónomo, aunque fallase toda la alimentación eléctrica esto no debería suceder-dijo Ritsuko intentando captar algo por el comunicador.

De repente y sin previo aviso una de las puertas de acceso a la Sala se abrió bruscamente. Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que un pequeño objeto fuese arrojado dentro.

Aoba y Hyuga, quienes estaban sentados en unas terminales cercanas a la entrada, fueron los únicos que tuvieron una vista clara de lo que era.

-Maldición…-dijo dijo Aoba antes de que el Flahsbang(3) estallase liberando una cegadora luz y un potente estruendo.

La luz desoriento a los miembros de NERV presentes dándole los segundos necesarios para que los comandos irrumpiesen velozmente en la habitación y marcasen sus objetivos.

Mediante metódicas descargas de su armamento y ayudados lentes de visión nocturna ,los operativos rápida y sistemáticamente comenzaron a eliminar a los presentes en la habitación. Aquellos que no fueron abatidos por las ráfagas iniciales de los sub-fusiles de asalto se apresuraron e refugiarse debajo de sus escritorios mientras la balas silbaban encima suyo.

Hyuga y Aoba, asi como muchos de los supervivientes, se apresuraron a tomar las armas cortas que operario tenia guardadas en sus respectivos lugares de trabajos para poder contraatacar. El fuego de respuesta de los miembros de NERV forzó a los comandos a tomar cubierto detrás de unos escritorios los cuales voltearon para usarlos como base de fuego.

-Bystro, granata!- ordeno Leitlev a su equipo, quienes inmediatamente sacaron sus granadas para luego lanzarlas contra las posiciones de los defensores.

Las explosiones resultantes provocaron un elevado numero de bajas en sus contrincantes que comenzaron a intentar retirarse desordenadamente, convirtiéndose en presa fácil de los operativos que los tuvieron a tiro de inmediato.

-Tenemos q-intento decir Hyuga antes de que una Granada cayese justo delante de el. Aoba inmediatamente lo tomo por su uniforme y saltaron fuera de su cobertura antes de que el explosivo los despedazase.

-Creo que ya capte la idea- dijo Aoba mientras arrastraba a su compañero hacia la parte superior de la Sala de operaciones.

-Ya los tenemos, IH PRIKONCHIT! Singh,VE!- ordeno Leitlev a su compañero que inmediatamente empuño la escopeta que cargaba en su espalda. – Fuego de cobertura, cúbranlo!

Inmediatamente el operativo comenzó a adelantarse agresivamente abandonando la cobertura donde la escuadra había montado su posición, mientras sus compañeros le cubrían obligando a los pocos técnicos que aun resistían a mantenerse a cubierto.

Esos valiosos instantes era todo lo que el comando necesitaba para acerca lo suficiente para que los disparos de su letal herramienta fuesen devastadoramente efectivos. Singh comenzó a despejar mediante metódicos disparos de la escopeta cada nivel de la Sala de Control hasta que un sepulcral silencio se fue asentando a excepción de unos pocos disparos aislados y los gemidos de los heridos y agonizantes.

Aoba y Hyuga finalmente alcanzaron la posición donde Gabriella, Maya y Ritsuko se hallaban escondidas.

-Ritsuko-san, Bennington-san tenemos que salir!-dijo Hyuga disparando su ligero sub-fusil contra la fuertemente armada escuadra de enemigos, en un intento de hacer reaccionar a las científicas

-MAYA!-dijo Aoba agachándose junto a su compañera y entregándole un revolver-Aquí tienes-

-Yo…yo no puedo usar un arma-dijo la joven con un tono apesumbrado, una respuesta ante la cual Aoba no oculto su sorpresa.

-De que estas hablando lo hicimos cientos de veces en las practicas!-

-EN LAS PRACTICAS NO LE DISPARABAMOS A SERES HUMANOS!-respondió Maya antes de que otro andanada de disparo les obligase a bajar la cabeza.

-No seas estupida! Si no nos defendemos nos mataran a todos!- Aoba no había terminado la oración cuando noto que Maya se puso pálida del miedo.

-SHIGERU-SAN!-grito Ritsuko al notar que un enemigo lo tenia justo delante del cañón de la escopeta. El muchacho alzo la vista justo en el instante en que Singh comenzó a desplazar la corredera de la escopeta para efectuar un nuevo disparo.

Rápidamente Gabriella pateo una silla que logro desviar el disparo lo suficiente para que no aniquilase a su oponente pero ,desgraciadamente, provocando que el disparo impactase de lleno en la pierna de Hyuga quien se derrumbo aullando de dolor.

Aoba inmediatamente se lanzo sobre el comando en un intento de evitar que realizase otro disparo, provocando que ambos cayesen al suelo, para luego intentar alcanzar su propia arma, mientras Maya empuñaba indecisamente el arma que su compañero le había entregado.

Pero de que su rival pudiese alcanzar su arma, el comando logro propinar un golpe contundente el pecho de Aoba, logrando sacárselo de encima. Aoba intento ponerse de pie, pero al mismo tiempo el soldado enemigo saco lo que aprecia ser una espada corta o un cuchillo largo.

Antes de que Aoba pudiese reaccionar, Singh uso su Khukhri para realizarle un corte por debajo de la articulación de la rodilla forzándolo a arrodillarse para luego propinar un potente golpe que provoco una larga herida que dibujo una línea diagonal de color rojo sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, quien inmediatamente se desplomo hacia atrás.

El comando hizo girar su arma en su mano y se preparo para dar el golpe de gracia antes de escuchar un cliqueo justo delante suyo y percatarse de Maya que empuñaba una pistola en dirección hacia el.

Maya cerro los ojos y jalo el gatillo. El disparo se impacto en el hombro del comando quien cayo herido de espaldas.

-Aoba-san!-dijo Maya mientras se aproximaba a auxiliar a su compañero.

-Estoy bien…-dijo Aoba sonriendo agotado mientras se ponía torpemente de pie, usando su mano para cubrir su herida.

-No, no lo estas! Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería!-dijo Maya al notar el profuso sangrado que el corte del Khukhri había provocado, en ese instante Maya noto que el comando todavía se seguía moviendo y se arrastraba para recuperar la escopeta.

-OIGAN!-grito Gabriella mientras ella y Ritsuko cargaban a Hyuga- TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI, QUICK!-

Maya ayudo a Aoba mientras el grupo se dirigía a la salida mas cercana. Leitlev y el resto de al escuadra se adelanto para tomar una mejor posición mientras que Singh comenzaba a disparar la escopeta. Afortunadamente para los miembros de Nerv el arma se quedo sin munición, cosa que frustro enormemente al soldado herido quien inmediatamente desenfundo un revolver, aunque su puntería había disminuido considerablemente a causa a de su herida.

Eso permitió a Ritsuko y los demás escapar hacia un pasillo, el cual la científica cerro pasando una tarjeta de identificación, disparando una serie de alarmas y sellando ese acceso tras unos mamparos de aleación blindada.

-Porque esta puerta se cerro y las demás no!-pregunto angustiada Gabriella mientras vendaba la herida de Hyuga, que en ese momento sangraba abundantemente. Al mismo tiempo unos ecos mecánicos resonaron por toda la instalación

-Los sistema de sellado funcionan mediante generadores diesel, son independientes de los demás generadores de energía pero eso significa que ahora tanto ellos como nosotros estamos totalmente aislados del exterior-dijo Ritsuko con una mirada neutra en sus ojos mientras cerraba su puño con rabia.

-Ritsuko-senpai!-dijo Maya usando su chaqueta para contener la hemorragia de Hyuga.-Necesitamos ayudarlos! –la científica despertó del trance, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, Maya ponte en contacto con los equipos de seguridad, Bennington-san ayúdeme a llevarlos a la enfermería.

Mientras Maya intentaba hacer contacto con los equipos de seguridad, Ritsuko y Gabriella se apresuraron a escoltar a los heridos hacia la enfermería. La americana no pudo evitar notar la expresión que tenia Ritsuko en su rostro: una marcada por una profunda y acuciante preocupación.

"Ellos fueron los que cortaron la energía? Que querrán?"

**Mientras tanto, en la Sala de Control…**

-Oye, Singh! Todo Despejado?-pregunto Leitlev

-Todo despejado-dijo el comando todavía adolorido por el balazo.

-Hind, ve a ayudarlo , الآن!(ahora) –

-إذا, قائد (entendido, comandante)!-una muchacha morena de unos veintitantos se apresuro a auxiliar a su compañero.

Otro de los operativos se saco la mascara de gas, revelando que era una atractiva muchacha asiática. Se apresuro empujar el cadáver de un técnico para poder usar la silla.

-Bueno, camaradas, no tenemos todo el día: Staufen trae el generador, camarada Hind, cuando termines de atender a nuestro psicópata favorito necesito que remuevas uno de esos paneles…-dijo la muchacha.

Inmediatamente Leitlev activo su comunicador.

-Aquí Equipo Seleukos a Equipo Nikator, infórmeme Sub-Teniente- llamo el oficial contactándose con el equipo que asaltaba la escuela

-Todo avanza según lo previsto, Comandante, pero aun no tenemos confirmación sobre nuestros objetivos prioritarios: sospechamos que los Sujetos 02 y 05 siguen en las inmediaciones pero creemos que el Sujeto 01 ya se halla fuera de nuestra área de operaciones…

-Ya le pasaron al parte a Ramírez?-

-Afirmativo, dijo que ya tiene el asunto bajo control. Cual es su situación, Comandante?-

-Todo va según lo previsto, activaron el sistema de sellado pero logramos a segurar la Sala de Control: Ling ya se encuentra trabajando en el asunto de la computadora. Manténgame informado, Sub-Teniente, no sabemos cuanto mas durara el apagón. Avise de cualquier irregularidad.

-Comprendido. Equipo Nikator, cambio y fuera-

Mientras tanto otro miembro de su equipo preparaba un pequeño generador portátil conectándolo a un entramado de cables.

-Cuanto tiempo te tomara esto…-pregunto Leitlev a muchacha.

-Nervioso, camarada? Descuide no podrá ser mucho…solo tenemos energía para quince minutos…veinte como máximo-dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Solo quince minutos? Pero recargamos todo el generador antes de salir!-se quejo Singh mientras la otra muchacha atendía su herida.

-Oigan,oigan esta no es una de sus portátiles, es la maldita MAGI! Se come las baterías industriales de alto rendimiento como si fueran caramelos…-

**Al mismo tiempo…**

-Dejando de lados tus prejuicios personales…cual de las de las dos te gusta mas: Souryu o Ayanami?-

-Sabes que no responderé a eso…-

Uriel y Raphael Bennington recorrían la solitaria avenida que les dirigía hacia su vivienda, era un día de calor abrasador y lo único que rompía el silencio sepulcral era canto de las cigarras que por momentos en verdad se volvía ensordecedor.

-Como odio el sol…-dijo Uriel cubriéndose los ojos con su gorra.

-Pues es esto o la lluvia, personalmente prefiero sudar un poco en lugar de empaparme. Y…aun no me respondiste-dijo Raphael con una mirada picara en sus ojos.

-Porque no t vas al- intento decir Uriel antes de divisar a Rei que caminaba unos pasos delante de ellos- Y miren! Ahí esta mi persona favorita…

-Ayanami-san!-saludo Raphael atrayendo la atención de la joven que, sin embargo, se volteo al notar la presencia de su hermano.

-Buenos días-dijo la joven de manera tajante.

-Pensaba que aun necesitaba descansar, Ayanami-san…o que al menos Kirishima-san o Souryu-san la acompañasen-afirmo Uriel adelantándose para caminar junto a Rei

-Ya me siento mejor -dijo Rei con la misma frialdad, ciertamente molesta por la presencia de Uriel.

Molestia. Era una sensación que tampoco había experimentado en demasía, solo aquella vez en que Shinji agravio al Comandante, no es que la sensación fuese agradable es mas…era casi igual de desagradable que el miedo o el dolor. Era comos i tuviese que gritar algo pero una barrera invisible la frenase.

-Como sea, my bro and I podemos escoltarla hacia su casa si-

-Oh,Hell no –dijo Uriel tomando a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa- Y de todas formas esta es nuestra casa-

-Oye, podrías dejar de ser un cretino aunque sea solo por cinco segundos?

-Mickey me pagara por averiguar que demonios le pasa a su cabeza, no por ser un santo con ella. Ahora métete en la casa!- dijo Uriel de manera terminante a su hermano.

-Bueno…hasta luego Ayanami-san-dijo Raphael antes de meterse dentro de la casa.

-Adiós-dijo Rei sin siquiera mirarlo mientras proseguía su camino, Uriel no dejaba de mirarla mezquinamente apoyado en el pórtico de su casa con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Quizás si no hubiera estado haciendo eso, el americano no habría notado un pequeño punto de luz roja que se tambaleaba sobre la nuca de la joven.

-Oh Hell…-el joven se abalanzo sin pensar sobre Rei, lanzándose sobre para tirarla al suelo justo a tiempo para evitar que un potente disparo proveniente de una localización desconocida aniquilase a la piloto.

El americano incorporo a Rei y comenzaron a correr velozmente hacia la casa de los Bennington, la muchacha simplemente se dejo llevar, parecía no haber terminado de procesar lo que acaba de suceder. Otro disparo rasgo el impactándose muy cerca del dúo, pero dando tiempo a que ambos lograsen ingresar en la vivienda.

-Que esta sucediendo?-pregunto a Rapahel al ver su hermano entrar agitadamente con Rei a la casa.

-SHUT UP AND KEEP YOUR HEAD LOW!

-What the he- en ese instante otro proyectil destruyo una ventana haciendo que todos que echasen cuerpo a tierra- Ahora que demonios hiciste!

-Podrías cerrar la boca de una vez? Pónganse contra las paredes y no se acerquen a las ventanas. Uno no puede aburrirse en esta maldita ciudad…

**E****scuela Municipal de Tokio, mientras tanto…**

-Que será ese alborto?-pregunto Hikari a Kensuke mientras ambos limpiaban el aula.

-No lo se, quizás ocurrió un accidente algo así. Aunque escuche algo que sonaba definitivamente como el nuevo STG-15, es el arma de elección de las Fuerzas Especiales de Alema-

-Ya! Podrías controlar los vuelos de tu fantasía? Me ponen nerviosa…

-Si quieres puedo salir a ver-

-No, terminemos con esto ya quiero irme a casa-

Un pequeño objeto cayo en el pasillo que rápidamente empezó a llenarse con un humo denso y blanco que hizo toser a los jóvenes.

-Que esta pasando?-

-Una granada de humo-dijo Kensuke mientras tosía.

Mientras tanto un par de comandos terminaba apostarse en el pasillo de la segunda planta de la escuela.

-In position-confirmaron los demás equipos

-Let it rip- ordeno el lider equipo con frialdad.

Inmediatamente los operativos irrumpieron en las aulas aniquilando metódicamente a los alumnos que en ese momento estaban teniendo clases. El bullicio provocado por las armas automáticas rápidamente atrajo a otros jóvenes desconcertados que inmediatamente se convirtieron en presa del dúo de operativos que despejaba una por una las habitaciones de la planta superior, cubriendo su avance con granadas de humo.

Una situación similar tenia lugar en las instalaciones y predios deportivos de la escuela. Solo que el equipo de comandos se había dividido: uno había apostado una ametralladora ligera en una colina que le otorgaba una posición de tiro perfecta de donde podía abatir con preescisión a sus múltiples objetivos, que en ese momento se hallaban en clase de educación física…

El otro operativo simplemente se adelanto a irrumpir en las instalaciones donde estaban alojadas las piscinas y los vestuarios, el sonido que producía la escopeta al desplazarse la corredera fue lo ultimo que escucharon las alumnas que en ese momento tenían clases antes de que empezasen los disparos.

Strasberg y Sheffield realizan un procedimiento bastante similar solo que habían preferido ahorrar las balas usando sus granadas de fragmentación. Una serie de estallidos sacudió la edificación ahogando los gritos de las victimas que aun resonaban por encima de los disparos, aunque poco a poco iban acallándose, hasta desaparecer por completo.

Sheffield y el líder de escuadra terminaban de lanzar una ultima granada ignorando los pedidos de misericordia que los jóvenes dentro de ella solicitaban a gritos.

-Bueno , esto es fácil-dijo el líder de escuadra bastante complacido limpiándose el polvo de las explosiones. Su compañero no respondió y ,a pesar de que su rostro estaba oculto por una mascara de gas, dedujo que estaba bastante consternado.-Ahora que te sucede…?

Iba a responder cuando un aterrorizado conserje decidió jugárselas todas e intentar correr a la salida, solo había logrado llegar a mitad de camino cuando el pastor alemán de Sheffield le atrapo por la pierna haciéndolo caer

-Vaya, quien lo diría…tu pulgoso saco de pelo hizo algo útil-se burlo el líder mientras sacaba una pistola de su funda. El asustadísimo hombre intento pedir piedad pero el tiro de gracia llego antes de que pudiese articular palabras.- Como dije: esto es fácil-

-Siempre es fácil asesinar a civiles desarmados, señor-dijo Sheffield con pesadumbre mientras acariciaba a su perro.

-Suenas como una vieja, somos soldados: seguimos órdenes y mantenemos la cadena de mando. Si tienes un problema con eso regresa llorando a la iglesia-

El otro comando no respondió.

-Como quieras. Aquí el Sub-Teniente Strasberg a todos los equipos: alguno confirma haber abatido a los objetivos?-

-Negative-

-Negative-

-Taylor?-pregunto el oficial poniéndose en contacto con el francotirador del equipo que en ese momento estaba oculto en la copa de un árbol.

-Nada-

-Muy bien, hagan un barrido y rematen a los rezagados, reagrúpense en la entrada principal.-en ese momento Strasberg se dio cuenta de que un joven intentaba alejarse corriendo de la escuela- Taylor, encargarte

-Copiado-inmediatamente un preciso disparo abatió al joven.

-Frio y eficiente. Como debe ser-dijo el oficial mirando a través de unos binoculares.- Sheffield termina de despejar esta sección, creo que nos falto esa aula de ahí. Luego reúnete con nosotros. Eso si tu complejo de culpa no acabo contigo para entonces-

-Roger that, Sir- afirmo Sheffield, mientras su oficial al mando se retiraba. Su perro emitió un leve gemido, el comando acaricio su cabeza arrodillándose a su lado.

-Lo se amigo, lo se…-un sonidos en un aula contigua distrajeron tanto al hombre como a su animal que rápidamente se parapetaron al costado de la entrada a la misma.

Sheffield se asomo por la esquina intentando determinar sus blancos. Inmediatamente los detecto: dos blancos, un chico con anteojos y una chica, la mirilla láser del rifle se poso sobre la frente del chico con anteojos.

A pesar de estar petrificado por el pánico, Kensuke no pudo evitar notar el brillo exterior de toda la imponente parafernalia militar del comando, cosa que Hikari por su parte no podía apreciar, pues estaba demasiado angustiada temiendo por su vida.

Ambos levantaron las manos, aunque hubiera dado lo mismo decir o no que se rendían, pensar que podían oponer alguna clase de resistencia era algo simplemente absurdo.

-Por favor…-susurro Hikari débilmente mientras la mirilla láser del rifle temblaba sobre la frente de su compañero-

-Sheffield, informe de estado. Todo despejado?- una dura dicotomía interna empezó a carcomer el interior del operativo cuyo dedo del gatillo se rehusaba a disparar por algún motivo.-Sheffield, repito, Ya terminaste de despejar?-

Una ráfaga de disparos seguido por los gritos de Hikari fue lo que el líder de equipo escucho a continuación.

-Ahora si-dijo fríamente el comando.

-Bien, reagrúpate con el resto. Strasberg, corto-

La parte que el Sub-teniente no conocía era que los disparos efectuados habían trazado una perfecta línea, justo sobre las cabezas de Hikari y Kensuke que miraron al operativo con confusión. Sheffield les hizo un gesto indicándoles que no hiciesen ruido y se marcho velozmente del lugar.

-Muy bien, algo q reportar Sargento?-pregunto el líder de escuadra a Sheffield ni bien re reunió con el resto del equipo en la entrada.

-Mas blancos no-prioritarios-

-Vaya esto es un problema…-dijo Strasberg rascándose la nuca.

-No podemos barrer toda la ciudad buscándolas-

-Pero Backovic tendrá nuestras cabezas si volvemos con las manos vacías-

Mientras los demás comandos debatían sobre su curso de acción el francotirador diviso algo dos jóvenes usando el uniforme de escuela alejándose al trote lo mas rapido que podían de la escuela

-Sub-Teniente, los blancos se alejan en dirección sur. Doscientos metros de aquí!-

-Pues a que esperas! DERRIBALOS!

-No tengo un tiro claro ,señor-

-Kso…Bueno tendremos que hacer esto por las malas: todo el mundo al vehiculo! Taylor, súbete al tejado del edificio y mantennos informados, si llegas a tener alguna de esas mocosas a tiro, tiene autorización para abatirlas! TODO EL MUNDO, MUEVANSE!

A excepción de Taylor, el francotirador , quien se apresuro a subirse al tejado del edificio para tener una mejor perspectiva de la situación, los demás operativos se apresuraron a subirse en el vehiculo que arranco ruidosamente levantando una polvareda, alejándose ante la mirada mitad perpleja, mitad horrorizada de Kensuke y Hikari que observaron todo por una ventana…

**Mientras tanto, interior del Geofront**

-Aquí Equipo de Seguridad 1, aproximándonos a la Sala de Operaciones-afirmo un miembro de los exiguos equipos de seguridad de los que disponía Nerv, a la cabeza de grupo de unos diez hombres.

Intentaron aproximarse de manera cautelosa, aunque la oscuridad y la falta de un equipo apropiado terminando jugándoles en contra, dado que al avanzar el líder, termino cortando un fino cable que saco el seguro de una mina antipersonal, la explosión resultante termino aniquilando al equipo.

-Novatos…-dijo Leitlev mientras se recostaba en una silla mientras miraba trabajara su compañera.-…Y dime, camarada Ling, como demonios planeas hackear esta computadora en un margen de quince minutos…?

-Olvidas con quien esas hablando? Trabajaba para la rama china de Nerv, era una de las técnicas responsables de la MAGI que ellos tenían allí. Aprendí un par de cosas-dijo la muchacha sin dejar de teclear en su ordenador portátil.

-Como ser?-Ling sonrío, como si la pregunta la complaciese

-Los diseñadores de este sistema se jactan demasiado, es verdad que las Supercomputadoras MAGI son una pieza tecnológica realmente admirable. Pero nunca dejara de ser solo una maquina. Y a las maquinas se las puede romper…-

-Pues espero que puedas respaldar con algo esas palabras, la energía se esta agotando-dijo el líder de Equipo mirando el medidor del generador, que decrecía a ritmo constante- Quizás sea momento de compartir con nosotros que planeas hacer…?

-Las computadores MAGI se basan en un sistema de aprobación tripartito, cada computadora dispone de tres "procesadores" cada uno independiente, cada uno autónomo. En caso de que uno falle, los otros dos corrigen el fallo o descartan la operación al completo. Ahora…debido a eso seria literalmente imposible crear o forzar una entrada, aunque lográsemos engañar a un proceso, los otros dos lo corregirían-

-Se supone que eso debe tranquilizarnos?

-Descuide, ya llego a las buenas noticias: Ahora, que pasaría que hiciésemos que los tres procesos aprobasen nuestra entrada?-

-Seria imposible, porque no tenemos acceso alguno al sistema y como dijiste, la computadora descartaría rápidamente cualquier código malicioso-se atrevió a decir tímidamente Hind

-Correcto, el truco de todo es no "presentarlo" como un código malicioso-los demás miembros del equipo la miraron sin entender- Magi puede detectar códigos maliciosos, lo que no puede hacer es averiguar nuestras intenciones: He creado un programa que le propone a la computadora un "proceso básico", básicamente le preguntamos a la computadora cuanto es 1+1, cada vez que el proceso es aprobado y emite una respuesta, transfiere una minúscula cantidad de bits a la base de registro de la computadora. Algo así como los sedimentos que se acumulan a causa del torrente de un río, por eso los sistemas necesitan depurarse cada tanto.

Ahora todo el equipo parecía bastante más interesado en lo que hacia Ling, y empezaron a a asomarse por encima de su hombro para ver que era lo que en verdad estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, esos "datos residuales" que quedan acumulados al final del proceso de mi programa, son en realidad partes de un simple pero efectivo virus, mediante un programa de repetición de redundancia cíclica, hacemos que MAGI resuelva el proceso de manera indefinida, hasta que el virus termine de copiarse en su base de datos. Por decirlo en términos simples, estamos haciendo que Magi construya una puerta para nosotros- en ese instante una barra de carga llego al 100% en su computadora- Felicitaciones Damas y Caballeros, tenemos acceso a Nerv…

-Genial, ya solo nos quedan unos cinco minutos de energía…-informo Singh

-Vaya, fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, de todas formas Magi debería detectar el código del virus en su registro en cuestión de unos….dos o tres minutos-

-Y dentro de cuanto terminaras de pasar la información?-

-Dentro de unos…dos o tres minutos. Supongo que como dicen seria bueno que cruzasen los dedos no…?- una nueva barra de carga empezó a llenarse, los demás miembros del equipo miraron con nerviosismo, mas de uno cruzo los dedos, la barra llego al 100% antes de que un gran letrero de "ACCESS DENIED" apareciera en la pantalla de Ling.

-Jejeje…Oficialmente le gane a Magi por un margen de unos dos segundos-dijo la operativa muy complacida consigo misma mirando al resto de su equipo con arrogancia.

En ese momento las luces de la Sala de Control titilaron unos segundos, antes de regresar a la negrura total.

-La energía esta regresando-dijo Leitlev- Es momento de salir de aquí: Ling asegura los datos. Nos largamos!-

**Mientras tanto, residencia de los Bennington.**

El trío de jóvenes permaneció a cubierto, totalmente adheridos a las paredes, mientras que un silencio incomodo imperaba en el ambiente.

-Ahora que demonios hacemos…?-pregunto Raphael a su hermano quien parecía estar calculando la situación detenidamente. Saco una lapicera de su mochila y coloco su gorra sobre ella.- Es en serio!

-Funciona en los videojuegos- respondió Uriel mientras asomaba la gorra ligeramente sobre la ventana

-Esto no es un juego! Es la vida re- en ese momento un disparo atravesó la gorra, rompiendo la ventana, haciendo que su hermano y Rei se agachasen.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos que sigue allí—dijo Uriel colocándose su gorra nuevamente, aunque ahora con un perfecto circulo en la frente provocado por el proyectil.

-No puedo creer que haya caído en esa…-

-Quizás. Quizás es su modo de recordarnos que sigue allí-

-Bueno eso nos lleva nuevamente a…Que demonios hacemos?-Uriel pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos.

-Pégate a las paredes y busca las armas de Michael-la respuesta aprecio consternar aun mas a su hermano.

-Estas-Estas pensando en enfrentarlo!-

-Varias personas desacordarían con la definición…pero si.-

-Estas-Estas totalmente loco! ESE TIPO ESTA ENTRENADO! NO HAY FORMA DE Q-

-Te parece mas razonable quedarnos sentadotes esperando que nos asesinen…?-Raphael intento responder algo pero las palabras se atascaban en su boca.- Aun así…siempre tenemos una alternativa-

-Alternativa?-dijo su hermano. Uriel miro gélidamente a Rei.

-Darle lo que quiere…-

Al mismo tiempo…

-Así que…cual es exactamente la relación que existe entre usted y mi buen amigo Kaji?-pregunto Michael intentando iniciar una conversación con Misato

-Una inexistente-dijo la mujer mientras veía por la ventanilla de la camioneta del americano.

-Eso suena a comentario de mujer despechada.-respondió en un tono burlón

-En verdad quiere tener esta conversación?-

-Lamento si metí la pata, soy muy malo con las mujeres- en ese instante Michael olfateo algo en el aire- Algo apesta…Mrs. Katsuragi podría contactar con el cuartel?

-Bennington-san, que ocurre?- pregunto nuevamente Misato mientras intentaba usar su celular para contactar al cuartel.- Que rayos? La linea esta muerta…

La mayor noto que Michael seguía olfateando el aire.

-Huele a pólvora. Oh God…-

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando el y Misato tuvieron una visión del patio frontal de la escuela, alfombrado por los restos de los alumnos abatidos por los comandos solo unos momentos atrás. Misato quedo no menos horrorizada y su primera reacción fue salir disparada de la camioneta.

-ASUKA! MANA! REI!-llamo ella llena de angustia. Michael se apresuro a descender y cubrirle la boca. Ella lo aparto con un golpe.

-No se atreva a ponerme sus sucias manos enc-Michael señalo hacia el techo. Fue durante un corto instante pero Misato vio el movimiento en el tejado.

-Puede ser que tengamos hostiles, regrese al vehiculo- dijo Michael mientras le sacaba el seguro a su pistola.

-Si como no…-dijo Misato haciendo lo propio.

Ambos se apresuraron a ingresar al edificio. Al abrir las puertas el olor a polvo, pólvora y humo fue lo primero que los oficiales percibieron y un aire cerrado ,como el interior de una tumba hace tiempo sellada, impregnaba esos pasillos. No era que hubiese demasiada diferencia, pues al revisar el interior de cada aula, de cada oficina lo único que habían era cadáveres despachados de diferentes pero no menos brutales maneras.

-Quien podría haber hecho esto…?-dijo Michael, Misato no respondió parecía mas mucho mas preocupada en tratar de encontrar a las pilotos. Fue en ese instante que el americano escucho unos ruidos en una aula contigua.

Mediante unos gestos indico a Misato la posible presencia del enemigo ambos que apresuraron a apostarse a los costados de una de la puerta.

-Ready…?-susurro Michael, su compañera asintió y luego ambos irrumpieron en la habitación. Aunque para su grata sorpresa no fue ningún enemigo lo que les aguardo al otro lado: Hikari y Kensuke alzaron automáticamente las manos cuando ambos ingresaron el habitación.

-Katsuragi-san!-grito la muchacha entre sollozos antes de lanzarse a los brazos dela mujer.- Ellos-a todo el- Y luego-

-Esta bien, están a salvo-dijo Misato confortándola.

-Están buscándolas-dijo Kensuke lapidariamente- A Souryu y a Kirishima.-

-Sabes a donde se fueron?-dijo Michael sombríamente.

-Dijeron que habían encontrado a Asuka y a Kirishima, pero que no tenían rastro de Ayanami. Luego se subieron a vehiculo es lo único que escuchamos…di-dijeron que uno de ellos se quedaría en el tejado- intento explicar Hikari.

-Puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de saber donde están-dijo Michael.

-Muy bien: Hikari, Aida-kun. Quédense aquí y manténganse ocultos, volveremos por ustedes -

El americano y Misato se apresuraron a moverse hacia el tejado, donde efectivamente el francotirador se había apostado cercano a los barandales que ahora usaba como soporte para su aparatoso rifle, parecía estar tan concentrado que se percato de la presencia de los oficiales de Nerv. Michael hizo un gesto a su compañera para que aguardase.

El americano se acerco con pies ligeros al operativo enemigo, y saco disimuladamente un cuchillo que llevaba oculto en una de sus botas. Logro despachar silenciosamente al francotirador mediante una limpia puñalada en sus riñones para luego caer muerto.

Misato lo miro mitad con asombro, mitad con repulsión, pero el americano no le dio mayor importancia pues estaba demasiado ocupado revisando los bolsillos del operativo tratando de buscar información que lanzase una luz sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente la encontró: un trío de fotografías. Fotografías de las jóvenes pilotos

-Shit…Esto no es bueno. -dijo Michael.

-Sabían a quien buscar-

- Y lo que es peor, donde empezar a buscar. Estos tipos hicieron bien su tarea-

-Pero toda la información con respecto a los pilotos es clasificada. Solo alguien con acceso a-

-Nos dedicaremos a cazar brujas después, ahora nuestra prioridad es la seguridad de los pilotos- acto seguido el comunicador del fallecido francotirador empezó a recibir señal.

-Taylor, me recives? Reporte- Misato y Michael se miraron.

-Taylor here…ehhh I lost visual, can you give me a fresh update of your position?- dijo Michael usando el comunicador.

-Taylor, ya te dije que dejases el maldito ingles. Estamos a tres calles de alli, estamos pasando junto a un callejón por el cual se ve un cartel rojo y-…Espera…Tenemos contacto visual con los objetivos. Nos desplegamos- Michael tomo velozmente el rifle de precisión y miro por la mira telescópica.

Efectivamente vio un destartalado autobús moviéndose velozmente a través del ligero trafico de esa hora de la tarde.

-Veo a los desgraciados pero no veo a Asuka ni a Mana.-

-Pues no voy a quedarme mirando mientras esos asesinos las buscan-dijo Misato tomando el Sub-fusil que el abatido tirador llevaba como armamento secundario.

-Katsuragi-san entiendo como se siente pero lanzarse de cabeza contra un grupo de profesionales solo-

-Si nos se tamos a esperar refuerzos, serán cadáveres por un margen de media hora-

-Pero-

-Solo necesito que me diga si va ayudarme…- Michael iba a decir algo pero asintió resignado antes de arrojarle el comunicador del francotirador.

-Sintonice la Frecuencia 0-46: la mantendré informada y veré si puedo proporcionarle algo de apoyo con el rifle de francotirador.

-Lets hit the bastards!

**Mientras tanto, a unas pocas calles de alli…**

Asuka y Mana se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento en una callejuela, hacia un buen rato que corrían sin parar y inundadas con el nefasto presentimiento de que todas las circunstancias estaban conspirando en contra suya: no había una sola alma, un solo negocio o tienda de donde pudiesen pedir ayuda, sus celulares y los teléfonos estaban muertos. Además el hecho de no estar muy seguras de donde se encontraban ahora…

-Crees que los perdimos?-pregunto Mana entre jadeos.

-Y como se supone que sepa eso?-respondió la peliroja con fastidio- Mejor no respondas, tenemos que volver al cuartel y reportar q-

-You got close, BUT NO CLOSE ENOUGH!- acto seguido lo primero que vio Mana al voltearse fue la culata de un rifle impactándose de lleno en su rostro.

Antes de que Asuka lograse reaccionar el resto de los componentes del equipo ya la habían rodeado y reducido, no es que hubiese podido hacer mucho contra las armas automáticas, pero la frustración de no poder defenderse era algo que volvía a la situación algo el doble de humillante.

-Nos vemos de nuevo Mana-chan dijo-Strasberg removiendo la mascara de su rostro para horror de la joven, quien la miraba adolorida desde el suelo- Creías que iba dejarte ir así como asi? Eh! Vamos, dímelo sucia zorra!

-Atsushi…Si lo que querías era a mi, entonces…ENTONCES PORQUE MATASTE A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS!- Atsushi rápidamente propino una brutal patada en el vientre de la joven.

-NO TE ATREVAS A HACERTE LA SANTA CONMIGO, KIRISHIMA!-

-No seré una santa…pero al menos no soy una asesina-la respuesta incendio aun más la rabia del uniformado que apresuro a agacharse para castigar mediante contundente puñetazos a la muchacha.

El salvajismo con el cual Strasberg golpeaba a la joven comenzó a incomodar a los otros miembros del equipo, entre los cuales, Sheffield parecía especialmente molesto.

-Señor procedamos con la eliminación de los objetivos, no hay necesidad de esto- intento decir el operativo.

-CALLATE!- rugió Atsushi con el rostro desfigurado por la rabia- Tu no entiendes nada! Por culpa de esta arrastrada mi hermano esta muerto! MUERTO! Ya nunca lo volveré a ver…Todo por culpa de esta-…De esta cosa! De esta sucia y vil traidora!-

Mana apenas captaba algo de los que el comando decía, los golpes la habían dejado casi inconciente, pero al la mención de Musashi hizo que un profundo dolor que venia hace mucho esquivando brotase de nuevo en su ser entremezclándose con el miedo y el dolor de las heridas.

-Ahora lo único que puedo hacer por Musashi es vengarlo-dijo mientras desenfundaba un cuchillo de combate, el brillo del acero resplandeció en los ojos de la joven cuyo pánico se impuso por encima de cualquier otra emoción.

-Señor deje que yo despache al sujeto- insistió Sheffield

-Si tanto te molesta mi manera de hacer las cosas, vete a vigilar el perímetro: Es una orden!- el británico obedeció sin rechistar y se alejo en silencio- Asi que dime Mana-chan…crees que veras el momento en que tus tripas se desparramen por el suelo? Que es lo que harás? Intentaras meterlas de nuevo adentro o terminaras de sacártelas para morir mas rápido?-

El comando parecía disfrutar del pánico en los ojos llorosos de Mana que luego se volteo hacia Asuka con una sonría maligna en su rostro.

-Quizás luego las use para estrangular a tu amiga…Es chistoso no te parece? No importa donde acabes, siempre terminas siendo un lastre que solo trae desgracia a los demás, realmente no entiendo lo que Musashi vio en ti…Después de todo, quien podría querer a una cosa como tu?

Mana comenzó a derramar lagrimas, cosa que pareció complacer aun mas al enardecido soldado que comenzó a acercar el cuchillo al vientre la joven, Asuka cerro los ojos, tratando de evitarse lo que prometía ser un espantoso espectáculo.

-Hey!-grito una que las dos muchachas reconocieron inmediatamente. El instante de distracción logro darle a la mayor esos segundos de ventaja que necesitaba para enfilar sus disparos.

La primera ráfaga de disparos terminando incrustándose en el hombro de Atsushi que soltó el cuchillo y cayo malherido hacia un costado de Mana, la segunda termino abatiendo un comando logrando asestando numerosos disparos en el pecho del hombre.

Alertado por el ruido de los disparos, Sheffield se apresuro a regresar al trote a la posición de sus compañeros. Mientras tanto, el ultimo miembro del equipo de Atsushi que seguía en pie abrió fuego contra Misato, la mujer se adelanto para usar un container de basura como cobertura

Espero unos segundos a que la ráfaga de su oponente culminase para luego salir de detrás del container empuñando su pistola y abriendo fuego contra el comando que recibió de lleno un impacto justo en uno de los ojos, cayendo muerto al instante.

Misato camino hacia Atsushi que trataba de sacar una pistola de su funda, la mujer piso con desprecio la mano del operativo y apunto a su frente.

-Animales…-dijo Misato mientras observaba el estado en que Atsushi había dejado a Mana- Que es lo que quieren! Quien los envío!

Atsushi sonrío cuando se escucho un cliqueo que también alerto a Misato que alguien habia removido el seguro de su arma, ella alzo su vista para encontrarse cara a cara con otro operativo que apuntaba hacia ella con rifle de asalto.

Consiguió reaccionar a tiempo para disparar su pistola y forzar al comando a soltar arma, pero antes de que la mayor lograse asestar el tiro de gracia, el comando rápidamente lanzo un cuchillo hacia ella que termino provocando un corte en la mano con la que su contrincante sostenía la pistola, que se tambaleo ante el impacto dándole tiempo a su oponentes para desenvainase otro cuchillo y arremetiese contra ella.

El comando intento ultimar a la mujer con un limpio tajo en la garganta que Misato esquivo hábilmente para luego responder pateando la articulación de la rodilla de su enemigo, forzándolo a arrodillarse para luego propinar un contundente rodillazo en la cabeza del comando que cayo al suelo soltando el cuchillo. Ella se apresuro a tomar el arma y antes de que el comando pudiese recuperarlo se lanzo sobre preparada para apuñalarlo, pero logro atajar los ante brazos de la mujer de deteniendo el filo a uno centímetros de su pecho.

El resultante duelo de fuerzas termino significando una ventaja para el comando que logro apartar lo suficiente a Misato como para poder alejarla mediante una patada bien colocada en su vientre, haciendo que la mayor terminase estrellándose sonoramente contra unos cubos de basura.

Atsushi aprovecho esa oportunidad para incorporarse listo para abrir fuego con su propia arma, inconciente de que a una gran distancia de allí Michael había conseguido enfilarlo con el rifle de preescisión, un certero disparo rasgo la tranquilidad de aquella tarde y termino impactando en el vientre de Atsuhi que nuevamente cayo convaleciente en el suelo

El comando se volteo hacia Atsushi en el momento que cayo, la herida que el líder del equipo tenia era, sin duda, de una gran seriedad. Tenia que tomar una decisión: proseguir con la misión o salvar la vida de su compañero. No se tomo demasiado tiempo para decidir y se adelanto velozmente hacia el herido cargándolo encima suyo.

-Qu-Que demonios estas haciendo- Tu objetivo es-¡-

-Im saving your life, bloody psycho! -dijo Sheffield mientras corría de regreso al autobús que les servia de transporte.

Notando que los enemigos se batían en retirada, Misato aprovecho para tomar su pistola en un intento de abatir a los fugitivos. Atsushi previo esto y lanzo una de sus granadas cegadoras cuyo destello les proveyó del tiempo que necesitaban para llegar al vehiculo. El cual arrancaron para huir a toda marcha.

Misato bajo su arma cuando el vehiculo se alejo y se acerco velozmente a Mana a quien ayudo a incorporarse.

-Vamos, te llevaremos al hospital. Asuka puedes caminar?- la pelirroja asintió tímidamente, todavía sobrecogida por la violencia que acaba de presenciar.

Tras subir a las dos jóvenes en la camioneta, Misato tomo el comunicador.

-Bennington-san? Perdí a los objetivos.

-Descuide yo todavía los tengo en la visual, parecen alejarse de la ciudad. El paquete esta asegurado?-

-Encontré a Mana y a Asuka, pero no tengo rastro de Rei.-

-Damn, intentare comunicarme de nuevo con el cuartel, pero todo esto me da un mal presentimiento, reunámonos en la entrada del Geo-Front: yo llevare a los chicos de la escuela.

-De acuerdo, y Bennington-san, tenga cuidado-

-Lo tendre-dijo confidentemente el americano.

En ese momento vio a traves de la mira telescopica de su rifle una nube de polvo ques e acercaba por la carretera hacia Neo-Tokio 3. El americano sonrío ampliamente mientras sintonizaba una nueva frecuencia

-This is Lieutenant Michael Bennington, all units engage combat with hostiles withdrawing in a reinforced bus.

-Copy that-respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

-Try establish a link with the HQ for further instructions…and tell the men the cavalry has arrived-

**Mientras tanto. Residencia Bennington…**

-En verdad lamento que tengamos que hacer esto, Ayanami-san-dijo Raphael al borde del colapso mientras terminaba de colocar una venda sobre los ojos de la joven quien ya se hallaba amordazada y maniatada.

-Es nuestra única oportunidad-se limito a decir Uriel- Será rápido, solo asegúrate de no hacer nada estupido para provocarlo Raph, esta bien?-

-Como puedes decirme eso cuando a punto de hacerle esto a Ayanami-

-Solo cállate y hazlo- dijo Uriel volviendo a agacharse debajo de la ventana mientras su hermana y escoltaba a Rei hacia la entrada principal.

Uriel estaba sudando frio, porque quizás no se sentía ni la mitad de angustiado que la Primera Elegida. Esa extremadamente fria y desagradable sensación del dia en que Uriel la amenazo con matarla regreso con fuerza atenazando cada fibra de su ser con una fuerza aplastante.

Quería llorar, pero llorar seria como darle la razón a aquella arrogante persona, que por cierto fue la que había ingeniado el plan: un plan cuyo éxito dependía en que ella muriese. La dicotomía entre la repulsión que sentía por darle la razón a Uriel y el miedo a morir le impedían derrumbarse, incapaz de entregarse a la desesperación o al odio.

Desesperación…Odio. Jamás había experimentado tales sensaciones: Ira, Odio, Rabia…eran espectro opuesto a algo, aunque ella no sabia definir muy bien el que era ese algo. Aun estaba intentando digerir sus propias sensaciones cuando el fresco aire del exterior golpeo su cara.

Aun cuando le habían tapado los ojos podía sentirse claramente observada. Otra sensación que encontró claramente desagradable, como si la intención homicida del tirador fuese palpable en su ser.

-Entregaremos al sujeto, por favor no nos lastimes!-dijo Raphael mientras salía el exterior, usando a Rei a modo de escudo humano. Unos instante de calma siguieron a la declaración del americano.

-Aléjate lentamente de la chica-dijo una voz que provenía de un lugar indeterminado.

-C-Como se que no me dispararas cuando me aleje de ella?-dijo Rapahel visiblemente consternado.

-Tienes cinco segundos para alejarte de la chica- volvió a exigir la voz.

"Donde estas?" se pregunto Uriel mientras apuntaba a través de la ventana con viejo rifle de palanca, pero ahora sabia que tenia el tiempo en contra, en cinco segundos tendría un cadáver y un hermano sin cabeza. Afortunadamente para un reflejo entre lso escombros de un edificio abandonado traiciono la posición del francotirador.

El francotirador se dio cuenta de la treta pocos segundos después, habían usado a su presa como carnada mientras intentaban encontrar su posición y contraatacar. Desafortunadamente para Uriel el entrenado tirador adversario probo ser mas rápido y un proyectil de alto calibre rasgo el aire y se impacto contra el cuerpo del joven golpeo el suelo secamente.

-URIEL!-grito Raphael, alertado a Rei que por algún motivo el disparo que debido haber sido para ella había abatido al hermano del americano.

El francotirador no perdió un solo momento y enfilo su disparo contra la Primera Elegida, el estruendo del rifle preescisión quebró la tranquilidad de aquella serena tarde. Esta vez, Rei sintió que la agresión se dirigía contra ella y nuevamente las emociones vividas hasta ese momento se arremolinaron en su psique.

Se condensaron en un único deseo y acto segurito el proyectil reboto en lo que a Raphael le pareció una delgada pared luminosa que al manifestarse lo hizo volar un par de metros hacia atrás y termino derribando varios cubos de basura.

-Que dem-…?-mascullo el tirador mientras se aprestaba para realizar otro disparo, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que el cañón de un rifle estaba apuntando hacia desde la ventana.

-Suck on this, you motherfucker…-gruño Uriel antes de jalar el gatillo haciendo que el bala terminase en el cuello del francotirador que tras agonizar unos instante pereció desangrado.

-URIEL! BRO, ARE YOU OK!-grito su hermano mientras desataba a Rei.

-Of course Im not OK, you damn moron! THERE IS A FUCKING BULLET ON MY SHOULDER!-grito Uriel bastante adolorido, su hermano se aproximo al trote seguido por Rei.

-Maldita sea…-dijo su hermano mientras usaba la chaqueta traía puesta para aplicar presión sobre la profunda herida de Uriel.-…Iré a traer el Kit de Primeros Auxilios. Ayanami-san podría comprobar si ya podemos usar los teléfonos?

Pero ni bien Raphael se retiro en búsqueda de las medicinas, Rei simplemente se quedo mirando al otro muchacho quien aprecia sumamente complacido y hasta aprecia disfrutar de la forma en que ella lo miraba. Esa satisfacción arrogante que el sentía cuando colocaba a Rei en situaciones en las que ni ella misma podía comprender que era lo que sentía

-Me lo agradecerás luego…-mascullo débilmente el americano antes de perder la conciencia.

**Al mismo tiempo, en una de las avenidas principales de Neo-Tokio 3**

La detonación de unas cargas explosivas hizo reventar los mamparos blindados que habían aislado los accesos al Geo-Front lo cual le permitida los comandos abrirse camino hacia su vehiculo de huida.

-Lo conseguimos!-exclamo Ling mientras ella y sus compañeros se subían al jeep multipropósito que a los había traído hasta allí.-Jsuto antes de que regrase la energia…

Leitlev arranco el aparato a toda marcha y comenzaron a recorrer las calles de neo-Tokio 3 a gran velocidad esquivando a los pocos transeúntes y peatones que se hallaban en la calle en ese momento.

-Aquí equipo Seleukos equipo Nikator. Informe de estado-llamo el oficial por su comunicador pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Repito, aquí equipo Seleukos solicitando informe de status

-Sucede algo camarada Leitlev?-pregunto Ling

-Algo anda mal, el equipo de Strasberg no responde- en ese momento un pesado tanque de blindaje color canela irrumpió en la escena bloqueándole el paso al jeep- CHYORT!

El oficial debió maniobrar rápidamente para evitar una colisión lográndolo solo por un pequeño margen.

-Que demonios!-exclamo Ling.-Se supone que no deberían tener material así en este momento!

-Parece que Nerv recibe refuerzos, sujétense este será un viaje movido!- el líder del equipo piso hasta el fondo acelerando su transporte lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto, un gran contingente de tropas mecanizadas hacia su ingreso en Neo-Tokio 3, mientras aeronaves de ataque sobrevolaban por encima de las columnas de tanques y demás elementos motorizados.

-Aquí el Comandante Gendo Ikari-resonó en los equipos de comunicación de la division blindada- Estamos la información que manejamos acerca de los hostiles que irrumpieron en nuestras instalaciones.

Las pantallas de los vehículos logísticos recibieron imagen del autobús blindado y del jeep en que los comandos ejecutaban su retirada.

-El uso de fuerza esta autorizado, pero la principal prioridad debe ser silenciar completamente a los hostiles. Repito la única prioridad debe ser la neutralización de los prófugos-

Las órdenes de Gendo fueron rápidamente retransmitidas a las patrullas que ya habían ingresado a la ciudad que de inmediato iniciaron masivos barridos por tierra y aire en búsqueda de los fugitivos.

Muy para su pesar de los comandos que pronto tenían a varios vehículos todoterreno persiguiéndolos a través de una transitada venida.

-Leitlev, tenemos compañía!-dijo Ling mientras ella y el resto de sus compañeros abrían fuego con sus armas cortas mientras que los persecutores abrían fuego con las ametralladoras pesadas montadas en el techo de sus transportes—Manda la señal y salgamos de aquí!

-Aquí Equipo Seleukos a "Katabasis", aseguramos nuestros objetivos pero hemos perdido con Nikator y nos persiguen multiples unidades hostiles. Solicito extracción inmediata.

-Roger that, Seleukos, ETA Five Minutes. Be there…-respondieron al otro lado del comunicador, mientras el oficial hacia lo posible por esquivar las ráfagas de plomo que se proyectaba hacia su vehiculo.

-Que pasara con la Unidad de Strasberg-pregunto Ling.

-No podemos hacer anda por ellos. Pero si tienen dos dedos de frente regresaran al punto de extracción- en ese momento las balas comenzarona impactarse en el chasis del auto y romper los vidrios del mismo.- Ling usa el-

-Ya lo se!- dijo la operativa mientras empuñaba un compacto lanzacohetes, rompió mediante un golpe los vidrios de la parte posterior del vehiculo y luego disparo.

El cohete se impacto de lleno en uno de los vehículos persecutores que dio un espectacular giro en el aire antes de caer convertido en chatarra ardiente. Esto permitió que los fugitivos obtener un margen de ventaja gracia sal cual lograron salir hacia las afueras de la ciudad, a lo que aprecia un complejo de departamentos en construcción.

Ahí, una aeronave les aguardaba.

-Muy bien todo el mundo arriba!-ordeno Leitlev mientras todos descendían paso veloz para subirse a su vehiculo de huida.

-Alguna señal de Strasberg y su gente?-pregunto Ling al piloto.

-Negative- dijo el piloto sombríamente.

Los operativos se miraron entre ellos.

-No podemos esperarlos, despega- ordeno el oficial y el piloto inicio las maniobras de despegue

-Commander, Sir!-Singh les llamo la atención mientras señalaba un destartalada vehiculo que se acercaba velozmente hacia la zona de extracción, perseguido de cerca por varios vehículos cuyo fuego concentrado lograron averiarlo lo suficiente para hacerlo estrellarse contra una grúa.

La compuerta de emergencia del vehiculo se abrio de el surgieron tres figuras: una er aun perro y las otras dos eran Sheffield y Atsushi.

-Chyort!-grito Leitlev- Singh, Ling conmigo! Cubranlos, cubranlos, cubranlos!

Rápidamente los tres comandos descendieron de la aeronave, que ya se había elevado varios centímetros en el aire. Sheffield cargaba a Atsuhi cuyas heridas le impedían moverse mientras las balas se impactaban a su alrededor.

-SHEFFILED VAMOS PUEDES COSNEGUIRLO!-grito Leitlev mientras abría fuego para cubrir a sus compañeros.

Kronos, el perro de Sheffield fue el primero subir a la nave, comenzó a ladrar ruidosamente, como si alentase a su amo a alcanzar la nave. Quizás lo hubiesen conseguido, excepto por el hecho de que en ese instante un pesado blindado de combate ingreso en escena.

El tanque disparo su armamento principal provocando una explosión que sacudió a al nave y tumbo a los dos operativos que intentan alcanzarla.

-Leitlev, no podemos seguir aquí nos tienen en la mira!-grito Ling.

-Callate y dispara, NO DEJAMOS A NADIE ATRÁS!

Mientras tanto Sheffield se incorporo y trato de arrastrar a Atsushi, pero el rechazo de un manotazo.

-Vete de aquí maldito idiota…-

-Bloody Hell, shut up you will make it!-

-Morirás maldito imbecil!- grito Atsushi.

-No pienso dejarte aquí!- dijo Sheffiled mientras se agachaba para arrastrarlo, esta vez el herido le propino un puñetazo.

Sheffield enfoco su vista y vio que Atsushi le apuntaba con su pistola.

-Vete de aquí-le exigió su oficial. VETE DE AQUÍ!

Sheffield de inmediato capto la determinación en la mirada de Atsushi, y no insistió mas. Se dio media vuelta velozmente y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la nave, la alcanzo en poco tiempo y se subió junto con los demás.

-Que ocurrira con Stasrberg?-le pregunto Singh.

-He stays-dijo parcamente el británico.

La nave empezó a tomar altura y Atsushi la miro la satisfecho. Quizás no había podido vengar a su hermano pero, quizás no habia podido cumplir con su objetivo, pero se sinti aliviado de que ahora todo seria diferente.

El oficial se incorporo y encaro a los blindados enemigos, ignorante de las exigencias de los enemigos de que rindiese sus armas. Atsushi Strasberg sonrío ampliamente y empuño su pistola.

Apenas sintió nada cuando se disparo en por debajo de la quijada.

Finalmente la aeronave ys sus pasajeros se perdieron en un cielo azul, mientras Sheffield miraba entristecido a su derribado camarada.

_"Here Katabasis Extraction Team to Headquarters. Operation Inheritor: Complete"_

Continuara…

GLOSARIO

1. Artemis-Anahita: Estos son los nombres con la cual griegos y persas adoraban a la divinidad asociada con la fertilidad y la abundancia. Mientras que Artemis es el nombre con el cual "occidente" demominaba a dicha deidad, Anahita es el nombre usado por "oriente"

: El khukri es un cuchillo largo o espada corta de origen nepales, usado principalmente por los sodlados gurkas de elite. El filod el arma esta curbado en el extremo de la punta lo cual lo hace muy dañino a la hora de provocar cortes

3. Flahbang: se trata de un tipo escpecial de explosivo que al detonar libera y poderoso estruendo y uan luz cegadora, generalmente usado por equipos tacticos de todo el mundo para despejar habitaciones


	10. You cannot Resist

**Bueno tras otro de mis colosales retrasos les traigo otro cap, es bastante alrgo yc argado pero quieor pensar que tambiene s bastante esclarecedor y que supone el fin de una etapa. Ustedes juzgaran. Gracias por leer  
**

**Capitulo 10: You can(not) resist**

-Con esto yo concluyo mi parte del trato, Mr. Ikari-dijo un único monolito que llevaba inscripto "SEELE 15 SOUND ONLY" en su superficie.

- Espero que haya valido la pena-

-Créame que lo ha valido. Acabo de ponerlo en una posición privilegiada con respecto a SEELE, debería estar agradecido- respondió la voz distorsionada digitalmente de su interlocutor

-Tu misma posición…?-

-Nuestras metas son claramente diferentes, pero los medios en podemos alcanzarlas no: ambos requerimos que SEELE y ,sobretodo,"ellos" fracasen. Solo lo conseguiremos si aumentamos al máximo nuestras posibilidades.

-Supongo que esto pone fin a nuestra "asociación"-afirmo Gendo de manera tajante

-Lamentablemente si. A partir de ahora tomaremos caminos separados y puede que la próxima vez que nos crucemos no podremos mantener los daños al mínimo…como en esta ocasión-

-Que así sea-

**Mientras tanto…**

Era una mañana gris, para variar la intensa humedad del clima se manifestó en forma de una llovizna: gentil pero persistente. Era como si el cielo derramase lagrimas de tristeza. Lo que una vez fue la escuela municipal de Neo-Tokio 3 se había transmutado en una inmensa escena del crimen de cual un contingente de uniformados ya gentes del orden habían acordonado con aquellas infames cintas plásticas que delimitan los lugares de un siniestro.

Los forenses habían terminado de hacer cualquier investigación que hubiesen podido y finalmente los restos mortales de las victimas fueron siendo cargados uno por uno en ambulancias. Mas de un familiar desconsolado se desplomaba sobre las bolsas de plástico que contenían lo que hubiese quedado de un hijo o de un ser querido.

"Un panorama devastador, cuanto menos…" pensó Misato parada con nada mas que su chaqueta bajo la lluvia, mientras veía el flujo de policías , médicos y civiles que concurrían en aquella inmensa morgue que ahora era la escuela, como si se tratase de una procesión o mas bien de un funeral…

Pronto dejo de sentir los fríos besos del agua sobre su rostro, alzo su vista y noto una sombrilla protegiéndola de la llovizna.

-Vine en cuanto me entere-dijo Kaji sonriendo a Misato, quien no le devolvió el gesto, parecía demasiado absorbida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Se supone que Nerv existe para proteger a las personas. Se supone que ese es nuestro trabajo. Y sin embargo…no pudimos evitar que esto sucediese.-dijo ella clavando su mirada en el suelo.

-No fue tu culpa, Katsuragi-dijo Kaji tras unos segundos.

-Je…discúlpame si yo lo veo así. Si esto paso es porque alguien sabia algo que se suponía debía quedarse en secreto, si eso paso, es porque alguien lo permitió: alguien que trabaja JUNTO A NOSOTROS. Y si eso es asi…significa que tu, yo y cada miembro de Nerv le fallo a estas personas.-Kaji encendió un cigarrillo.

-Aun seguimos buscando al que filtro los datos sobre la escuela y sobre Asuka y Mana. Pero quienquiera que fuese el responsable tapo bien su rastro…

-Mientras ese malnacido caiga, yo estaré bien. Pero…quien fue? Quien fue el que dio la orden?- al oír esta pregunta Kaji fue el que bajo la mirada.

-Si sabes algo mas vale que me lo-Kaji la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

-No aquí-

Unos momentos después se dirigieron a un apartado bar en un costado de calle sentándose en la mesa mas apartada del lugar.

-Que es lo que sabes…sobre Herz?- dijo Kaji mientras bebía su sake.

-Solo rumores. Algo sobre una organización clandestina que pretendía crear un nuevo orden mundial o algo asi. Se supone que no es mas que una teoría que los paranoicos se empeñan en mantener…Que tiene que ver con todo esto?-

-Supongamos por un segundo que tal vez…Solo tal vez, sean algo mas que rumores… -

-Si quieres que crea vas necesitar mas que tu indudable carisma, Kaji-kun-dijo Misato dando un largo sorbo a una cerveza.

-Esta bien: comencemos por el Año 2001. El mundo sigue retorciéndose como consecuencia del Segundo impacto y las naciones comienzan a destruirse entre ellas por lo poco que quedo después. Una tragedia de proporciones bíblicas para algunos…mientras que para otros es un terreno lleno de oportunidades.

-Y Quienes serian esos otros?-

-A quien podría beneficiar que hasta la nación mas pequeña necesitase de los mas avanzados medios para erradicar la vida humana…?- Misato miro confundida al hombre- Vamos Katsuragi, no es nada difícil…-

-Quizás…a los vendedores de armas?

-Eureka…Contratistas de Defensa, Industrias Militares, Corporaciones Belicistas: para todos ellos fue como un sueño hecho realidad. El periodo que siguió al segundo impacto lleno sus billeteras con millones de dólares: ya fuesen naciones miembros de la ONU o aquellas a las que la ONU perseguía. Pero ,como todo lo bueno, ese periodo de "bonanza" tenia que acabar…

-Y déjame adivinar…acabo con la creación de Gehirn no es así?-

-Eres tan lista como hermosa, Katsuragi. En efecto la creación de Gehirn y el correspondiente inicio en el Proyecto Eva, cambio el destinatario de los billetes de la ONU, cosa que no fue muy bien vista por las Industrias de Defensa.

-Je, lo haces sonar como una novela de conspiraciones, a donde nos lleva todo esto?-dijo Misato con algo de fastidio.

-Descuida ahora llegamos a la mejor parte: Ahora vayamos al 2010. Gehirn es reemplazado por Nerv, Neo-Tokio 3 esta completamente operativa y ya tenemos un prototipo de Evangelion en estado operacional. A mas de uno le sorprendió la capacidad destructiva que tenia esta nueva arma…Y quizás a algunos pocos les sorprendió mucho, quizás demasiado. Lo suficiente como para preocuparse por ello-

-A donde quieres llegar?-pregunto Misato extrañada.

-En el pasado ya existía un grupo que vio con malos ojos el desarrollo de la Serie Eva: pero eran poco más que buitres con trajes caros que les preocupaba la competencia. Pero a partir de este punto un nueva oposición apareció, una que era totalmente distinta: Muchos políticos y consejeros dentro y fuera de las Naciones Unidas se angustiaron cuando se puso el arma mas letal jamás creada por el hombre en las manos de una organización con tanta libertad operacional como lo era Nerv. Nunca fueron muchos, la información sobre la verdad del Segundo Impacto seguía siendo restringida, pero los pocos que si la averiguaron eran algunas figuras de lo más influyentes…

-Pero Nerv opera bajo la autoridad de la ONU, porque desconfiarían de-

-Tu crees eso, yo creo eso y los que trabajan para Nerv creen eso. Pero desde la otra perspectiva es prácticamente una invitación al desastre. Muchos olían una posible agenda oculta dentro de Nerv o quizás temían el poder de la organización una vez que la crisis con los Ángeles fuese solucionada. Pero el asunto es que poco a poco ambos grupos de oposición fueron entrando en contacto, su plan era formar una especie de "salvaguarda" para la humanidad, en caso de que alguien pudiese usar los Evas en su contra. En teoría, esos son los orígenes de Herz…

-Eso no puede ser todo! Aun no me has dicho como se conecta todo eso con lo que acaba de ocurrir!-

-Me temo que deberé contarte el resto en otro momento, en un lugar menos publico…-dijo Kaji tomando su chaqueta y la sombrilla.- Ok, si quieres un consejo no andaría comentando esto con nadie. Nos vemos pronto, Katsuragi…

-Oye espera! No puedes-!- pero ya era tarde, Kaji ya se había marchado al exterior donde un taxi le recogió y se alejo velozmente.

Misato se reclino en el asiento, intentando digerir todo lo que Kaji le había dado para pensar. Una sombría y secreta organización que se oponía Nerv? Sonaba tan inverosímil, tan fantástico y, sin embargo, tampoco se le habría ocurrido que dos pelotones de hombres armados hasta los dientes irrumpiesen en la ciudad y pasasen a cuchillo a docenas de personas inocentes: muchos de ellos jóvenes y niños…

**Esa misma noche, en el departamento de Rei…**

Tras que el personal medico de Nerv hubiese realizado una exhaustiva reexaminación física, los médicos finalmente declararon que Rei gozaba de suficiente buena salud como para regresar a su departamento. Quizás fuese la idiosincrasia que la joven había tenido hasta hace muy poco, los que les hizo pasar por alto los análisis psicológicos, ignorantes de que quizás era lo que la Primera Escogida tenia mas perturbado en esos momentos: su mente.

Una constante incomodidad aquejaba a la joven que ahora daba vueltas incesantemente en su cama, tratando de librarse de las imágenes que volvían a su cabeza, como reproducidas por un proyector. Quizás las mas recurrentes en ese momento era cuando Mana, se habia enfrentado a Asuka…una discusión que su presencia había ocasionado. También la visión del cuerpo ensangrentado de ese odioso americano, que había recibido una herida por salvarle la vida…

Salvarle la vida. Recién empezaba a notar el patrón, cada vez que ella estaba en peligro o era agredida, alguien se adelantaba para defenderla. Las imágenes de Gendo y Shinji sacándole del maltrecho Entry Plug se entremezclaban con las Uriel, Mana y los muchachos de la escuela. En todas aquellas ocasiones sentía la opuesto a lo que Uriel le había dicho. Sentia que su vida valía un poco mas.

"Pues es lógico no es así…? Uno se arriesga para proteger algo que tiene valor"

-You dont have any - respondió una voz gélida desde el fondo de su techo que de repente se había puesto negro como la noche.

Esa negrura se expandió, hasta llenar el cuarto, era como estar desnuda y sumergida en un mar de hielo oscuro. Sentía que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas y que el aire se le cristalizaba en los pulmones. Un punto rojo brillaba lejanamente en esa nada negra y gélida.

"Quien eres…?"

-Yo soy uno…yo soy muchos. Y también se quien eres tu- Rei abrió ampliamente los ojos al oir la respuesta.- Eres la creación humana, que los humanos usan, descartan y reconstruyen a voluntad. Outcast…

-No. Esa no soy yo- respondió la muchacha, luego todo empezó a llenarse de una apestosa sustancia,

Rei de inmediato reconoció el liquido de color ambarino y que destilaba la repulsiva esencia de la sangre. Flotar en LCL no era algo que le molestase, hasta resultaba mas tranquilo. Se dejo estar, hasta el frio se iba desvaneciendo. Sintió que le la tocaba, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con un par de ojos vacíos y una sonrisa igual de hueca.

Era como ella…pero de podía percibir lo vacío que estaba su interior, era poco mas que un maniquí, una cosa, una muñeca. Una burda imitación de la vida, un simulacro de humanidad. Una carcasa sin nada dentro. Un insulto. Una burla. Una ofensa vergonzosa y horripilante.

Quiso gritar del horror cuando vio que el liquido tenia decenas y decenas de aquellos horribles constructor flotando en el.

-Esa no soy yo!-respondió desesperada, pero cada uno de sus clones repitió la frase con su misma voz- ESA NO SOY! ESA NO SOY YO!

Gritaba desgarradoramente, pero las replicas contestaban de igual forma, la imitaban, ahogaban su voz.

-Now…you will know fear- luego unas fauces afiladas se cerraron de par en par sobre ella.

Se despertó agitada, empapada en su propio sudor. Reviso y noto que estaba en su humilde y lóbrego departamento. Se sintió aliviada, pero la angustia que había sentido seguía atenazándole las entrañas. El frío aun recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, hasta podía ver como se le congelaba el aliento

En ese instante sintió unos ruidos lastimeros afuera de su habitación. Al principio quiso ignorarlos, pero aunque hubiese podido, su propia angustia mental le impedía conciliar el sueño. Decidió salir a ver que era lo que hacia el ruido y al abrir la puerta noto algo pequeño y peludo dentro de una caja de cartón.

"Un perro?" se explico a si misma viendo a la pequeña criatura, que era de color marrón con un lomo negro. El cachorro se percato de la presencia de la joven y se acerco haciendo débiles gemidos y sacudiendo su pequeño rabo. El can poso su húmeda nariz en los pies descalzos de Rei, comenzando a olfatearla y lamiendo sus dedos, cosa que provoco un sentimiento de extrañes en la Primera Elegida

-Que quieres?-pregunto la muchacha mirando al animal mientras apartaba sus pies de el-Deja de hacer ruido

Luego la muchacha cerro la puerta y regreso a la cama. Aunque a los pocos segundos algo comenzó a golpetear la puerta. Reis e incorporo nuevamente para revisar y noto que el pequeño can estaban rasguñando la madera mientras gemía agudamente.

-Deja de hacer eso-dijo la muchacha de manera cortante haciendo que el perro se detuviese y menease la cola al verla.

Rei volvió a cerrar la puerta y a dejar al cachorro afuera, quien a su vez comenzó a rasguñar la puerta y a gemir lastimeramente. A estas alturas, la sensación cáustica y desagradable que sentía cada vez que Uriel hacia sus afirmaciones sobre ella fue adueñándose de su interior, al igual que cada vez que el americano abría la boca, quería esos molestos ruidos parasen.

Ella volvió a abrir la puerta, miro fijamente al perro y sin mas preámbulo sujeto su pequeño cuello fuertemente con ambas manos.

"Seguramente lo abandonaron, morirá de hambre o de frío. Sufrirá menos de esta manera" se justifico a si misma la muchacha mientras continuaba estrangulando al animal que chillaba y se retorcía enloquecidamente intentando liberarse del apretón.

Ella hubiera continuado de no ser porque un súbito pantallazo con la imagen de las manos de una mujer adulta envolviendo la traquea de una niña pequeña cruzaron cual relámpago su mente. Justo después una sonrisa mezquina y maliciosa de una figura sombría que empuñaba una pistola.

"Y ahora Rei Ayanami…Voy a matarte" La Primera Elegida sintió un frío que recorrió todo su espinazo y la obligo a soltar automáticamente el cuello del cachorro, que se acurruco asustado dentro de su caja.

Una nueva sensación comenzó a impregnarla mientras veía al pequeño can temblando en su caja. Era difícil de explicar, bastante a decir verdad, era parecida al desagradable sentimiento que experimentaba al escuchar a Uriel, pero era distinto. Ella acerco su mano temblorosamente al cachorro.

-Yo no…Yo lo sient-…-tartamudeo ella sin saber lo que estaba intentando hacer, su mano acaricio indecisamente la coronilla del animal que emergió de su caja y comenzó a olfatearla. Segundos después, el cachorro se acurruco a los pies de la Primera Elegida.

La sensación calida logro atenuar aunque fuese levemente el frío que sentía, ella alzo al perrito y lo llevo consigo adentro.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Un teléfono insistente despertó a una demacrada Misato, que se despertó desgarbadamente, pateando varias latas de cerveza, abiertas la noche anterior. No se había terminado de acostumbrar al nuevo estado de su departamento , faltaba la fragancia matinal de la comida recién hecha o quizás era el perpetuo estado de desorden en que había quedado sumido el departamento desde que Shinji no estaba.

Mana hacia lo que podía, pero el revolvía el estomago pedirle algo, se consoló pensando que al menos ella y Asuka descanaban apaciblemente en la clínica del Geo-Front y no tenían que volver a ese nido de ratas que lo único que ahora hacia era atraer memorias dolorosas.

-Residencia Katsuragi-respondió ella somnolienta.

-Ma-Mayor Katsuragi…?-respondió una voz indecisa al otro lado de la línea.

-Rei…?-respondió ella dejando de estirarse a causa de la sorpresa.

-La llame en un momento inoportuno?-

-No! No, no, no es nada de eso es solo que…Bueno jamás habías llamado. Puedo hacer algo por ti?-

-Quería saber si podría responderme una pregunta-

-Pues adelante-prosiguió Misato cuya intriga aumentaba a cada instante.

-Que es…Que es lo que comen los perros?

Unos momentos mas tarde, en el departamento de Rei…

Misato lleno de alimento de perro un plato de plástico y lo coloco en el suelo, casi al instante el pequeño perro que Rei habia cobijado se abalanzo sobre la comida engulléndola ávidamente.

-Y se puede saber donde encontraste a este amiguito…?-pregunto la mayor mientras alzaba al animal.

-Estaba delante de mi puerta anoche, solo quería…que dejase de hacer ruido- respondió la muchacha con la cabeza gacha.

-Pues no todos lo habrían dejado entrar, tienes un corazón de oro Rei-afirmo Misato, mientras intentaba explotar la muestra de vulnerabilidad de la joven mientras dejaba que el cachorro se acurrucase entre las revueltas sabanas de la cama.

-No, no es así-afirmo la joven, recordando los momentos en que sus manos habían envuelto al pequeño cuello del animal- Antes no me hubiera importado, pero ahora…ya no se. Me molesta que me importe, me hace sentir…incomoda.-la Mayor miro comprensivamente a la muchacha.

-Si lo se…a veces es incomodo actuar según nuestros sentimientos-

-Sentimientos?-

-Asi es, todas las personas los tienen, son lo que hace que determinadas cosas nos "importen" y que signifiquen algo para nosotros. A veces nos hacen actuar de forma correcta, a veces no…pero casi siempre influyen en la manera en que actuamos, en las decisiones que tomamos y en la forma en que vivimos…-dijo Misato mientras acariciaba al pequeño animal.

-Pero si siempre somos influenciados en lo que hacemos…como sabemos que lo que hacemos es lo correcto?-

-Es algo realmente complicado de explicar: supongo que lo "correcto" es algo bastante arbitrario, no es que haya una forma definitivamente buena de hacer las cosas…o que haya una respuesta que este perfectamente acertada. Hay momentos en los que solo podemos "seguir nuestro corazón"

**Portaviones "Anahita", en algún lugar del Océano Pacifico.**

_"HERZ-NOTHING NEW UNDER THE HEAVEN_" es lo que se reza bandera, justo debajo el símbolo de una pica envuelta en laureles, mientras es izada a media asta, flameando por los vientos oceánicos en la cubierta del masivo navío, que en ese momento congregaba a docenas y docenas de filas de uniformados, unidos en un cortejo fúnebre.

Una nave de despegue y descenso vertical aterriza sobre la cubierta, al abrirse la compuerta descienden de ella un hombre ataviado con un elegante traje y un sobretodo color marrón, se ajusta sus lentes mientras un sequito de guardaespaldas fuertemente armados forman un perímetro en torno a el.

Un oficial se acerca al recién llegado seguido de un grupo de soldados.

-Señor Secretario General-dice el oficial saludando al hombre militarmente.

-Lamento si mi llegada interrumpió la ceremonia. Los caídos merecen respeto- dijo el trajeado con un aire lleno de calma

-Como usted lo ordeno, son los supervivientes de los equipos tácticos que realizaron el ataque en Neo-Tokyo 3.

Sheffield, Leitlev y los demás saludaron militarmente al hombre, mientras este parecía analizarlos con la mirada.

-No se si sus superiores les agradecieron adecuadamente su participación en la Operación Inheritor, en caso de que no lo hayan hecho, lo hare yo: De no haber sido por ustedes continuaríamos en punto muerto caballeros-

-Gracias, Señor Secretario General!-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-Ay, por favor, llámenme Zubin. Ahora, quien de ustedes es….Sheffield?-pregunto el hombre revisando su agenda electrónica.

-Thats my, Sir- respondió el soldado dando un paso al frente.

-He oído hablar mucho de ti, soldado, escuche que lograste sacar las cosas adelantes cuando el resto de tu equipo cayo-

-No fue un éxito señor: fracase en cumplir nuestros objetivos y el resto de los componentes de mi escuadrón fueron muertos en combate.

-La perdida del Suboficial Strasberg y el resto de los soldados es algo trágico, pero no podemos devolverlos a la vida. Sin embargo, su sacrificio nos ha dado esperanza, una posibilidad de usar nuestra…"carta del triunfo"-

-Carta del Triunfo, señor….?

-Bueno, los reuní aquí, porque creo que tienen el derecho a conocerla primero. Después de todo, ustedes son los únicos que han sangrado por esta organización desde el inicio-luego reviso su reloj- Y…debería llegar en cualquier momento.

Los soldados miraron en todas las direcciones, no estaban muy seguros de que esperar: alguna clase de maquinaria de alta tecnología, algún tipo de arma experimental, parecían ser las opciones más viables.

La respuesta proyecto la sombra de un paracaídas sobre Sheffield…

-Cuidado, cuidado!- exclamo una voz femenina

Sin previo aviso una persona cayo encima de Sheffield, aunque el impacto fue en buena parte amortiguado por el paracaídas que la aparición usaba, no resulto menos impactante para los presentes.

Al abrir los ojos, el muchacho se encontró con dos enromes senos, le tomo unos instantes espabilarse para darse cuenta de que tenia encima a una muchacha adolescente de cabello rojizo y ojos color celeste claro, ataviada con una camisa, una falda a cuadros y una estropeadas medias negras.

La joven no tardo en darse cuenta de que tenia justo al cabeza del británico en su busto y se aparto lentamente.

-Contigo la sutilidad siempre se va por el drenaje , no es así? Makinami-san?- afirmo el trajeado con una sonrisa cansada, como si acabase de recibir a una muy traviesa sobrina.

-Bueno, fue usted el que me dijo que debía llegar al portaviones encubiertamente- dijo la joven a modo de reproche mientras trataba de recoger su paracaídas.

-Si y has tenido un resonante éxito en conseguirlo. Como sea…Buenos damas y caballeros, con ustedes nuestra carta del triunfo: Mari Makinami Illustrius- la muchacha levanto el pulgar y sonrío.

-Wait a second!-dijo Sheffield poniéndose de pie de un salto- Esta es su carta del triunfo! Una-…Una Adolescente! A Bloody Teenager!-

-Para decirlos en pocas palabras: definitivamente. Ella es una pieza fundamental de nuestro arsenal. Fue por ella que ordenamos la incursión…

-THIS IS MADNESS- exclamo Sheffield indignado- Como es posible que-

-Lo sabrá todo a su debido tiempo, por el momento voy a solicitarle que se reporte en el Arsenal junto con ella y preparen el equipo de reconocimiento, ustedes saldrán de caza-

-What the- Pero-¡!-intento protestar

-Es una orden, Sargento-

-Aye Sir-dijo el británico indecisamente mientras volvía a dirigir una mirada estupefacta hacia la joven, que parecía no prestar la menor atención al hecho de que todos los presentes tenían los ojos posados en ella.

-En cuanto al resto, Comandante Leitlev, puedo pedirle que avise a la tripulación que es necesario que se reporten a sus estaciones de combate?-

-Estaciones de Combate? Pero por-

-Es una medida preventiva, vamos a tener compañía muy pronto- se limito a decir- Ahora si me disculpan, nuestros accionistas me esperan- luego el y sus guardaespaldas se retiraron hacia el interior de la nave.

-Oye ingles!-exclamo Mari- Vas a quedarte papando moscas ahí parado o vas a cumplir tus ordenes?

-Soy Gales! Y solo para que queda claro no soy tu niñera!-dijo mientras el y la muchacha también descendían por una rampa mecanizada hacia un nivel inferior del portaviones.

Leitlev y sus demás compañeros aun intentaban digerir lo que acababa de suceder desde el momento que esa chica aterrizo

-Well, she has a nice front- afirmo Singh solo para recibir un coscorrón por parte de Ling.

-Como sea, nosotros también tenemos nuestras ordenes-

Mientras tanto, en la Sala de Simulación

-Fijar el Objetivo, Switch…Fijar el objetivo, Switch…Fijar el objetivo, Switch…

Mana repetía monótonamente el procedimiento, mientras la retícula de la matriz de puntería de su evangelion se proyectaba sobre ojo. Logrando acertar a los ángeles virtuales del simulador. Había tenido la oportunidad de quedarse en reposo, pero lo prefería así, si algo era mas doloroso que las contusiones en su carne era quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos…

-Ha mejorado bastante su porcentaje de compatibilidad ha mejorado en 37%, pero los valores de sincronización siguen siendo bastante regulares-informo Maya

-Supongo que es todo lo que obtendremos con ella por ahora, además el equipo y las unidades aun no están funcionando al 100%-afirmo Ritsuko tomando un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Buenos días, perdón por la tardanza!-dijo Misato mientras ingresaba en la Sala- Como estan Aoba y Hyuga?

-Con el orgullo maltrecho, pero por lo demás volverán a estar en circulación pronto. Y se puede saber porque llegas tan tarde?-

-Eh? Situación inesperada…Como le va?-dijo acercándose al panel de cristal donde los tecnicos monitoreaban la prueba.

-Lo esta haciendo bien, pero no es nada del otro mundo, sigue por debajo de los números de Rei y de Asuka. Y hablando de Asuka que tal esta ella?-

- Supongo que bien, pero sabes como es ella, no quiso que la llevara al departamento. Me preocupa que este tan distante-

-Han pasado muchas cosas, es normal que este tensa. Ese viaje a Okinawa que te ofreció el americano empieza a sonar como una buena idea, no es asi?-

-Eh? Te hablo sobre eso? Como sea no iré a ningún lado hasta q-se paro en seco cuando iba mencionar el nombre de Shinji, algo que Ritsuko supo interpretar de inmediato.- por cierto como va el…?

-Ya puedes salir, Mana-aviso Ritsuko por el sistema de comunicación.

-Muy bien-respondió la muchacha.

Unos instantes después Misato se hallaba en la oficina de la científica, mientras esta revisaba unos datos en su computadora.

-Puedes decirme que es lo que planean hacer? O es que el comandante te ordeno no decirme nada?-

-Realizaremos la operación de salvataje hoy a las 23:00

-Pero…?-

-Pero vamos contra reloj y de todas formas solo tendremos un disparo. El Comandante Ikari ha insistido en que es imperativo volver a tener la Unidad 01 operativa-

-Je…A veces me pregunto que clase de hombre es el comandante-

-Uno que tiene sus prioridades en orden- respondió la rubia de manera categórica.

-Si, la gente normalmente suene anteponer a las personas antes que a cualquier otra cosa, en especial las que son importantes para ellas-

-Igual que tu?-

-Y quien eres tu para juzgarme?-pregunto Misato- Tu que te rodeas de gatos para no admitir que estas sola…?

En ese momento la puerta automática se abrió de repente.

-Tenemos un problema!- exclamo Maya agitada.

**Mientras tanto, a bordo del HTAF Anahita.**

-Damas y Caballeros, queridos Inversores y consultores de Seguridad. Es un placer tenerlos a bordo del Anahita.- dijo Zubin a una mesa ovalada en medio de un oscuro recinto.

-No estamos aquí para que nos endulce los oídos, Bakovic, venimos aquí para ver sus susodichos resultados- respondió un hombre arrugado, ataviado con elegante uniforme militar

-Claro, claro, General Qing. Estan aquí porque están cansados de mis incesantes postergaciones.-

-De lo que estamos cansados es de su secretismo, Zubin, nos ha hecho desembolsar millones en proyectos fantasmas sin dar mayor explicación.-

-Pues supongo que le tranquilizara saber que hoy empezaremos fin al secretismo, creo que hemos logrado lo suficiente como para que seamos responsables de conocer el cuento completo.- luego hizo descender una amplia pantalla.- Pasaremos de largo con respecto a la existencia de Adam y de Lilith, así como del Segundo Advenimiento de los Ángeles…Ambas cosas detalladas en unos escritos hallados en la Región de Palestina a finales del Siglo XX y que recibieron por denominación los "Manuscritos del Mar Muerto"

-Va a dar vueltas en torno a lo que ya sabemos o va decir algo nuevo para variar?-

-Disculpe mi incoherencia, jeje, Señor Presidente. Pero volviendo a lo que nos ocupa, cuando se alcanzo cierta estabilidad tras el Según Impacto y comenzó el desarrollo del proyecto E. Como saben el Proyecto E fue pensado como defensa para la crisis que estamos viviendo hoy, aunque nadie me quito jamás de la cabeza que había algo mas entre todo el discurso acerca de la "supervivencia de la Humanidad" Por eso utilice mis contactos en la ONU y a un par de agencias privadas para regresar a Medio Oriente, en ese entonces buscaba algo que me diese un panorama más amplio de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que encontré fue algo totalmente distinto…

La pantalla enseguida mostró las páginas ajadas, sucias y viejas de una serie de pergaminos.

-Encontramos estos en una localidad llamada Nag Hammadi, en las riberas del Nilo en Egipto. Lo curioso es que están escritos en una forma arcaica de hebreo y las pruebas realizadas no han podido determinar su antigüedad pero la hemos redondeado en mas de dos mil quinientos años. Los escritos relataban acerca de un evento llamado "El Regreso", el cual describían en términos esotéricos y sobrenaturales: algo sobre una especie de venganza divina…Hasta ese momento, solo parecía que había conseguido una curiosidad arqueológica pero luego dimos con nuestro premio mayor-

La pantalla cambio rápidamente para rebelar lo que parecía un fósil blanquecino con tintes grises platinados en algunas partes de estructura.

-Esta muestra fue hallada en el mismo recoveco que los pergaminos: mantiene una temperatura interna de Doscientos grados bajo cero y tiene una consistencia de Nivel 8 en la Escala de Mochs. Su antigüedad data de hace varios cientos de millones de años, pero esto es solo una estimación. Lo interesante es que no se trata de un fósil, la muestra mantuvo sus propiedades orgánicas lo cual nos permitió realizar un mapeo bastante exacto de su codificación genética…

-Un momento, un momento…Estas diciéndonos que ha versado nuestros fondos, excavando en ruinas y desenterrando huesos!-exclamo indignado uno de los inversionistas

-Jejejeje…descuide mi buen hombre, ahora llegamos a lo mejor-la imagen de la pantalla cambio para revelara la criatura que había saltado el Geo-Frente hace ya varios meses- La muestra comparte exactamente los mismos patrones genéticos que la criatura que asalto las instalaciones de NEO-Tokio 3. Lo que estamos viendo no es un Ángel. Los Ángeles son solo un mero reflejo de lo original, asi como los Evangelions, con distintos grados de evolución y entendimiento. Lo que estamos viendo, no es una copia, un mero simulacro del poder que entrañaba Adam, es algo que es del mismo status. Un Ángel Original si quieren llamarlo así

El silencio y los murmullos sorprendidos se apoderaron de la habitación, mientras Backovic se regodeaba en la confusión que había despertado entre los presentes.

-Nuestra división científica les ha bautizado como "Arcángeles", o sea "Tenshi" en japonés. Su existencia justifico la creación de Herz y eso es algo que solo unos pocos además de yo y ustedes conocen.-en ese momento su localizador empezo a chirriar- Ahora me gustaría explicarles en lo que desembolsado su precioso dinero pero me temo que tenemos un asuntillo mas urgente que atender: Hace 10 Minutos, el Gobierno Japonés declaro el Estado de Emergencia en todo el archipiélago de Japón.

La seguidilla de sorpresas dada por el hombre no dejaba pausa para que su audiencia recobrase el aliento. De repente la pantalla cambio a una ciudad costero sobre la cual de repente una inmensa cruz de luz turquesa se elevo un medio de una tronador estallido que oblitero buena parte de la urbe.

Algo comenzó a surgir de entre las aguas del océano para revelar otra vez una criatura grotesca no tardaron en identificar al descomunal atacante: su característico color verde mohoso y su apariencia reptiliana dieron rápida pauta acerca de su identidad.

-Ahora…es el turno de NERV- afirmo Zubin complacido

Centro de Operaciones, Geo-Front. Unos momentos despues…

-Estamos recibiendo señal de video con la ciudad de Atami, prefectura de Shizuoka! Es lo ultimo que filmo la cámara antes de ser destruida-informo Maya a Ritsuko y a Misato.

Misato no oculto su sorpresa al encontrar con un vendando Hyuga que operaba con total normalidad su terminal.

-Estas seguro de que puedes trabajar?-pregunto amablemente la oficial.

-Ehh? Solo es un rasguño, Katsuragi-san –respondió operario sonriendo tontamente y acomodándose los lentes.

-No vayas a querer hacerte el duro, eh?-

Lo siguiente que los monitores enseñaron fueron imágenes de gigantescos cráteres que excavaban profundamente en el suelo mientras se procedía a enfocar al colosal behemoth que de cuyo pesado y fofo cuerpo surgían varias docenas de tentáculos acabados en aguijones.

El titán se volteo hacia la poca infraestructura urbana que quedaba en pie para que instantes después la esfera roja que sobresalía de su cabeza reptiloide destallase y segundos después un amplio perímetro se estallase en una cruz de luz, cuyo meta impacto levanto escombros en una violenta vorágine y destruyo la cámara que filmaba

-No es posible…-afirmo Misato casi con estupefacción-…Se supone que habíamos derribado a la maldita cosa! Como-

-El objetivo salio de la nada, no supimos que lo teníamos encima hasta que un observador civil lo avisto en la bahía cerca de Atami, minutos después emergió y…destruyo toda la ciudad. Las Fuerzas de Respuesta ya se están movilizando deberíamos volver a tenerlo en la visual en cualquier momento-

-Diles que se abstengan de entablar combate con el objetivo-ordeno Misato haciendo un esfuerzo por procesar lo que estaba viendo- Donde esta Bennington-san?

-Se reunió con los mandos Americanos en Okinawa, dijo que se trataba de una asunto de suma urgencia- informo Hyuga

"Maldito seas, Michael"

-Contáctense con el, díganle que traiga su trasero hasta aquí-sentencio Misato.

-Las líneas de comunicación están saturadas, no podemos-

-Esta cundiendo el pánico-dijo Ritsuko- Sabia lo que hacia, sabia que un ataque a una población civil nos sumiría en el caos…

-Pues no le daremos el gusto. Llamen a los pilotos y alisten los Evas-

-Acaso ya tienes un plan…?-pregunto Ritsuko, Misato se volteo con una mirada segura en sus ojos.

-De hecho, si…

**Momentos después…**

-Una defensa Escalonada?-pregunto Hyuga observando el plan de batalla que la Mayor había trazado en un mapa digital.

-Asi es, dada la condición actual de las instalaciones, concluimos que resultaría poco probable que una defensa efectuada en las instalaciones de Neo-Tokio 3 tuviese éxito. Hemos calculado la velocidad a la que el objetivo se esta avanzando y si mantiene un ritmo sostenido, calculamos que tenemos un margen de 8 horas, tiempo que estimamos seria suficiente para establecer tres cinturones defensivos: el primero estaría situado a 100km de la ciudad, el segundo a 50km y el tercero a 10km

-Ya tenemos a personal de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa trabajando en los perímetros designados,. Afortunadamente, el Comandante nos consiguió acceso a artillería pesada-afirmo Maya mirando hacia el puesto del Comandante donde Gendo y Fuyutsuki se hallaban

-Aun con artillería pesada no tenemos garantías de que podremos pararlo, los Magi han calculado que esta misión es desaconsejable, como mucho-dijo Ritsuko- Si tuviésemos el Eva-01 operativo-

-Pero no lo tenemos, Ritsuko! Y me temo que en este momento no tenemos otra opción-

-Si la tenemos. Expulsar el plug e intentar activar el Eva con el Dummy- la afirmación de Ritsuko congelo a Misato por un instante, quien aprecio temblar de ira, pero fue incapaz de elaborar un argumento realmente valido con que refutar a la científica.

-Pues no recurriremos a eso a no ser que no nos quede otra alternativa-dijo Misato.

-Espero que no se equivoque, Mayor…-

-Si lo hago, entonces morimos todos, el fracaso no es una opción. Muy bien las JSSF deberían estar terminando con los preparativos.-

-Que es lo que tienes pensado?-

-Los ingenieros han sembrado minas a todo lo largo de la ruta estimada del objetivo. Hemos posicionado las piezas de defensa estratégica en puntos clave para poder enroscar al esperpento en medio de fuego cruzado: mi idea utilizar los Evas 02 y 03 como la parte activa de la defensa, ellos atacaran al objetivo con todo lo que tenemos mientras el Eva 00 y el resto de nuestras armas lo acribillan. Si se acerca demasiado nos replegaremos a la segunda posición estratégica y lo intentaremos de nuevo

-Suena a que estamos "rezando" por derribarlo- dijo Maya con preocupación.

-Ya vimos que la cosa sangra, asumamos que también puede morir. Es por eso que cualquier cosa que el Cuerpo científico pueda aportar será de gran ayuda-remato Misato mirando en dirección a Ritsuko. Quien pareció mostrarse reacia por unos momentos antes de usar un control remoto para proyectar unas graficas.

-Pese a que también es bastante preliminar creo que podría ser de ayuda…mientras intentamos determinar el patrón de ondas del Campo AT del objetivo nos topamos, con esto: tres frecuencias distintas. Normalmente el Campo AT se manifiesta en una frecuencia unica, que puede ser anulada cuando el Campo AT de los Evangelion se colisionan, anulándose mutuamente. Lo que descubrimos es que el objetivo podía levantar "otro" Campo AT una vez que la primera frecuencia era anulada.

-Un sistema de respaldo redundante…?- pregunto Maya asombrada.

-No exactamente, las ondas de los "Campos de Respaldo" no son las mismas que las de el primero, es por eso que son tan difíciles de anular, sin embargo, esta mejorada capacidad defensiva viene a un precio. Al estudiar las emisiones, hemos dado que la criatura debía hacer "malabares" con su propia energía. En teoría, si el objetivo esta enfocado en su defensa no podría hacer uso de sus capacidades ofensivas al 100%, si esta a la ofensiva ocurre lo mismo y sus defensas disminuyen…

-Pero…Siempre pensé que el Nucleo S2 le daba energía ilimitada…Porque tiene que hacer que hacer "malabares" con su propia fuerza?

-Energía ilimitada no significa que pueda usarla toda todo el tiempo, forzar demasiado el flujo podría provocar que la Estructura del Núcleo colapsase, causando que la criatura y quizás todo en un radio de 100km a la redonda sea totalmente obliterado. Aun así las Magi calculan que las posibilidades de que el asalto sea eficiente son de un 21% -

Misato pensó que quizás la situación ahora sonaba mucho más favorable, pero sin embargo no podía sacarse de la cabeza cual seria el precio del fracaso: No era tanto las consecuencias previstas para la humanidad en su conjunto, sino el destino de Shinji lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

-21% es mejor a nada…Que hay de esa comunicación con Michael y los mandos de Okinawa?-pregunto Misato a Maya.

-Seguimos intentando depurar la línea de comunicaciones, pero no hay caso. Es como si todo el flujo hubiese inundando con interferencia.

-Bueno entornes es oficial, estamos totalmente por nuestra cuenta…

**Horas mas tarde, en el hangar…**

-Muy bien esta es la situación- dijo Misato presentandose ante Mana, Asuka y Rei- Dentro de aproximadamente 70 minutos, el objetivo alcanzara la primera línea defensiva. Tenemos suficiente información para suponer que se trata de la misma criatura que asalto el geo-Front hace meses…

- Parece que hay gente a la que no le basta perder una sola vez-presumió Asuka- Eh, Kirishima?- Mana no respondió.

-No es momento para tonterías Asuka, esto es importante-silencio la oficial, haciendo que la pelirroja se cruzase de brazos molesta- Tienen que entender esto: no tenemos más conocimientos sobre el enemigo del que teníamos cuando apareció en aquella ocasión. Esta es una misión de muy alto riesgo.

La seriedad de Misato empezó a hacerse notar para Mana y Asuka, quienes estaban acostumbradas a ver a la mujer rebozante de confianza.

-Mana, Asuka…

-Si!

-Ustedes formaran la parte activa de al defensa: trataran de destruir o de provocar el mayor daño posible el objetivo ante de que supere la linea de minas. Una vez que lo haga la Fuerza Aerea realizara un ataque táctico con una Bomba N2 para cubrir su retirada…

-Retirada! Pero- intento protestar la pelirroja

-Pero nada, Asuka-afirmo bruscamente la mayor- Rei…

-Si-

-Tu proporcionaras cobertura de apoyo a los Evas 02 y 03 contra el objetivo, te replegaras junto con ellas en caso de que el objetivo no haya logrado ser detenido. Entendiste?-

-Si…-

-Seré honesta con ustedes: estamos cruzando los dedos en esta. No podemos confiar en giros afortunados como la ultima vez. Así que quiero que tengan presente que el resultado dependerá enteramente de lo que hagan, estamos depositándolo todos en ustedes chicas. Les pasaremos la información que manejemos una vez hayamos terminado los preparativos, preséntense y alisten todo para el lanzamiento.

-Si-dijeron las tres en diferentes entonaciones, reflejando también el estado de animo de cada una.

-Hay una cosa mas…-dijo Misato bajando la cabeza antes de que las muchachas se alejaran-…En caso de que el plan falle, el Comandante ha dado la orden de expulsar el Plug de la Unidad Primera –

Al oir esto ninguna de las tres consiguió disimular su sorpresa.

-No hace falta que les explique que una vez que eso ocurra, las posibilidades recuperar a Shinji se-…-no quiso completar la frase al notar la mueca que Mana dibujo en su rostro- Es por eso que les pido esto…como un favor personal: No permitan que eso ocurra, por favor!

Fue egoísta. Fue lo que cruzo en la mente de la Mayor mientras bajaba la cabeza:, sabia muy bien que era injusto y totalmente irresponsable dejar que los asuntos personales se metiesen en su juicio táctico pero no pudo evitarlo. No quiso evitarlo.

Por mucho que aun resonasen las palabras de Michael, recordándole que quizás tenia razón…era una pésima oficial, dejaba que sus sentimientos se filtrasen en sus decisiones, pero preferiría vivir con esa certeza a vivir con la duda de si pudo hacer algo mas por ese niño, al que quizás jamás volvería a ver.

Depositar sus últimos resabios de esperanzas en las tres pilotos que ahora ascendían por el elevador hacia sus maquinas combate era lo ultimo que podía hacer.

Mientras las tres pilotos aguardaban que la plataforma elevadora alcanzase su destino un silencio sepulcral se apodero del ambiente, quebrado únicamente por el ruido de los engranes que accionaban la maquinaria. Asuka miro con extrañes a sus compañeras, no sin algo de desden: todavía no podía digerir del todo las sentimentalistas y ridículas actitudes de Mana.

-Estas asustada?-se burlo la pelirroja tratando de romper el silencio que comenzaba a molestarla- O es que te preocupa demasiado el idiota de Shinji?-

Mana frunció el ceño de rostro todavía ennegrecido a causa de los hematomas producto de la paliza que Atsushi le había propinado. Cerro nerviosa su puño para luego abrirlo y mirarlo. Volvieron a su mente los traumáticos momentos de su primer enfrentamiento, y un atisbo de miedo invadió su mente durante unos breves instantes, solo para recordar las palabras de Misato unos momentos atrás.

Fue como si de repente todo hubiese quedado claro y hundió sus uñas en al palma de su mano.

"No fallare, no esta vez"

Pronto los Evas de las Elegidas se hicieron vivibles al retirar el inmenso panel de metal que recubría el ascensor.

**Horas mas tarde, en un descampado en las fueras de Neo-Tokio...**

-Veo que han montado un buen show: Misiles Crucero, Artillería del 155mm, Blindados Panther IA3-afirmo Sheffiled quien se hallaba oculto bajo la maleza usando un traje gillie observando a través de unos binoculares- También tienen varias Cañoneras VTOL patrullando la zona circundante-

-Lo que haga Nerv no es nuestro asunto, nosotros estamos aquí por otro motivo-afirmo Mari, también ataviada con traje de infiltración, aunque parecía estar mucho mas relajada de lo que la situación sugeriría.

-Y entonces que es precisamente lo que vinimos a vigilar…?-Mari sonrío algo tras escrudiñar el horizonte unos momentos, para luego pasarle los binoculares a Sheffiled.

El soldado no estuvo listo para lo que vio a través de ellos: una fofa y bizarra criatura arrastrando sus inusualmente largos brazos con pesadez mientras afilados apéndices surgían espontáneamente de diversas partes de su cuerpo, que igualaba en altura a un gigantesco edificio.

-What in the name of-…-solo alcanzo a mascullar el comando antes de que Mari le pasase un pequeño aparato.

-Prepara el transpondedor mientras alisto la cámara: iniciamos la recolección de datos ahora mismo-

-Recolección de Datos…? What are you saying?-

-Comprobación de Hipótesis…Paso esencial en cualquier investigación científica. No esfuerces tu pequeño cerebro, puede hacerte mucho daño-dijo Mari antes de comenzar a filmar a la criatura

Teatro de Operaciones, Tiempo Estimado de Llegada del Objetivo: T -10 min y contando…

-Ultima línea de Minas desplegada-aviso un oficial de Nerv mientras veía como los demás operativos terminaban de montar la ultima línea defensiva.

Un impresionante despliegue defensivo se había montado a lo largo de amplias franjas en las explanadas de Neo-Tokio Tres. Había varios batallones de blindados apostados en largas filas de trincheras así como varias piezas de artillería de Misiles, varias aeronaves y bombarderos tácticos sobrevolaban la escena.

Mientras que los Evangelions se hallaban apostados a cubierto detrás de las colinas que predominaban en el escenario.

-Cables umbilicales conectados a los generadores portátiles!-aviso Maya- Los Fuerzas Aérea de las Naciones Unidas ya han entablado contacto con el enemigo: lo tenemos en la visual.

Los monitores de la Sala de Control mostraron al objetivo en diferentes angulos avanzando imperturbable ante el fuego enemigo.

-Y que sucede si… "no puede" morir?-pregunto Fuyutsuki a Gendo

-Puede…y lo hará-afirmo el Comandante de manera gélida a su fiel subordinado.

Por su parte Misato realizaba las comprobaciones finales en las posiciones defensivas.

-Estaciones, reporten!-

-Posicion Defensiva "Moon": Lista- afirmo el un oficial a bordo de un tanque ubicado en la Primera posición defensiva.

-Posición Defensiva "Sun": Lista!- anuncio otro superior a bordo de un trailer de operaciones a trabes del cual se manejaban remotamente todas las defensas automáticas dispuestas en la Segunda Línea Defensiva.

-Posición Defensiva "Storm": Lista!- exclamo un tercer uniformado en medio de una trinchera donde se habían montado grandes piezas de artillería.

-Pilotos de Evangelion! Status!-

-Eva 03, en posición-dijo Mana mientras se pertrechaba usando una Colina aodo de cobertura con varios caches de armas a su alrededor.

-Eva 02 ,en Posicion!- Asuka terminado de agazaparse con un hacha progresiva detrás de un pequeño cerro.

-Eva 00, en Posición-dijo Rei con su Evangelion tendido en el suelo apuntando el Rifle de Positrones

En ese momento el objetivo se asomo entre las montañas rápidamente todas las unidades se apresuraron a fijarlo como blanco. El coloso avanzo pesadamente, sin sufrir ningún daño perceptible como producto de los explosivos que se detonaban a cada paso que daba. Finalmente se detuvo al darse cuenta de la fortificada línea defensiva que se erigía delante suyo…

-Todas las Estaciones tienen al objetivo en la mira!-anuncio el sistema de altavoces en la Sala de operaciones de Nerv.

Un silencio total se produjo no solo en la Sala sino en las defensivas que aguardaban la orden de ataque. Pasaron varios segundos y aun así la orden no llegaba…

-Misato…?-llamo Ritsuko mirando a la Mayor.

Aun así la mujer permaneció inalterable mirando a su adversario: no sabia lo que era, no sabia de donde había venido…Pero Ángel o no, había vuelto a trae un gran pesara su vida. Esta iria por Shinji, por todo lo que esa "cosa" le había hecho…

"_You will fail…_" fue como un eco distante y apagado pero que resonó por la mente de la mujer que al percatarse observo el acercamiento del objetivo: sonreía burlescamente…como si pudiese verla.

-A todas las Unidades: FUEGO A DISCRECION!-ordeno Misato.

-FUEGO, FUEGO, FUEGO!-ordeno el Comandante de los Tanques de la primera Línea Defensiva que junto con las aeronaves y demás posiciones comenzaron un crudísimo bombardeo con la criatura que permaneció inmóvil: los proyectiles, misiles y obuses se estrellaron contra la coraza verdosa de la criatura sin producirle ningún daño.

-Asuka, Mana! Su turno!-ordeno Misato a traves del comunicador.

-Ya era hora!-exclamo Asuka de emerger de su cobertura

-Hai-también afirmo Mana mientras empuñaba dos rifles y descargaba una densa salva de proyectiles indiscriminadamente contra el objetivo.

-REI, FUEGO!-ordeno Misato

-Hai…-afirmo la piloto antes de fijar a la criatura como objetivo en la interfaz de disparo del rifle de positrones.

El haz energetico cruzo el aire para impactarse contra el Campo AT del monstruo que se rompió como si se tratase de un cristal de brillantes colores cuyos fragmentos quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Asuka vio su oportunidad en instante y cargo en contra del behemoth. El Eva-02 se catapulto hacia la criatura esgrimiendo su hacha cuyo golpe fue refrenado por otra brillante barrera.

-Esa es la segunda fase de su sistema defensivo: persiste con el ataque!-insistió Ritsuko.

-LO SE, LO SE ¡!-bramo Asuka mientras su Evangelion intentaba usar su hacha para poder penetrar la barrera que se interponía entre ella y el enemigo.. El filo del arma saco chispas cuando se impacto con la muralla de luz.

-El patrón de onda del Campo AT fluctúa con demasiada frecuencia, el Campo AT del Eva 02 no puede anularlo-aviso Maya tras comprobar unos datos. En ese momento los apéndices de la criatura se agitaron violentamente.

-ASUKA HAZTE A UN LADO!-ordeno Misato

La piloto no logro advertir la contraofensiva cuando varios tentáculos de la criatura sujetaron firmemente la pierna del Evangelion para luego alzar al androide por los aires y haciéndole perder su arma. Los tentáculos zarandearon al Eva como un muñeco de trapo., estrellando una y otra vez contra el suelo violentamente.

-Scheiße!- exclamo Asuka dolorida altras impactarse otra vez contra el suelo- Du schmutzig Hunde!

Rápidamente Asuka extrajo el puñal progresivo que su Evangelion llevaba almacenado en los compartimientos de su hombro, lo esgrimió felizmente para cortar los tentáculos que sostenían el pie del evangelion.

Los apéndices se desintegraron convirtiéndose en polvo al ser cortados pero las heridas rápidamente dieron lugar a un profuso derramamiento de un liquido negro, espeso y cáustico, Asuka logro separarse justo a tiempo de la criatura pero aun unas gotas salpicaron al Eva 02, provocando que el blindaje de las áreas afectadas empezase a derretirse.

-Maldita sea, esto arde…-se quejo Asuka, antes de notar que los fragmentos del Campo AT que había caído rápidamente conformaron dos sólidas paredes de luz en sus flancos; los reflejos de la piloto lograron apartarla de en medio antes de que ambas paredes la aplastasen al cerrarse violentamente.

-ASUKA, RETIRATE! REI, MANA: CUBRELA!-

-Hai!-respondieron ambas pilotos mientras concentraban los disparos de sus sistemas de armas en contra del objetivo.

Los disparos rebotaron inofensivamente sobre la criatura pero lograron cortar varios de los tentáculos de la mismas permitiendo que el Eva 02 lograse alejarse del objetivo.

-Asuka-san, esta bien!-pregunto Mana por el comunicador.

- Scheiße...-gruño Asuka todavia sobandose el dolor de las quemaduras producidas en su Evangelion.

"No perdere. No perdere ante ese estupido mousntruo...menos aun delante de Kirishima y de la Estudiante modelo" una rapida retropesctiva se manifsto en su cabeza: recordandole lo amarga que habia sido su existencia esos ultimos meses: Kirishima, la Primera, Misato, Kaji,la estupida tropilla de Americanos

Ahora estaba en el unico medio en el que podia cerrarles a todos la boca y no dejaria que ellos se burlasen de ella.

"Your struggle is pointless" la frase penetro profundo en el craneo de la Segunda Elegida que tuvo un acceso rabia antes de precipitarse en contra de la criatura una vez mas.

-Asuka, NO!- dijo Misato.

Inmediatamente los tentaculos de la criatura se fusionaron creando cuatro poderosas extremidades acabadas en afiladas cuchillas en forma de hoz que acto seguido se estiraron: dos de ellas se hundieorn profundamente en los hombros del Eva 02 mientras que los restantes atravesaron limpiamente el torso del Evangelion.

-ASUKA!-grito Misato lleno de angustia.

-Asuka-san!-tambien exclamo Mana en shock tras ver lo acontecido mientras que Rei contemplaba sobrecogida la escalofriante vision

Un hilo de sangre surgio de la boca de la muchacha.

-... Hurensohn...-dijo ella debilmente antes de toser un sanguinolento caldo.-... Du werden nicht gewinnen...

El Eva 02 estiro su brazo, como si intentase alcanzar vanamente a su adversario. De la espalda de la criatura surgio una neuva extremidad, que como las otras estaba rematada en un filo serrado.

Mana observo la escena dudando de que era lo que debia hacer: en buena aprte el miedo que sentia por pilotear el Eva no habia sido superado

" Es chistoso no te parece? No importa donde acabes, siempre terminas siendo un lastre que solo trae desgracia a los demás" fueron las palabras de Atsushi los que esclarecieron la mente de Mana.

Rápidamente acciono el control y el cable umbilical se desconecto del Eva 03 dándole mayor movilidad pero iniciando la cuenta atrás, el Eva corrió velozmente logrando atraer la atención de la criatura que arranco sus cuchillas del Eva 02 y volvió a utilizarlas contra su nuevo objetivo.

El Eva 03 realizo un barrido logrando esquivar la estocada inicial de la criatura hasta que llego finalmente ante el monstruo, todo lo que el Campo AT se lo permitió, Mana vacío el cargador del rifle que llevaba consigo. El ataque no logro penetrar la defensa del enemigo que rápidamente utilizo su nueva extremidad para envolver el cuello del Eva 03.

Acto seguido el cuello de la criatura se estiro como cuando una tortuga emerge de su caparazón, acercándolo lo suficiente como para que Mana lograse ver a todo detalle las múltiples hileras de colmillos. Hasta podría decir que sentía un aliento gélido en su rostro…

-Pensabas que te desharías de mi tan fácil…?-dijo una voz, acto seguido el Eva 02 propino un contundente puñetazo a la cabeza de la criatura para luego sujetarla firmemente y colocarla por encima de uno de los anclajes de sus hombros .

Luego disparo una andaba de espolones que atravesaron lado a lado el cráneo de la bestia , que libero a Mana y comenzó a sacudir sus extremidades y tentáculos erráticamente.

-Pareces que si conoces el dolor después de todo, no es asi?-dijo Asuka, adolorida pero satisfecha limpiándose la sangre de la barbilla.

-Asuka, Mana repliéguense a la segunda posición defensiva: cubriremos su retirada con una Bomba N2!

Al oir esto ultimo ambas pilotos se alarmaron y aprovecharon que el adversario seguía sacudiéndose de dolor para hacer su huida.

-Los Evas se hallan a distancia segura-informo Maya.

-Avisen al bombardero y que todo el mundo se redespliegue a la Segunda Posición!-

Rápidamente todo el personal y vehículos apostados en la primera línea defensiva comenzaron a reposicionarse al tiempo que un bombardero estratégico hacia las calculaciones finales antes de liberar su mortífera carga. Un punto brillante descendió velozmente desde el cielo para que segundos después una luz mas brillante que el sol se manifestase desde el lugar donde toco tierra.

La explosión subsiguiente causa a onda de impacto que arraso con árboles y volteo varios vehículos y posiciones.

-Purgando interferencia electromagnética-dijo Hyuga intentando recuperar la visual- Pico de energía detectado en el epicentro de la detonación…

Inmediatamente la pantallas mostraron el cráter provocado por la explosión en cuyo centro todavía se erguía la aberrante silueta de aquella criatura que en esos momentos secretaba por sus heridas una sustancia azul. Sus tentáculos se estremecieron unos segundos antes de comenzar a andar nuevamente, indemne al castigo de la artilleria y proyectiles que se impactaban contra el.

-Efectividad de impacto: Nula. Repito, Efectividad de impacto: Nula!-resono a traves de la frecuencia de Comunicaciones

-La Unidad 02 ha sufrido daños masivos en el torso, las constantes vitales del piloto se debilitan-advirtió Hyuga revisando un escaneo de la condición del Evangelion

-Shimata…-dijo Misato llena de angustia

-Doctora Akagi…-llamo Gendo la científica alzo su mirada hacia el comandante.- Reactivaremos la unidad 01. Expulsen el plug

-Entendido-dijo Ritsuko son pesadumbre al oír esto Misato se volteo horrorizada hacia su amiga.-Envien la señal de expulsión al Plug

-No-dijo Misato- No puedes hacerlo!-

-Misato…-

-No puedes hacerlo!Sabes que esta mal!-exclamo Misato con los ojos húmedos- Comandante se lo imploro! Es su hij-

-Mayor Katsuragi, queda relevada de sus funciones por lo que resta de esta operación-sentencio Gendo sin ninguna clase de miramientos

Misato se quedo muda incapaz de decir nada.

-Señal de expulsión de enviada-anuncio Ritsuko m al oir esto dos gruesos lagrimones se deslizaron por las mejillas de Misato.

En ese instante todas las pantallas se llenaron de un mensaje de error en letras rojas

-Señal rechazada por la Unidad 01. Bloqueada desde el interior del plug!-

-Desde el interior? Pero eso no es-

-Shinji-kun…-dijo Misato en voz baja mientras la pantalla cambiaba para mostrar

En los hangares el Eva 01 se sacudía y retorcia, su cabeza y pecho sacudiéndose en violentos espasmos.

Mientras tanto en el Campo de Batalla…

Los tres Evangelion habían tomado cobertura detrás de una pequeña montaña mientras observaban como la criatura avanzaba torpemente ignorando todas als medidas defensivas desplegadas.

Asuka dio un leve quejido para luego ser ligeramente y liberar un poco mas de sangre que rápidamente se mezclo con el LCL.

-Asuka-San se encuentra bien?-pregunto Mana a traves de la interfaz de comunicación.

-Ese hunde me las va apagar todas juntas…-dijo Asuka sin poder ocultar lo adolorida que estaba.

Aunque sonaba como una promesa vacía, recordó que la única instancia en que pudieron penetrar sus defensas fue cuando ambos evangelions atacaron en conjunto…Atacar en conjunto. Rápidamente todo llego a la mente de la Segunda en una veloz epifanía: aunque las implicaciones serian un ligero golpe para su maltrecho ego, seguramente era un precio bajo por el merito de derribar a aquella deforme abominación

-Kirishima…Estudiante Modelo-dijo Asuka-Tengo un plan-

-Un plan?-repitio Mana.

-Misato nos dijo que esa cosa posee tres barreras defensivas…bueno ahora que me doy cuenta tenemos el mismo numero de Evas. Si lo atacamos todas juntas lograremos traspasar sus defensas! Así que escuchen con cuidado: La Estudiante Modelo romperá la Primera barrera Defensiva. Kirishima despejara la Segunda, y te aseguraras de mantener abierta la brecha. Yo me aproximare, derribare su ultima defensa y acabare con el…

-Pero, nuestras ordenes son defender las posiciones-protesto Rei

-Misato dijo que no puede atacar con toda su fuerza si debe defenderse: Ya saben lo que dicen "La Mejor Defensa es un buen Ataque" Estamos mas a salvo intentando derribarlo que esperando sentada a que nos haga pedazos!

-Asuka-san yo no se si-

-Ahora vas a echarte hacia atrás Kirishima?-afirmo Asuka molesta- Recuerda que cada segundo que pasa, es un momento en que el comandante tiene más razones para dejar que Shinji se convierta en un caldo maloliente. Porque no lo defiendes tan apasionadamente como siempre lo haces?

La burla renovó la determinación de Mana quien asintió con la cabeza a traves de la comunicación por video.

-Alguna objeción, Estudiante Modelo…?-pregunto Asuka a Rei quien meneo la cabeza antes de sujetar firmemente los controles de su Eva.

-Pues entonces…ANGRIFF!-exclamo combativamente la pelirroja y casi al instante los cables umbilicales de los Evas fueron expulsados de sus espaldas.

-Las tres unidades cortaron su suministro de energia, pasana energia auxiliar: 5 Minutos de Autonomia!-informo Maya

-Que!-exclamaron el unisono Misato y Ritsuko.

En ese momento los Evangelions se precipitaron velozmente hacia su objetivo ue seguia avanzando torpemente a traves de los campos de Minas. La criatura se volteo sorprendida hacia atacantes justo unos momentos antes de que el EVA00 se estrellase contra su Primer Campo AT que deshizo en cientos de brillantes fragmentos multicolor solo para estrellarse en contra el Segundo Campo que se erigio velozmente como una extensa muralla que partioa mitad un pequeño cerro circundante.

La criatura sacudio su cabeza reptiloide y la acerca la de la Unidad 00, Rei solo alcanzo a ver un sutil titileo en la esfera roja antes de que un poderoso destello disprase una cruz celeste que la arrastro haciendo que cayese en medio de las trincheras excavadas por los defensores, provocando el panico y al confusion entre ellos.

-AYANAMI-SAN!-

-Concéntrate Kirishima!- gruño Asuka a medida que los Evas trotaban velozmente el ultimo trecho que los separaba de la criatura.

Mana embistió violentamente el Segundo Campo AT quebrándolo no sin dificultad y dando la impresión que era como una pared de bloques desplomándose en innumerables de pequeños destellos brillantes. Pero solo tuvo un momento para reaccionar dado que los fragmentos del primer Campo derribado habían empezado a recomponerse como dos paredes que amazaban con cerrarse velozmente

Mana se interpuso entre ambas mitades de impidiendo que se cerrase a traves de un titaico esfuerzo.

-Asuka-san rapido!- en ese momento las dos masivas guadañas de la criatura atravesaron el pecho del Eva causando que la escogida liberase un aguda alarido de dolor.

-Ya voy, ya voy!-mascullo Asuka.

EL Eva 02 dio acrobático salto por encima de la Unidad 03 y descendió propinando una poderosa patada que quebró la ultima defensa la criatura que sacudio sus multiples apendices en confusión, volteándose para encarar al Eva 02 pero al hacerlo recibió un potente puñetazo del androide de lleno en cabeza que lo tambalearse.

Los compartimientos de lso hombros del Eva 02 se abrieron de par en par, extrayendo un par de puñales progresivos. Asuka dibujo una sádica sonrisa y luego traza dos tajos limpios en el aire. Los brazos de la criatura caen al suelo liberando un denso chorro de aquel denso y cáustico liquido para que acto seguido hunda profundamente uno de sus filos en el torso de la criatura.

Pero cuando se disponía dar el golpe de gracia en el Núcleo S2 la criatura logro reaccionar a atajo el golpe con uno de sus múltiples tentáculos, la boca llena de colmillos de la criatura devuelve el gesto sádico a Asuka que mira incrédula y luego dirige el profuso sangrado de sus muñones hacia el Evangelion.

El acido liquido es rociado a gran presión sobre el cuerpo del androide, produciendo un agudísimo dolor en la piel de la Segunda Escogida que, aun asi, se rehúsa a liberar a su presa.

-Estudiante Modelo!-llamo Asuka con un timbre dolorido en su voz- MALDITA MUÑECA REACCCIONA!

-AYANAMI-SAN!-llamo Mana cuyo Evangelion empezaba a quedar encajonado entre ambas mitades del Campo AT.

Inmediatamente dos gruesas paredes mas comenzaron a aplicar presión para volver a cerrar el perímetro defensivo de la criatura, la fuerza ejercida fácilmente quebró los brazos de la unidad 03.

Los gritos proferidos a través del canal de comunicación lograron espabilar a Rei quien rápidamente fijo su vista en la visión de la criatura reduciendo a sus dos camaradas.

-Rei usa el Arma!-exclamo Misato a través del comunicador.

La Primera Escogida se volteo hacia caja blindada que se hallaba a un tramo de donde su Eva había aterrizado, el reloj digital que anunciaba que le quedaban escasos instantes de autonomía continuaba retrocediendo inclemente.

Esforzadamente logro poner a su Unidad en pie y tomar el voluminoso cañón almacenado en el cache llevando unas siglas escritas en rojo: N2MTL (N2 Mine Tactical Launcher), la unidad 00 hinca la rodilla en el suelo mientras la interfaz de disparo fija el objetivo.

-Háganse a un lado-sentencio Rei a sus compañeras que alcanzaron a ver el punto infrarrojo del arma tambaleándose sobre la cabeza de la criatura

Acto seguido un cohete abandona el arma a gran velocidad precipitándose a velocidad de vértigo sobre la criatura. La Unidad 03 se aparta ágilmente de la trayectoria del disparo jsuto antes de que este decapitase al Evangelion.

La criatura se voltea hacia inminente ataque , cosa que es aprovechada por Asuka para liberar su otro y luego usar ambas manos para abrir la boca del monstruo.

-Abre la boca que aquí viene el avioncito!-afirma Asuka antes de que el cohete se introdujese de lleno en la boca de la criatura arrastrándolo una distancia hasta estrellarse con un cerro en la lejanía.

La criatura logro incorporarse justo cuando los propulsores del cohete se apagaron, acto seguido su forma se inflo como un globo para luego estallar de forma espectacular dejando una densa llovizna negra que comenzó a marchitar las plantas y quemar el césped del suelo.

-Esperando a confirmación que el objetivo esta neutralizado, despejando interferencia electromagnética…-aviso Hyuga mientras purgaba los datos en su ordenador.

-Conecten los cables auxiliares a los Evangelion, no sabemos si esto ha acabado-ordeno Fuyutsuki mientras unos voluminosos camiones introducían nuevas fuentes de energía a los Evas.

Inmediatamente la nube de polvo y escoria fue asentándose ante la mirada expectante de las pilotos y operativos de NERV. La silueta de la criatura: destripada y con buena parte de sus partes internas expuestas, de alguna manera todavía sosteniéndose de pie, cuando vieron la cabeza despedazada con el Nucleo S2 resquebrajado y roto rápidamente se alzaron los gritos de jubilo y los suspiros de alivio.

-Objetivo en silencio.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo chicas…Muchas gracias-dijo Misato a través del comunicador, solo Ritsuko solo alcanzo a notar que se le habían escapado unas lagrimas.

-Oiga, Asuka-san…-llamo Mana.

-Que?-

-No lo hizo tan mal esta vez…-dijo Mana dedicándole una sonrisa cansada a la pelirroja que pareció tomarse esto a modo de insulto y se preparo para liberar todo su rabia contra ella-…Por cierto muchas gracias…por todo.

Asuka se detuvo en seco justo antes de liberar un ponzoñoso monologo hacia Mana y en su lugar dibujo una sonrisa llena de aires de superioridad.

-Es mi trabajo, solo espero que Shinji-idiota sepa apreciar esto…Oh mein Gott! Tan solo mira como quedo mi Unidad 02!-se quejo Asuka mientras veía la forma en que el acido había chamuscado buena parte del exterior.

El sonido de algo rasgándose quebró la calma, inmediatamente los soldados apostados en las posiciones defensivas vieron como sus visores y miras quedaban cubiertos de gélida escarcha, la temperatura descendió tan rápidamente que su aliento caía al suelo, congelado, ni bien abandonaba sus bocas.

-Control, aquí Posición Defensiva Storm, algo no anda bien esta- no alcanzo a decir nada mas cuando un pedazo del arruinado Núcleo S2 salio disparado, algo comenzó a agitarse dentro de la resquebrajada esfera roja: cual si fuese un huevo a punto de eclosionar…

Inmediatamente una forma serpentiforme quebró violentamente la esfera proyectando su enorme longitud hacia el cielo y emitiendo un agudo chillido: era de una apariencia extraña, como el cráneo de un ave con alargado y afilado pico poblado por hileras de colmillos,, con cuentas de ojos vacías y varios cuernos curvos coronando su cabeza, a la altura del pecho tenia dos garras en forma de hoz con cada centímetro de su alargado cuerpo cubierto por escamas de brillo metálico que parecían estremecerse con una tenue energía.

Desde su escondite los operativos de Herz grababan cada movimiento que la nueva aparición realizaba.

-Vaya, Backovic-senpai va a ponerse pesado después de esto…-afirmo Mari.

-Eh? –pregunto Sheffiled confundido

-No has trabajado mucho con el, no? Se pone bastante pesado cuando tiene razón-

-Razon? Razon en que precisamente?

-Pues en eso básicamente-dijo la muchacha señalando a la criatura- El Triple Campo AT, Un solo Nucleo S2, etc: No se trata de un solo Ángel…son Tres.

-Que?-

-Pues era la única forma en que tal cosa fuese posible: El Campo AT es algo único, exclusivo del Ser no es posible que una misma criatura replique o duplique su propia esencia. Ahora…un Arcangel consta de tres Campos AT distintos pero no mas de un Nucleo S2. En teoría no podía ser posible…pero sin embargo lo era y aquí esta el motivo.

-Yo solo veo dos…-cuestiono Sheffiled mirando por sus binoculares.

-Es porque el tercero no es visible ,al menos no a simple vista: Un Arcángel es la forma que vimos al principio, el Segundo es la forma que acaba de liberarse una vez que la primera fue destruida…la Tercera es la que permite que todo esto sea posible y se manifiesta únicamente a través del "Tercer Campo AT"…y ahí lo tienes: Tres criaturas, una misma esencia. Backovic-senpai le llama "Unión Hipostática" en honor al principio Teológico mediante el cual Dios puede ser Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo al mismo tiempo. Los datalles no los conozco bien, pero creo que esto es todo lo que encesitamos…Llama al Pajaro y salgamos de aquí.

En ese momento la criatura desencajo su masiva quijada revelando una esfera anarajada en mitad de su traquea.

-Análisis incompleto: Patrón Sanguíneo Desconocido! Múltiples emisiones de radiación desde el Objetivo!

Un brillo enceguecedor rápidamente comenzó a saturar las pantallas del centro de control.

-SUBA DE ENERGIA EN EL OBJETIVO!-advirtió Maya

_"Lord…avenging God, avenging God…SHINE FORTH!"_

Solo un instante y un brillo que opaco al astro rey. Una amplia franja fue volatilizada en un inconmensurable resplandor que se elevo hacia el firmamento ahogando los ecos de los gritos despavoridos de aquellos que se hallaban defiendo el perímetro de la ciudad fortaleza. Fue tan rápido que las pilotos de los Evangelion no se percataron el ataque hasta que la titánica explosión libero su violentísima onda de que choque…

Que rápidamente arrastro a los gigantescos androides, zarandeándolos como grotescos espantapájaros azotados por un furioso vendaval.

-Verdammt…Was passiert?-se quejo Asuka adolorida mientras alzaba la vistaa lo que enseñaban las pantallas de su cabina.

Un extraño crecimiento comenzo a recorrer el alargado cuerpo de la serpiente que rápidamente se expandió hasta la maltrecho carcasa a la cual el resto de su cuerpo seguía adherido: rápidamente densas marañas de tentáculos crecieron para reemplazar a los órganos y extremidades de su antigua forma.

_"My number is Legion. Our name is Hunger…"_

Luego comenzó a avanzar torpemente por el devastado paisaje, pulverizando los restos de vehículos y piezas de artillería de los defensores

-Reinicien el protocolo de expulsión de la Unidad 01, reorganicen nuestras defensas y ordenen el repliegue hasta Neo-Tokio 3-ordeno Gendo sin mostrar el mismo pavor que exhibían todos los que contemplaban la pantalla.

-Todas la unidades repliéguense de regreso a Neo-Tokio 3!-se escucho por todos los canales de comunicaciones, espabilando a las aturdidas pilotos que aun luchaban por recuperar el control de los Evangelion, luchando a contra reloj debido que la explosion habia cortado los cables umbilicales

-Was machen mir blos!-exclamo Asuka mientras ponía de pie a su Evangelion al notar las dificultades que Mana y Rei estaban teniendo para hacer lo propio.-Dense prisa, no pienso esperarl-!

Acto seguido sintió un dolor punzante en el vientre luego miro hacia abajo y vio un afilado espolón atravesando el abdomen del Eva-02, segundos después el grueso tentáculo halo el Evangelion hacia el Arcangel.

_"Get over Here!"_

-ASUKA!-

-Asuka-san!-

-SUELTAME! ALEJATE DE MI, MALDITO MOUSNTRUO!-rugio Asuka desesperada mientras hacia lo posible por apartar las densas marañas de tentáculos que comenzaban a introducirse en la carne del Evangelion.

-Alerta de contaminación biológica!-informo Hyuga antes de que un cartel rojo emergiese en su pantalla- SEÑAL DE EXPULSIONA CEPTADA POR EL LA UNIDAD 02!

-Que! Bloqueen la Señal!-ordeno Ritsuko.

-No hay caso, no acepta la señal!-

-Asuka! Asuka sal de ahí!-dijo Misato tomando

-Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!-gritaba Asuka desesperada intentando abrir la compuerta del Plug- MALDITA SEA ABRETE!

El Arcangel se agazapo sobre el Eva-02 que se sacudía violentamente en erráticos espasmos. Repentinamente el Entry Plug broto de la base del cuello del Evangelion mientras el androide rompia los anclajes de sus mandíbulas, lanzando el rugido de una fiera herida exhibiendo una serie de finos colmillos. El Arcángel rápidamente envolvió con sus tentáculos el Plug, lo elevo en el aire acercándolo a sus fauces.

-MISATO! MISATOOOO!-grito Asuka desesperada antes de que la bestia tragase limpiamente la capsula con su ocupante dentro.

Misato ahogo un grito horrorizada. Mientras Mana y Rei quedaban paralizadas ante lo truculento de la escena.

Inmediatamente el cuerpo del Arcángel sufrió una veloz mutación, cambiando su apariencia radicalmente: ahora su torso había adquirido el de una forma femenina humana de un color gris metálico con un muñón en el cuello del cual emergía la serpiente con cuatro fuertes extremidades en la espalda, todas acabadas en afiladas garras .

_"We are the Harbinger of His Will"_

-Todas las Unidades retírense, DE INMEDIATO-se escucho la voz de Gendo por el comunicador. Pero la Piloto del Eva-03 todavía tenia su vista fija en la criatura.

Mana se mordio fuertemente el labio hasta sangrar mientras lagrimas de rabia e impotencia surcaban su rostro, sus manos temblando sobre los controles, incapaz de contener la rabia en si misma.

"Soy piloto de Evangelion…se suponía esta vez podría marcar la diferencia…"

-Esta vez…será la chusma la que recate a la Elite, Asuka-san…-murmuro Mana antes de precipitarse contra la criatura a una velocidad inusitada.

Le quedaban menos 15º segundos de autonomia, pero no le importaba. El Evangelion dio un poderoso salto aterrizando encima de la criatura que inmediatamente manifestó su Campo AT refrenando su ataque.

El Eva jalo su puño hacia atrás y golpeo con fuerza.

-ESTO ES POR MUSASHI!-grito Mana enloquecida por rabia- ESTO ES POR KEITA!

Los consecutivos golpes comenzaron a resquebrajar la barrera luminosa, pero el Arcangel no aprecia preocupado en absoluto y su forma serpentiforme se dedico a encararse hacia su atacante: como un niño curioso que ve a un insecto.

Ni bien la barrera cedió el Eva 03 se estampo en contra de un segundo Campo AT, al cual comenzó a aporrear con la misma furia. Ignorante de que los fragmentos de la Primera Barrera se habían alineado hacia ella, el Arcángel hizo un gesto y los restos de su Campo At descendieron obre el Evangelion como decenas de afilados puñales en un sangriento espectáculo que forzó a la mayoría de los operarios de Nerv a cerrar los ojos.

Antes de que el Eva consiguiese desplomarse contra el suelo, la criatura sujeto firmemente el cuello de su derrotado adversario.

_"Hurt the Enemy and spare none of them, no even the little ones. For that is the Commandment of Yahveh of the Armies"_

Rei finalmente había conseguido enderezar a su Unidad 00 cuando delante suyo aterrizo una masa sanguinolento y machucada, el horror recorrió el espinazo de la Primera Escogida al reconocer la parte superior del Eva 03.

-Ki-…Kirishima-san-

-Rei-la piloto inmediatamente reconoció la voz del Comandante Ikari- Retirate hasta la Ciudad. Es una orden.

Una dicotomía fundamental comenzó a emerger en el alma de la Primera Escogida: el impulso que la hubiera hecho obedecer al primer llamado fue rápidamente sofocado al ver al derruido Eva-03 y al derrotado Eva-02. Su manos seguían aferradas firmemente a los controles y el reloj seguía avanzando: Poco mas de un minuto de autonomía.

-Rei. Te acabo de dar una orden directa, retírate-insistió Gendo pero Rei permaneció como de piedra en la cabina.

Recordó su sueño…miles de cosas con su misma forma , repitiendo sus mismas palabras, si obedecía no seria distinta de ellas…pero desobedecer hacia descender el negro espectro del despropósito, como una anda carnívora que fuese a anular completamente su existencia

Ante el gélido vacío, brotaban esporádicamente recuerdos: la calidez de las manos de Shinji, las palabras amables de Mana, la compasión que Misato siempre había tenido, asi como también esas instancias donde la sangre le habia hervido: Uriel Bennington y su farisaica actitud hacia ella y el perenne desprecio que la Segunda Escogida habia proyectado sobre sus ser. Era como un caldo caliente que descongelaba algo que llevaba congelado desde hacia mucho…

-Comunicaciones bloqueadas desde el interior del Plug!-

-REI!-exclamo Gendo sin ocultar su frustración- Como va la reactivación de la Unidad 01!

-Sigue rechazando la señal de expulsión!-informo Ritsuko mientras veía al Eva retorcerse en su hangar como si buscase liberarse de todas sus restricciones.

El Arcángel se encaro hacia el Eva 00 y la serpeitne dibujo una sonrisa mezquina con sus colmillos.

"Outcast…"

Rei empuño resolutamente el lanzador de minas N2 y realizo un disparo, la criatura atajo el cohete con uno de sus tentáculos antes de desviarlo hacia el firmemente donde estallo espectacularmente disipando las nubes que cubrían el paisaje.

_"By the rivers of Babylon we sat mourning and weeping when we remembered Zion…"_

La criatura comenzó avanzar hacia el Eva 00 sin importar las continuas descargas de distintas armas de proyectiles que Rei usaba para intentar refrenar su avance. Cada impacto era desviado por el Campo AT, pero la determinación de la primera no cedía.

_"Remember, Lord, against Edom that day at Hierosolyma. They said: "Level it, level it down to its foundations!"_

Pero con cada paso que el Arcángel efectuaba Rei sentía un drástico cambio en la temperatura, pronto las pantallas e instrumentos del plug se vieron cubiertos de una gruesa escarcha, haciendo sentir un frío que calo hasta los huesos a la muchacha. Sentía ecos, ecos de voces, muy distantes en su cabeza…imágenes fracturadas acerca de algo: había dientes, balas, filos y sangre…mucha sangre.

Cada paso que la criatura daba los ecos se hacían más claros y los pedazos de imágenes parecían tener mas sentido: Era como gritos desconsolados, como los de un pobre desgraciado a punto de ser asesinado…Las imágenes, los combates: Lo recordaba, la Guerra contra los Ángeles. Algo amargo comenzó a impregnarla mientras su mente revivía los últimos y agónicos instantes que los Ángeles habían tenido antes de ser pasados a cuchillo.

_"Fair Babylon, you destroyer, happy those who pay you back the evil you have done us!"_

No pudo evitar sentirse conmovida, tocada por una extraña empata que jamás hubiese podido concebir hasta ese momento, sentía que sus dedos no podían moverse, que hasta la ultima fibra de sus ser sentía entumecida: una culpa invencible se apodero de sus miembros, soltando los controles impulsada por aquella imperiosa sensación que habia tenido al perdonar al perro mas temprano ese día…

La sonrisa acerada del Arcángel se dibujo como una efige en el centro de los ojos de la joven que se sentía totalmente sometida ante su somera presencia. Hacia rato que el Evangelion se había quedado sin energía y permanecía como una inmóvil escultura delante de la bizarra abominación que erguia delante de ella.

Sin mas miramientos, el Arcángel extendió uno de sus tentáculos, envolvió la cabeza de la unidad 00 y la elevo en el aire.

_"…Bienaventurados los que aplastasen a tus hijos contra las rocas"_

Inmediatamente un intento haz de luz surgió de entre als fauces del monstruo que fácilmente arrastro al Evangelion hasta Neo-Tokio 3 antes de estallar en una visible cruz de color turquesa intenso. El arcangel se ayudo de sus múltiples extremidades para propulsarse y caer con todo su peso sobre el androide al cual comenzó a apuñalar inclemente con sus cuchillas.

Rei sentía cada golpe en carne propia…pero morir así quizás era mas aceptable que no morir así, lo único que la acuciaba eran la sonrisa distante del Arcangel, la cual seguía como plasmada en sus ojos.

_"The End"_

"Kalt, unglaublich kalt..." penso Asuka mientras abria los ojos, el escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo, el sopor inicial fue rapidametne despejado al recordar que fue lo ultimo que sucedio antes de que todo se pusiese oscuro.

Indescisamente tomo los controles y activo las pantallas revelando un espacio infinitamente blanco, sin ningun punto referenciable.

-No hay señal de radar ni de sonar…No hay comunicaciones…-dijo la pelirroja sin poder ocultar su creciente angustia.

Fue cuando de repente algo apareció justo en las pantallas de su lado, parecia la cabeza de aquella extraña criatura pero ahora una masa carnosa ocupaba el lugar de las cuencas de sus ojos, rápidamente esa masa fue tomando forma hasta abrirse de par en par en un inmenso ojo….

…Un ojo azul justo como el de ella.

_"This is what You face"_

Un grito desgarrador resonó por esa vacía extensión.

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ICH BITTE SIE! MISATO, KIRISHIMA, ESTUDIANTE MODELO!-grito ella intentando forzar la congelada compuerta del Plug- …Hikari…Baka-Shinji…

Una cruz roja se elevo desde las entrañas de Neo-Tokio 3 hacia el cielo, distrayendo al Arcangel de su brutal faena que se volteo hacia el brillante signo.

-Emisión de Energía desde los Hangares- informo Maya- Es el..es el…

El Eva-01 se libero violentamente de sus ataduras mecánicas con gran violencia mientras rugía furiosamente, un fulgor carmesí de sus ojos carmesí disparo un poderoso haz de partículas que abrió un perfecto camino hacia la superficie.

-Shinji-kun…-dijo Misato sobrecogida y aliviada por partes iguales

La bestia escalo buscando la luz del exterior emergiendo como un demonio vengador cubierto por vendajes ensangrentados y heridas todavía abiertas, encontrándose cara a cara con el Arcángel.

El Evangelion rugió ante lo cual su adversario respondió un concentrado haz de partículas que la Unidad 01 desvío con uno de sus brazos provocando que las distantes montañas se sacudiesen hasta sus cimientos ante el poderoso ataque. El Eva disparo desde sus ojos desde su ojos un haz de luz que dibujo una cruz roja en el suelo mientras arrastraba al arcangel una gran distancia.

Partes del blindaje exterior del Eva 01 comenzaron a brillar con un resplandor escarlata mientras avanzaba majestuosamente por encima de sus abatidos homólogos a la vez que una brillante aureola de luz coronaba su cabeza.

-Ritsuko que es lo que sucede…?-pregunto Misato

-No lo se…No tengo idea de lo que le suecede al Eva 01-

-Todas las lecturas se hallan fuera de la grafica, no podes monitorear el interior del plug!-

"Este es el poder de un Eva…que ha trascendido su humanidad?" se pregunto la cientifica mientras contemplaba el siniestro portento.

El Arcagel volvió a disparar su rayo de partículas, el Evangelion hizo lo propio, su disparo dispero el de su atacante y quebró cada uno de sus Campos AT obliterando el área donde se hallaba aparada la criatura dejando ante un agonizante y chamuscado esperpento.

"Devuélveme…a Asuka"

El Eva 01 piso el muñón del cuello haciendo que la serpiente emergiese forzosamente del resto cuerpo para luego sujetarla fuertemente del cuello. Unos instantes despues la criatura regurgito la capsula metalica, la cual fue atrapada por el Evangelion antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo.

"You have failed…"

En el ínterin, la serpiente abandono el destruido cuerpo que había controlado desapareciendo a gran velocidad en el firmamento. Los restos del Arcángel comenzaron a brillar para luego explotar liberando una onda de choque que fue visible desde el espacio y cubrio buena aprte del archipielago de Japon.

**Momentos Después…**

"Ya estare muerta…?"pensó Asuka mientras abría sus ojos.

Una tibieza agradable cubría su cuerpo, una sensación que no habia sentido desde hacia mucho: como cuando su madre solía dormir con ella…Si, cuando podía sentir su pulso, su calor y su respiración junto a ella. Pensó que si sentía eso, era bastante probable que en verdad hubiese muerto.

Al abrir los ojos encontró, recostado sobre su pecho, a un muchacho desnudo, durmiendo apaciblemente…ella reconocería ese olor donde fuese y no pudo mas que sonreír.

-Al fin regresaste…Baka-Shinji-

-Me trajiste de vuelta-afirmo débilmente el muchacho

**Enfermería de Nerv, al dia siguiente…**

"Este techo…este techo lo conozco" dijo Shinji al abrir los ojos, sin sorprenderse de encortar el cuarto vacío, aunauqe si se sorprendió cuando la puerta automática se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a un pequeño grupo de personas.

Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando una Mana Kirishima, aunque cubierta de vendas y remiendos, se lanzo sobre el estrechándolo en un calido abrazo que termino de sumirlo en la confusión, sentía que el rostro de la joven estaba humedo y fue obvio para el que estaba llorando.

-Mana…estas bien?-pregunto Shinji sin saber realmente que decir.

Sin previo, la muchacha lo beso tiernamente.

-Eso responde la pregunta?-dijo Mana en un tono jugueton que contrastaba con lo quebrado de su voz.

Misato no puedo evitar llorar de la alegría, ante lo cual Ritsuko le proporciono discretamente unos pañuelos.

-Genial, parece que la chica vulgar no puedo esperar un segundo antes de saltar encima d esu patético novio-se burlo Asuka desde el pórtico del cuarto.

-Ay vamos, Asuka…estuviste preguntando todo el día si podías entrar a verlo!-dijo Misato.

Todos rieron ligeramente mientras Asukas e sonrojaba. Tras vestir a Shinji y montarlo en una silla de ruedas, tomaron el elevador hacia la superfiecie.

-Si yo fuera tu me pondria esto-dijo Asuka arrojandole a Shinji una chaqueta de abrigo.

-Y eso porque?-

-Pues a decir verdad, no lo vas a creer…-dijo Misato misado mientras se colocaba un abrigo similar.

Shinji y obedecio y ni bien abandonaron el complejo, fue verdad, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Nieve…?-dijo incredulo al ver la ciudad cubierta de un manto blanco que caia abundantemente de un colchon de nubes grises que llegaba hasta el horizonte.

Los niños jugaban en las calles y en los aprques haciendo cosas que hasta ese dia solo habian visto en televisión. Para Shinji fue como si hubiese despertado en la mitad de un extraño sueño: el aire frio y los pequeños besos helados de ale scarcha que caia desde el cielo. Jamas habia visto nada igual.

Aunaque rapidamente esa perfecta blancura de delciada belleza le recuerdo algo que habia dejado pasar.

-Ayanami…-

**Oficina del Comandante, mientras tanto…**

-Tienes alguna explicación que darme Rei?-pregunto gendo desde su escritorio a la muchacha.

-No-

-Entornes como justificas tu accionar?-la muchacha hizo silencio un largo instante- Que no se repita. Puedes retirarte…

-Comprendido-dijo Rei pero ni bien llego hasta el umbral de la puerta se volteo hacia el comandante.

-Puedo ahcerle una pregunta, Comdante Ikari?-pregunto Rei ante unos sorprendidos Fuyutsuki y Gendo- Soy valiosa para usted?

Gendo vacilo un momento

-Tu valor reside en la obediencia. Si no obedeces entocnes no me eres util-

-Comprendo…muchas gracias, Comandante-luego se retiro sin mas.

-Averigua con quien ha estado hablando-ordeno el comandante a Fuyutsuki.- Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con Herz y con Seele para que esto se nos escape de las manos…

**A bordo del HTAF Anahita, horas mas tarde…**

-Bien, bien hicieron un excelente trabajo-dijo Backovic a Mari y a Sheffield- Tengo entendido que les toco congelarse al trasero asiq ue vayan y ponganse decentes y despues comand algo en el bar a cuenta mia.

-Si Señor!-djeron ambos realizando un saludo militar

-Consiguieron algo grande hoy, soldados, pueden retirarse-

-Bueno no es tan malo cuando llegas a conocerlo-dijo Mari a Sheffiled que la miro de reojo.

Backovic rapidamente comenzoa reproducir la filmacion de la batalla contra el Arcangel.

-No te parece que es muy pronto para reclutar a tu "propio" piloto, Zubin?- prregunto una figura desde al sobras

-Conseguir uno no es barato-afirmo el elegante hombre- Conseguir uno talentoso, entusiasta y que no cobrase, fue simplemente algo que no podia dejar pasar. EL hecho de que sea atractiva y desarrolada para su edad es un bono extra muy bienvenido para la soldadezca.

-Maldito pedofilo…-se burlo el otro hombre mientras encendia un cigarrillo.

-Bueno, siempre has tenido algo que decir acerca de mis preferencias…pero con que cara me lo dices? Nisiquiera puedes concretar el asunto con…como se llamaba esa novia tuya?-

-No es mi novia, pero sigo trabajando en ello-

-El mismo casanova de siempre, Ryouji Kaji-

-Veniendo de ti, Zubin, es un cumplido-

Continuara…


End file.
